Between Two Worlds
by Leonardo Mystic
Summary: Ki is a teenage girl with special powers. Who one day accidentally discovers the Team Rocket project of Mewtwo. If you would, please R&R. New, updated, easier to read version.
1. In Control

Between Two Worlds 

In Control   
Mystic Mewtwo   
Part One   


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor its characters. Nintendo, 4Kids, and all the other big wigs failed to being mentioned, do.   
I only own Ki, who is stemmed from _ my _ imagination.   
Believe me, if I did, I would be a hell of a lot better off than I am now.   


Summary: Ki is a teenage girl with special powers, who one day accidentally discovers the Team Rocket project of Mewtwo. She, then, finds herself psychically linked to him. In which, she learns of a special mission that she is to save the world from him. The link between them is then destroyed, as being beneficial to the mission.   
Remembering nothing of her previous encounter, she is sent to Team Rocket Headquarters, to become his friend. What no one could imagine was the two fall hopelessly in love with one another.   
The only question now is, will she succeed in stopping him?   


  
  


_ Ki! Come on, wake up! Snap out of it! _ I heard a voice say, as I was shaken violently. 

I blinked my eyes, and the sudden brightness of light temporarily blinded me. 

'Shit!' I thought, 'I've done it again.' 

The "it" I was referring to was a trance similar to that of being in a hypnotic state. I can hear, see, and feel things happening in other places.   
Being a born Psychic, it came naturally for me. However, I still can't control it for myself. So, I never know when I went into one until someone, like just now, shakes me awake. 

_ Oh, Ki. When are you going to learn not to do that? _ the voice said, exasperated. 

I lifted my head up, and gazed into the light violet eyes of a tall, slender, young, woman. Her long, dark black hair hung straight down her back.   
She wore a dark red jacket with black wrist cuffs. Two sets of gold, brass, buttons ran parallel to each other on the breast front of the jacket. Underneath the jacket was a pair of tight, bright white pants. They were nearly invisible, with the jacket over them. Plus, a pair of thigh-high, tight, black leather boots.   
Her name was Sabrina, and by the expression on her face, she was extremely upset with me. 

_ You have got to learn to control when you go into a trance. It's extremely dangerous not to know when you are in one. Do you realize you could get hurt, or worse, killed? _ she chided. 

I lowered my eyes from her angry gaze. I did know I could get hurt, but what was I supposed to do?   
Sabrina knew I was far too advanced in my abilities for even the most skillful of Psychic trainers, including her. But I still needed to be trained in controlment, and for that, a Psychic Pokemon would have to teach me.   
Plus, even though I was Psychic, I haven't quite mastered in speaking in telepathy. I could do it, but it was often ragged. 

I used to be quite good at speaking in telepath, but prolonged boredom with trainers who paid no attention to what they were teaching me. I already knew it all, for crying out loud!   
Also, hardly ever seeing Mew, who used to talk with me from time to time, made it dwindle. 

"Then, I am assuming you've got a Pokemon for me to train with?" I challenged her. 

Sabrina was the only one who could give someone a Psychic Pokemon to train with. Since she was the owner, and operator, of S.C.P.I.P.G, or Saffron City Psychic Institute and Pokemon Gym. 

_ I'm not sure you're ready to, _ she replied. 

I looked at her in disbelief.   
Not ready to?! Then, what in the hell did she think I was ready for?!   
I was beginning to get very angry. 

"Of course I'm ready!" I replied, furiously. 

My temper is hotter than a Charizard's Flame-thrower when I'm angry.   
It also doesn't take much for me to lose it. 

_ If I let you, you got to also learn to control your anger, as well, _ Sabrina said. 

For a minute, I wasn't sure if she was going to let it happen. 

'Nice going,' I thought to myself, sarcastically. 

To my surprise, however, she summoned a Pokemon. By talking through telepath to it.   
To add more to my delightment, the Pokemon was none other than my friend, Mew. She floated beside Sabrina, slowly windmilling her tail.   
She gave me a smile, and I smiled back. 

** What is it that you wish, Sabrina? ** Mew asked her. 

_ Ki feels she is ready to train with Psychic Pokemon. So, I want you to be the one to do it, _ she answered, _Your power capabilities are enough to keep her sufficiently challenged. _

** I will gladly assist in her training, ** Mew replied. 

_ She's yours, then, _ Sabrina said. 

She teleported, leaving Mew and I alone. 

** Let's get started, ** she said. 

She teleported us to a small room. Bare, with the exception of a window, and a full-length mirror.   
The mirror caught my reflection. I saw a 6 foot tall, young woman of 18 stare back at me. She had straight, long, dark brown hair to her waist, and almond-shaped emerald green eyes. She wore a tight-fitting lavender t-shirt. That was tucked in tight, extremely short, jean shorts. Which hugged her beautiful slim figure perfectly. 

I gazed around the empty room, feeling disappointed somehow. 

"Do we not need equipment of some kind?" I asked. 

The other trainers had. 

** No, ** Mew answered, ** I possess what you will need. **

** You must start using your telepathy all the time from now on, ** she added, ** It will help get you back to where you should be. **

Being nearly accustomed to speaking out loud, by voice, it took me a minute to process my thoughts into telepath. 

_ What should we begin on? _ I asked in telepath, a bit raggedly. 

** First with your telepathy, and then, on the controlment of your powers, ** Mew answered. 

We soon got to work.   
Little did I know, that I was destined to be sent on a mission. One that would put me through the unimaginable.   
  
  
End Part One 

  
  


Whoa. Intense, or what? Stick around for Part Two. Things start getting complicated then.   


If you want to send feedback, I accept all kinds. Comments, questions, and yes, flames too.   



	2. The Beginning of the End

Between Two Worlds 

The Beginning of the End   
Mystic Mewtwo   
Part Two 

  
  


Disclaimer: Same as before, don't own Pokemon. Wish I did though. 

  
  


With Mew's help, my telepathy improved drastically, and I learned to better control my powers, as well as my temper.   
Through learning to control, my powers excelled more, even past Mew's. My Confusion, and Disable attacks are very impressive. 

I also learned a new attack, by pure accident. Which I, nor Mew, never knew I was capable of.   
The attack starts as a ball of pure amethyst psychic energy. That expands, until it explodes in a brilliant flash of light. 

I also sharpened my senses in a trance. Which, by the way, I can now control when I want to.   
In one of these trances, it was then, I learned of Mewtwo. 

That fateful day I chose to go into one, started out as any other day might. But little did Mew and I realize, that it would be monumental, to a group of scientists.   
Mew and I watched as they trekked through a remote jungle, in South America. Obviously in search of something of extreme importance.   
They eventually came upon an ancient ruin, and immediately began excavating the site. 

It took them a little while, but they finally found what they came for.   
I smiled to myself, as a lucky scientist made the great discovery. I heard their words clearly, as they began speaking.   


"We've found it!" the scientist cried out, with excitement. 

Another scientist, apparently the leader, hurried over to the agitated scientist.   
He gingerly took the fossil into his own hands. His face broke into an excited smile, as he carefully examined it. 

"If this is what I think it is, we can begin the experiment," he remarked to his colleague.   


I, myself, took a close look at the fossil.   
It looked like......, like......, hair? An eyebrow, to be more precise, and in pristine condition. What the hell would scientists want with an eyebrow, and what was the experiment he mentioned? 

I glanced at Mew, looking for an answer.   
She shook her head. She was as confused as I was. 

** I do not know, ** Mew answered. 

We resumed in watching the scientists.   


They were setting up camp. Which meant they would stay the night, and then leave in the morning.   
They would leave South America by plane, and fly to a remote island. Located somewhere in the middle of the ocean.   
They could continue the experiment there, in a lab built on the island. The scientists called the island New Island. 

They all disappeared into their tents. 

Now out of the trance, I began to feel very tired. It was already dark out.   
I suppressed a yawn. It had been a very long day, for both Mew and myself. Looking down beside me, on the sleeping mat, I saw that she had curled up against my side. In a small, pink ball, and fallen asleep.   
I could hear her purring softly in content. 

I smiled warmly down at her.   
Mew was more special to me, than just a friend. She was my surrogate mother, the only mother I've ever known. 

When I was an infant, no more than two days old, someone abandoned me here at the institute. Mew was the one to find me, and she raised me. She even gave me my name. Which means, "Angel of Light," in Pokemon language.   
She was also the one to discover that, I was an inbred Psychic. Which totally blew the minds of all the people in the institute.   
Especially Sabrina's, not to mention Mew's. 

Humans were not born with Psychic abilities. They could learn them, because their brains have the capacity to do so. But they were not naturally inbred, as I was.   
Sabrina, and Mew both kept me from the prying media. Which, who in the hell knows how they got wind of it in the first place.   
It's now been forgotten by the media. Which is fine, for all of us. 

Mew loves me like one of her own kind, and I, myself, forget sometimes that I am human.   
I yawned, this time not suppressing it. I laid down on the mat carefully, so as not to disturb her. I closed my eyes, and immediately fell asleep.   


I woke up early the next morning. Sitting up from the mat quietly, because Mew was still sleeping.   
I closed my eyes, picturing the scientists' camp in my mind. Before long, I entered back into their world.   


They were busily packing, and taking down tents. Not too much later, they began retracing their path back through the jungle.   
Their pace was very rapid, and excited. A bit like children heading to the playground during school recess. Except, their playground was one I was beginning not to approve of. 

By mid-morning, they reached a grassy clearing. Where a small, private, business jet was waiting.   
There were two men waiting inside. The pilot, and a passenger, who immediately sparked my interest in the whole escapade.   
He was dressed in a red, Italian, business suit. He had black hair, that was combed and slicked back, and sinister red eyes. 

A large, sleek cat Pokemon, Persian, laid at his master's feet. He gave a warning hiss, as the scientists approached the jet.   
The man, who sitting down before, now quickly stood up to greet them. 

"Did you find it?" he addressed the leader. 

"We are pleased to inform you that the mission was a success, Giovanni, sir," the scientist answered. 

"Excellent work," Giovanni replied, tersely, "We can begin the project immediately." 

The lead scientist nodded in approval, and then, motioned the others to board the jet. Within minutes, they were flying over the ocean.   
Towards New Island; and the secret lab. 

Inside the jet, Giovanni sat, stroking Persian's head. 

"I will soon have the ultimate weapon," he remarked to him, chuckling evilly. 

"Meorow!" Persian replied. 

"With a genetically enhanced Mew, at my command, I'll be virtually unstoppable," Giovanni added.   


** What's going on? ** a sleepy voice suddenly asked. 

The voice startled me, and I was temporarily jolted out of the trance. I shook my head to clear the fuzziness, due to the sudden exit.   
I opened my eyes, and saw that Mew was awake. 

** I'm sorry I startled you so, ** Mew apologized. 

_ It's all right, _ I told her, _ I was just about to disconnect it. _

The last two sentences Giovanni said, before coming out of it, strongly unnerved me. Mew must have sensed something was wrong, because her face showed concern. 

** Ki? Is there anything wrong? What happened? ** she asked. 

_ You, _ was all I could say. 

** Me? ** she asked, very confused, ** You're not making any sense. What's the matter? **

_ The experiment, the project, whatever the hell it is! _ I answered, agitatedly, _ It all revolves around you. That eyebrow is from one of your kind. _

I was getting really upset, and I had no idea why. 

** But what, or why, would they want it for? ** Mew asked, becoming a bit agitated herself. 

_ I have not the slightest clue, _ I replied, _ But I'm about to find out. _

I closed my eyes again. Focusing myself, yet another time, on the jet, and its passengers.   
I ventured into their world once more.   
************************** 

A small, tiny, island was just making itself visible in the horizon. As they flew down towards it, the island grew a little larger, but it was still quite small.   
A neat, large, white building stood on its shore. It was the lab, and this was New Island. 

The jet landed in a grass field, next to the lab. The door opened, and the scientists climbed out.   
Only Giovanni remained inside. He had other business to take care of. 

"Keep me updated on the developments of this project. There is no room for mistakes, or errors. It has to be perfect," he instructed them. 

"Yes, sir, of course," the leader answered. 

"I'm counting on you, Fuji. Mess this up, and it may be your last," Giovanni said. 

Dr. Fuji appeared to be a little bit nervous, but kept his calm demeanor. 

"You have my word that everything will go as you want it," he told Giovanni. 

Giovanni gave a curt nod of his head, and then, slid the jet's door shut.   
The engines refired, and the jet picked up speed, on a dirt runway. Lifting up off the ground, and disappearing in the horizon, a few minutes later. 

Dr. Fuji, and the others turned towards the lab, and entered the building through a set of double doors.   
When the door was shut closed, a large, red, "R" was shown visibly emblazoned in the center.   
*************************** 

_ Oh, god! This is Team Rocket's doing? _ I remarked to Mew. 

** No good will come out of this, then, ** she replied, sounding upset. 

We began watching again, seeing that the scientists were now busily at work.   
*************************** 

They were beginning to break the DNA down from the eyebrow.   
They entered genetic codes into a computer, and it produced several readouts. On the computer screen, was Mew's picture. When one scientist pressed a key, on the keyboard, another picture appeared. But this time, it wasn't Mew's.   
It was of a different Pokemon. Although, it did slightly resemble Mew, in a way. 

It was larger, and much taller than Mew. With a more finely shaped head, and exotic, almond-shaped eyes, rather than Mew's round ones.   
Other than those few features, we really couldn't tell anything more about it. Because it was only a shadowed picture. The only other thing we could make out, was the name. Mewtwo; it read.   


_ What in the hell?! _ I asked, incredulously, to Mew. 

We were now disconnected from the scientists, and New Island. So, it was easy for me to see her face.   
She was very distraught, closing her eyes in pained anguish. 

_ Mew? What's wrong? Are you all right? _ I asked her, gently, very concerned. 

She didn't answer right away, so I waited patiently for her reply.   
Finally, she opened her eyes, and looked at me. 

** Quite possibly, the destruction of the world, ** she said.   
  
  
End part two 

  
  


Oh, no! Doomsday, again.   
If you like it this part, then you'll like Part 3, as well.   


Remember, I do accept feedback of all kinds.   
So, don't be shy to tell me what you think.   



	3. Mewtwo

Between Two Worlds 

Mewtwo   
Mystic Mewtwo   
Part Three 

  
  


Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, 4Kids, and so on. Not me.   


  
  


_ What?! _ I shouted. 

Did I just hear her right?   
The destruction of the world? 

_ You mean to tell me that this Mewtwo will destroy us? _ I asked, disbelieving. 

** If it winds up in the hands of Giovanni, and Team Rocket, it most certainly will, ** Mew answered. 

I was beginning to get angry. 

_ Is there nothing we can do to stop them? _ I asked, furiously. 

** I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, ** she answered, dejectedly. 

I got real quiet, and didn't say anything for a long while.   
My anger was gone, replaced by a feeling of helplessness. Mew and I were the only ones to know about this, and we were powerless to stop it, before it began. 

_ What are we supposed to do now? _ I asked her, breaking the long silence. 

** All we _ can _ do. Just watch, and wait, ** she answered. 

For several weeks, that's all we did.   
************************** 

The scientists successfully broke the DNA all the way down, but not before running into a few small problems.   
First, a mix-up with the computer, about the genetic code. Which they were able to quickly correct. Nothing very serious, just a bit of a nuisance really.   
The only real problem was, the tedious, constant, working was taking a toll on their sleep. Which took a toll on Giovanni's patience, when they started falling behind. 

He called a private meeting, with Dr. Fuji early one morning, via the video phone. 

"I expected for you to have everything completed about a week ago," Giovanni complained. 

"We are doing the best we can, sir," Dr. Fuji replied, raggedly, "But it takes a little more time, to get everything perfect the way you want it." 

"Very well, then," Giovanni answered, a little less harsh, "But no more delays. Everything must be finished by the end of this week. I will be expecting it, Fuji. Don't disappoint me." 

The video screen flipped off, and Dr. Fuji returned to work.   
*************************** 

_ Do you think they can do it? _ I asked Mew, after disconnecting. 

** It will be a miracle if they can, ** she replied, honestly, ** They've worn themselves ragged, and mistakes could be easily made. **

To our surprise, they did manage to complete the work that week, and without any hitches.   
*************************** 

They had a tank ready for the Pokemon. That they filled with orange liquid, ahead of time, and life stabling machines already hooked to the outside.   
A computer was also connected, to monitor its progress. 

Once they carefully placed the Pokemon, who was no bigger than a human infant, inside the tank, that everyone could relax.   
Everything was finished. The Pokemon was in the tank sound asleep, and would stay as such, until full development. Which meant they could all sleep too. 

Dr. Fuji, though, would have to delay that a little longer. Giovanni needed to be informed of their success.   
He punched out his number on the video phone keypad. When it went through, was answered before the end of the first ring, voice only. 

"Yes?" Giovanni said, harshly. 

"Sir, we have finished, and the Pokemon is asleep in one of the laboratory's tanks," Dr. Fuji replied. 

"Well done," Giovanni answered, sounding pleased, "Keep me posted every now, and then on its development." 

"Yes, sir," Dr. Fuji said. 

They hung up, and Dr. Fuji left, to catch up on his sleep.   
************************** 

On the mainland, at Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni leaned back in his chair with satisfaction. 

"I will soon have the ultimate fighting machine," he remarked to no one, smiling smugly.   
************************** 

Breaking free of the trance, I now stared at nothing, but the wall of my own room. 

_ Machine?! _ I repeated, angrily. 

That Pokemon was a living being, not a machine. 

_ Is that the kind of life it will have? _ I demanded to Mew, _ Regarded as nothing but a machine? _

I was absolutely furious at the idea.   
Mew put a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

** You're getting so worked up about this. It really bothers you, doesn't it? ** she said, quietly. 

_ It's not fair to it, it just isn't fair, _ I replied, feeling tears pricking in the corner of my eyes. 

I blinked, and they ran over, and down my cheeks.   
I wiped them away with the back of my hand. 

** I know it isn't, but what can you do about it? ** Mew asked me. 

_ Only watch over it, and pray, _ I replied, listlessly. 

From there on out, it was about the only thing I did.   
For the next three to four months, I watched it grow, and develop.   


Which surpassed the expectations of the scientists, on how long it would take to reach full maturity.   
From a very early stage, the Pokemon showed that it had an overwhelming use of Psychic power. 

It was now at full maturity, and the scientists were very pleased in its appearance. It was lean, and fit. With powerful muscles rippling beneath its skin, and fur, and an armor-like chest.   
The scientists were also pleased because it was beginning to come into consciousness. It wouldn't be long before it woke up.   
*************************** 

The dreams started coming to me a couple of nights later.   
It was the same one each night. Where I feel wet, and cold, and have absolutely no idea where I'm at. 

One night, though, was different. I still felt the cold and wetness, but now I could see blurred images, and orange colored liquid.   
Upon seeing the color of the liquid, I suddenly screamed awake, in realization of where I was. 

I sat up on my mat.   
Panting hard, and drenched with sweat. 

** Ki, what's wrong? ** Mew was asking me. 

_ Another dream, _ I managed to say, between breaths. 

** The same? ** she wondered. 

I told her about the dreams, so she knew. 

_ No, it was different this time, _ I answered, a bit shakily. 

_ I knew where I was, _ I continued, _ I was in the Pokemon's tank in the lab, I was the Pokemon! _

** Impossible, ** Mew answered, quickly. 

Although, the expression on her face spoke otherwise. 

_ Is there something you're not telling me, that I should know? _ I asked her, not fooled by her answer. 

She sighed despairingly. 

** I had hoped nothing of this nature would happen to you, ** Mew began, ** But now that it has, there's no way around it. **

She paused a minute. 

** You, and this Pokemon, Mewtwo, are psychically linked to each other, ** she continued. 

My whole world suddenly shattered, in a fraction of a second. 

_ I'm, what?! _ I cried out; incredulously. 

** You're psychically linked, ** she explained, again, ** You experience everything, as it experiences it. **

_ Ok, first of all, let's stop referring Mewtwo as "it," and refer to "him," _ I said. 

Mew stared at me, like I'd lost my mind. 

** How in the world do you know Mewtwo is male? ** she asked, incredulously. 

_ You did say I was linked to him, didn't you? _ I answered, a bit annoyed. 

** Yes, but I didn't think it went as deep as determining gender, ** she replied. 

_ Well, I ..... _

I didn't know how to answer to that one.   
All I know was that Mewtwo was, indeed, male. 

_ Forget that for now, and tell me when you think he will wake up, _ I said. 

** I'm not sure, ** Mew replied, ** But I have a feeling it's going to happen very soon. **   
  
  
End Part Three 

  
  


Getting good, neh?   
Stick around, part four will be coming soon.   


Feedback is much appreciated.   



	4. Awakening

Between Two Worlds 

Mystic Mewtwo   
Awakening   
Part Four 

  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Wish I did, but I don't.   
Happy? Now, let's get on with the story.   


  
  


_ Where...... where am I? _ a male voice asked, groggily. 

Dr. Fuji, and the others were gathered around Mewtwo's tank.   
After one scientist alerted them that there was an increase in his brain wave patterns. 

"I think he's waking up," Dr. Fuji remarked to them, as Mewtwo opened his eyes. 

The scientists began whispering excitedly among themselves. 

_ Who is waking up? _ the voice wondered, _ Am I the one? _

The Pokemon gazed at his surroundings. There was glass all around, and liquid he could see nothing through but shadows.   
The Pokemon felt trapped, and confused. He didn't know where he was.   
The last thing he remembered was a snow-covered mountain, and the sensation of flying. But there was nothing like that now. 

Could it all have been a dream? Had it always been like this?   
The Pokemon wanted answers. He wanted to know what was happening, and he wanted out of this cage full of crap!   
On that last thought, the Pokemon heard the glass begin to break. 

Outside, the scientists watched with horror, and amazement, as the tank started cracking.   
A few seconds later, it blew out completely, sending shattered glass flying. Orange liquid splashed out into puddles on the floor.   
An alarm sounded momentarily, and then, shut off. 

The Pokemon sat on the base of the ruined tank. Drenched from the liquid, and blinking his eyes in the sudden brightness.   
The scientists were talking loudly, and Dr. Fuji made them shut up. 

"Quiet!" he shouted. 

Everyone became silent, and then, focused their attention on Mewtwo.   
He sat there, staring at them. 

_ Who are you? _ he asked, through telepath. 

"We are the scientists who have created you," Dr. Fuji answered. 

"That is Mew," he continued, pointing to a crude drawing on the wall, "From it, we cloned you. Your name is Mewtwo." 

Mewtwo gazed at the drawing, and then, at himself. 

_ Am I only its shadow? _ he asked, _ Do I have no identity of my own? _

"No, you are not its shadow," Dr. Fuji replied, "Your Psychic abilities, and physical endurance, exceed beyond Mew." 

_ Then, if I'm not its shadow, what am I? _ Mewtwo pressed him. 

"As I said before, you are Mewtwo, and your abilities have been enhanced by our technology, and research," Dr. Fuji answered again, growing just a bit agitated, "Since, you are the first to survive this, we will conduct serious tests on you. To prove just how advanced you are." 

Mewtwo began to think to himself, as the scientists started talking again.   
Clones, tests, what kind of life was he to live? Having no known identity of his own, and being a child's toy, to a bunch of human scientists. Who cared about nothing, but their own thick-headed selves. 

Mewtwo suddenly became angry.   
This was not what he thought he was destined to be. He felt there was something out there in the world, that was more meaningful than this.   
He had to get out, and he had to do it _ now! _

Mewtwo's eyes began glowing ice blue, as his Psychic energy began charging up. His body began to glow ice blue, as well.   
Tanks began bursting open, surprising the scientists, spilling the orange liquid on the floor. 

Mewtwo floated up to a standing position.   
Then, blew everyone back off their feet, with a Psychic Blast. The security system, of the lab, tried to stop him, but he destroyed it.   
He began making a trail of destruction. Destroying computers, and setting off fires. Which the liquid, on the floor, kept them fueled. 

Everyone began running away, trying quickly to escape him.   
Dr. Fuji sat up against the wall, panting, staring at a veil of fire. Which suddenly parted like the Red Sea, revealing Mewtwo. 

"Why are you doing this?" Dr. Fuji asked him, trying to understand his anger. 

_ Simply because, you proved to me you didn't care nothing of me, _ Mewtwo answered, angrily, _ So, I'm showing you I don't care about you. _

"But we did care," Dr. Fuji argued, "Our intentions for you would have been good." 

_ Lies! _ Mewtwo snapped back, _ Your good intentions would have only benefited yourselves. _

Dr. Fuji did not answer this.   
He didn't know how to. 

_ I grow weary of this, _ Mewtwo said, irritably. 

He began glowing ice blue again. It was time to put it to an end.   
Dr. Fuji stared at him in horror. As Mewtwo's energy became a large, intense, bright blue ball surrounding his body. 

"We've succeeded in our efforts, to create the world's strongest Pokemon," Dr. Fuji said, quietly to himself, as he met his fate. 

The whole laboratory exploded; into a bonfire of flames. Creating a funnel of heavy smoke, that could be easily seen even from the mainland.   
Among the bits, and pieces, of what was left of the once proud building, was the crude drawing of the Mew. 

Mewtwo stared scornfully down at it. 

_ Behold my power, _ he declared, _ For I am even stronger than you. _   
************************** 

One could not begin to guess the terrible ordeal I went through with Mewtwo. I was caught off guard when he suddenly became angry, and could do nothing to disconnect, or block it out. His anger became my anger.   
I began feeling as though I were in a play, acting out his every move. Except, this was no play. It was terrifyingly real. 

As far as Mew was concerned with this, she tried her ultimate best to disconnect me from him, but it was all in vain.   
Only when some of Mewtwo's anger began to dissipate, was I freed from the connection. 

I sat on my mat.   
The shit frightened out of me, and shaking like a leaf in a rainstorm. 

_ What am I to do, Mew? _ I asked her, my voice shaking. 

I didn't want to go through this again. 

** I only know of one thing you can do, ** she answered, ** And that is, to destroy the link. **

I looked at her hopefully. 

_ How can we do it? Can it be done immediately? _ I inquired, pressingly. 

** Slow down, Ki. There's a lot more involved than you think, ** Mew replied. 

'What could be so hard about breaking a tiny little Psychic link?' I wondered to myself. 

** A lot of things, ** Mew answered, reading my thoughts. 

_ Like what? _ I asked, a bit annoyed. 

** Breaking a Psychic link is a very delicate matter, ** she explained, ** It should be taken one step at a time. Otherwise, you might severely damage yourself or him, even possible death. **

I started feeling despaired.   
Why was I the one to be linked to Mewtwo? How was I?, was the better question.   
I didn't know him, not personally anyway, but what was the significance of it that I had to be the one to be chosen? 

** Perhaps you have been chosen, to perform a special task, ** Mew mused. 

Then her face lit up. 

** You're the one to save the world from him, ** she said, excitedly. 

_ Me?! _ I cried, incredulously. 

** That's why you are linked, to witness just what his power can do, ** she replied. 

_ But why me? _ I asked, perturbed. 

** Do not question Destiny, ** she chided me, ** It is an honor to be chosen to such a fate. **

An honor?!   
More like a pain in the ass to me. 

** However, you may like this, ** Mew added, ** It is beneficial, and absolutely necessary, to destroy the link between the two of you for it to work. **

I was certainly thankful for that, but I was still curious, as to why. 

_ Why is it? _ I asked. 

** Being linked would be dangerous to yourself, as well as others, ** she explained, ** Plus, in order to stop Mewtwo, you can't be an outsider. You'd have to be someone he puts all his trust in, a friend. **

What?!   
I had to be friends with him?! 

_ Have you lost your senses?! _ I asked, flabbergasted, _ Look what I just went through! How could I be "friends," with someone like him?! _

** Another part of the reason why, is you'll be erased of your memory of Mewtwo, completely, ** Mew answered, ** The only thing you'll remember is, the special mission, and why. It's like starting over again on a clean slate. **

I didn't respond to her explanation. I just sat there, thinking.   
There was no way out of this. Either way, I'd be stuck.   
I was preferring, though, to break the link, and start fresh from the beginning. 

I still didn't like the idea of me being chosen to stop him, and being his friend in the process, but I'd forget about not liking it.   
Once the link was severed. 

I took a deep breath. 

_ I'm ready, _ I told Mew, quietly. 

She nodded, and closed her eyes, a look of concentration on her face. A few seconds later, she began glowing light pink.   
I watched her a minute, and then, felt something snap in my head. Sending pain throughout, like that of a bad headache. I groaned slightly, and then, everything began to get fuzzy.   
I blacked out; a couple of seconds later.   
************************** 

Standing there, among the heap of rubble, Mewtwo felt a slight twinge of pain in his head.   
When it ceased, he wondered what had caused it. There was no time to play "20 Questions," though, because he then heard the sound of a rotating blade behind him. He turned around, to see what had made the noise. 

It was a helicopter. It had landed not far from him, and the still burning fire.   
The door slid open, and revealed the towering form of a man. Mewtwo stared at him curiously, but kept his guard up.   
As of right now, he was not a big fan of any human. 

The man stepped down, out of the helicopter, and walked over to him.   
He stopped, keeping a respectable distance between the two of them. 

"Those scientists were mindless fools, in thinking they could control you," was the man's greeting. 

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow in question.   
Just what was this strange human getting at? 

"I am Giovanni," the man introduced himself as, "I head the famous world wide organization known as Team Rocket." 

_ And your point? _ Mewtwo asked, dully. 

"I am a powerful man, you are a powerful Pokemon. Together we could rule the world side by side, as equals," Giovanni answered, with just a slight hint of an edge. 

_ Do you really think I need ** you ** for that? _ Mewtwo asked, annoyed. 

"You are not aware of your destructive powers," Giovanni replied, "And it could easily destroy us, as well as you. I could help make you aware of them though." 

_ How would you? _ Mewtwo asked, slightly interested. 

"Come with me, and I'll show you," Giovanni said, with satisfaction, knowing he had won. 

_ Very well, I will come, _ Mewtwo replied, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

He boarded the helicopter with Giovanni.   
Inside, the pilot gave him a wide-eyed stare of surprise, and fear. Mewtwo stared right back at him, and he quickly turned away.   
Mewtwo looked around him. He wasn't sure about flying in this contraption, but he forgot his nervousness, once they took to the air.   
Flying posthaste, to the illustrious headquarters of Team Rocket. 

Once there, Giovanni escorted him to a large training facility. Where he was fitted, and attired, with a suit of metal armor.   
Mewtwo expressed his complaints of it, openly. 

_ The armor protects me, but it restrains me from using my powers, _ he said. 

"It does not restrain them, but helps you, in learning to focus them," Giovanni corrected him. 

"Let's test it out, shall we?" he continued, "I have a gym in Viridian, in which it will be perfect. In defeating challenging trainers." 

Mewtwo complied.   
He himself was a bit anxious to see just how this gadget worked.   
************************** 

** Ki? ** a concerned voice asked. 

My eyelids fluttered open, and I looked into Mew's worried blue eyes. 

_ I'm all right, _ I answered, slowly, sitting up from my sleeping mat. 

As I wasn't quite sure.   
I mean, I felt fine, but I also felt like I was missing pieces of my memory. Because I couldn't remember what I did earlier today.   
It was the middle of the afternoon now. 

** That's good, ** she said, smiling a little. 

I was confused by her smile. 

_ What are you smiling at? _ I asked, curiously. 

** Nothing, ** Mew replied. 

I knew it was something, but I decided to let it go.   
Something important, I remembered, was nagging me. 

_ Did you mention to me about a special mission, sometime today? _ I asked her. 

** Yes, ** she replied, cheerfully, ** About the Pokemon. **

Becoming his friend, in an attempt to save the world. Before something drastic happened.   
I remembered now. 

** Come with me, ** Mew told me, as she flew from the room, ** We'll have to get you ready for it now, because I don't know how much time we have. **

I began following her.   
  
  
End Part Four 

  
  


Stay tuned for Part Five, that's when the sparks start flying.   


Feedback, all types, is accepted.   



	5. Face to Face

Between Two Worlds 

Mystic Mewtwo   
Face to Face   
Part Five 

  
  


Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. Yada, yada, yada. However, two new characters make their debut in this part, and they are mine.   


Ok... let's get on with it, but I should mention, it starts getting a little bit intense towards the end.   


  
  


A couple of months went by, before I was ready. Also, before discovering that Mewtwo was in Giovanni's possession.   
I packed all my things in a duffel bag, the day before. T-shirts, and shorts. Identical to the lavender t-shirt, and jean shorts I always wore. Socks, unmentionables, that sort of thing. Plus, brown hiking boots, which were on my feet. 

I wasn't exactly sure how, but Sabrina, which Mew informed her about the assignment a while back, was able to get me a job at Team Rocket Headquarters. As the assistant trainer of Mewtwo.   
Mew couldn't have been happier, but I was nervous. Team Rocket was not a name people fondly mentioned of. I knew, as well as everyone else did, that it was a nasty organization. Dedicated only to stealing the rarest, and most valuable, of Pokemon. I was not looking forward to spending my days there at the Headquarters. Though, I had no choice in the matter. 

I hated saying good-bye. I was going to have to say it both to Mew, and Sabrina. Mew, and I spent our last few minutes in my room. While I packed the stuff I had needed this morning. 

** I'm going to miss you, ** Mew said, quietly. 

She didn't like good-byes, any more than I did. 

_ I'll miss you, too, _ I replied, sadly. 

I finished my packing in silence.   
I was afraid if I said anything more, I'd start crying, and then I wouldn't go at all. This was the first time I would leave home, for longer than a day or two.   
Just as I was zipping close the duffel bag, there was a knock on the door. Then, opening, to reveal Sabrina. 

_ It's time to go, Ki. Are you ready? _ she asked me. 

I looked remorsefully at Mew, who gave me a sad expression.   
Then, back at Sabrina, who was patiently waiting for my answer. 

_ I'm ready, _ I replied, quietly. 

** Good-bye, Ki, ** Mew called to me, sorrowfully. 

_ Good-bye, _ I answered, softly. 

I picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder, and walked out the door.   
Sabrina, and I began making our way down the hall, to the front entrance. We didn't talk, and quite frankly, I didn't much feel like it. 

We walked through the doors, to outside. In the crisp, October, air.   
There was a black limousine parked at the curb, waiting for me. The chauffeur was standing outside beside it, and stepped forward, when I came over. 

"I presume you're Ki, correct?" he asked. 

"Yes," I replied, using my real voice. 

Ugh!   
I sounded like a violin being played by an amateur instrumentalist. I didn't have an option of using it. Mew told me it would be best if people, some anyway, and especially Mewtwo, didn't know that I was Psychic. 

"I'll take your bag for you," the chauffeur said. 

I handed him the duffel bag, and he put it in the back seat of the limo. 

"We should go now, Miss," he added, "Giovanni will be expecting you." 

Well, this is it.   
I would soon be on my way to fulfill my task of saving the world. God knows what it would put me through.   
Instead of telling Sabrina good-bye, I just gave her a sad smile. She understood, and smiled back. 

I climbed inside the limousine. The chauffeur shutting the door, after I was settled in. It was not too shabby inside. The leather seats were cool, and soft. One's in which were perfect for taking a nap.   
The chauffeur climbed in the driver's side, and shut the door. Starting the engine.   
We pulled away from the curb, and began driving, out of Saffron City. 

I stared out the window for a while.   
Watching the scenery fly past, being deep in thought. I knew absolutely nothing about Mewtwo. His personality, behavior, nor his appearance. What did he look like? Was he a monster? The way Mew always talked of me saving the world from his destruction, or rather possible destruction? There was no guarantee he would actually do it, but then again, that's why I was going to Team Rocket Headquarters. To stop it, before it happened. 

A little while later, I started getting sleepy.   
The steady passing of the scenery, the quiet hum of the car engine, and the comfortable seat, was making it impossible to keep my eyes open. I settled back deeper in the seat, closing my eyes.   
I soon fell asleep.   
************************** 

After the gym was destroyed, Mewtwo resumed his training at the Headquarters. Since Giovanni was not able to do the job of training himself, he hired two trainers. One to be in complete charge, and one to assist. 

Despite his objections, Mewtwo didn't really have much choice in the matter.   
He gained a little more freedom, though, and also didn't have to wear the armor so frequently. As he, now, clearly knew what his powers were. 

There was a disadvantage also.   
The trainer in charge was a nasty son-of-a bitch. His partner, the assistant, was no better. At least Mewtwo could easily hurt the assistant, if it was needed. As he was not armed, as the other was, with a leather whip.   
Mewtwo tended not to mess with him, as much. 

It came to the point, with the assistant trainer, that he clearly needed disposing of. When he became incompetent, and lazy.   
Also, developing a dirty, cussing, mouth. In which, he crossed the line, by severely cussing Mewtwo out after a particular episode.   
Just about disgustingly sick of him, Mewtwo nearly annihilated him. Putting him in ICU at the hospital. 

That was last week.   
Now, one week later, today, Giovanni was informing him that he had another assistant on the way. 

_ What, pray tell, is he like? _ Mewtwo asked him, a little irritably. 

He just got rid of one.   
How many more was he going to have to evict? 

"Not he," Giovanni corrected him, "She, a teenage girl." 

Mewtwo stared at Giovanni like he had gone mad.   
Was he serious? As much as he hated the human male, the female was the worst.   
They had as much sense as a Slowpoke, and were the most easily frightened humans, or species for that matter, he had ever seen. 

To make matters worse, the girl he was getting, as an assistant, was still a baby. Not even yet reached maturity.   
He was going to end up baby-sitting her more than she did work. If she could that is. 

_ You cannot be serious, _ Mewtwo said to Giovanni. 

"I'm afraid I am," he replied, "She is the only one with enough guts to take on this job. Plus, she has experience, in Psychic training." 

_ She is only a little girl. What can she do? _ Mewtwo countered. 

"Deal with it, you have no other choice," Giovanni answered, roughly. 

He turned, and walked to the entrance, exiting the training facilities.   
Mewtwo tightly clenched his teeth. If there was no way in avoiding her coming here, then he could rid of her.   
The same way as before, and it would be easier than last time.   
************************** 

"Miss?" I heard a voice ask. 

I jerked awake, blinking my eyes sleepily. 

"Miss?" the chauffeur asked. 

"Yes?" I answered, remembering not to speak in telepath. 

"We're almost there, so be ready when we pull up," he explained. 

"All right," I replied. 

Sheesh! Such a rush with things.   
I glanced out the window, as we came to the Headquarters. I felt my heart drop like a rock. This place was a genuine prison!   
It was a two story building, with four corners, shaped like towers. A possibly electrical fence surrounded the entire property.   
The building was plain white. No color, and no designs. 

I slumped down in the seat. As if things weren't already bad.   
The limo pulled in the driveway, and then, rode all the way up to the entrance. There was a girl waiting for us, when we stopped.   
She had short, dark red hair, and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit, with a large red R, stitched to the front of the shirt. 

She walked over to the limo, and opened the door for me.   
I pulled the strap of my duffel bag over my shoulder, and got out. 

"Hello," she greeted me, cheerfully. 

"Hi," I returned, a little listlessly. 

She began to lead me through the door, down a long hallway. 

"My name is Maxi," she introduced herself as, "What's your name?" 

"Ki," I answered. 

"That's a pretty name, it's different," Maxi remarked. 

"Thanks," I said. 

I liked Maxi. She seemed very nice.   
We walked the rest of the way in silence. Near the end, before the hallway turned a corner, we stopped at a doorway.   
She took a key out of her pocket. She unlocked the door, and pushed, letting it swing open. 

"This is your room," Maxi said. 

She handed the key to me. 

"I'd stay, but I have work to do," Maxi explained, "In the meantime, just sit tight. Someone will come to escort you to Giovanni's office shortly." 

"All right," I replied. 

"Good-bye," she called, as she shut the door behind her. 

I walked over to the bed, and set the duffel bag down.   
Then, I looked around the room. 

'This is nice,' I thought, sarcastically. 

There was absolutely no decorations, or colors, anywhere.   
Everything was white, furniture included. The effect was simply blinding.   
The bedroom had a nightstand, a small vanity, the bed, a dresser, with a digital clock on top, a small closet, and a window. Facing in the direction of the eastern horizon. 

'At least I can see the sunrise,' I thought, a little more cheerfully. 

There was a small bathroom, in the corner.   
It had a sink, a toilet, a shower, and a small closet full of clean, white, towels, and washcloths.   
Having explored the rooms, I went back into the bedroom, and began to unpack.   
************************** 

_ She's here, _ Mewtwo said to himself, as he sensed her arrival. 

Not understanding why, he began feeling very nervous.   
What was there to be nervous about? Perhaps it was the stress, of the whole god-damned situation.   
Well, whatever was causing it, he sure couldn't get rid of it.   
************************** 

Having finished unpacking, I had nothing else to do. So, I laid on the bed, and tried to take a nap.   
I tossed, and turned a few minutes, and then, gave up. I was too nervous to sleep. I kept thinking, about what I was supposed to do.   
How in the world was I going to stop Mewtwo? Even by being his friend, was there a chance that something would go wrong? 

I didn't want to think of the consequences in not succeeding.   
So, I sat up off the pillow, and realized my hair was a colossal mess. I picked up my hairbrush from the nightstand, where I put it, and worked it through carefully. Making sure every part was tangleless, and laid straight, and flat. 

The minute I finished, there was a knock on the door, and I got up to unlock it. The door opened, to reveal a different girl from Maxi.   
One who had long, dark green hair, and black eyes. 

"Come on, I'm supposed to take you to the boss," she said. 

I walked out, and closed the door, turning the key in the lock.   
I pocketed the key, and took off after the girl, who had already disappeared around the bend. 

"It took you long enough," she told me, when I caught up. 

I glared at her.   
Unlike Maxi, she had an air about her. That made her think she was superior to the rest. 

"I don't suppose you heard what happened to the other assistant," she began, trying to see if she could scare me. 

I remained undazed, and she seemed a little disappointed. 

"Anyway, Mewtwo put him through a meat grinder," she continued, "He's in pretty bad shape." 

I still wasn't scared, but I began feeling a little uneasy. 

"Here we are," she sang out.   
Stopping near a door marked with a large, red, R. 

As she turned to leave, walking away down the hallway, she called over her shoulder, "Don't get beat up too bad." 

She started laughing, spitefully. Then, disappeared around the bend.   
I glared angrily at the empty space, where she had been. 

'Don't you dare mess with me!' I thought, furiously, 'Because you'll find yourself in a whole shit of trouble!' 

_ Cool it! _ I told myself. 

Walking in Giovanni's office angry, wasn't going to score me any Brownie points. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Starting to feel the anger vanish.   
Feeling calmer, I knocked on the door. 

"You may enter," a deep voice answered, from inside. 

I turned the knob, and walked in.   
Giovanni was talking on the phone, when I entered. He glanced up at me. 

"Ahh, my dear girl," he addressed me, covering the phone's mouthpiece, "Please, sit down, and make yourself comfortable. I will be with you shortly." 

He gestured to a chair, in front of his desk, before getting back to his phone call. I closed the office door quietly behind me.   
Then, took a seat in the chair Giovanni had offered. I found it quite comfortable. 

I, then, noticed the Persian.   
He was lying near Giovanni's feet, eyeing me warily. Looking back at him, I lowered my arm down for him, to sniff my hand.   
I wouldn't recommend doing that, especially knowing how nasty sometimes Persian can be. 

Persian got to his feet, lazily stretching his front legs.   
He ambled over to the chair, ignoring my hand, and began rubbing his side against my leg. I gently stroked his head, and carefully scratched behind his ears.   
He began purring loudly. Squeezing shut his amber eyes in content. 

"I'll..... call you back," I heard Giovanni say, slowly, to the contact on the other end of the phone line. 

He replaced the receiver back in its cradle, and turned to face me. 

"Welcome to Team Rocket Headquarters," he began, "It's a pleasure to have you." 

He extended his arm, and we shook hands. 

"I see you've made friends with my Persian," Giovanni remarked. 

"Yes," I answered, still stroking him. 

"Usually, Persian tend to be hard to handle, and temperamental," Giovanni continued, "Mine is no exception, but this is the first time I've seen him take a liking to someone other than me. You seem to have a natural charm with Pokemon." 

"I guess I do," I replied, modestly. 

It was true. I did have some sort of charm with them, but doesn't everyone?   
Although, it was weird that I can tame even some of the wildest Pokemon, in really just a matter of minutes. Being Psychic posed a possibility. 

"How do you like everything here so far?" Giovanni asked me suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. 

I thought carefully for a minute. 

"It's really great," I answered, finally, a little too cheerfully. 

Ok. So, I was lying, sue me, but I couldn't tell the truth.   
The truth, in which, that I hated being here. I hated my room, and I hated the snippy girl, who escorted me to the office. 

"Excellent," Giovanni said; smiling. 

'Like a snake smiling at its dinner, before devouring it,' I thought, suddenly. 

It began to occur to me, that Giovanni was not what he appeared to be. Snappishly dressed, and finessed.   
There was something more sinister to him, and I realized I'd have to watch my step. 

"Shall we go meet the Pokemon, you are to assist in his training?" Giovanni asked, suddenly, startling me from my thoughts. 

"Yes, that would be good," I replied, quickly. 

Anything was better than sitting here, staring at him.   
Giovanni stood up from his chair, from behind the desk, and walked to the door. I got up also, and Persian, nearly asleep, bolted up to follow his master. 

Giovanni opened the door, and let me go through first.   
Then, he came out, with Persian close on his heels. The door was closed, and locked. Then, Giovanni led me down the hallway, towards a training facility. 

"Just so you are aware," he began, "There have been some unfortunate incidents, as he is quite difficult to handle." 

"I'll be all right," I replied, bravely. 

Ok..... _ now _ I was pretty close to being scared. Would it be worth all this trouble for me, in the end?   
However, I felt more nervous, than I did frightened. As if something unexpected might happen.   
************************** 

Mewtwo knew that they were coming.   
He could sense the girl's nervousness. Maybe she would get discouraged enough to leave, so he wouldn't have to endure this. However, he was curious to see her, and he grew even more nervous as they approached.   
************************** 

"Here we are," Giovanni announced, as we stopped at a set of double doors. 

"These are the training facilities," he explained, "You'll spend every other day here. The other days, you will do secretarial work." 

What?!   
I wasn't here to do a shit load of paperwork. I had a mission, and it didn't include being a secretary.   
Despite my silent complaints, I knew I had no other choice. So, it would be best if I just went with it. 

My silence bothered Giovanni, because he asked,   
"Is there a problem?" 

"No, everything's fine," I answered, quickly. 

"Good," he said, nodding, "Let's go inside." 

He pushed open one of the doors, and stepped aside to let me in first.   
The room was a little dimly lit. Enough so, that there were shadows, in some corners. Giovanni stood beside me, after hearing the door settle back in place. He placed two fingers in his mouth. Blowing a short, sharp, whistle. 

"Come meet the new assistant, Mewtwo," Giovanni called to the shadows, in one corner. 

I drew in my breath, as I watched a tall figure step out.   
I gasped in surprise, as he came into the light. This had to be a dream, there was no other explanation.   
I started feeling extremely breathless. 

"He's beautiful," I whispered. 

Giovanni gave me a very strange look.   
I realized I'd spoken a loud, and just about nearly died of embarrassment. He thought I'd gone mad.   
I didn't care, though, because my words were the honest truth. Mewtwo was most certainly beautiful. 

He was 6'7, about a little over half a foot taller than me.   
He was lean, and fit. With powerful muscles showing beneath his skin, and fur.   
His fur was a lavender purple, like my shirt. Except from his midriff to his thick, long, tail which was a deep violet. 

His head was very finely shaped.   
His ears were longer, more pointed, than Mew's. His arms, and hands, were like that of any human. Expect, he had three fingers on each hand, and were rounded at the tips. 

His eyes were what intrigued me the most.   
They were such an exotic shape, very similar to my own, and colored a beautiful shade of amethyst. They made him appear mysterious in a way.   
I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. 

Giovanni cleared his throat, bringing me back from Paradise.   
So to speak. 

"Mewtwo, this is Ki, the assistant trainer. Ki, Mewtwo," he introduced us. 

Mewtwo just blinked his eyes, and all I could do was stare back dreamily at him.   
************************** 

_ Who is she? _ he asked himself, puzzled. 

This was not the little girl he envisioned.   
She wasn't even little, for that matter. Nor was she immature.   
Mewtwo was seeing a beautiful, young, woman. One, that he absolutely could not break his gaze off of. 

She was about 6'0 tall, just a little under a half of foot of his height.   
She had straight, long, dark brown hair to her waist. With almond eyes, like his own, that were a soft emerald. In which, they positively glowed.   
A lock of her hair had fallen across her cheek, between them. When she slowly blinked her eyes, he started feeling a bit strange. It was almost like he was sick at his stomach. 

He started scanning his eyes over the rest of her.   
She had a very, beautifully, slender figure. With a relatively small, but well-developed, chest.   
Her arms, and legs, were also quite slender. With delicately small hands, and feet. In which, small, brown, boots covered them.   
The tight-fitting outfit she wore clearly defined all these features, but especially her chest. The shirt outlining the soft curves of her breasts.   
The color giving her skin a light, rosy, tone. 

Mewtwo swallowed hard.   
His heart was beating astronomically fast against his chest. Making him feel slightly suffocated. 

_ What is wrong with me? _ he asked himself. 

He was a little frightened, with this new feeling. As he had never experienced it before.   
He didn't know the name of this feeling, if it even had one. 

The next thing he was hearing was her name, Ki. It was Pokemonian, and translated it meant, "Angel of Light."   
Mewtwo wasn't concerned, as to why her name was Pokemon. All that was interesting him, was its translation.   
"Angel," was most certainly what she was, his angel. 

Then, it hit him, and the realization made him feel queasy.   
The feeling was love. He was in love, with Ki.   
Mewtwo was astonished with himself. No, it couldn't be. It _ can't _ be. Love was not a feeling he was used to.   
Anger, remorse, depression. Those were all feelings he was accustomed to, but love was something new.   
Yet, there was no other explanation, to what he was feeling.   
************************** 

I barely noticed that Giovanni had left.   
Apparently, it was because the way Mewtwo, and I just kept gazing at one another. That unnerved him.   
I just didn't want the spell to break between us. He was so wonderful.   
Being in there, with him, felt so right. 

I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to know more about him.   
I had about a million questions, in my mind, but I couldn't form the words for me to ask him. It was like somewhere along the way between my brain, and my mouth the connection had been cut. 

_ You've got to forget about him, _ I told myself, _ He's a Pokemon, you're a human. It would never work. _

This was very true, and it hurt to know, that it wasn't possible between us.   
How I wish I could change that, but I can't. The only thing I could do now, was what I came to do. 

"How do you like it here?" I finally asked Mewtwo, trying to keep my voice steady. 

He didn't answer right away.   
When he did, his voice was rich, and masculine, yet soft. A voice, that I totally fell in love with, but his tone was so icy. 

_ It's a place to live in, _ he said. 

What was wrong?   
He seemed like he didn't want me here, but I didn't give up. 

"Isn't there anything you like about it?" I asked, again. 

He hesitated, for about a split second. 

_ No, _ he finally answered, in the same icy tone. 

I sighed with frustration.   
This was going to be a lot tougher than I thought.   
************************** 

Mewtwo wanted to absolutely kick himself, for talking to Ki so badly. She was only asking a couple of questions, and he loved the sound of her voice.   
It was sweet. Soft, and sophisticated. 

What made him speak to her like that was he realized he forgot a small, but important, detail. She was a human.   
A Pokemon, and a human could never love one another, in such a way. As two humans could, and this reality cut deep into his heart. 

Mewtwo felt heartbroken, and he became angry because of it.   
Ki only came here for her beauty, to torment him. Well, two could play at this game. He would do the same, and get her out of his life completely.   
As he thought that, though, Mewtwo began feeling very badly. He couldn't do that, he still loved her. 

He began feeling totally, and completely, lost.   
What was he to do?   
  
  
End Part Five 

  
  


Never saw it coming, did you?   
Well, I've barely scratched the surface. In Part Six, it goes even deeper. To the point, where it may even surprise you. So don't go away, just yet, or you might miss out.   


Feedback is a must.   
So write, and tell me what you think.   



	6. Something More

Between Two Worlds 

Something More   
Mystic Mewtwo   
Part Six 

  
  


Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, and let's just leave it at that.   
One new character, of mine, is introduced in this part. 

I'm giving you fair warning. Before you start reading, know that some of this context becomes a bit suggestive, in the way of sexual notions.   
Also, I strongly recommend keeping a box of Kleenex handy, as it does get a bit emotional. 

  
  


The next day dawned chilly, and gray.   
By mid-morning, it had started raining. Not a good day to be cooped in a stuffy office, with paperwork up to my eyes.   
I had given up long ago on the task of trying to make sense out of the mish mash of papers. They were in horrible disarray, with some pieces missing. Buried somewhere, in its cluttered litter.   
I was sitting on the window seat now. Staring gloomily out at the falling rain. 

Today, was just the beginning, of what promised to be a tormental job.   
I was dying from boredom, and was actually starting to wish I was with Mewtwo. Being the jerk that he was. At least his company would keep me from going absolutely insane. 

By my apparent attitude towards him, one could possibly guess. That the rest of our visit with each other did not end particularly well.   
******************** 

I started giving up, on trying to make Mewtwo talk.   
Every question I asked, afterwards, was met with a stony silence. After trying so very hard for over an hour, I finally called it quits.   
I was tired. My patience was gone, and I had a nasty headache coming on. 

"Be that way! I don't care!" I snapped, angrily, at him. 

I wanted to leave.   
As much as I liked him, I couldn't stand being in here, one second longer. He was driving me crazy, and I didn't think he wanted me here anyway.   
I started walking towards the door, when I felt a sharp tug on my ankle. Caught off guard, I lost my balance. I reeled backwards. Landing hard on the floor, with my backside.   
Dull pain shot up through my back, and I slightly clenched my teeth. 

I was dazed.   
What had tugged at my ankle, to make me fall? I heard quiet laughter behind me, and my dazed feeling turned into pure rage.   
I bolted up from the floor, and spun around, glaring at Mewtwo. 

"You fucking, jackass!!" I shrieked, my voice rising two octaves, "Why the hell did you do that for?!" 

His laughter stopped instantaneously, but he didn't answer me. His face, though, held the expression of that he had been socked in the stomach.   
I was so infuriated, I really didn't pay all that much attention. 

Spinning around quickly on my heel, I sprinted out the door. Away from the training facilities, away from Mewtwo.   
I felt so hurt. What had I done to him, to make him hate me so? 

I ran all the way to my room. Fumbling with the key, when I began unlocking the door.   
When I finally got in, I closed the door back behind me, and locked it. I tossed the key on the nightstand, and flinged myself on the bed.   
Burying my face in the pillow, I began sobbing.   
************************** 

No! What had he done?!   
This wasn't supposed to happen. 

Mewtwo was so ashamed with himself.   
He couldn't believe what he'd done. It was like something out of a bad dream.   
What in the hell possessed him to hurt Ki? 

Mewtwo squeezed his eyes shut in pain, and remorse.   
He wished so hard he could change what happened. To take it all back from the beginning, and start over, but he couldn't.   
Oh, god! He couldn't! 

When he had the chance to tell her he was sorry, he had been too damn slow, and she ran away from him.   
There wouldn't be another chance to apologize very soon. Because she wasn't coming back, not until the day after tomorrow. 

Why? Why had he done it? Mewtwo didn't understand.   
He loved her so very deeply, he didn't ever want to hurt her. He would never dream of doing such a thing.   
Yet, it happened, and he didn't know why. 

It was just so weird, to be in love. With someone he just met, a complete stranger. Yet, it was as though, he'd known her since the beginning of his life.   
Now she was gone. Not from the building, but from himself. 

Mewtwo felt like the world collapsed on top of him.   
He stood there, staring blankly at where Ki had been. A silent tear slowly sliding down his cheek.   
************************** 

I guess I must have fallen asleep. Because, when I lifted my head off the pillow, it was dark.   
I sat up. Glancing at the clock, on the dresser.   
7:15, it read. 

I'd missed dinner, and I realized that I was hungry.   
I'd not eaten since this morning, having only an apple, and I didn't eat lunch. Due to the unfortunate incident with Mewtwo.   
So, by now, I was pretty famished. 

Mewtwo.   
Thinking of him, made me realize I no longer felt hurt, or angry with him. But still, I wished I knew why he did it.   
A sudden knock, on the door, interrupted my thoughts. 

"Who is it?" I asked, cautiously. 

"It's Maxi," came the answer, "Can I come in?" 

"Sure," I replied, getting up from the bed. 

I walked over to the door, and unlocked it for her.   
She opened it, and came in. Closing it back behind her. 

"Hi. I thought you might want something to eat, since I didn't see you at dinner," she said, holding out a brown paper bag. 

"Thanks," I told her, taking it. 

I sat down on the bed, and Maxi took a seat on the vanity chair.   
I opened the bag. Pulling out a cheese sandwich, potato chips, an apple, and a juice box. I bypassed everything else, but the apple, taking a bite. Chewing the piece slowly, thoughtfully.   
I wasn't thinking about anything in particular, mostly just daydreaming. 

"Is there anything wrong, Ki?" Maxi's voice asked, startling me. 

I'd forgotten that she was here. 

"No," I answered, slowly, hesitating, "Why?" 

"You seem to be preoccupied, as if something were bothering you," she answered. 

I started playing with the apple.   
I so badly wanted to tell her my feelings for Mewtwo, and the accident that happened between us. But I wasn't sure if I could trust her, with something of that nature.   
Looking into her eyes, I knew, then, I could. Maxi's eyes reminded me of Mew's. They were wide, and deep, crystal clear, blue. Holding compassion, and concern for me.   
I began wondering, just how on Earth she got mixed in with Team Rocket. She wasn't anything like them. 

She sat there. Watching me intently, for any sign of an explanation.   
I took a deep breath; and began talking. 

"Do you know how sometimes you expect one thing, and then, when it actually happens, it's another?" I started. 

Maxi nodded her head understandingly. 

"Well, I found that out today," I continued, "When I met Mewtwo." 

"What was it you were expecting about him?" she asked, curiously. 

"I was expecting some kind of monster, but it wasn't like that at all," I answered. 

"He is the most beautiful person I've ever seen," I finished, a bit dreamily, remembering exactly how I reacted to seeing him for the first time. 

Maxi flashed me a small grin, and I blushed. 

"Then something horrible happened, and I got very angry with him," I began, again, "He tripped me up by tugging on my ankle, when I least expected it. I got enraged, when he started laughing, and I called him....." 

I trailed off.   
I started reliving the whole incident, in full detail. The fall, the laughing, and the shouting I did. In which, I started remembering what I had called Mewtwo, and the painful expression on his face, afterwards. 

_ No, _ I said, softly to myself, unable to believe. 

What did I do?   
I didn't mean to call him that, I didn't mean it. I began to start crying.   
Maxi looked at me, alarmed. 

"Ki, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. 

"Oh, god!, Maxi! I didn't mean to call him that, I didn't mean to hurt him!" I sobbed out. 

She moved over to the bed.   
Sitting down next to me, and put her arm around my shoulder. 

"Ki, it's all right. Don't cry," she tried to soothe me. 

"I can't believe I called him a fucking, jackass. I didn't mean to," I choked. 

Maxi drew air in through her teeth. 

"That does sound pretty bad," she said, "But I'm sure he knows that you didn't mean it." 

"I wish I knew that for myself," I answered, quietly, my crying tapering off. 

I could if I wanted to, but it was risky, and I didn't want to chance it. 

"You really like Mewtwo, don't you?" Maxi asked me, quietly. 

I looked at her. 

"Only a little," I confessed. 

"Hmm," she answered, absently. 

The truth was, I liked him more than just a little. 

"Maybe you're just what he needs, a friend who cares about him. It could bring out a kinder, gentler side of him," Maxi mused, a loud. 

I gazed intently at her. 

"Do you really think so?" I asked, a little hopeful. 

"It's worth a shot," she replied. 

I gave her a little smile, her smiling back at me.   
She, then, glanced up at the clock, and suddenly jumped up. 

"Whoa, shit!" she cried, "Look at the time! I better best be going. Otherwise, a goon squad will be sent after me." 

"Thank you for coming by," I said 

"No problem," Maxi answered, "It beats stealing Pokemon any day." 

She started walking to the door. 

"Wait!" I called to her, getting up. 

She stopped, turning around to face me. 

"How did you get involved with Team Rocket?" I asked, "Compared to them, you're an angel." 

Maxi smiled. 

"My parents sent me here, because they have strong ties in the organization," she answered. 

"Plus," she added, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "They say it's the easiest way to make money, and get Pokemon." 

I stared at her in astonishment.   
The very idea appalled me. 

"Why don't you quit?" I asked. 

She shook her head. 

"It's not that easy," she replied, "There's a lot of risk involved." 

I knew what she meant.   
You just can't flat out quit Team Rocket. It was an endangerment to your life. 

"I've got to head out now," Maxi told me, "But I'll see you around, and maybe we'll talk again." 

She opened the door, walking out into the hallway.   
Where she stopped, and turned back to me again. 

"Everything will be all right with Mewtwo," she said, "You'll see." 

Maxi then closed the door.   
I heard her footsteps fading down the hall. I locked the door back, and walked across the room. Sitting down, on the bed.   
I hoped that she was right, that things would turn out all right. But, I wish they were now. 

I glanced at the barely touched food, on the bed.   
I really wasn't all that hungry anymore. But, I did finish the apple, and drank the juice. I put away the sandwich, and chips, and set them on the vanity table. But then, changing my mind, took back the sandwich, and started nibbling on it. I ate about half of it. Before I trashed it, and the chips.   
Then, I started getting ready for bed. 

I went into the bathroom.   
Pulling off my clothes, and took a long, hot, shower. Getting out afterwards, and drying off. I slipped on my long, sleeveless, white silk gown.   
As I passed by a full-length mirror, I suddenly stopped. Gasping at my reflection.   
I appeared very close to resembling an angel. All I needed were wings, and a halo. 

Smiling to myself, I walked to the bed, and began turning down the bed covers. I climbed into bed. 

'If I look like an angel, then I can most certainly be one,' I thought to myself. 

Turning out the lamp on the nightstand, I laid down.   
Falling asleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow.   
********************** 

Which brings me back to now.   
It had stopped raining, a little while ago. The clouds were beginning to part just enough to let a few rays of weak sunshine through.   
It didn't change the temperature any, but it made the water on the grass sparkle, like diamonds. 

_ Like a diamond in the rough, _ I mused to myself, suddenly, _ A precious gem, still uncut. _

I was thinking about Mewtwo. For the umpteenth time, since I woke up this morning.   
I'd already forgiven him, being partly at fault myself. My tiredness, and frustration with him made me overreact.   
Hopefully, he could sense my silently thought apology, since I couldn't say it to him directly. 

Curse this god-forsaken paperwork! If I wasn't so tied up with it, I'd be there with him now.   
Of course, what difference would that make? I was told to stay away from the training facilities, for the day.   
That way, I could spend an entire day getting to know him, while I worked with him. 

Like shit, I'd wait that long. I was going to find a way, even if I had to sneak in. I glanced despairingly at the stack of papers. I purposely neglected them, for over an hour, but I realized they weren't going to finish themselves.   
So, I needed to hop to it. Because I didn't want to spend the whole day on it. 

Sighing, I got off the window seat, and walked to the desk. Taking a seat in the chair, behind it.   
I slipped off the first paper on the stack. Picking up a pen, started to write.   
************************** 

Rain. Despicable rain.   
Mewtwo stared forlornly out the window, watching it fall. All that was on his mind was Ki.   
He had sensed her forgiveness of him, and the apology on her behalf. Which, he didn't think was necessary.   
Because she had every right to be angry with him, but he accepted it. 

Her forgiveness cheered Mewtwo some, but his spirits were still low. Only because, Ki was not actually here with him.   
Something about her made him feel, well, content. _ Truly _ content. Another emotion he was not accustomed with.   
Nothing, since the day of his birth, has been worth being happy about. 

For the first time he ever felt happiness, Mewtwo made the most god-damned mistake of his life. In driving away the one thing that made him feel this way.   
If not for some lucky stroke of fate, Ki, and the happiness she brought, would have been lost to him forever. She could have easily left, if she wanted to.   
But she stayed, for him. 

He began to feel something slide down his cheek.   
Realizing it was a tear, quickly, angrily, brushed it away. 

'This is insane,' he thought. 

It was the boredom, it was driving him crazy. It had to be, wasn't it?   
Mewtwo was beginning to have doubts that it was. When he realized it was loneliness, and not boredom, he was feeling.   
He wanted Ki. He wanted her company, and for some reason, he wanted more than just that. 

The only way to get her here, though, was to ask.   
Mewtwo already suspected he might not get the answer he wanted. But he had to try, for that much at least.   
His only question now, and he feared the answer, was would she come? 

Hearing footsteps, he turned around, in time to see Jake make his way past him. Heading towards the front entrance.   
This was his chance. Mewtwo reached out with his hand, and grabbed the back of Jake's shirt collar. 

"Hey!" he choked, "What the hell's the big idea?!" 

Jake began struggling, to free himself from Mewtwo's grasp.   
Which only succeeded in making him cough. 

_ Don't struggle, _ Mewtwo warned, _ You're only making it worse. _

Jake stopped his fidgeting, and Mewtwo released his hold on the shirt.   
Jake was bent over, gasping for air. His hands on his knees.   
After a few minutes, he was breathing regularly, and he stood up straight. 

"What was suddenly so god-damn important, that you nearly killed me for it?" he asked, angrily. 

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. 

_ You don't know how much I'd like to do that, _ he told Jake, silently. 

_ A request, _ he answered, simply, a loud this time. 

"A request," Jake repeated, disdainfully, "And just what's particularly important about this...... request?" 

Mewtwo closed his eyes in annoyance.   
This is what he got for referring to a human, with an I.Q. smaller than a Diglett. Or common sense, one.   
He chose the former. 

Mewtwo reopened his eyes. 

_ That you bring the new assistant here, to stay awhile, _ he replied. 

For a second, Jake stared blankly at him.   
Mewtwo didn't know whether to hit him, or just plain kill him, and put him out of his misery.   
It finally dawned on Jake, what exactly Mewtwo was talking about. 

"Oh, you mean the new girl, Ki," he answered, "Nope. Sorry. I can't." 

Mewtwo softly sighed with disappointment.   
Though, he was expecting as much. 

"Even if I could," Jake continued, "She's not supposed to come here at all today. Plus, she has a lot of work to do." 

"Besides," he added, "You got a practice match this evening, and you'll need to concentrate on getting ready for it." 

The match.   
It was the last thing on Mewtwo's mind, that he wanted to do. But no sense in arguing with Jake.   
What did it matter anyway? Ki wasn't coming, and he had no joy, or desire, to beating up an opponent in battle. 

"I haven't actually met Ki yet," Jake said, suddenly, startling Mewtwo out of his thoughts, "But I hear she's quite cute. Really very attractive, and mature for her age. If you catch my drift." 

He winked at Mewtwo. 

Mewtwo began feeling as though he were on fire. His whole body was hot with embarrassment, among other things.   
Though, he couldn't see for himself, his cheeks were flushed a deep crimson. 

Jake was slyly grinning at his reaction. 

"You've noticed, huh?" he asked, coyly, "Sometimes a girl will do that to you." 

Mewtwo didn't speak, nor did he move. If he had, there was absolutely nothing to stand in his way. To keep him from absolutely murdering Jake.   
What his feelings for Ki, was none of that jackass's business. Fortunately, this problem was resolved, when Jake's wristwatch began beeping. 

"Gotta go, lunch," he said, "It gets too crowded, too fast, in the cafeteria. By the way, your lunch is on a tray, sitting on the table. When you want it." 

Jake left, pushing open the door. Starting to walk down the hall.   
His footsteps echoing on the floor, as they began to fade. 

Mewtwo was alone once again.   
He totally despised Jake. He was always so full of himself.   
Mewtwo especially hated his flippant attitude, and constantly smart mouth. Which was the only thing that was, as his brain wasn't. 

As long as Mewtwo could help it, though, he never pestered Jake much.   
As he had that whip he carried around with him always, and was authorized to use it. Whenever he wished. 

Mewtwo saw those few instances, and experienced a few himself.   
It was not so much the wounds it left, for he instantaneously healed them. It was the memories of them, that were painful.   
Being the only times he had ever felt afraid. 

Mewtwo barely glanced at his lunch on the table.   
He wasn't hungry. Even if he were, he wouldn't feel much like eating it.   
He began walking, towards the window. It wasn't raining anymore, and the sun was even trying to come out from behind the clouds.   
Here, and there, were small breaks. Occasional rays of sunshine broke through, leaving sunlit patches on the ground. 

At one point, a ray of sunshine shone through, at exactly the right angle. Creating a very lovely, heavenly, effect.   
Mewtwo smiled a little at its appearance, but it was also making him feel sad, as well. For it only reminded him of Ki, and how so very much he was missing her. 

He thought of nothing else but her.   
The remainder of yesterday, all of last night. In which he barely slept at all, and all of this morning.   
Even now. 

Mewtwo sat down on the window seat.   
Positioning himself, where his back was against the wall. Between the window, and the seat, so that he could look out.   
He began curling up as best as he could. Bringing his knees up to his chin.   
Letting his tail fall slack, on the floor. 

He wearily closed his eyes.   
He was so tired of fighting. His emotions, sleep, and just plain tired all together.   
He sighed heavily. Pretty soon, began drifting off to sleep.   
************************** 

I laid my pen down on the desk. My hand cramped, and sore.   
I began massaging it, to loosen it up. 

'Oh, god!' I thought, painfully, as I hit a particularly sore area. 

I had worked non-stop for two hours, trying to finish as much as possible.   
I accomplished in getting that task done, but I was doubting my hand would ever be the same again.   
Gradually, the stiffness began fading, and I could move it freely without pain now. 

I glanced out the window.   
The clouds were gone. Leaving a clear, blue sky.   
The sun was stronger now, and the temperature was steadily climbing. 

The clock, on the desk, chimed once. Signaling 1:00.   
I realized I was hungry. A cafeteria had been vaguely mentioned to me. As being located somewhere in the building. All Team Rocket members ate there for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.   
I was curious to know what it was like, as I had not known of it previously. So, I decided to check it out. 

I took a quick glance around the room.   
The papers were stacked neat, and accurately. The chair pushed behind the desk. No trash on the floor, and so on, and so forth.   
Giovanni was a bit of a neat freak. He didn't like things to be disorderly, and disorganized.   
It was a relation to Team Rocket operations, in stealing Pokemon. Don't leave any discriminating evidence. 

I opened the office door, stepping out into the hallway. Shutting, and locking it behind me.   
I didn't have any trouble in finding the cafeteria. As I was walking, I heard the noise, before I even saw it. 

I came in view of it. Walking over towards it, and opened one of the doors.   
The instant I did, I wanted to close it again. The sound of who knows how many Rockets talking, shouting, laughing, was overwhelmingly deafening. 

'I wish I brought earplugs,' I thought, over the din. 

Even if I had, I don't think they would've helped much. 

I scanned my eyes around the enormous room. There were hundreds of tables, and every single one of them held Rocket members.   
I spotted a line forming in the front, or back, of the room. Depending on how one is facing. 

I got in line myself, and began waiting.   
Suddenly, I was shoved hard, from behind, and I nearly lost my balance. 

"Watch it!" a male Rocket snarled at me. 

_ "You _ watch it!" I retorted. 

He glared at me, and then, started smiling. 

"You're the girl, aren't you?" he asked. 

"Yeah.......," I replied, slowly. 

'Who is this guy?' I thought. 

"My name's Jake," he introduced himself, as if hearing my thoughts, "Looks like you're my new assistant." 

Assistant? To this guy? Puhleese. He looked like something a cat would drag in. He was 5'9 with shaggy, dark black hair. That could stand to be cut, as well as a good washing. With mud-puddle brown eyes.   
He wore a mismatched uniform. Consisting of black pants, and a white shirt, with a large red R on front.   
It was clean, but it need ironing. He looked like he slept in it. 

His face was similar to a fox's. Sly, and very cunning.   
I didn't doubt he had the personality to match it. 

"I guess I am," I replied. 

_ Don't you have anything better to do? _ I asked him, silently. 

I was feeling very uncomfortable around him.   
I smiled at him a little, so he wouldn't notice my uneasiness. He took the hint. 

"Well, I'll see you around," he told me, turning to leave, "Be sure you come bright, and early tomorrow morning, to the training facilities." 

'Leave!' I thought, frantically, as he lingered another minute. 

He glanced back at me, grinning. 

"I can see now why he reacted the way he did," he remarked, as he began walking away. 

'Huh?!' I thought, baffled. 

Who in the world was Jake talking about, and what did he mean by that?   
I didn't have the chance to ponder over it, because I was, then, literally tackled to the floor. By an oncoming Rocket.   
He was in too much of a hurry to realize he had ran over me. 

I angrily picked myself up from the floor, and was about ready to take off after him. When I suddenly stopped, I had a better idea.   
Spotting a banana peel, on the floor, I carefully used Telekinesis. To slide the peel, in the path of the retreating Rocket.   
What I didn't count on was Jake intercepting, in front, and stepping on the peel himself. 

He slipped, reeling face forward. Landing hard on the tile floor.   
Laughter began exploding across the cafeteria. Sounding like that of an erupting volcano. 

I was the only one not laughing. As I was just staring at the scene, in absolute horror.   
Jake got up from the floor. Glaring angrily, at the expanse of Rockets. 

"Shut up!" he roared, over them. 

Everyone began quieting down, as soon as they heard Jake shout.   
In a matter of seconds, the cafeteria was dead silent. 

"Who did it?" Jake demanded. 

Everyone stayed perfectly quiet.   
The silence was more deafening than the noise had been. 

"Since, you're having some trouble remembering, I'll give you a warning," he told them, "If I find out, myself, who did it, you're going to be in a shit load of trouble." 

Jake, then, turned swiftly around.   
Heading out of the cafeteria. The door shutting, with a bang.   
For a moment, no one dared to move, or speak. When they knew for certain the danger had passed, the cafeteria suddenly came back to life. Being as noisy as ever.   
I remained calm, throughout it, but I was actually pretty scared. I didn't want to find out what Jake would do, if he knew it had been me who tripped him.   
But, it was never intended for him. It was intended for the other one, who mowed me down.   
However, I did feel a small amount of satisfaction, that he had. Something about him was unnerving me. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder, from behind.   
Then, turning around, to see who did it. 

"You mind?" a Rocket asked, irritably, as he indicated the line. 

It was moving up considerably, leaving me behind in my thoughts. 

"Sorry," I mumbled, apologetically. 

I moved up, stopping behind a Rockette.   
We were closer to the serving area. So, I was able to take a peek, at the selection.   
Being taller than the girl, in front of me, made it easy. 

'What is _ this?' _ I thought, disgustingly, as I looked at it. 

This didn't resemble food, at all.   
It was the appearance of colored liquid, accordingly flavored. 

Ugh! I'd be better off eating Pokemon chow.   
I spotted brown paper bags, like the one Maxi brought me last night. In the far corner, at the other end. 

Rather than wasting my time, standing in line, I slipped out of place. Beginning to cut through the other way, to that end.   
I didn't score any Popularity points, with that little trick. However, I managed to grab a bag, without too much injury. 

Emerging back out again, I began realizing, there was no place for me to sit. As there were still no available seats left in the whole room.   
Then, looking in the very back, I spotted the only empty seat in the entire cafeteria. 

As quickly as I could, without actually flat out running, I began walking towards it. I was luckily able to grab it, before someone else.   
It was not very roomy. As the table top, and other people sitting on both sides of me, was totally jammed.   
I was starting to put my bag on the table, when I was suddenly shoved, out of my seat. 

I, along with the bag still in my hand, fell to the floor. 

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled, at the Rockette who pushed me, jumping up, "That's my seat!" 

"Not anymore," she answered me, grinning uglily. 

That last remark made me snap.   
I was absolutely fed up with being beat around like a rag doll. Plus, I was stressed out, from the previous incident with Jake.   
Before realizing what I was doing, I picked up something gooey, off her tray. In a container.   
Reeling my hand back, I released it. Letting it fly, towards her. 

"Eat this!" I shouted at her, as the goo made direct contact, in her face. 

She quickly got to her feet. 

"Why you little wench!" she screamed, the goo dripping from her hair. 

"You want more?" I asked her, picking up another container, and letting it fly. 

She ducked, this time, and it made contact with someone else.   
That's when all hell broke loose. Before I knew it, everyone was throwing their food around.   
At each other, across the room, you name it. 

Mashed potatoes suddenly went whizzing past me, just barely missing my ear. 

_ Time to make an exit, _ I told myself. 

Things had gotten totally out of control.   
Ducking under one of the tables, I crawled far enough away. Making myself out of sight. I managed, somehow, to salvage my own lunch. Despite all the ruckus. 

Teleporting, I disappeared from the chaotic madness.   
Reappearing outside, I found myself in a sort of exercise yard. The outdoors were more peaceful, and a lot less hazardous to one's health. 

The sun was warm, and I could feel it relieving the tension in my body.   
In the center of the yard, was a huge Oak tree. It was shady, and cool. The perfect place for a picnic. 

I began walking towards it.   
Sitting down beneath it, when I arrived. Resting my back against its cool, rough, bark. I opened the paper bag. Finding a cheese sandwich, potato chips, an apple, and a juice box.   
Much like dinner last night. 

Jeez! Haven't they heard of variety?   
I started eating, or rather nibbling, on the sandwich. The stressing dilemmas in the cafeteria literally killed most of my appetite, and I was not hungry as before.   
I finished about a third of the sandwich. Pushing it aside to try to eat the apple, instead. 

The apple was small, but it was juicy, and tasted very sweet.   
I ate about half, and was just finishing it, when I heard squeaking. In the branches above me.   
Looking up, I saw a Butterfree, sitting on a branch. About halfway up the tree.   
I suddenly got an idea about what to do, with the other uneaten half of the apple. 

_ Want something to eat? _ I called up to it, holding out the apple invitingly. 

"Free?" it asked. 

_ It's good, come try some, _ I answered, coaxing it. 

"Freee!" it squealed, as it glided down from the tree, landing near me. 

It began sniffing the apple timidly, in my outstretched hand.   
Hesitating on whether to take it, or not. 

_ You can have it. Go on, give it a taste,_ I told it, persuadingly. 

Butterfree took the apple from me, into its own small hands.   
It cautiously took a bite. 

"Freee!!" it exclaimed, happily. 

_ I told you it was good, _ I said, smiling. 

Butterfree quickly finished the rest. 

"Free," it said, nuzzling my arm, afterwards. 

_ You're welcome, _ I replied. 

Butterfree, then, began flapping its wings. Taking to the air. 

"Free, Free!" it called, back down to me, as it started flying away. 

_ Good-bye, _ I called back, waving my hand. 

Butterfree flew towards the horizon, disappearing soon after.   
I didn't realize I was feeling lonely, until Butterfree came. Now that it was gone, I was even more lonely.   
I wanted someone with me, to hold me. Who could make everything feel right again. Taking away the pain, and stress, I felt.   
I wanted....... 

I wanted....... 

I wanted Mewtwo!   


This realization startled me. What was I thinking?   
Here I was, sent on a mission. To stop a supposedly gone-mad Pokemon.   
Obtaining a friendship with him, in the process. Who I thought of as being some kind of monster, from all the things I heard. 

Instead, I find a beautiful, handsome, being. Who in reality is very lonely, very depressed, and direly needing someone. To really care about him.   
I was also finding I was falling for him, and in a way I was least expecting it. I really liked him. I mean, I really, really, liked him, and I had no idea why. I just did. 

Closing my eyes, I suddenly felt tired.   
My body was bruised, and hurting, and the agonizing stress I was feeling was too much to bear anymore.   
Sleep seemed to be the only escape. 

I laid down on the grass.   
Resting my head in a patch of soft, green, clover. 

Before falling asleep, my last thought was,   
'I wish you were here with me.' 

I, then, fell into a deep dreamless sleep.   
************************** 

Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes, and began stretching his stiffened legs. 

'That's the last time I'll ever fall asleep on here,' he thought, grumpily. 

He was starting to get up off the window seat, when he stopped. Something outside caught his eye, and he began looking out the window, to investigate.   
There was movement, underneath the tree. Something gently blowing in the breeze. 

Mewtwo looked closer, and he began feeling a strange sensation, in his heart. Almost feeling like it was doing flip-flops.   
For who he saw sleeping beneath the tree, a lock of hair softly stirring in the wind, was Ki. 

She was so beautiful.   
Again, he felt as though he were suffocating. Looking at her just absolutely made him feel breathless.   
She looked so peaceful, so angelic, sleeping. 

Every fiber of his being wanted so desperately to go to her.   
To hold her in his arms, and never let go. To fondle her, and show her how much she meant to him.   
Mewtwo began shaking his head quickly from side to side. As if trying to clear his mind, of such thoughts.   
Everything was happening too fast. He just met Ki, for crying out loud.   
But, it just felt so right. 

He knew what love was now, and he loved her. But, things like he was thinking were a little too much, and would have to wait.   
Ki might become offended if he appeared too forward, too quick. Too soon.   
Almost as soon as Mewtwo's spirits were lifted, they fell again. Even lower than before. 

There wasn't any hope.   
She would never love him, the way he did her. It was simply a lost cause. He sighed heavy heartedly.   
Hearing the door suddenly slam shut, beside him, he turned his head away from the window to look. 

It was Jake, looking worse than he usually did.   
His uniform was torn, and dirty. His hair was a complete mess, with something sticking to it. 

Despite his bad mood, Mewtwo couldn't help but giving a small chuckle.   
Jake was certainly a sight to behold. 

"And just who exactly are you laughing at?" Jake asked him, snapping. 

_ You see anyone else here? _ Mewtwo asked, innocently. 

"Very funny, smart guy," Jake replied, smartly, "For your information, I had to take the liberty of stopping a very ugly fight, in the cafeteria." 

_ Whatever, _ Mewtwo answered, listlessly, instantaneously losing his playfulness. 

He was back in his foul mood, before Jake came.   
Mewtwo even forgot he was there. 

"I need to get cleaned up," Jake remarked. 

Mewtwo barely even heard him.   
He was staring out the window, at absolutely nothing. Twitching his tail sadly. 

"In the meantime," Jake continued, "You be ready for that match, because we're already behind schedule." 

Mewtwo heard him this time, but didn't bother in replying.   
What good would it do, to tell otherwise? That he didn't want to. 

"Are you listening to me?" Jake asked him, irritably, after a prolonged silence. 

Mewtwo scowled at him. 

_ I heard you, _ he growled. 

"Touchy," Jake replied, "I'm going now, but I'll be back in a few minutes, so be ready." 

He left the room.   
Going into another, at the far end. 

Still sitting in the window seat, Mewtwo leaned back heavily against the wall. Sighing deeply, in painful sorrow.   
He glanced out the window, back underneath the tree. He found that Ki was still sleeping. 

It wasn't fair.   
It wasn't fair that he could do absolutely nothing. About the possibility, she might not feel the same way. He was longing for her so much, it hurt.   
He held his head in his hands, in helplessness. 

_ When? _ Mewtwo asked, forlornly, to no one, _ When? _   
************************** 

I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up. Brushing out the clover, stuck in my hair. Being so tired, I slept longer than I intended. It was now about 5 o'clock, in the evening. 

Realizing that I had better go in, I stood up off the ground, and stretched.   
Picking up my lunch trash, I started walking to the building entrance. After tossing the trash in a garbage can, I went inside. 

I was going to go to my room.   
But, as I walked down the hallway, something propelled me the other way. In the direction of the training facilities.   
When I arrived, I noticed a printed out sheet of paper, taped haphazardly to one of the doors. I walked over to take a closer look.   
I found that it was a list. Containing a schedule of practice matches for the Pokemon, and the times they would begin. 

About around the last matches scheduled for today, was one for Mewtwo.   
Seeing his name, my heart actually skipped a beat. I wanted to see the match.   
I began feeling as though I were walking on air. Dizzy, and lightheaded. Almost like I was sick. 

_ Get a grip, _ I scolded myself. 

There was absolutely no how, no way, this can happen.   
I've told myself once, and I'll tell myself a hundred times more, I can never love him. As I can with a human male.   
Yet, it seemed like we were almost made for each other. It just felt natural. 

It hit me, like a cement truck, when I remembered. I was supposed to stay away from the training facilities today.   
I nearly walked away, feeling heart broken, when I caught the word "outside." In the corner of my eye.   
My spirits soared. No one mentioned about outdoor facilities, just indoors. 

Ok. So, I'm lying, but don't think I wasn't going. Because I was.   
Making sure absolutely no one was around, I teleported from the entrance. Reappearing seconds later, outside, near the outdoor Pokemon gym floors. 

Taking care to stay in the shadows, I quietly made my way to nearly the last one. In the far corner, where the match was just beginning to start.   
Mewtwo's opponent was a low-level Golem. Recently evolved, from the looks of it. Easy enough. 

Mewtwo was wearing a suit of metal armor. Fitted, and shaped, especially for him. Something I've never seen before.   
Although, he was almost completely hidden underneath it, I began to get that dizzy, air sick, feeling again. As I stood there, gazing at him. 

Golem made the first move, a roll out. It came barreling towards Mewtwo, at about medium speed.   
Give me a break. _ This _ was a roll out? I've seen Rattata move faster.   
The trainer, who I recognized as Jake, ordered Mewtwo to do Psyblast. 

'That should do it,' I thought. 

Mewtwo did Psyblast, but only succeeded in slowing Golem down.   
His heart wasn't in this. For all it mattered, he didn't seem to care at all, about how the match would end.   
Something was undoubtedly bothering him. He could do way better, than what he was doing. 

I suddenly began to have an idea.   
It was extremely risky. I could undoubtedly give away my Psychic Powers to Mewtwo, in doing this, but I had to. I couldn't let him lose, to such an easy opponent.   
That would devastate him, most likely later. 

_ Do it for me, Mewtwo, _ I sent/thought, through telepathy to him. 

I stood there waiting, and holding my breath.   
About a split second later, he jerked his head up. He began looking around him quickly, in search of me.   
I moved farther into the shadows. I couldn't let him see me, not now. 

At first, I didn't think my encouragement worked, but I was proved otherwise. As the match began turning drastically around.   
Mewtwo was in control now.   
************************** 

He was doing so poorly, Mewtwo was sure Jake would chew him out later.   
His heart, and mind was elsewhere, not in the match. He felt like nothing didn't matter anymore. 

He found what he thought was love, but then lost it. Before it could be even put to use. All because, he believed Ki would never love him the same.   
Life just didn't seem worth living anymore, it felt meaningless. Getting killed, in this match, was the only option to the problem. 

Mewtwo was just getting ready, to let Golem finish him off. When he suddenly heard a soft, young, sophisticated, female, voice speaking inside his head.   
_ Do it for me, Mewtwo. _

'Huh?!' Mewtwo thought, incredulously, snapping his head up. 

Was he dreaming? Did he imagine her voice, or was it real?   
No, it was real. And, he knew deep in his heart, it was definitely Ki.   
He began struggling to keep tears from spilling down his cheeks. He was wrong, she did care. 

She did!   
It didn't matter that she had Psychic Powers, but he was happy she did. It was something they shared in common with one another, and Ki had risked hers for him.   
One thing was certain, he wasn't going to disappoint her. 

Golem began gearing up, for another attack. Intent on downing his opponent.   
Mewtwo, however, was having different plans. He waited, until Golem was nearly on top of him. Before stopping it in mid-roll, with Disable. 

The sudden, and unexpected, assault surprised the shit out of Golem.   
Mewtwo began lifting Golem off the ground, using Telekinesis. Then, Psyblasting it across the floor, to the opposite side.   
Straight into the ground. 

The crash, following the impact, was deafening. Making the ground tremble slightly. A thick cloud of dust, and dirt, was engulfing around the place Golem landed. It was impossible to see, if Golem even survived, until the dust began to settle. 

A small crater was formed, as the result of the powerful blast.   
Golem lay at the bottom of it. Very much unconscious, but still miraculously alive. 

Jake was staring wide-eyed, his mouth slightly agape. 

"Mewtwo is the winner of the match," he finally stuttered out. 

Mewtwo was smiling, beneath his helmet. Widening into a small grin as he heard, _ I knew you could do it. _

At that moment, it didn't matter to him that Ki wasn't here in person.   
Because her encouragement, and congratulations were proof enough, for now, that she really did care. 

Still, though, he couldn't help wanting her. Wishing she was physically here with him.   
He wanted so desperately to touch her, and show her exactly what she was to him. 

Never in his wildest dreams, could he imagine he would get that chance, so very soon.   
************************** 

I don't think I'll ever be able to forget what happened next.   
Standing there, watching Mewtwo, after knocking the crap out of Golem, a feeling that I've never felt before came over me. A feeling that made my heart beat faster.   
My breathing becoming rapid, and shallow. I felt like I was suffocating. 

I nearly began panicking, until I realized.   
This is what happens, when one is in love. 

'Love? It can't be,' I thought in disbelief. 

The thought of me being in love with Mewtwo was appealing. But at the same time, was scaring the hell out of me.   
I slowly slid to the ground. Drawing my legs up, and hugging my knees to my chin. Feeling confused, scared, and happy all at once.   
I sat there. Slightly rocking back, and forth. 

This can't happen, it just can't.   
How would I explain to someone I'm in love, with a male Pokemon? As I would love a human male, and expect to be taken seriously.   
I would most likely be deemed as being demented. 

Silent tears began slowly sliding down my cheeks, and I buried my face in my hair. In a weak, glowing, light, I teleported in that position from outside. To my room, on the bed, inside.   
I sat there, until well after sunset, crying softly. When I finally stopped, my face was stained with tears, and my hair was a sopping mess. 

All I wanted to do now was take a shower, and go to bed.   
I wasn't even hungry. I didn't think I could keep anything down, even if I was.   
I got up, and went into the bathroom. After turning on the shower, I threw off my clothes, and got in.   
I washed my hair, as well as the rest of my body. 

After rinsing off, I shut off the water, and got out.   
I grabbed a towel for my hair, wrapping it snugly around my head. I got another towel, and began drying off with it. Wrapping it around me afterwards.   
I walked into the bedroom, finding my gown. Pulling off the towel, to slip it on.   
I pulled the towel off my head, and tossed it, and the other, back in the bathroom. 

Picking up my hairbrush, I began working it through my hair. Which was almost dry now. Brushing it, until it had the appearance, and softness of straight silk.   
I laid the brush back on the nightstand, and climbed into bed. 

Sleep, though, was the last thing I wanted. All I could think about was Mewtwo. I wanted to see him, to be near him. I really didn't care anymore about what others might think.   
I loved Mewtwo, and I loved him with all my heart. 

Teleporting, I reappeared seconds later, in a room. Inside the training facilities, sitting on a window seat.   
I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, before looking around. The room was slightly larger than mine, but more bare. 

About 100 feet away from the window seat, where I was sitting, was a long, sort of bed. It had a mattress, and a spread made of soft feathers served as a cover.   
On this bed, curled up in the middle, asleep, was Mewtwo. 

My heart began beating faster, as I gazed at him.   
My heart, and soul filling to capacity with pure love.   
Suddenly, I began feeling worn out, and extremely tired. Laying down, curling myself up, I fell asleep.   
************************** 

Sometime later, in the middle of the night, Mewtwo woke up from a strange dream. He had been dreaming of Ki, coming in here. Falling asleep on the window seat.   
He felt like the dream had been a sort of vision. Sitting up, he began searching around the room.   
If he was right, she'd be here. 

The moon chose that exact moment, to shine in through the window. Illuminating everything in the room, including the window seat.   
Mewtwo gazed at the window seat, blinking in surprise. It took him a few seconds to realize, he wasn't dreaming. Nor, had he died, and gone to heaven. Who he saw, asleep on the window seat, was real.   
Ki. 

His heart began skipping several beats, leaving him a feeling of near suffocation. He struggled a minute, to bring himself back under control. Taking several deep breaths. It took him only four strides to reach her. In which, the last two, he simply flew. 

She was wearing a long, sleeveless, white silk gown.   
Which brought out the natural angelic features of her face. Her hair held the same shine, as the silk of her gown.   
A lock of hair was fallen across her face. Mewtwo gently brushed it away, back in place, with his hand.   
Gasping softly, after feeling of her skin and hair. 

He had never felt such softness.   
Not even the feather spread, on his bed, could ever surpass the softness he felt. When he touched her.   
She began stirring slightly, and Mewtwo stiffened. Afraid she was waking up.   
She didn't, though, and he began relaxing. 

He looked at the window seat, frowning in disapproval.   
He knew how uncomfortable it was, and Ki could easily catch her death of cold, being so close to the window. Heaven _ forbid _ he'd let that happen.   
She would be much better off sleeping on his bed. 

Being careful not to wake her, he slipped her off the window seat, and into his arms. Gently cradling her head against his chest.   
Standing there, as he held her, Mewtwo became surprised at how light she was. It was, as though, as he were holding nothing more than a feather.   
It concerned him, but what was important now was, getting her to a proper sleeping place. 

Namely, his.   
He carried her carefully to the bed, and very gently, laying her on one side. Quietly, he laid down beside her, on the other side.   
Glancing over at Ki, he found she seemed more comfortable, and was sleeping more peacefully. 

He watched her sleep awhile.   
Her chest rising, and falling in a slow, steady, rhythm. Mewtwo realized he found what most called Paradise, and he found it in the most unexpected way.   
She made more of an impact in his life in two short days, than most had in two months. He knew, when he met her, there was something special about Ki. Only, he never realized she would become so very special to him, and so quickly. 

He loved her more than anything in the world. He felt as such, as he continued watching her sleep.   
He began extending his arm over to her side, and with his hand, gently began stroking her hair. 

She began sighing contentedly in her sleep.   
Mewtwo stopped caressing her hair, and then, wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her over to him.   
Until, she was resting her head softly against his chest. Holding her in a gentle embrace. For the first time ever, he felt truly, genuinely, happy to be alive. 

He fell asleep, his cheek gently resting on hers.   
************************** 

I didn't have a clue, as to where I was.   
I knew I had fallen asleep on the window seat, but I was somewhere different now. It was warm, and soft. With a strange, yet sweet, fragrance.   
I wasn't completely asleep. But rather than opening my eyes, to find out where I was, I snuggled up closer. Lapsing into a deep sleep.   
************************** 

The first rays of sunlight were beginning to stream in through the window.   
Bathing the room in a warm, pale yellow light, when Mewtwo opened his eyes the next morning. He just spent the most wonderful night of his life, and the best part was, that it hadn't been a dream. For Ki was still sleeping close to him. Even closer, since last night. He smiled warmly at her, and began nuzzling her cheek. As an attempt to waken her. 

Then, before really stopping to think about it, he gave Ki a soft, gentle, kiss on her lips.   
Lingering longer than he really should've. It was a different, and wonderful, new experience for him.   
Her lips were warm, and soft, delicate as a butterfly's wings. 

Mewtwo regretfully drew back, breaking the hold. It wasn't wise to overdo it, not now at least.   
He began studying her face. Watching for a reaction, of any kind.   
A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. Then, she slowly began opening her eyes. Their beautiful emerald green glowing in the early morning light. 

Ki suddenly, very quickly, sat up right. She began looking around her shock, and disbelief.   
He thought she might try an attempt to flee. So, he began readying himself, to hold her back. If she did.   
Instead, what began happening next, surprised him. Even frightening him a little.   
She fell back against his chest. Burying her face in his fur, and her hair, and started crying. 

Mewtwo was astonished.   
He didn't know what to say, let alone what to do. He'd never seen anyone cry before. Somehow, or another, he began knowing exactly what to do. He wrapped his arms around her, just beneath her breasts, holding her.   
Slowly rocking her, in a gentle soothing motion.   
************************** 

No.   
This was a dream. It couldn't be real, but it was.   
I never imagined I'd end up, Oh god!, in bed with Mewtwo. It was unthinkable, unimaginable, and, and, ............   
Just absolutely the most wonderful thing in the world. 

I was hoping something of this nature would happen.   
I just didn't think it would happen this soon, in quite this vicinity. 

The shock of it all was so overwhelming. Taking away all of my strength, that I couldn't hold myself up anymore.   
I started falling back, towards the bed. But, instead of feeling feathers, from the spread, I felt soft, warm fur.   
As I'd fallen against Mewtwo. 

The reality of the fact that this really was no dream, hit me like an 18-wheeler. Already emotionally distraught, I started crying.   
For what, was I crying about? I wasn't exactly sure.   
But I knew one reason I _ was _ absolutely sure of, I truly felt happy. 

I'd just been proven dreams really do come true, and I wouldn't have it any other way. As Mewtwo began wrapping his arms under my breasts, and held me.   
Gently rocking, in a comforting way. 

I stopped crying a minute later, and began relaxing. Closing my eyes, in peaceful content.   
Sighing softly, I was starting to drift off. Nearly asleep, I almost didn't feel the soft kiss on my cheek, but I did.   
Opening my eyes, I began to feel a rush of love, and absolute ecstasy, run through me. 

I began moving closer to Mewtwo. So close, that I was curled up in his lap.   
My head nestling in the fur of his chest. Closing my eyes, in absolute delight.   
I felt his arms drawing closer around my middle. Resting his head gently on top of mine. Opening my eyes again, I found our faces were only inches apart. 

In kind of a slow motion, we closed the gap.   
Our lips touching, as we shared the longest kiss in recorded history.   
  
  
End Part Six 

  
  


Is this better than the Fourth of July fireworks, or what?   
For those of you who are following the story, just sit tight. Part Seven is coming a.s.a.p, and it really goes deeper into their relationship.   
And guys? When I say deep, I mean _ deep. _   


My thanks to all of those who wrote me feedback. Please keep it coming.   
As a reminder, I accept every kind.   


Author's note: Just a little side note here, concerning the scene of the Pokemon match. In Mewtwo's POV.   
Because of the theme going on between him, and the main character, I had to make him consider suicide. As being the only solvent to his problem.   
However, suicide is _ not _ the answer. I strongly suggest if you, or anyone you know has considered this, get help. Talk to a grownup, or a friend, about your feelings. They can help you.   
Hopefully, none of my readers have this problem, but just keep my advice in mind. For the future, if it should happen.   



	7. Exposed

Between Two Worlds 

Exposed   
Mystic Mewtwo   
Part Seven 

  
  


Disclaimer: Must I really? If you don't know by now, then you've been reading in the dark.   


Ok, guys. This is where a huge portion of the PG-13 rating comes in. This part contains brief nudity, sexual activity, and sexual descriptions. If you can't handle it, I suggest you stop here. Otherwise, Keep Reading! This is one part you simply cannot miss. Also, don't put away the Kleenex, just yet. A shocking scenario, near the end.   


  
  


After that one long kiss, there were many, shorter, kisses. But each becoming more passionate, than the last.   
A little while later, we were lying on the bed together, just enjoying being close to one another. 

I completely forgot the time, and remembering, suddenly bolted upright. 

_ Oh, shit! _ I cursed. 

_ What's wrong? _ Mewtwo asked me, also sitting up. 

_ Someone is going to come looking for me, if I don't show up for work, _ I replied. 

He clenched his teeth hard, he understood what I was getting at. 

_ I'm so very sorry, _ I apologized, remorsefully, nearly in tears. 

He began caressing my cheek, with his hand.   
Giving me a warm, gentle, smile. 

_ Don't be. It's all right, we're not going to be apart very long, _ Mewtwo answered, soothingly. 

I began to smile, remembering what today was.   
The start of the assisted training. 

_ Promise you won't be too long? _ he asked me. 

_ I promise, _ I answered, kissing him. 

We lingered a minute, releasing shortly after. 

_ I'll wait for you, _ he told me, before I teleported. 

Flashing him a small grin, I disappeared in a flash of light.   
************************** 

Only one word came to mind, in describing how he felt, and it was ecstasy. Ki meant everything to him, and so much more.   
Mewtwo never found a reason, other than the reason his training was for, that was really _ worth _ living for. 

He was obliged to Giovanni, although Mewtwo didn't entirely trust him, that he was giving him the special training. To become stronger, and even more powerful.   
Still, what was this all worth? If he felt his life was incomplete.   
Like there was something missing, a void. 

She was the one to fill in that gap, the missing piece of the puzzle. He felt his life was complete, now that she was here.   
The fact becoming crystal clear to him, during their time together. Just only a short while ago.   
Nothing would make Mewtwo more happier, than to spend all eternity with Ki.   
************************** 

Arriving back in my room, I felt like I was going to start dancing around it, like a 5-year-old. I was absolutely giddy beyond description.   
Mewtwo was everything I ever wanted in a male, and even more. 

Of all the guys I used to date, none of them made me feel what I was feeling now. I never went as far as I did with him, just a little while ago, with any of them. The only affection I ever received from those guys, was a quick kiss on the cheek good-bye.   
Which in comparison, is literally nothing, next to the affection from Mewtwo. 

He made me feel complete. I never knew I was missing anything in my life, until I met him.   
I thought I already had everything. Mew, and Sabrina. Being more like a big sister to me, than my best friend.   
It doesn't sound much, but I was happy, and that's what counts. 

Meeting Mewtwo made me realize my life, no matter how happy, was still incomplete.   
I was loved, yes, but I wanted a different love. One that could only be obtained through a male.   
I wanted the affection, and loving, one could give me. 

I'm absolutely certain that I found such a male. Who, by the way, was still waiting for me to come back.   
I started going about the room. Picking up my clothes, from the floor, and tossing them into a laundry basket. In the closet, that I found.   
I began straightening the bed quickly, but neatly. 

I pulled out clean clothes, from a drawer in the dresser.   
Slipping off my gown, and folding it into another.   
Snapping on my bra, I intentionally began adjusting it, to fit a little more snug. Making my breasts appear a little fuller, more developed.   
I pulled on my t-shirt. Pulling up the shorts, afterwards. 

I put on some socks, and then, my boots. Lacing them tight.   
I picked up my hairbrush, and began working it through my hair. While sitting at the vanity, in front of the mirror.   
As long as my hair is, it didn't take long for it to rest flat, and straight down my back. Pertaining a softness, and sheen, like silk. 

Laying down my hairbrush, I smiled at my face's reflection in the mirror. I was ready to go.   
Before leaving, I decided to take a look in the full-length mirror, to make sure everything was all-right. 

Standing there, seeing my reflection, everything seemed to look all right, but I just didn't feel that way. I needed a new look.   
Something different, something better. Something sexier.   
To me, I looked like a little girl wearing this outfit, in the way it was. Tucked in was so passé. 

Finding a pair of scissors, I slipped off my shirt. Cutting carefully across it, where the midriff began.   
In a few minutes, the bottom of the t-shirt laid on the floor. I slipped it back on.   
The fit was still snug, but now the shirt stopped where my midriff began. 

I admired the new look in the mirror, but I still wasn't finished yet.   
I began pulling down on my shorts. Working the waist from the middle of my stomach, until my navel was exposed.   
It ended just shy of my undergarment. Showing the beginning edge of my buttocks in back. 

Glancing in the mirror, yet another time, the reflection I saw made me gasp.   
Was this reflection of a sexy, young woman, with long dark brown hair and emerald eyes, mine? I couldn't believe what a few different changes could make.   
Mewtwo found me attractive before, but when I show him this, it would really make him speechless. 

Grinning at my reflection, I knew I was ready to go this time.   
To be less conspicuous, than I already was, I didn't teleport to the training facilities. I walked.   
I got a few stares from the male population, who happened to be in the hallway. 

Ignoring them, I reached the facilities, and found Jake.   
Waiting impatiently for me, outside. 

"You're late," he said to me, without looking up. 

"Not according to me," I replied. 

"Well, I say you are, and...." 

He trailed off, once he got a good look at me. 

"Holy son of a ......." Jake started, his eyes widening. 

I shot him an irritating look.   
I didn't have time for all this. Mewtwo was waiting for me, and I promised him I wouldn't be long. 

"Save it," I told him, "Let's just get started." 

I started to walk towards the doors, but found Jake had blocked my path.   
He gave me an annoyed, but amusing, look. I nearly retched. 

"A regular spitfire, aren't you, cutie?" he flirted. 

Cutie?!   
_ This _ is why I've never hit it off with the human male population. They tried to be cute, and funny with me.   
I want someone serious, not a clown. The circus had plenty of those, if I wanted one. Which I didn't. 

"Move out of the way!" I snapped, angrily. 

Jake looked at me. 

"Geez, you must really want to start work," he said. 

"Move it!" I growled. 

"As you wish, cutie," Jake replied, faking a formal bow.   
Flashing me a stupid grin, as he stepped aside. 

"Shut up," I said, irritably 

I walked in, him following me closely behind. A second later, he reached out, and slightly, playfully, pinched one of my buttocks.   
I came to a dead halt, and turned around. Slapping him hard, across his cheek.   
Jake grabbed my wrists, in a painful grip, and said angrily,   
"Don't you hit me again." 

He was hurting my wrists, and I tried to break free. 

"Let go, you're hurting me," I told him, wincing in pain as he gripped tighter. 

"I'll let you go when I want to," Jake spat. 

_ She said, "Let go!" _ a voice interrupted, angrily. 

A long, thick, purple tail lashed out. Wrapping tightly around Jake's waist, cutting off his air.   
He released his hold on me, as he was pulled up off his feet. 

I began rubbing my wrists, to bring back the circulation. Noticing they were starting to bruise.   
The throbbing pain was almost too much to bear, and I involuntarily gave a small cry. 

_ I ought to kill you, _ the voice spoke, again, growling furiously at Jake, _ But you're not worth the wasted energy. _

The tail flinged Jake hard, to the ground.   
Knocking the wind of him. 

By now, silent tears, of pain, were streaming down my cheeks.   
I suddenly felt strong, gentle, hands taking my wrists in a ginger hold. In less than ten seconds, the throbbing, the pain, and the bruising, were completely gone. 

My wrists were released, and then, strong, gentle, arms began encircling my bare waist.   
I glanced up, and smiled at my rescuer, Mewtwo. My head resting gently on his chest. 

_ Are you all right? _ he asked me, concerned. 

_ I am now, _ I replied, murmuring softly, my head nestling in his fur. 

He began nuzzling my cheek lovingly, and then, noticed my new look.   
He held me at arm's length. Looking me up, and then, down. 

_ You've..... changed a bit, _ he said, slowly, at apparent loss for words. 

He, then, gave me a big grin.   
Embracing me back even closer to him. 

_ I like it, _ he replied. 

Lowering his head down to mine, he started kissing me passionately on the lips. It was relatively short, but it was certainly red-hot.   
Drawing back, I laid my head back on his chest. He began nuzzling my cheek, gently fondling my hair.   
His left arm, that still held me, slowly began moving farther down my abdomen. Until, it rested across my lower hips. His hand resting on my opposite upper thigh.   
Although, his hand was very close, Mewtwo didn't touch my private. Which, I wouldn't have minded at all. 

We were so totally wrapped up in one another, we forgot Jake was here. He'd caught his breath, and was standing up now.   
He stood there, gawking at us. His face registering surprise, disbelief, and horror all at once. 

"Just what _ in _ the hell is going on here?" he demanded. 

I glared at him angrily. 

"Is there a problem?" I asked, threateningly. 

I could feel Mewtwo, against me, starting to become tense. He was preparing to fight Jake again, menacingly flicking his tail.   
However, that wouldn't be the case, because Jake began backing off very quickly. 

"There's no need for a fight," he told Mewtwo, surrendering. 

I felt Mewtwo beginning to relax, but he didn't bring his guard down. 

_ You must ** never ** tell anyone about this, _ he warned Jake. 

"How can I?" Jake replied, "No one would ever believe this. Even _ I _ don't, and I'm witnessing it." 

_ Just don't say anything, and everything will be fine, _ I remarked, hotly. 

Jake stared at me incredulously.   
I began realizing that I spoke to him through telepathy. 

_ Well, so, now you know, _ I told him, _ It's not a big deal. _

Jake groaned, and started shaking his head, in disbelief. 

"One was enough," he replied, adverting his eyes to Mewtwo, who scowled back, "But two of you...." 

_ You just might as well get used to it! _ I snapped, cutting him off, _ Because you'll be seeing the both of us together, for a long time coming! _

I was very angry with Jake, and he was not helping me in anyway, by being cocky. 

_ Easy, Ki, _ Mewtwo said, soothingly, trying to calm me. 

He began fondling my cheek, and my anger vanished, almost immediately. I closed my eyes in content, softly sighing pleasurably.   
He began wrapping his other arm around, down below my waist. Below the lowest of my hip, until he was resting it across my upper thigh.   
This time, his hand laid on my private, covering it completely. 

He stopped caressing my cheek, and moved that arm, to the same position as the other. That hand overlapping the other on my private.   
I began moaning softly in pure ecstasy, as Mewtwo began gently fondling it. It was absolute pleasure.   
I nestled deeper into his fur, totally entranced. 

He bent his head down to mine, and began kissing me on the lips. Long, and passionately.   
A throat began clearing, and we suddenly stopped, and looked up. 

Jake was standing a little apart from us, tapping his foot in irritation. 

"Uh, I hate to interrupt," he began, sarcastically, "But if we're to keep this underwraps, we need to start acting according to routine. Which is the training." 

Mewtwo and I both knew he was right.   
He let me go, and I began walking towards Jake. Casting a longing glance over my shoulder.   
Mewtwo also had the same longful expression. 

Jake began nodding his head in approval, as I approached. 

"We'll be going outside today, so follow me," he said. 

He gestured for Mewtwo to follow, as well.   
Jake began walking away. I started to follow, when suddenly I was gently lifted up, off the ground. Held from around my waist, and lower upper legs.   
Mewtwo was holding me in his arms. 

I laughed. 

_ You don't have to carry me, _ I said, smiling at him, _ I can walk. _

_ I know, but I want to, _ he replied, smiling back. 

He lowered his head, and began nuzzling between my breasts.   
It tickled a little, and I started giggling in delight. 

_ Like that? _ he asked me, grinning. 

I responded by giggling.   
A good enough answer for him, he continued nuzzling. 

Giggling a few more times, I stopped. Laying my head softly against his shoulder, sighing in pleasure.   
Mewtwo stopped nuzzling, and lifted up his head. Bringing his face even with mine.   
He began kissing me softly on the lips. 

We didn't linger for very long, because then we heard a voice whiningly shout,   
"Will you two come on!" 

Jake.   
He sounded much like an impatient child. 

I couldn't help but laugh, and soon, Mewtwo started joining in. Jake was certainly quite a trip.   
Our laughter faded, and Mewtwo gave me one more gentle kiss on my lips. Starting to walk, afterwards, to the door.   
Carrying me the whole way.   
************************** 

'Oh, god!,' was his first thought, when Mewtwo first saw what Ki was now wearing. 

She had made a few changes to the outfit he'd seen her in the day before.   
Her entire midriff was exposed from her chest, down to around her hips. 

Her chest was one of the first things he began noticing.   
Her breasts were a little fuller. More finely shaped, and curved.   
Casting his eyes downwards, he took in the rest of the effect. 

The waist of her shorts was around near her hips, outlining their delicate curves. Clearly outlining her private, down below.   
Mewtwo began to feel his body growing white-hot. An intensity of heat that put even feeling actual fire to shame.   
He couldn't breathe, nor could he swallow. It was like he had something stuck in his throat. 

Ki was absolutely, gorgeously, sexy.   
His hormones began racing crazily out of control.   
She was expecting an answer, of what he thought of it, and Mewtwo began to feel as though he'd lost the ability to speak. His thoughts were not forming into words.   
He finally told her that he liked it. 

Liked it?!   
_ That _ was the understatement of the world. Let alone, the century.   
What he was really thinking of, and the idea nearly appalled him, was to do exactly what his hormones were going crazy for.   
Mewtwo couldn't do that. No possible way, and certainly not now. 

Instead, what he did do, astonished him even more.   
After pulling Ki as physically close to him as possible, he began caressing her cheek. In the process, he began lowering his other arm, down to her hip. Encircling half way around. Resting, and covering his hand over her private.   
He stopped stroking her cheek, and moved down that arm, to the same position. His hands overlapping each other. 

Before he really knew what he was doing, Mewtwo began to gently, lovingly, caress it.   
What in the world was he doing?! He knew he shouldn't have started this, but the way things were going. It was only a matter of time, before he would lose his sense of reasoning, completely.   
He wouldn't hesitate to do anything. 

Dear god!   
What about Ki?! How was she reacting to this?   
Mewtwo was surprised to find that she was thoroughly loving it. She was softly moaning, in pure delight.   
He relaxed immensely, and began enjoying it himself. He began kissing her passionately on her lips.   
He was absolutely loving this, as well as she. 

Unfortunately, they were cut short, because of Jake.   
Mewtwo wished he had finished him off. When he saw him hurting Ki, he became enraged, and attacked him immediately.   
Mewtwo felt very protective of her. He couldn't live if something happened to her, he could've prevented.   
He didn't want to lose her, not as long as he could help it. 

Remorsefully, he let her go.   
When she began walking away, she looked back. Giving him a very longful glance, which clearly expressed what he was feeling.   
Seeing that actual feeling, being expressed on her face, nearly began tearing him apart. She didn't want to leave him, no more than he wanted her to leave. 

A few minutes later, they were starting for the outside. Mewtwo surprised Ki, by gently lifting her up into his arms.   
She began laughing. Soft, and musical, a sound in which he immediately loved, in delight. She told him he didn't have to carry her, that she could walk, but her voice hinted she wanted to stay this way.   
He took that hint. Although, he had no previous intentions to do otherwise. 

Without a note of hesitation, or even a second thought, he began nuzzling her between her breasts.   
She began giggling with musical delight, which Mewtwo was absolutely loving. 

_ Like that? _ he asked her, grinning. 

She giggled again, as an answer. Which was perfect enough for him, and he continued doing so.   
She laughed a few more times, but then stopped. Resting her head gingerly against his shoulder.   
He also began stopping. Lifting his head up, and kissing her softly on her lips. 

He wished the kissing lasted longer than it did.   
Jake began calling for them impatiently. Sounding very much like a small child.   
Ki found this amusing, and she began laughing. Finding her laugher contagious, began laughing himself. 

They both stopped about a minute later, and Mewtwo kissed her once more on the lips. Then, he carried her outside, where they were now.   
He gently set her down on her feet. He watched her, as she began walking away. To where Jake was waiting. Keeping a protective eye on her, the whole way.   
He glared menacingly at Jake, who shrank back visibly. 

_ Be careful, Ki, _ was Mewtwo's silent warning to her.   
************************** 

I was so not ready to leave Mewtwo, even for just a second.   
This was all Jake's fault. If he hadn't did what he done, he wouldn't know our secret right now.   
I felt like introducing Jake to a brick wall. Of course, I couldn't, but it still didn't make the feeling go away. 

"It took you long enough," he greeted me, irritably, when I reached him. 

_ Save it, _ I growled, _ Let's just get what you have to do with me over with. _

"Why?" he asked, sneering, "So you can get back to your boyfriend?" 

I bared my teeth at him angrily.   
He had just given me the perfect excuse to bean him. 

_ That remark will cost you dearly! _ I said, furiously. 

What Mewtwo, and I were was none of Jake's business.   
But if it comes to being specific, we were much more, much deeper, than a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. 

"What can you do about it?" Jake jeered me. 

That did it.   
I began charging up my Psychic Power. My body encased in bright, amethyst energy. Jake stared at me in absolute horror. The quick footsteps I had heard behind me, also came to a deadening halt.   
My eyes began glowing bright amethyst, as well, focusing them directly at Jake. 

He froze in position, victim to Disable.   
His body started glowing amethyst, as I used Telekinesis. Lifting him high into the air. Using Psyblast, I, then, pushed him downwards to the ground. Sending him skidding across the grass, until he finally slammed his back against the tree. 

I began returning to normal.   
The Psychic energy disappearing. My eyes becoming, once again, their emerald green. For a moment, everything was still, and totally silent. Then, Jake groaned in pain, and everything began returning to life. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around to see Mewtwo.   
He was staring at me, his deep amethyst eyes widened in surprise. 

_ How.... _ he started. 

I smiled at him. 

_ Nothing you haven't done, _ I said. 

_ But where did you learn them? _ he asked. 

_ I didn't ** learn ** to use Psychic Powers, I was born with them, _ I answered. 

He shook his head in disbelief. 

_ Impossible, no human is born with what you possess, _ he argued, _ It's unheard of. _

_ Tell that to my parents, whoever they are! _ I replied, hotly, my pride hurt. 

Tears began stinging my eyes, and I turned my head away quickly, so he wouldn't see. But he already had.   
Mewtwo's hand gently took hold of my chin. Turning my head back gingerly, towards him. My eyes directly looking into his.   
The tears, I tried my best to hide, started running down my cheeks. 

His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I buried my face in the fur of his chest, and began sobbing.   
I could feel his hand gently stroking my hair. 

_ I'm sorry, _ he said, softly, his voice filled with sorrowful pain. 

He gently rested his head against mine, continuing to fondle my hair.   
I quieted down a good bit. Only giving an occasional sniffle, or two.   
I, then, lifted my eyes up at his. 

They were filled with pain, and remorse, and I began feeling very badly.   
I lifted my head up a bit, and started kissing him. After a few moments, he began taking the lead, and the kissing became very passionate.   
I forgave him immediately. He accepted by reaching down, with his hand, and touching my private. Fondling it gently. 

I gave a soft moan of delight. Now _ this _ was what "kiss and make up" really meant.   
We stopped kissing, in the way of taking a short break. It was heaven to kiss in such that way, but it was breathtaking. Sometime later, whether it's optional or not, resurfacing becomes necessary.   
Mewtwo didn't stop with the other, though, and I didn't want him to either. 

My left side was against his right front, his left arm around my waist.   
That hand resting just barely above my private, where his right hand was already caressing it. 

_ What did you mean before, about your parents? _ he suddenly asked me, softly. 

I didn't answer right away.   
I wasn't sure if he would be interested, in listening to my life story, but I didn't want to keep any secrets from him. Especially since, he meant absolutely everything to me. 

_ When I was an infant, just barely two days old, _ I began, _ I was found abandoned at a local Pokemon Gym, and institution. _

_ Two days old?! _ Mewtwo cut in, suddenly angry, _ Why in the hell would anyone do such a thing?! _

_ I wish I knew, _ I answered, dejectedly. 

He lowered his head, and gently began nuzzling my cheek lovingly.   
It cheered me some. 

_ They wouldn't deserve someone such as you, _ he said, comfortingly, _ You're too special for anyone like them. _

_ You're sweet, _ I told him, smiling, _ Thank you, for everything. I.... _

Oh, man! Could I really say it without feeling foolish? 

_ I love you, _ I finished, softly. 

For a minute, he just stared at me, not saying anything.   
Then, he started grinning. 

_ I love you, as well, _ he said, quietly. 

He began kissing me, and man, forget all the previous kissing.   
This was absolutely beyond passionate. This was ecstasy, paradise, and every other word describing such.   
That I couldn't name, as of right now. 

We kissed this way, for a short while. Then, stopped to take a breather.   
Mewtwo lifted up his right hand from where it rested on my private. He slowly began sliding it down into the front of my shorts, into my undergarment. Where he finally rested his hand back on my private, covering it completely.   
Except, only this time, he was touching bare skin. 

My hormones began surging through me faster than adrenaline. As he gently, lovingly, began caressing it.   
The feeling was incredibly overwhelming, and I began softly moaning in pleasure. Being with him, right now, was Heaven on Earth.   
I wanted nothing more than for it stay that way, eternally.   
*************************** 

Oh, god! He never wanted this to end at all.   
Mewtwo was incredibly overwhelmed with joy, and love too strong to comprehend. He never imagined she would proclaim her love for him.   
Words could not express the joy he was feeling, when she told him. 

He told her he loved her, too, and had wanted to say more.   
He figured, though, it would do for now. Until, he could find the exact words to say, what he was feeling in his heart. 

Mewtwo was so ashamed of himself, for what happened earlier. He hurt Ki's pride, without really meaning to.   
She didn't cry, as she did before this morning, but literally sobbed. So mournfully, that it cut him to the quick.   
Leaving behind a feeling of hurt, and pain. 

He had absolutely wanted to kill himself for that. It was the second time he had hurt her, in such a way.   
What was wrong with him? What was it that made him do that?   
Mewtwo had felt so bad, he thought he was going to cry himself. 

Very fortunate, for him, that Ki had such a forgiving nature. Otherwise, things would have been a whole lot worse.   
He was very happy she forgave him so quickly. Showing his appreciation to her, in the way he knew she absolutely loved. 

Curious to know what Ki said about her parents, he asked her what she had meant. Mewtwo became very angry, when she told him.   
The fact that someone would be so heartless, and cruel. As to literally throwing away a treasure, as precious as her.   
Not to mention, her only being a helpless infant, when she was abandoned. Leaving her to die, outside a Pokemon Gym.   
The whole thing made him sick. 

He knew he couldn't change her past, but he _ could _ control her future. No one was going to hurt her again. Not him, not anyone.   
Love was too small a word, to describe the intense feelings he had for her. It was just unbelievable. 

Like he anticipated, Mewtwo did not hesitate anymore to do anything, that seemed a little too much. That included sliding his hand down into her shorts, and such, to gently fondle her private.   
Unobstructed by her clothing. 

Ki enjoyed this a whole lot more, as did he.   
He loved the feel of her skin there. Warm, and silky soft.   
She expressed her delightment, of his caressing of it, from time to time. 

_ Tonight? _ she suddenly asked him, softly. 

He glanced at her hopefully. Did she mean what he thought he heard in her saying it, or was it his imagination?   
No, it was only him. Imagining her hinting that. 

_ Yes, of course, _ he answered, feeling a little disappointed. 

_ I'll be there, then, _ she said, quietly, kissing him. 

He returned hers with his own.   
She was only talking of just sleeping together, like last night. Guess he'd have to wait a little longer on the other.   
He was wishing now that night would come faster.   
************************** 

I couldn't wait until tonight. I would certainly enjoy it more than I did last night, when I didn't know.   
I began moaning softly with pleasure, as I felt his hand began inching deeper in my shorts. Following farther along my private.   
Pleasure turned into pure ecstasy, as he began gently caressing a different area of it. 

We began kissing again. Loving, and passionately.   
Hearing a groan of pain, coming from the tree, everything came to a grinding halt. Mewtwo quickly, but carefully, removed his hand from the inside of my shorts. 

Jake was staring at me.   
His eyes glazed with pain, and anger. 

"You won't get away so easily with what you did," he said to me, with difficulty. 

Mewtwo hissed threateningly at him. As if saying,   
_ Just try it, and you'll be sorry. _

"You're crazy, the both of you!" Jake shouted to us. 

_ You're not all that sane yourself, _ I retorted. 

"You know exactly what I mean," he replied, bitterly, "I have half a mind to report you to the boss." 

_ You do, and it will be the last thing you'll ever say, _ Mewtwo growled. 

That was enough for Jake to back off.   
He clumsily got to his feet, and started walking quickly away. As tough as I've seen Jake act, he was, in fact, very much afraid of Mewtwo.   
Jake disappeared inside, shutting the door behind him. 

Mewtwo and I looked at each other.   
We decided, then, that it would be best to lay low. For the rest of the day, just in case something did happen.   
It was going to be absolutely tormenting, being away from each other for so long. There was tonight, though, and that was something to look forward to. 

He gave me a gentle kiss, on the lips, good-bye. Lingering for a minute, and then, reluctantly breaking it off.   
He, then, teleported. In a remorseful, ice blue light, leaving me very much alone. 

I wanted so very much to go after him, but it was too dangerous of a risk. In getting caught again.   
I needed something to do. Something that would keep me busy long enough, so I wouldn't be constantly thinking about him.   
Being tempted to go to him. 

I decided to go into the nearest town, to look around. Maybe do a little shopping. At least this would occupy me for the next two hours, or so.   
For being employed here, I sure had a lot of freedom. No one paid any mind about me, and that was good.   
I could go where I wanted, anytime I wanted. 

I teleported, from Headquarters. Reappearing a few seconds later in some shrubbery, just outside of a town.   
I didn't want anyone to see me suddenly appear, out of nowhere. It would've made them suspicious. 

I started walking down the road, and a short while later, passed a sign reading:   
"Welcome to Pallet Town."   
It was a small place. A few shops, some houses. One large house, in particular, that I noticed.   
It looked a bit like a laboratory, of sorts, with a large windmill. Rotating slowly in the breeze. 

'Interesting,' I thought, my curiosity piquing. 

I didn't know exactly what, or why the house was built as such, but it certainly looked like it would be fun to live in.   
I shifted my gaze, over to the shops. Spotting a clothing store, decided to check it out. 

I went inside. A bell tinkling, as I opened the door.   
It was a relatively small shop, but it was nice, and it carried some of the latest fashions. I started browsing around. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, only trying to pass the time. 

As I went by a rack, near the end of the shop, something caught my eye.   
Stopping, to take a closer look, I saw it was a dress. Gasping softly in astonishment, at its appearance.   
It was very lovely, made out of the same silk as my gown. 

There were two pieces to it.   
A strapless, bra-like, top, and a long skirt. With splits on both sides, that began at the hips.   
The two pieces were colored a beautiful shade of pale lavender. 

I just had to try it on.   
Finding my size, I took it with me, to a dressing room. When I looked in mirror, after I finished putting it on, I found the result was startling.   
The top was cut very low. Enough so, that the very top of my breasts were visible.   
They also appeared fuller, sexier. 

From there, my entire midriff was bare. Until, around the very end of my waist, and the start of my hips.   
The skirt was cut a little higher in back, than in front. Where it formed a small triangle, the point ending just barely at the start of my undergarment. 

I wanted it. It was absolutely perfect, and incredibly sexy.   
I took it off carefully, putting my other clothes back on. I came out of the dressing room, and walked to the pay desk.   
A young woman with shoulder-length blue hair sat in a chair behind it, reading a book. 

She glanced up, and saw me standing there.   
She closed her book, and got up. Silently beginning to ring up the dress.   
I had enough money in my pocket to pay for it. 

The girl handed me the dress, in a bag, and I walked out of the shop. As I was coming out, three kids, and a Pikachu, came walking down the road.   
One kid, was a girl, with red-orange hair. She was tall, and lanky. Wearing a yellow tank top, and blue shorts, with red suspenders.   
She was carrying a colorful red, and blue egg-shaped Pokemon. With only its head, arms, and feet visible.   
Togepi, it was called. 

The two boys, that accompanied her, were different in age.   
One boy had dark black hair, with a Pokemon League cap on his head. He was wearing a black t-shirt. With a blue, and white jacket opened loosely over it, and blue jean pants. He was a little shorter than the girl, but they were similar in age.   
The Pikachu sat on his shoulder, apparently belonging to him. 

The other boy was taller, and older than the other two, around my age.   
He had spiky, brown hair, and wore an orange shirt. With a green vest over it, and khaki brown pants. 

He was the first to see me. And I swear, the goofy look he got on his face, was enough to make anyone sick.   
He rushed over, stopping really close to me. 

"My name is Brock. You must be new in town. Why don't we get together sometime, and I'll show you around," he said, quickly, trying to sound sophisticated. 

"I don't think so," I replied, bluntly. 

He looked downhearted, and then, the red-head came over.   
Tugging him away by his ear. 

"Hey! Ouch! Ok, Misty, let go! I'm fine now!" Brock told her, frantically, trying to keep his balance. 

I began raising an eyebrow in amusement. This probably happened everytime.   
The black-haired boy came over to me, giving an embarrassed chuckle. 

"Sorry about my friend," he apologized, "He gets a little carried away sometimes." 

"Apparently," I replied. 

He gave me a sheepish grin, and then, began introducing himself. 

"My name's Ash, and this is Pikachu," he said, pointing to the little mouse on his shoulder. 

"Pika!"(Hello!) Pikachu greeted me, cheerfully. 

"I'm Ki," I said. 

The red-head came up behind Ash, just then. 

"My name is Misty, and this is Togepi," she told me, holding up the egg Pokemon. 

Togepi began trilling happily in greeting. 

"You've already met Brock," Misty added, distastefully. 

"I'm guessing he's always like that with girls," I remarked. 

She nodded. 

"Sometimes worse," she replied. 

I smiled, shaking my head in pity.   
It was then, that I noticed that time had slipped through my fingers, and it was getting late. 

"I hate to say good-bye," I said, "But I really need to get back." 

To Mewtwo, that is. 

"That's ok," Ash replied, "It was great meeting you." 

"It was great meeting you, too," I told him, "So long." 

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, all called out their good-byes.   
As I began heading back down the road, towards Headquarters. 

'They were nice,' I thought to myself. 

For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that I would meet them again, and under far more dangerous circumstances.   
************************** 

"She was a very interesting person," Ash remarked. 

"Yes, she is," Misty replied, "She has a strange name, but I like it." 

"The rest of her ain't bad either," Brock chimed in. 

"Ohh, stuff it, Brock," Misty said, irritably. 

Ash was quiet.   
He appeared to be thinking. 

"What's the matter, Ash?" Misty asked, curiously. 

"Pika pi?"(Yes, what's wrong?) Pikachu said. 

"I'm not sure," he answered, slowly, "But I have a feeling we might see her again." 

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu just stared at him.   
************************** 

A little ways down the road, I spotted a small cafe.   
It was a quaint, cute, little place. With a small flower garden, near the front steps.   
I decided to stop, and grab a bite to eat. 

Inside, it was very cool, and comfortable.   
A few small tables, and chairs were scattered about the room. 

An elderly looking woman was behind the counter, busily wiping off the countertop. She saw me, and smiled. 

"Hello," she said, pleasantly, "May I help you?" 

"Yes, please," I answered, "I'd like a small salad, and a bottle of spring water." 

"Of course," she replied, "It'll just take a minute." 

She went in back. Returning shortly after, with a fresh made salad.  
Plus, a cold bottle of spring water. 

"Here you go," she said, handing me the stuff. 

"Thanks," I said, digging out some money from my pocket. 

She gave me some change back, and I took the food. 

"Good-bye, come back again," she called to me, as I left. 

"Good-bye," I returned. 

I walked outside, and sat down on the steps. Setting my bag down beside me.   
I began to start on the salad, but after a few bites, I stopped. My mind was elsewhere, as usual.   
It came as no surprise to me that I was thinking of Mewtwo. 

He made me so happy. I couldn't imagine what I'd do without him.   
Simply stop living, I guess. 

I stared dreamily out at nothing, subconsciously twirling my fork in the salad.   
I couldn't hang around here any longer. I needed to get back.   
The number one reason was Mewtwo. 

Second of all, it was getting late. There was a chance that someone _ might _ come looking for me at Headquarters.   
I ate a little bit more. Drinking the water until the bottle was half full.   
I tossed the rest of the salad that I didn't eat, along with the bottle, in the trash. 

Picking up my bag, started to walk down the road again.   
Not two minutes later, I came to the shrubbery, that I hid in before. Ducking into the bushes, being careful not to snag the bag, I teleported to Headquarters.   
I reappeared, a few seconds later, in my room. 

Everything was still in order. So, no one had come in, while I was gone.   
I carefully took my new dress out of the bag. Again, gasping softly at how beautiful it really was.   
I was going to wear it tonight, instead of my gown. To surprise Mewtwo.   
It was really going to knock him for a loop. 

I glanced at the clock, and was surprised to find that it was almost 7:00. The whole day was nearly gone.   
I didn't realize I was away for that long. Of course, it had been a very eventful morning, starting just a few minutes after dawn.   
Outside, it was getting dark. So, I knew the sun had set.   
I'd have to start getting ready. 

I laid the dress neatly on the bed, and then, started kicking off my boots.   
I pulled off my socks, tossing them into the laundry basket. I, then, stripped down to absolutely nothing, and hurried into the bathroom. I threw on the shower.   
Getting clean towels, and a washcloth afterwards from a shelf in the closet. 

Stepping into the shower, a few seconds later, started to wash.   
I took my time to really wash. Scrubbing clean every inch of me, and washing my hair thoroughly. 

After rinsing off, I shut off the water, and got out. Grabbing one of the towels, began drying off. 

I didn't rub, but merely patted myself dry. Preserving the softness of my skin.   
I wrapped a towel around my head, and myself. Going into the bedroom, to fix my hair. I sat down at the vanity. 

I unwrapped the towel around my head, and began rubbing it dry. Tossing the towel into the bathroom, when I finished.   
I picked up my hairbrush, starting to work it carefully through my hair. Brushing it, until it shone, and was like silk to the touch.   
I got up from the vanity, and walked over to the bed, unwrapping the towel around me. I tossed it into the bathroom, and began getting dressed. 

I picked up the top, of the dress, and fastened it around my breasts.   
I strongly rejected putting on an undergarment. Thinking it might somehow affect the fit of the skirt.   
Although, I don't know why, because it was fine. When I tried it on at the store.   
I just didn't want it was all. Weird. 

I slipped into the skirt. Snapping the button in the back, to hold it in place.   
I finished, and walked over to the mirror. Totally speechless, upon seeing my reflection. It didn't get any sexier than this. 

The top made my breasts fuller. A more finely curved appearance in the mirror, at the shop.   
This right now, though, was twice that effect. 

The fullness was still the same, but they were so shaped, and curved so finely, it seemed they were carefully drawn. Instead of naturally being made like that.   
The skirt finely shaped my hips, thighs, and waist, below my navel. The splits at the legs were perfect.   
The whole thing was perfect. 

I began grinning at my reflection.   
It was time. The whole place was shut down for the night, and everyone was asleep, or going to sleep.   
I knew Mewtwo was expecting me now, and I wasn't going to keep him waiting. 

I decided to make a little bit of a dramatic entrance. So, I teleported just inside his room, standing a little bit in the shadows.   
I could see him sitting on the window seat. The end of his tail twitching ever so slightly. 

_ Guess who? _ I asked him, playfully. 

He looked up, seeing me in the shadows, and began smiling. 

_ Ki, _ he answered, playing my little game. 

I smiled at him. Stepping into the moonlight, streaming in through the window. Mewtwo's eyes began widening as far as they could go, in surprise. The smile on his face freezing, as he stared awestruck at me.   
He looked as though he couldn't breathe. His chest rapidly rising, and falling, as if gasping for air. 

_ I......., _ was all he could manage to say. 

I slowly blinked my eyes, looking dreamily into his.   
He suddenly began standing up, off the window seat, quickly teleporting away. I stood there, extremely confused.   
What happened? Where did he go? 

I, then, felt strong, gentle arms begin encircling around my hips. Beginning to realize, he'd come up behind me.   
I leaned in up against him, resting my head gingerly on his chest. He bent his head down to mine, and began kissing me passionately on the lips. 

I felt his hand begin slipping down in under one of the splits of the skirt. Then, gently holding my bare private.   
He began caressing it softly. I moaned quietly with delight. 

We stopped kissing for a minute. Long enough for him to begin picking me up, and carrying me to the bed.   
He set me down, on my feet, near it. 

He began reaching around my waist, unsnapping the skirt. It fell down to my ankles, becoming bare from my breasts down.   
Mewtwo began moving his hands upward to my top, and unsnapping it. The top fell off as well, down to where the skirt lay. 

I was totally undressed now, completely exposed. I didn't feel uncomfortable, at all. He picked me up again, laying me carefully on the bed. Then, lying down on it himself. He pulled me very close to him. 

He began tracing my breasts with his finger.   
Then, slowly began moving it down my midriff, to my private. Completely covering it with his hand, fondling it gently.   
Bending his head down to mine, he began kissing me beyond passionately on my lips. 

He gently began pressing himself closer against my body. About a couple of seconds later, I could just barely feel a tiny, needle-like, prick in between my legs.   
Choosing to ignore it, I did not think anymore of it, until the next morning. I woke up feeling a small, burning pain there, a small amount of blood on my leg.   
A tiny bit being visible on the spread of the bed. 

I began realizing I'd lost my virginity.   
I had sex, with Mewtwo.   
************************** 

He had spent the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing, and thinking about nothing else. Except for Ki.   
Mewtwo wondered what she was doing. He knew she had left, but where did she go, and how long would it be until she came back?   
It wasn't too late, when she returned, but it was starting to get dark. 

'Where in the hell has she been?' he thought. 

He wouldn't be able to ask her. Because, a short while later, he was absolutely speechless.   
Ki was standing in the moonlight wearing the most gorgeously, absolutely, sexy outfit. 

Mewtwo was so overcome by the whole startling beautiful effect of her. That he really thought he was going to pass out.   
Then, the weirdest feeling came over him. 

Standing up suddenly, he teleported, surprising her from behind. He began wrapping his arms around her hips, and started kissing her passionately.   
In the process, slipping his hand under her skirt. He found that nothing covered her private, absolutely bare.   
He began fondling it gently, and she moaned softly with pleasure. 

Suddenly feeling totally out of control of himself, Mewtwo, breaking off the kiss, picked Ki up. Carrying her to the bed.   
Setting her down on her feet, he began doing something that he would later question, Just what in the hell possessed him to do it? 

He reached around Ki's waist.   
Unsnapping her skirt, he watched it fall, to her ankles. He saw clearly, for the first time, just how she really was beneath her clothing.   
It completely blew his mind. 

He swallowed hard. There was no use in fighting back the urge any longer, and no turning back.   
He began unsnapping her top. Watching it fall off, too, down to the skirt.   
Her breasts were small, but full, delicately curved naturally. 

Mewtwo was finding he liked her much better this way. Her natural beauty, rather than material.   
Oh, god!, was she sexy! 

He picked Ki up, placing her in the bed. Laying down with her, shortly after.   
He drew her closer to him. Beginning to trace her breasts with his finger. Which were soft, and silky.   
Down her middle, and finally her private. His hand completely covering it, gently caressing it. 

He began kissing her with extreme passion.   
Gently pressing his body closer, against hers. Doing what would later come as a shock to them both.   
They had sex.   
************************** 

I wasn't sure whether to be horrified, or overjoyed.   
I was a little horrified, because I didn't expect for it to happen. Neither, I guess, did Mewtwo.   
He looked a bit disturbed. He was reacting to his own feelings of the situation.   
He was also perturbed, as to how I might be feeling. 

There was no need for him to worry, though. Because I was feeling more joy, and more happiness, than I've ever felt in my entire life.   
My head was already resting on his chest, and nestling deeper into his fur, closed my eyes. Softly sighing in absolute, perfect, contentment. 

I've never felt anyone relax so quickly, as he did.   
He was so scared, as to how I might react, that he had become very tense. This tension immediately vanished, when I did that. 

_ You're not angry? _ Mewtwo asked me, cautiously. 

_ No, _ I murmured, softly, in reply. 

I began pressing my body closer against his, as did he. Feeling the same needle prick, between my legs, as before.   
This time, our sex was longer, more vividly passionate. I began moaning softly in absolute ecstasy. 

He, then, lowered his head down to my chest. Softly kissing the top of my breasts. I sighed pleasurably, and he began kissing me on my lips. Passionately beyond description. 

All of a sudden, there came the sounds of people stirring about, outside the room. Mewtwo and I froze, in mid-kiss.   
The door knob began twisting around. Someone was coming in! 

We didn't waste one second in breaking off.   
I quickly got off the bed, as did he. Quickly picking up my clothes, and handing them to me.   
He gently squeezed my hand in good-bye, and then, I high-tailed it out of there.   
******************************************************************* 

_ Oh shit! Not now! _

He had seen this coming, he just didn't predict it would happen this quickly.   
Mewtwo gritted his teeth in anger. If he ever got a hold of Jake again, he would instantly kill him. He, and Ki had almost gotten caught, because of ratting to Giovanni.   
The door opened to reveal none other than Jake, and Giovanni. 

"Good morning," Giovanni greeted, in a brisk manner. 

Mewtwo didn't answer him, only glowered at Jake.   
Who was visibly afraid. 

"Let me cut directly to the chase," Giovanni began, "I've received information on what I think is outlandish, and completely unbelievable. Yet, your trainer insists it is true. So, I've come for myself to ask you, is it true?" 

_ About what? _ Mewtwo asked, carefully, trying to sound as innocent as possible. 

"Between you, and the girl in being, how should we say, too close for comfort? Also, her having Psychic Powers," Giovanni answered. 

Mewtwo's anger intensified. That jackass Jake hadn't left anything out.   
He was determined to ruin him, as much as possible. Even to the point of being exiled. Mewtwo swore to himself that he would end Jake's life, this very day. Putting an end to the misery, inflicted on him in the past.   
Plus, the misery he was now inflicting on him, and Ki. 

Mewtwo began thinking very quickly.   
He had to say something to Giovanni, that would convince him that none of the accusations were true. Though, at the same time, say something that wouldn't discriminate Ki.   
Then, he finally thought of something. 

_ None of it is true, _ he answered Giovanni, _ The girl is my friend, yes, but Jake's claims are exaggerated. As for Psychic Powers. The chances of a human possessing such powers are very slim, but in rare cases, it's possible. _

"Friend," was not the word Mewtwo would have liked to say.   
Though, the key thing here was to mislead Giovanni. Into thinking there was nothing deeper between him and Ki. 

_ She is my love, _ is what he had wanted to say. 

Just thinking about her made him feel joy.   
Actually holding, touching, and showing affection to her. Made him dizzy, almost drunk, with love.   
He proved this love, only a short while ago, by having sex with her. 

Mewtwo began smiling to himself.   
As he remembered how much Ki had thoroughly enjoyed it, about as much he himself. 

"I thought so," Giovanni replied, suddenly, interrupting Mewtwo's thoughts. 

Mewtwo was relieved he was convinced.   
Now, the whole matter could resolve, and he and Ki would be left in peace. 

"My apologies for disturbing you," Giovanni added. 

"Let's go," he said to Jake, his voice clipped. 

Mewtwo watched them leave out the door, closing it behind them.   
He smiled smugly. Jake was certainly going to get it, for wasting Giovanni's valuable time.   
************************** 

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Bennings?" Giovanni snapped at Jake. 

Jake stood there, dumbfounded.   
He was in serious trouble, and did not have a clue as to why. 

"But, sir," he finally sputtered, "What Mewtwo said to you was all lies. I saw with my own eyes how they were together, and they were very sexual with one another." 

Giovanni sighed disgustedly. 

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he replied, "And even if it were true, it goes way beyond the laws of nature." 

"But.......," Jake started, but Giovanni interrupted. 

"I've heard enough out of you," he said, angrily, "I know your tricks, I know what you're up to. You've done it before. You can't handle him, yet again. To keep fingers from being pointed at you, if something goes wrong, you invented this crappy story. So he'd be the culprit." 

Jake just stared at him, totally bewildered. 

"It's not going to work this time, Bennings," Giovanni continued, "If you can't be the boss of him, and do your job, I'm just going to have to hire someone else." 

"What....... what do you mean?" Jake stuttered. 

"You're fired," Giovanni said, simply. 

With that, he walked down the hall, to his office. Leaving behind a very horrified, and surprised, Jake.   
That was it. It was over, just like that.   
Thanks to Mewtwo, he didn't have a job anymore. 

Jake suddenly became infuriated. He tightly clutched the handle of his whip, at his side.   
He may not have control over Mewtwo anymore, but before he left for good, he was going to make him pay hell for it.   
************************** 

I arrived breathlessly back in my room, a few seconds later.   
That was too close. We almost got caught by Giovanni, and it would've been a hell of a lot worse. Than when Jake caught us.   
For one thing, it would mean termination. For another, we've just proven our love for each other. 

I felt pure joy beginning to well up inside me.   
My heart was so full of warmth, and the purest love for Mewtwo. I'd have sex with him again in a heartbeat. 

I threw on some clothes, I'd cut the rest of my t-shirts like I did the first one, minus the undergarment.   
It was a nuisance. Especially, because it presented as an obstacle.   
Preventing Mewtwo from touching my private right away. 

I finished dressing. Then, I teleported, to the door outside of the secretary's office. I was just about to open it, when Jake stormed past me, heading towards the training areas. 

_ Where are you going? _ I asked him. 

"None of your business!" he snapped back, over his shoulder, never once breaking his rapid stride. 

'My, aren't we touchy this morning,' I thought, bitterly. 

I opened the office door, closing it behind me.   
************************** 

Jake stood inside the training room.   
He'd just passed Ki in the hallway, going to work. 

'That wench,' he thought, angrily. 

She was partly at fault for the whole mess.   
None of this would've ever happened. If the boss hadn't made the stupid mistake in hiring her. 

He'd take care of her later.   
Right now, Mewtwo was his main priority. He spotted him sitting on a window seat. Jake pulled a small box out of his pocket. It was an electronic device that he made.   
That could block out any known Pokemon attack, including Psychic ones, or so he hoped. 

He never actually tried it out before, but now was as good a time as any.   
He pressed the red button, and a high-pitched whine was heard.   
************************** 

Mewtwo heard a small click, near the door. A second later, a high squeal started sounding.   
The sound hurt his ears, and he winced in pain. He tried blocking it out by using Barrier, but found he could not do it.   
Nor, any of the rest of his attacks. 

He, then, saw Jake.   
Standing near the door, grinning wickedly at him. 

_ What the hell are you trying to do?! _ Mewtwo shouted, angrily, at him. 

"Nothing you haven't done to me yourself," Jake answered, "Just returning the favor." 

Mewtwo now knew the reason behind Jake's madness.   
He lost his job, and he blamed him for it. Now, he was going for a revenge, of some sort. 

"You've manipulated me for long enough," Jake continued, "Now you'll see, who should've been the boss, in the first place." 

He pulled out his whip, and cracked it at Mewtwo, who was now standing.   
He turned quickly away, to avoid getting hit, but it grazed the top of his shoulder. He clenched his teeth, hard. 

It hurt like hell, but he didn't let it show.   
With Jake being in this emotional state, it might please him. Just to see him in pain.   
The whip struck Mewtwo again, this time on his back. 

Without his powers, he couldn't stop Jake, and he couldn't heal his wounds. That were now bleeding.   
Painfully, Mewtwo closed his eyes, silently praying his angel would come.   
************************** 

Sitting at the desk, in the office, I started feeling that something wasn't right.   
That something was terribly wrong. I jumped up out of my chair, threw open the door, and ran outside. Not knowing exactly what compelled me to go in that direction, I began running towards the training facilities. 

I began to understand, as I ran, that Mewtwo needed me. That something was wrong he couldn't stop.   
I burst in through the doors, and the most horrible sight greeted me. Jake had gone mad, and was hurting my love. With his senseless beating of his whip. 

I tried to do a Psychic attack, but found I could not. Jake had done something to prevent Mewtwo in defending himself, from the beginning.   
I did the only thing I could do. I ran, towards Jake.   
A rush of adrenaline, and anger making it seem like I was almost flying. 

_ Leave him alone! _ I screamed, as I crashed full force into Jake. 

The impact knocked us both down to the floor. The small device in Jake's hand fell out, smashing to pieces on the floor.   
I was on top of him, and when he regained his senses, pushed me off of him hard. 

Not expecting the sudden assault, I was thrown off balance. My side hitting the floor.   
I grimaced in pain, and then, watched as Jake stood up. Picking up his whip. 

"I should've taken care of you to begin with," he told me, angrily, "But now, is just as good." 

Frightened, I watched as he let his whip fly, at me. I quickly shielded my face, with my right arm, to avoid it from hitting there.   
I felt the skin of my arm tear open, as the end of the whip dug deep into the flesh. Literally hearing it rip apart. 

Intense, white-hot, pain knifed through my arm, and I screamed. Tears running down my cheeks fast, and plentiful.   
Blood began pouring from the gaping wound. Painfully sitting up on my knees, I used my left hand, to try to stop the flow.   
I was crying so hard, the pain too much to bear. 

"Perhaps, maybe, you won't interfere next time," Jake said, down at me, "I........" 

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying. A purple blur slammed into him, at full force.   
Throwing him into the opposite wall, and was then pinned to it. Several feet off the ground. 

Mewtwo. 

Through my pain, and tears, I managed to give a small smile.   
I was feeling so very weak, even the little smile had been an effort. I was losing too much blood, too fast.   
Even now, everything was beginning to get fuzzy. 

I began feeling dizzy, and laid back down on the floor, on my side. Closing my eyes, to will the room from spinning.   
A few seconds later, everything went black.   
************************** 

After Ki succeeded in destroying the device, Mewtwo was now able to use his powers. However, the prolonged sound of the device, and the injuries from the beating, left him in a somewhat weakened state.   
It was not until the ringing in his ears, as the result of the high-pitched whine, faded. Plus, healing his injuries, did he regain his full strength. 

It was, then, he heard a painful, high-pitched scream.   
Mewtwo whipped around in time to see, to his absolute horror, Jake's whip cutting deep into Ki's right arm. Which, when he pulled it back to him, left a deep gash.   
She began crying in overwhelming pain, and Mewtwo himself could almost feel it. 

It was white-hot, and unbearable, even to his standards.   
Who knew exactly what it was to her. If he found it unbearable, it must have been ten times worse for her.   
What made him become more infuriated, than he already was, was when blood started to literally gush from the wound. Coloring Ki's whole arm bright red, in a matter of seconds. 

He thought he had been pretty angry before, when Jake hurt her. By holding her wrists too tightly, but _ this? _   
This was way beyond that. 

Mewtwo flew towards Jake so fast, he was only a blur. To those who happened to see him.   
He put all of his physical strength, as well as his Psychic, ahead of him. So, when he made impact on Jake, he was sent sailing across the room.   
Slamming into the opposite wall. 

Mewtwo was quick in getting there.   
He lifted Jake up off the floor. Pinning him roughly, and tightly, against the wall.   
He bared his teeth at him in absolute fury. 

_ I warned you not to touch her, you worthless piece of shit! _ he snarled. 

As bad as things were, Jake didn't flinch.   
In fact, he became very bold, for he'd lost all sanity. 

"What I do to her, gives you no authority to do otherwise," he replied, bitingly. 

He could say nothing more, after that. Mewtwo was tightly gripping Jake's throat with his hand.   
Suddenly, he heard a low, moaning, sigh behind him. He quickly turned his head, away from Jake, to see Ki.   
Lying absolutely still on the floor. The blood still flowing from her arm. 

_ No, _ Mewtwo whispered, in disbelievable horror. 

She didn't look like was breathing. 

_ Oh, god! No! _ he cried out, in anguish. 

"I.....," Jake began. 

It was the last word he would ever utter. Mewtwo bashed Jake's head against the wall, killing him instantly.   
He let go of the now lifeless body, landing in a heap on the floor. 

It took Mewtwo less than a second, to get to Ki's seemingly lifeless form.   
He healed the gash on her arm. Then, gingerly picked her up off the floor, cradling her in his arms.   
He buried his face in her long hair, and heartwrenchingly, began sobbing quietly.   
************************** 

I don't know how long I was out, but when I came to, it was dark. I was lying on a bed now, instead of the floor.   
I knew exactly where I was, and I began looking for Mewtwo. I found him asleep in a chair, close to the bed.   
I smiled. 

In what little light there was, I could see that the gash on my arm was gone. He had healed it.   
I was still pretty weak from losing so much blood, though. It would probably take several days, before I became strong enough again. 

I was wrapped up in a soft, warm blanket, to prevent me from getting hypothermia. During my state of unconsciousness. I was also stripped bare of my clothes, shoes and all. They laid in a small, bloody, pile in the corner of the room. 

It took a little effort, being so weak and all, but I managed to slide myself over the bed. Closer to Mewtwo.   
The chair was close enough to the bed, so I could easily reach out to him. 

I leaned out a little ways.   
Enough so, that I was resting my head peacefully, with my eyes closed, in his lap. It wasn't long afterwards, that I felt a gentle hand, softly begin caressing my cheek.   
I opened my eyes. Lifting my head up a bit, to look into his. 

They were glistening with tears of pure joy.   
He had been so worried about me. He didn't know if I would pull through, or not.   
I'd just given him all the proof he needed to know that I was alive, and with a little time, be just as good as new. 

Mewtwo got up from his chair, gently lifting my head from his lap. Placing it back on the bed.   
He got in bed himself, gently holding me close to him. My head was resting softly on his chest.   
His head gingerly resting on top of mine. 

The way he held me, was like he never wanted to let go. That if the second he did, something else might happen to me.   
One that wouldn't turn out as fortunate, as now. 

_ I thought......, _ he started to say, but became too choked up.   
With tears, threatening to spill down his cheeks, to go on. 

I felt a few tears, of my own, run down my cheeks. 

_ You'll never lose me, _ I whispered, softly, _ I'm here to stay with you, always. _

I nestled deeper in his fur. Warmer than the blanket I took off a little earlier.   
I felt something running down my cheek, and realized it was a tear, but not my own. I lifted my head up a bit. 

It was Mewtwo. He was...... he was crying.   
They were silent tears, but that wasn't the point. To know he loved me so deeply.   
To be so devastated at the thought of losing me, made me start crying myself. 

I sobbed quietly in his fur.   
Now realizing, just how close I came to dying. 

_ Shh, _ he softly hushed me, soothingly. 

He gently held me closer, and began to lovingly fondle my private. I started quieting down immediately.   
Something about the way he caressed it, always created a very strong, absolute, pleasurable effect on me. 

I gave a few, soft, quiet moans of absolute delight. Then, with my head already resting comfortably on his chest, closed my eyes in contented, weak, exhaustion.   
I was so very tired; and weak from the ordeal earlier. But, I was happy now, and everything was going to be all right.   
I gave a soft, deep, sigh. 

Mewtwo stopped stroking my private, and instead, just held it gingerly.   
He rested his head gently on mine. 

I soon drifted off into a deep, dreamless, sleep.   
************************** 

His heartbroken sobs had turned into joyous weeping. When Ki softly stirred in his arms, and took a deep breath, steadily breathing afterwards.   
Mewtwo had been filled with absolute joy, and thankfulness, that she was alive. His celebrating, though, would have to wait until later.   
She was still in danger. 

Paying absolutely no heed to the body on the floor, that had once been Jake, Mewtwo teleported with Ki. To his room.   
There, he took off her blood-stained clothes, and her shoes. Putting them in a pile, in a remote corner of the room.   
Now, he needed to cover her in something warm, so she wouldn't get hypothermia. From possible shock, and exposure.   
Luckily, he found a thick blanket. Wrapping it snugly, but not tight, around her. 

He gently laid her on his bed. Then, pulling over a chair, using Telekinesis, sat down to patiently wait for her to wake up.   
He waited for the rest of the day, and well into the night, but she still had not awakened. 

He was beginning to lose hope.   
He felt like it was his fault, that he hadn't been able to do anything sooner. To prevent this whole mess.   
A few tears ran down his cheeks, and he half-heartedly brushed them away. 

Sometime later, he must've fallen asleep. Because the next thing Mewtwo knew, something soft, and warm, was resting on his lap.   
He opened his eyes, and looked down, the most wonderful sight greeting him. 

Ki had woken up, and had come over enough, to rest her head in his lap.   
He fought back the tears this time, and gently began stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him, into his eyes.   
Seeing her alive, her bright emerald eyes shining up into his. Made his whole heart, and soul fill with pure joy, and happiness.   
Also, the thought of him nearly losing her, made the tears threaten to fall. 

Mewtwo stood up off the chair. Carefully lifting Ki's head off his lap, and back in bed.   
He got into bed with her, and held her, as if he'd never let go. His close hold of her, though, was very ginger.   
She was already fragile naturally, but she was so weak. She could easily be crushed like a flower, by anyone. 

This realization hit him hard, and he started choking up on tears.   
He couldn't, and he wouldn't, leave her unprotected. Nor, would he ever leave her, period.   
There was absolutely no way, he was going to lose her again. He just nearly lost her today, but he wasn't going to let it happen again, ever.   
Starting now. 

Ki had her head resting contentedly on his chest, and he delicately laid his head on her head.   
He tried to tell her that he thought he'd lost her, but thinking about it made him momentarily relive the whole devastating experience. He became to choked up to say anything more, other than his first two words. 

He had to really fight the tears, and he was losing rapidly.   
What she said next, in reply, made him stop the fight with the tears. He just let them flow. They were silent, he made no sound as he cried. 

A tear managed to fall on her cheek. Which slid down it, as if it were her own.   
She felt it, and looked up at him. 

Seeing him like he was, made her realize, how much the thought of him losing her devastated him.   
Also, the realization, of how close she came to dying. 

All of it made quite a hard impact on her, and she began sobbing quietly. Her face buried in his fur.   
Mewtwo, his own tears spent and dried, held her closer. Softly hushing her, soothingly. He gently began caressing her private, which was completely bare. As well as the rest of her, having taken off the blanket a little while ago.   
She preferred his warmth, to a material warmth. 

The sensation, created by his fondling of it, made her crying stop instantaneously. She emitted a few sounds of deep delight, then closed her eyes in absolute contentment. Though, in weak exhaustion, as well.   
He stopped, and just simply held it. 

He needed to let her sleep, it would help her get well faster.   
She was so weak from loss of too much blood. He figured it was highly unlikely that she could stand on her feet.   
Let alone, anything else, for that matter. 

He felt totally helpless. For not being able to help her in restoring the lost blood, and he hated this.   
Her own body would have to do that. It could be at least 4 days, before she was strong enough again.   
That put them both in a dangerous situation. 

It was only a matter of time before someone found Jake's mangled corpse, and start hot on his trail.   
Ki's current condition further distressed him. She wouldn't be able to get away, and he was _ not _ going to abandon her.   
He wondered, just how would he handle this? 

She gave a soft, deep, sigh. His head still resting on hers.   
It wasn't long afterwards, that she fell into a deep sleep. 

Somewhat tired himself, Mewtwo closed his eyes.   
A few minutes later, he, too, fell into a deep, contented, sleep.   
  
  
End Part Seven 

  
  


What do you guys think will happen?   
You'll have to read Part Eight, to find out. There, a dangerous drama unfolds, as they find themselves in peril.   
A startling secret is also revealed, about Ki. As Mewtwo finds out, to his surprise, that he _ can _ help her.   
Plus, a part of the storyline leading up to what happens, in the movie. With a totally different twist. 


	8. A New Destiny

Between Two Worlds 

Mystic Mewtwo   
A New Destiny   
Part 8 

  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Nintendo, 4Kids, etc., does.   


Ok, guys. This is the part you've all been waiting for.   
I apologize for the delay, but believe me, it will be worth it.   
This part contains sexual activity, and brief gun violence. 

  
  


When I awoke the next morning, I was feeling refreshed, and somewhat a little stronger. Although, it would be a little while longer, before I regained my full strength. Mewtwo was still asleep, so I decided not to wake him. He was awake almost half the night, worrying about me.   
He deserved to sleep as long as he liked. 

I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't help wondering. What would have happened, if I hadn't lived?   
I knew for certain that life for him would've come to a screeching halt. I also knew that he, himself, would end his own life.   
It wasn't worth living, without me. 

I began to feel tears in my eyes. It was perhaps the first time, that I knew of, that anyone simply could not go on existing without me.   
I succeeded in fighting them back, but I still felt as if I were going to cry. The feeling subsided not too long after, though. Why play "What If?" It was only asking for trouble. I was alive, and I would soon get well. So, why create an abstract situation? 

I carefully nestled deeper in Mewtwo's fur, closing my eyes in content. Relishing in the warmth of his body, and just feeling him close to me.   
I dozed off for a little while. Awakening, again, just a little bit before he did.   
He opened his eyes. Blinking them sleepily, in the early morning light. 

_ Good morning, love, _ I said, softly. 

He smiled warmly down at me. 

_ Good morning, my love, _ he returned, just as softly. 

He gently brushed back a lock my hair, that had fallen across my cheek.   
He kissed me delicately on the lips. Which shortly after, we began engaging in extremely, immensely, passionate kissing. I can't say for sure how long we did it, but it really didn't matter. Time, as far as it was concerned, did not exist. Neither did anything else, for that matter.   
Call it as sort of a delayed celebration. 

After a while, we stopped, and he just held me closely. My head gently resting against his chest, his head gingerly resting on mine.   
He was gently fondling my private lovingly. I moaned softly with delight, every so often. This was making me feel much better. Better than any medical treatment, that was for sure. 

I didn't think I'd be able to eat anything, when he inquired me about breakfast, but he strongly insisted that I try.   
I agreed, though a bit reluctantly. He released his hold of me, and then, kissing me softly on the lips. He got up from the bed. Picking up the blanket, earlier casted aside, and wrapping it snugly around me. To keep from getting chilled. He gingerly brushed back a lock of my hair. That had, yet again, fallen across my cheek. He kissed me once more. Then, giving me a smile, teleported away. 

It wasn't long after he left, that there came a soft, quiet, knock on the door.   
I froze. 

'Oh, shit! Not now!' I thought, frantically. 

I was imagining chaos, and destruction, when I heard a quiet voice say,   
"Ki? If you're here, open the door, please. It's Maxi." 

Maxi!   
I knew she wasn't going to hurt me, or Mewtwo, and she wouldn't tell on us either. 

_ I'm here, just give me a second, _ I called to her, in telepathy. 

I had just enough power, and strength, to unlock the door.   
Maxi slipped in. She was carrying a duffel bag; _ my _ duffel bag.   
She closed the door, softly, and locked it again. 

"Whew!" she said, "The whole place is in a whirl of chaos. I was lucky to get here unnoticed." 

She looked at me, and then, at the surroundings. 

"I kind of guessed you, and Mewtwo would hit it off pretty well," she remarked, giving me just a hint of a sly smile. 

I blushed a little. 

_ How did you know? _ I asked, a little sheepishly. 

She smiled again. 

"For one thing, you told me you liked him," she replied, "And from the sound of your voice, when you talked about him." 

"Another thing," she added, "Was I overheard the boss talking to someone, about when you, and Mewtwo first met. He said the way you two just kept staring, at one another, was downright freaky to him." 

I blushed again. 

_ I admit, it was love at first sight, _ I replied, _ Yes. It was freaky, at first, but it turned out pretty well. _

I casted a look at my duffel bag, in her hand. 

_ Why do you have that? _ I asked her, pointing to it. 

"I packed up all your stuff, and brought it here," Maxi answered, "Because it's too dangerous for you to stay any longer." 

_ I can't leave just now, _ I told her, immediately after, _ I've had a really bad accident, that nearly caused me to die. I'm not strong enough yet, and I'm certainly ** not ** leaving without Mewtwo. _

"Then, what will you do?" she asked, "When they eventually find the two of you, it's not going to be pleasant." 

I lowered my head, staring at the pattern of the blanket.   
I didn't know what we'd do. My condition put us in a pretty tight spot.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a brilliant, ice blue, light, and I knew Mewtwo had returned. The light faded, and he was standing near the bed, right next to me. A piece of fruit in his hand. He sat on the bed. Giving me the fruit, an apple, and gently pulling me into his lap. 

_ Miss me, love? _ he asked, a bit playful. 

_ Very much so, _ I replied, just as playful. 

He kissed me softly on the lips.   
He, then, caught sight of Maxi, and began glaring menacingly at her. 

_ What are you doing here? _ he asked, growling softly. 

"Easy, I'm a friend, I'm here to help you," Maxi answered. 

_ It's okay, love, _ I said, _ She's proven to be trustworthy, and she can be trusted not to reveal our whereabouts. _

He sighed, giving in.   
He trusted my word. 

_ All right, my love, _ he replied, _ If she is as you say, then she can stay. But I'll still keep a watchful eye on her. _

At least he was letting her stay. So, I didn't protest, otherwise.   
I knew he was only trying to protect us. 

"As I was saying before," Maxi spoke up, "It's not safe for the two of you to remain here any longer." 

Mewtwo gave her a concerned frown. 

_ Why? What has happened? _ he asked. 

"Just about everything you can imagine," she answered, "Chaos, panic, calamity. The whole building is on red alert." 

_ Then, they must have discovered the body, _ Mewtwo remarked, quietly. 

Maxi raised an eyebrow in question. 

_ Long story, _ I told her. 

"What exactly happened?" she asked, curiously. 

_ ** I'll ** tell you exactly what happened, _ Mewtwo interrupted, a bit angrily, _ That god-damned, freakin', jackass Jake nearly killed her! _

His voice began wavering near the end.   
He held me closer. Cradling my head gingerly against his chest, with his hand. Resting his head on mine.   
He was trying hard not to cry, and I was fighting back my own tears. 

"I'm sorry," Maxi said, softly, "I didn't know it was this bad." 

We were all silent for a little while. 

"You have to make a decision," she spoke up, again, quietly, "I've given you as much advanced warning as I can, but you have to decide whether to stay or leave." 

_ We would leave, _ Mewtwo answered, _ But Ki is not strong enough, yet, to travel. _

He gently began caressing my cheek. 

_ I will ** not ** leave her, either, _ he added, forcibly. 

"I don't know what else for you to do," Maxi replied, grimly. 

Suddenly, the door was kicked in, and we all gasped in surprise, and horror.   
Standing in the doorway, was Giovanni, his arms crossed. 

"But we do," he said, "Surround them." 

A team of Rockets, armed with tranquilizer hand guns, stormed in. Forming a ring around Mewtwo, and I.   
Maxi was left outside it, staring at the scene in horror. 

"Stop this now!" she yelled at Giovanni, "What the hell are you doing?!" 

"Simply cleaning house," he answered, sinisterly. 

I was very frightened. I didn't know what he was going to do to us.   
Mewtwo held me protectively, against him, glaring furiously at Giovanni. 

_ You are not going to do anything! _ he hissed, angrily. 

"I'm afraid that is entirely out of the question," Giovanni answered, "If you care anything about the girl, you'll surrender peaceably. Otherwise, we'll be forced to hurt her." 

Mewtwo's angry expression quickly began dissolving, into one of pure devastation. I looked up at him, my eyes beginning to fill with tears. His eyes were also brimming with tears. 

_ Go, my love, _ I whispered, in a choked voice, _ Forget me. Leave, please. _

The tears began streaming down my cheeks. 

_ Never, my love, _ he whispered, softly, _ I will never leave you. _

He gently cradled my head against his chest, resting his head softly on mine. 

"Take her," Giovanni, suddenly, commanded a Rocket. 

I was, then, roughly snatched out of Mewtwo's arms. 

_ Leave her alone! _ he roared. 

His tail lashed out at the Rocket's ankles, pulling him off balance.   
Mewtwo caught me in his arms quickly, after the Rocket dropped me. Three tranquilizers were fired at us, but Mewtwo blocked them, using Barrier. Maxi, taking the advantage, began forcing her way through the ring. She knocked out a few Rockets, and ran inside. Skidding to a stop, next to us. She snatched up my duffel bag, slinging it over her shoulder. 

Mewtwo gave me a soft, quick, kiss on my lips. Before setting me down on my feet, supporting against Maxi's shoulder.   
He gently caressed my cheek. 

_ Get her out of here, _ he told Maxi, quietly, before teleporting us out of the training facilities. 

Maxi, and I reappeared outside, in the hall.   
Between my room, and the building's back exit. 

"We need to get you some clothes on first, before we leave," Maxi remarked to me. 

I looked down at myself, noticing I was only wearing the blanket.   
The word here is, oops. I felt my cheeks growing hot, blushing a deep crimson. 

"Come on," she said, smiling, "Let's go to your room, so you can get dressed." 

We managed to get to the room. Where she sat me on the bed, and began dressing me.   
She dug out a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt, from the duffel bag. 

I've really gotta hand it to her, she was simply amazing.   
She'd packed all of my things, missing nothing, and laboriously made her way to Mewtwo's room. There, she tried rescuing us, by giving warning to leave. Now, she was dressing me, and getting me to safety.   
I could never be able to repay her for her kindness, and courage. It took real stamina to do what she did. 

Maxi pulled the shorts up on me, and stood me up. Supporting me by the shoulders long enough for me to pull them up around my hips, and fasten them.   
She sat me back down, on the bed. Pulling the t-shirt down over me, next.   
I was dressed now. Minus bra, shoes, and undergarment.   
My bra, and shoes were still in his room, and I've already expressed my feelings about the other thing. 

Maxi dug out my hairbrush from the bag, and began running it through my hair. It was quick, but it sufficiently did the job. Of keeping my hair straight, and flat.   
She tossed the brush back in the duffel bag, zipping it closed. 

She stood me up again. Slinging both my bag, and my arm around her shoulder. She looked at me for a minute. 

_ What? _ I asked, suspicious. 

Maxi began smiling. 

"Nothing," she replied, "Except, now, I see why Mewtwo is so gaga over you. You're extraordinarily beautiful." 

My face began growing hot, with pleased embarrassment.   
I knew Mewtwo thought I was pretty, but beautiful? And to such an extent? 

_ I don't know about that, _ I replied. 

"What, are you kidding?" she answered, "Even some of the most beautiful girls here pale, in comparison to you. They would literally kill to have your beauty." 

I began blushing a deep red.   
Was I really as beautiful, as she said? Did Mewtwo see me this way, also?   
It didn't really make all that much difference. Whether he did, or didn't, but it would be nice to know if he did. 

"Come on, we've gotta go," Maxi said, cutting into my thoughts. 

I leaned against her shoulder, lightly.   
So, it wouldn't seem like I was crushing her. We made our way out the door, into the hall. Walking the few hundred feet to the back exit. We emerged outside, in the bright sunlight of early afternoon. We made our way across the yard. Where Maxi pushed against the supposedly electrified fence, on the opposite side, opening a concealed gate. 

_ How......? _ I started. 

"Did I know that was there?" she finished, "I have my ways of finding out things." 

_ You're amazing, _ I told her, simply. 

"Thanks," she replied, smiling, "Now, let's get the hell out of here." 

We went through the gate, and slowly, painstakingly, began sliding our way down the steep hill.   
When we reached the base of the hill, I looked back up at the fortress, only once. Praying that Mewtwo was all right.   
************************** 

Now, Ki was safely out of harms way, in the care of a girl he now trusted.   
Mewtwo could finish off the Rockets, and Giovanni. That is, if he was lucky.   
He succeeded in annihilating most of them. Although, a few lucky ones managed to escape. Giovanni was the only one brave, or foolish, enough to remain with him.   
Mewtwo began glaring murderously at him. 

_ Is this how you treat one of your equals, as you've treated me? _ he asked, angrily. 

Giovanni began chuckling lightly.   
Which increased Mewtwo's anger more. 

"You have never been my equal," Giovanni replied. 

Mewtwo was staring at him, dumbfounded.   
Why was he informing him, that he was not? 

_ Why have you said we were partners, equals, if it were not true? _ Mewtwo inquired. 

"You were only created to serve me, not rule with me, and that is your only purpose," Giovanni answered. 

Mewtwo began lowering his gaze from Giovanni.   
Was this why he was here, to be a slave? His destiny was not this, to be a human's slave. With the exception of Ki, in she being different. Acting in no way like a human, and because he loved her so much. He didn't hate her, but he hated the others.   
Mewtwo looked back up, with new fire in his eyes. Focusing them directly at Giovanni. 

_ No, that is not my purpose, _ he told him, icily, _ I may have been created by humans, but they cannot enslave me. That is not my destiny. _

Mewtwo's whole body began glowing bright ice blue.   
Releasing a powerful blast, the entire building exploded.   
************************** 

Suddenly, an earth-shattering explosion began rocking the countryside.   
To our absolute horror, Headquarters erupted into flames. 

_ No! _ I began screaming, _ Mewtwo! _

I started sobbing uncontrollably. Maxi holding me, in sorrowful comfort.   
I was trembling like a frightened animal, as the sobs racked through my body. 

I heard Maxi suddenly gasping, in quiet surprise. I began wondering why, as she loosened her hold on me. I suddenly felt being lifted up off the ground, and someone else was holding me.   
Someone with a strong, yet gentle, hold. 

_ Don't cry, my angel love, _ I heard a soft, male, voice say. 

Opening my eyes, quickly, I could see through the blurred wetness of my tears. The most wonderful sight in the entire universe, Mewtwo.   
I began weeping with joy. As he held me in his arms, gingerly cradling my head against his chest. 

_ When I heard the explosion, and saw the flames, I thought........ Oh, god! _ I sobbed out, unable to go on. 

I began crying a fresh new wave of tears.   
He gently held my head closer against his chest. Resting his head softly on mine. 

_ Shhh, _ he whispered, softly, _ Everything is all right now, my angel. I'm here, and I won't ever leave you. _

Mewtwo gently took hold of my chin. Tilting my head slightly upwards, to his face. He gave me a soft, passionate, kiss on my lips. Totally under the spell of that one kiss, I began to stop crying.   
He didn't unlock the hold, on our lips, after that one. He, or rather we, continued kissing. Passionately, is a relatively small, and very weak, word. To describing in how we were kissing, because it could _ not _ begin to. 

He shifted his hold of me, slightly. Beginning to feel his hand slowly slipping down, into the front of my shorts.   
He gently, absolutely lovingly, began caressing my bare private. I began moaning softly with absolute ecstasy.   
If there was ever another time I wanted to have sex with him, it was now. He felt the same as I did.   
We would've done so, if not being in the current situation we were in. 

We stopped kissing, but Mewtwo didn't stop caressing my private.   
Oh, god! I never wanted him to, either.   
He gingerly rested his head on mine. 

Maxi had been watching us, quietly.   
Standing a little distance away, in the form of respect. 

"I never realized how much you two love each other," she remarked, softly. 

We looked at her.   
She seemed a bit sad, somehow, as if she had once loved someone. 

_ Thank you, for your help, _ Mewtwo told her, gratefully. 

Maxi smiled. 

"Don't mention it," she answered, "I was just helping out where I was needed." 

"Plus," she added, shifting her gaze to the charred remains of Team Rocket Headquarters, "I was just itching to get out of Team Rocket." 

Mewtwo nodded his head understandingly. 

_ Where will you go now? _ he asked. 

"Probably back home," Maxi replied, "But the more important question is, where will you and Ki go?" 

Mewtwo looked back at me. We really never thought of that.   
Maxi noticed our hesitation at answering. 

"Since Ki isn't completely well, she can stay with me, until she recovers," she began, "That way, you won't have to worry so much about her, while you try to find a place." 

It sounded like a pretty good plan to me.   
I looked at Mewtwo. He was considering Maxi's words carefully through his mind. Then, he nodded his head, smiling at me. 

_ All right, _ he finally answered Maxi. 

She smiled. 

"My home isn't far from here," she said, "I live in Pallet Town, with my uncle actually." 

"His name is Professor Oak," she continued, "He's the famous Pokemon researcher." 

_ I visited Pallet Town, the day before, _ I remarked. 

_ That's where I was, if I worried you, my love, _ I added, softly, to Mewtwo, _ I'm sorry, if I did. _

He nuzzled my cheek gently. 

_ It's been forgiven, my love, _ he said, _ As well as forgotten. _

His hand, still in my shorts, began inching lower along my private.   
He began fondling it, again. In a different area, at where he stopped.   
I closed my eyes, moaning softly with pure pleasure. 

"If you guys are ready," I heard Maxi say, "We can go now." 

I opened my eyes, again, and nodded. Mewtwo doing the same.   
He teleported us to Pallet Town, where we luckily managed to avoid startling anyone. 

"There's the house," Maxi said, pointing to the strange building I saw previously. 

_ Your uncle lives there? _ I asked her, incredulously. 

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" she replied, smiling, "We can get in through the back door." 

She began walking, leading us to the back of the building.   
As she mentioned before, we were able to get in through the back door. 

"We'll have to be quiet, so as not to disturb my uncle," she told us, "There are some rooms down the hall. Follow me, and I'll take you to one." 

She led us down the hall to a room at the end, opening the door. 

"You can stay here for now," Maxi said, "But I really need to let my uncle know I have visitors." 

_ I really wish you wouldn't, _ Mewtwo answered her. 

"I wish I didn't either," Maxi replied, "But I really must, as he doesn't like surprise visitors much." 

"I promise, though, he won't hurt you," she added. 

_ Very well, _ Mewtwo complied, reluctantly. 

I wasn't liking the idea anymore than he was.   
We went inside the room, which was no more than a simple bedroom. 

"You guys stay here," Maxi told us, "It won't take long before I come back, with my uncle." 

She left, closing the door behind her.   
Mewtwo set me down on the bed. Sitting down on the bed beside me, shortly after. He gently pulled me back to him, in his lap. I rested my head softly against his chest, his head gingerly resting on top of it.   
He began stroking my hair. 

_ What place shall I look for us? _ he asked me, softly. 

_ As long as you are with me, it matters not, _ I replied, quietly, nestling in his fur. 

He smiled. 

_ Then, I will build us a place, _ he answered. 

_ What will you build? _ I asked, softly. 

He thought for a moment. 

_ A magnificent palace, _ he replied, after a minute, _ You shall see. _

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.   
He gave me a soft kiss on my lips. Turning into passionate kissing, a few seconds later. We stopped a minute, and he gently began laying me against the bed. His hands going to my shorts, unfastening them. He slipped them down, and off of me, tossing them on the floor. I had nothing but my t-shirt on. He laid gently down, beside me, pressing his body gingerly against mine. I felt the needle prick, about a second later. Feeling absolutely joyful to be having sex again. It began turning very vivid, absolutely passionate, a few seconds later. I began moaning softly in absolute ecstasy, and immense pleasure. 

I was thoroughly loving this.   
As I know he was, as well. Heaven only knew how much we wanted to keep right on doing it, but Maxi said she would not be long in coming back. We stopped, him sitting up. To pick up my shorts, from off the floor.   
He slipped them back on me. Where I pulled them up to my hips, and fastened them. He brought me up to a sitting position, back in his lap. 

He softly kissed me on my lips.   
Breaking off in the nick of time, for Maxi was now coming back with her uncle.   
************************** 

"Maxine," Prof. Oak started, using Maxi's full name, "I wish you would tell me who your friends are." 

Maxi shook her head. 

"I want you to meet them," she replied. 

"I'm sure they are nice," he answered, "But I really must get back to my research." 

"I've had numerous reports about an unknown Pokemon being at the Viridian Gym, before it was destroyed," Prof. Oak continued, "I'm trying to find a match to their descriptions." 

Maxi began smiling at his explanation. 

"One of my friends can help you with that, Uncle Samuel," she replied. 

"Really?" he asked, interested. 

"If he can't, then, he's either lying, or is a master with trick mirrors," she answered, trying not to laugh. 

"What do you mean?" Prof. Oak asked, very confused. 

He never could quite understand her way of talking. 

"Never mind, Uncle Samuel," Maxi said, giving a slight chuckle, "You'll see." 

"Also," she added, "My other friend needs a bit of medical treatment. Can you help her?" 

"I could try," Prof. Oak answered, a bit concerned, "But Nurse Joy is better equipped in that field." 

Maxi nodded her head in understandment. 

"I'll page her if it becomes necessary," she said. 

They walked down the remainder of the hallway, in silence.   
They were approaching the end of the hall. When Maxi stopped a bit suddenly, before reaching the room.   
Prof. Oak stopped walking also. 

"What is it?" he asked her. 

"Only, that I should warn you," she answered, "The one who can help you with the Pokemon mystery is a bit close to my other friend. Don't be alarmed, if it's not what it should be." 

Prof. Oak gave her a confused look, but didn't respond to her explanation.   
They walked the short distance to the door of the room. Maxi put her hand on the doorknob, and began turning it.   
************************** 

Mewtwo and I watched a little anxiously, as the door began opening.   
Revealing Maxi shortly after, with her uncle behind her. He came in, standing beside her. He was a man around in his late 50's, or so. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. Around an average height, about 5'5. He had gray hair, and black eyes. He wore a red shirt, and khaki pants. A loosely opened white lab coat covered most of the ensemble. On his feet, he wore brown loafers. 

He was staring at us a bit strangely.   
The expression on his face was hard to interpret. 

"You never told me he was a Pokemon," he remarked, quietly, to Maxi. 

She shrugged. 

"I did say he could be beneficial in helping you out," she answered. 

He began shaking his head in disbelief. 

"I've never seen a Pokemon quite like him," he answered, "He's extraordinarily remarkable." 

He began fishing around in his lab coat pocket.   
I watched curiously as he pulled out a red, rectangle-shaped, device. A Pokedex.   
I've seen them before, when I watched trainers at Sabrina's gym begin pulling them out. After a pokemon they didn't know would be called out. 

I felt Mewtwo beginning to tense.   
As Maxi's uncle held out the Pokedex, towards him. 

_ Easy, my love, _ I told him, gently, _ It won't hurt us, it's a tiny computer. He's only trying to find out who you are. _

_ Why does he not ask me, then? _ Mewtwo asked, a bit agitated, _ Instead of the red box? _

I stifled a giggle. 

_ That's the way they are, _ I replied, _ They'd rather consult the Pokedex, or the red box as you put it, than to ask the Pokemon outright. _

_ Pitiful, _ he answered, shaking his head. 

This time, I couldn't help it, I started laughing.   
He started grinning at me. 

_ What's so funny? _ he asked. 

_ You are, _ I gasped out, _ I've never...... _

I was overcome by another fit of giggles, making it impossible to go on.   
Realizing what I had tried to say, he began laughing too. Hearing our laughter, Maxi, and her uncle, looked at us like we had gone insane. Seeing their expressions, on their faces, only made us laugh a little harder. 

After a couple of minutes, our laughter began dying down.   
Another minute later, we were quiet, but I had tears in my eyes. Mewtwo was still smiling.   
Tired from the exertion, I leaned against his chest, in happy exhaustion. The laughing only reminded me of how weak I still was.   
Mewtwo's smile turned into a concerned frown. 

_ Are you all right, my angel? _ he asked me. 

_ Just tired, is all, my love, _ I answered, wearily, closing my eyes as I nestled deeper in his fur. 

_ I shouldn't have made you laugh, _ he replied, guiltily. 

He gently began caressing my cheek. 

_ I'm happy you did, it made everything seem right again, _ I murmured, softly. 

I felt his head starting to rest delicately on mine. 

_ I'm happy that I made you happy, my angel love, _ he whispered, quietly. 

Sighing deeply, I soon fell asleep.   
************************** 

He wished he hadn't made her laugh so much. Although, Mewtwo had enjoyed hearing her laughter again.   
It had been a while since they last found anything amusing. Lately, everything was pain, and suffering.   
She was right, that it made everything feel right again. 

He knew deep down, though, that things were far from being the same again.   
His trust in humans was sharply declining. The only human he trusted now, aside from Ki, was the girl named Maxi. The uncle, he was still wary of him. The red box, uh, Pokedex, he pointed at him did not help Mewtwo at all. In deciding, whether, or not, to accept him. 

They were watching him now, Ki asleep in his lap.   
Maxi's uncle was staring at him, in fascination. Finding Mewtwo more important, than the one who really was needing the attention.   
Ki was of more importance than himself now. She needed help. 

He found that Maxi shared his feelings, by the expression on her face.   
Mewtwo looked pleadingly at her, and she nodded her head. Understanding what he was getting at. 

"Uncle Samuel," Maxi started, "I think we'd better focus on what's really important now, and that would be the girl." 

Prof. Oak glanced at her. 

"I need to get this information written down, right now," he answered. 

"It can wait," Maxi replied, sharply, "The girl is more important." 

"In a minute," Prof. Oak said, distractedly. 

Mewtwo was listening to their conversation. Beginning to get angry at the uncle's disconcerned attitude for Ki.   
The last sentence made him become infuriated. 

_ Listen to her, god-dammit! _ he yelled, at the uncle. 

Mewtwo succeeded in getting his attention, then.   
Prof. Oak's head jerked up from the notes he was writing. 

"What in the world?!" he asked, incredulously, "Did you say something, Maxi?" 

She gave him an irritating look. 

"I did, but he was the one who said something, this time," Maxi replied, pointing in Mewtwo's direction. 

Prof. Oak looked in that direction, seeing the Pokemon. 

"Impossible," he answered, in disbelief. 

_ I should think not, _ Mewtwo countered, irritably. 

Prof. Oak took a step back, in shock. 

"You spoke," he stammered out. 

_ Would you like me to say more? _ Mewtwo asked, smirking. 

This, in his opinion, was one pitiful human.   
Some famous researcher he was. You'd think, with all the Pokemon there were out there, that he would at least know of one like himself. 

_ Now, _ he continued, _ Ki needs help. Are you going to give it to her, or do I need to make you? _

"I'm assuming Ki is the girl with you?" Prof. Oak addressed Mewtwo, after getting over the surprise of hearing him speak. 

'God, help him,' Mewtwo thought, exasperated. 

He was about ready to throw the man into the wall.   
Perhaps it would help, in knocking some sense into him. 

_ Yes, _ he answered, slowly, as if speaking to a child. 

At the rate this was taking, Mewtwo himself could've already helped Ki.   
She stirred slightly in his lap, but settled immediately, once he began stroking her hair. Sleeping was best for her, until she got treatment. Which he hoped would be now. 

"I'll go get Nurse Joy," Maxi said, immediately afterwards. 

It wasn't long before she returned with a young, petite, woman.   
She had strawberry red hair, pinned into ridiculous loops, and blue eyes. She was dressed in a short, white, nurse's outfit. With a white hat, with a red cross, on her head.   
Mewtwo looked at her skeptically. This was the human who was going to help Ki?   
She would seem more in place at a carnival. 

Nurse Joy stared at him in awe.   
Mewtwo was, quite frankly, getting sick of this. What was so damn unusual about him? 

_ Can we move to more important matters? _ he asked, annoyed. 

Nurse Joy blinked her eyes a few times in surprise.   
But, then, gained back her professional posture. Which makes her so successful, despite her appearance. 

"Yes, I agree," she answered Mewtwo. 

She began walking cautiously towards him.   
A little nervous under his steady, ever watchful, gaze. She approached him, and the sleeping girl in his lap.   
Nurse Joy carried a small, white, bag in her hand. Setting it down on the bed, began pulling out a stethoscope. 

Mewtwo looked at it quizzically. What was it supposed to do?   
Nurse Joy rubbed the metal end of the stethoscope on her dress, warming it up. She placed the other two ends in her ears.   
She stepped closer to the girl, but was suddenly stopped. By a soft, warning, growl. 

Mewtwo was still uncertain about the thing in her hand, and didn't want it touching Ki.   
Until, he knew what it did. 

"I can't help her, if you are not willing," Nurse Joy told him, "You must trust me enough, so that I can." 

His faced softened, loosing its sternness.   
Gazing down at Ki, he knew that he must trust this nurse. He did not want to lose his angel. He'd lose his will to live, right along with her.   
He stroked her cheek gently. 

_ All right, _ he answered, softly. 

Nurse Joy gave him a small smile, placing the stethoscope's metal end on the girl's chest.   
Mewtwo watched her carefully. As her face's expression began turning, into a concerned frown.   
He knew what it meant when their face held that expression, it was not good news. 

He began to feel as though he'd lost his whole world.   
He had to keep himself from crying, in front of them. 

"I'm very concerned about the way her heart sounds," Nurse Joy began speaking, "It's very weak, it's a miracle she's still alive. It seems as though she has lost at least a pint and a half of her blood." 

"What you're saying is, that she needs a transfusion?" Prof. Oak answered her. 

"Yes," she replied, "Now, if not sooner. We'll need to find her blood type first." 

She replaced the stethoscope back in the bag. Pulling out a hypodermic syringe, in its place.   
Mewtwo eyed the needle, in Nurse Joy's hand, nervously. 

_ What are you intending to do with that? _ he asked her. 

"I am going to inject it in her arm, to get a sample of her blood," she answered, "So that I can find out what type it is." 

_ It won't hurt her, will it? _ Mewtwo asked. 

"Only for a split second, when I inject in. After that, though, it's harmless," she replied. 

_ Very well, _ he said, sighing deeply. 

He didn't like it hurting Ki, but he wanted her to get well. If this was the only way, then he'd have to let the nurse do it.   
Nurse Joy injected the needle in her arm carefully, limiting the pain considerably. Mewtwo saw Ki flinch in her sleep, but only for a second. Her face returned to its peaceful, angelic, expression. 

Nurse Joy finished, taking the needle out.   
She put a bit of medicine on the place, where the needle had gone in. With the needle still in her hand, now filled with Ki's blood, she began leaving the room.   
She took Prof. Oak with her. 

Maxi remained with Mewtwo, and Ki.   
She hoped Nurse Joy would be able to help, for his sake at least.   
************************** 

Nurse Joy began examining the blood under a microscope. Scanning it through a machine, afterwards.   
Frowning at the results, she scanned it again. Still confused, she scanned it yet again. No matter how many times she scanned the blood, the answer was always the same. It was of Pokemon origin, as well as human. 

"That can't be," Nurse Joy said, in disbelief. 

"What is it?" Prof. Oak suddenly asked, after hearing her speak a loud. 

"I drew blood from a human girl, yet this machine is telling me some is Pokemon origin," she answered. 

"Are you sure?" Prof. Oak asked. 

"I'm positive," Nurse Joy replied, "Here, scan it for yourself." 

She gave him the sample of blood.   
He scanned it, getting the same results as Nurse Joy. 

"Unbelievable," Prof. Oak said, baffled, "Do we know which Pokemon?" 

"I'll see," Nurse Joy answered. 

She began clacking some keys on the keyboard.   
A read out appeared on the computer screen, a few seconds later. 

"Mew?!" they both cried, at the same time. 

"Where on Earth can we find that?!" Prof. Oak exclaimed. 

"I really don't know what we're going to do about the girl," Nurse Joy said, sadly, "She may die without a transfusion." 

"What about the Pokemon with her?" Prof. Oak asked, suddenly, remembering Mewtwo. 

"I don't think he matches that blood type," Nurse Joy replied, "But we can see." 

"It may be a bit more difficult in getting his blood than hers," she added, "Since he is Psychic, I'm not entirely sure what he'll do." 

"We'll just have to tell it outright, I guess," he answered.   
************************** 

Back in the room, Mewtwo was waiting a bit impatiently for the nurse, and the uncle, to return.   
They came back a few minutes later. He was sensing their disturbance, and hesitation. What was wrong? 

"I think there's something we need to tell you," Nurse Joy began, "I need to get a sample of your blood, in order to further help your friend." 

Mewtwo stared at her.   
Why did she need his blood to help Ki? She was human, not Pokemon.   
However, he was not prepared, for what the nurse told him next. 

"You see, she has a mixture of both human and Pokemon blood," she continued, "And we need yours to see if you match her type that she needs." 

Whoa!   
Time out! What did she just say?!   
Mewtwo could not believe what he just heard, or thought he heard. Did that nurse just tell him, that Ki was half Pokemon?   
_ Now _ he understood why she did not act as any natural human would. It also explained part of the reason he'd been attracted to her, from the very beginning.   
She was not far from being exactly like himself. 

In a way, Mewtwo liked this new development. Meaning that they were destined to be together, their love was meant to be.   
Yes, he was rather liking this. 

_ You may do so, _ Mewtwo told her. 

He had to try to hide his joyful smile.   
Nurse Joy took a clean syringe out of her apron pocket. She walked towards Mewtwo, still feeling nervous under his gaze. Approaching him, she proceeded to carefully inject the needle, in his arm.   
It hurt him for one second, and was painless afterwards. Just as the nurse had described it. Nurse Joy removed the needle, now filled with his own blood. 

"I'll come back as soon as I analyze this," she said. 

As before, both she, and the uncle left the room.   
************************** 

In the medical lab, Nurse Joy gazed at Mewtwo's blood through a microscope, first. Scanning it immediately after. 

"Will you look at this?!" she exclaimed, after reading the results. 

Prof. Oak peered at the computer screen, as well. 

"Amazing," he answered, fascinated. 

Both Mewtwo's and Ki's blood were perfect matches, in both types. 

"That would mean, the Pokemon is half human, too," Nurse Joy said. 

"I believe we can now proceed with the transfusion," she added.   
************************** 

Mewtwo was growing anxious. What was taking so long?   
He finally heard them coming back. They entered into the room, the nurse smiling. 

"You two are perfect matches," she said, "Which means you will be helping her, in the biggest way possible." 

Mewtwo was speechless. They _ were _ alike.   
He'd been wrong in thinking he couldn't help her. His blood was the key to her survival. This was one decision he would have no trouble in making. He'd do whatever was necessary, to keep her alive. 

_ When can we begin? _ he asked the nurse. 

"We can do it now," she answered, "I'll need to take a pint of your blood, first." 

"It'll be kind of painful," she warned. 

Then, he would have to bear it.   
No pain was too great, if it would save Ki. 

_ Do it, _ Mewtwo replied. 

Nurse Joy nodded her head, and the procedure soon got underway.   
************************** 

When I awoke, who knows after how long, I was lying in a bed. Similar to that of a hospital one.   
I sat up quickly, wishing I hadn't afterwards. 

I began to feel sick, my head feeling woozy. I laid back down on the bed, my head against the pillow.   
After a few minutes, I began feeling better. 

"I see that you are awake now," I heard a voice say. 

A nurse came in the room.   
I recognized her as being Nurse Joy. As to which one, I wasn't entirely sure. 

_ Where am I? _ I asked her. 

She looked at me in surprise for a minute.   
Oh, right, telepathy. 

"You're at the Pokemon Centre clinic, in recovery," Nurse Joy answered, finally. 

Recovery? From what?! 

_ What am I doing here? _ I asked, a bit agitated. 

"You've had a blood transfusion, a little while ago," she replied. 

_ Where did you get the blood, to match my type? _ I asked, curiously. 

She started smiling. 

"From the Pokemon," Nurse Joy said. 

_ Mewtwo?! _ I cried, in disbelief. 

How?!   
I was not a Pokemon, so how did our blood types match? 

"Is that his name?" Nurse Joy asked me, suddenly. 

_ Yes, _ I replied, _ Mewtwo is his name. Just tell me, though, how in the world did his blood type match mine? _

Her face turned serious, as she looked at me. 

"I don't know if I should tell you," she began, "With you being in your condition, as it may come as a shock to you." 

She took a deep breath. 

"The DNA in your blood," she continued, "Shows you are half Pokemon, and Mewtwo's blood DNA reveals he is half human." 

I just laid there, staring at her.   
Was she joking? Looking at her face, though, I knew it was true.   
He and I, we, we were alike. Fate had brought us together, blossoming our love for each other.   
I was rather intrigued with this. It meant our love was never wrong, to begin with.   
That explained our instant, natural, attraction to one another. 

_ I want to see him, _ I told Nurse Joy, suddenly. 

She shook her head. 

"He's fine, you need to be concerned about getting well," she answered. 

_ I want him here with me, _ I replied, starting to grow angry. 

"I'm sorry," she said, "But I can't allow that." 

_ You will allow it, and you will get him, as well, _ I answered, now furious. 

"No," she replied, firmly. 

Mustering what power I had, my eyes focused on Nurse Joy. Beginning to lift her, with Telekinesis.   
She gave a frightened yelp. 

"Ok, I'll get him," she surrendered, quickly. 

I set her down on the ground again, gently. She quickly began backing out the door, and walked down the hall.   
Exhausted from the energy drain, I laid back farther in the pillows. I started waiting patiently for their return.   
************************** 

Nurse Joy's heart was still racing from her earlier encounter.   
She had never seen a human, even if she was half Pokemon, use psychic powers before. She also never heard anyone be so anxious to see their Pokemon.   
The way the girl talked, it was like their relationship was more than Trainer/Pokemon. 

She knew where Mewtwo, as she called him, was. He'd been very insistent to stay, until the girl woke up.   
Nurse Joy found him still sitting in the chair. Where she left him, some two odd hours before.   
He looked up, when she came in the waiting room. 

"She's awake, and she wants to see you," she told him. 

The words were barely out of her mouth, when he started taking off.   
For being as large as he was, Nurse Joy never imagined he could move so fast.   
************************** 

I didn't have long to wait, before Mewtwo nearly came rushing in.   
He was slightly winded, but he was grinning at me, as he came closer to the bed. Stopping near the head of it. I gave him a small grin, as well.   
He began stroking my hair. 

_ Feeling better, my love? _ he asked me, softly. 

_ Much better, now that you're here, _ I answered, quietly. 

He sat down on the bed, near the edge. He bent down to me, his face even with mine.   
He gave me a soft kiss on my lips. It didn't take long before we began kissing with immense passion.   
We stopped a few minutes later. 

He lifted up my shirt with his hand, revealing my naked breasts. He gently began caressing them, and I sighed softly with delight.   
He bent his head down, delicately kissing the tops. Then, afterwards, he gently pulled the shirt back down over them.   
He began kissing me again on my lips. 

We were having to satisfy ourselves through this way.   
Until, we could get the chance to have sex again. 

"I really think that, ....... whoa!" we heard a voice begin speaking. 

We broke off, seeing that Nurse Joy had come in the room. 

"Holy shit," she said, softly.   
************************** 

Nurse Joy stared at the girl, and the Pokemon.   
She had accidentally come in, at the wrong time. She was going to tell them that visiting hours were over. When she beheld the most astonishing sight of her life, they were kissing. 

It, then, hit her. They were lovers.   
This explained why he protected her, at first. Then, literally jumping at the chance in helping her.   
Of course, most loyal Pokemon protected, and aided, their trainers. In this case, however, the girl was not a trainer.   
The Pokemon did not belong to her, in that sense. 

This was why the Pokemon...., Mewtwo was his name.   
She'd have to stop calling him "the Pokemon," and remember that he did have a name. This was why he wanted to stay, when he did. Also, why the girl had been so insistent, to having him here with her. 

Nurse Joy found that rather sweet, that they loved each other in this sense.   
It just surprised her to see a Pokemon, and a human engaging in actions of love, as two humans would. 

"I didn't mean to intrude," Nurse Joy apologized to them, "I'll leave now." 

She left them.   
Closing the door behind her, as she went out.   
************************** 

Mewtwo and I stared at the closed door, and then, at each other.   
That had been rather odd. 

_ I think I should leave now, _ he said, reluctantly. 

_ Please, stay, _ I pleaded him. 

_ In a heartbeat, my love, _ he answered, softly, _ But I really should. We are not alone here, and I want to have you all to myself. No one else, just me and you. _

I smiled at him.   
He gently caressed my cheek. 

_ I will stay the night, before leaving in the morning. To find a place to build our palace, _ he explained, quietly, _ The night will be ours, to do whatever we wish. _

I gave him a small grin. 

_ Tonight, _ I replied, simply. 

_ Yes, tonight, _ he said, smiling. 

He lovingly nuzzled my cheek, moving his face over. Kissing me softly on the lips. He reluctantly broke the kiss, then, and I sadly watched him leaving me. 

Not long after he left, Nurse Joy came back in. 

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said, "I didn't mean to barge in on you." 

I smiled, dismissing her apology. 

_ It is forgotten, _ I told her. 

"You, and him," she began, hesitantly, "Are in love, am I correct in saying so?" 

There really was no point in hiding it anymore. 

_ Yes, _ I answered. 

She just nodded her head. 

"I want to check your pulse, and blood pressure," she told me. 

She came over to me, picking up my wrist.   
She placed two fingers on it, and pressed gently. Looking at the watch on her wrist, she began counting seconds under her breath. When she was done, she placed my wrist back on the bed.   
She, then, proceeded to check my blood pressure. I hated the way the thing, she wrapped around my arm, was squeezing me.   
It finally deflated, and Nurse Joy took it off. 

"Well," she said, smiling, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a different person. You are in good health now." 

I smiled.   
It was very good news, and would even be excellent news, to Mewtwo. When I tell him, or at least try to show him. 

_ May I get up? _ I asked her. 

She thought about it for a minute. 

"I don't see why not," she finally answered, "But just try to take it easy, at first." 

I nodded my head.   
I sat up, slowly this time, only feeling a little dizziness. It passed before long, and I began to stand up on my feet. I was a little unbalanced at first, taking a few wobbly steps.   
Gradually, I gained more balance, and my walking went smoothly. I walked out the door, of the recovery room, and started walking down the hall.   
My feet were still bare, and I shivered a little, from the cold floor. 

The hall led me to a waiting room. I looked around, seeing no one here at the present time.   
I sighed disappointedly. I was kind of hoping that he hadn't left the building, for good, but it was obvious that he had.   
Before I began turning around, to head back, I was gently lifted up off the ground from behind. It was Mewtwo, holding me in his arms. 

_ I thought you had gone, _ I told him, softly. 

_ I didn't, and I couldn't, not without you, _ he answered, quietly. 

I smiled at him, nestling my head in the fur of his chest. 

_ I'm glad you are strong again, and up walking, _ he told me, softly. 

_ I'm happy also, _ I replied, quietly, _ Nurse Joy says I'm good as new now. _

He began smiling, then kissing me softly on my lips.   
We didn't linger for very long, though. Hearing the front door of the Centre open, we looked to see Maxi coming in. 

"Hi guys," she greeted us, "I see that everything is all right now." 

_ Yes, _ I answered, _ I'm very much well again. _

"That's great," Maxi replied, "If you want, you can come back with me, to my uncle's." 

Mewtwo and I looked at each other, him nodding his head in agreement. 

_ Yes, _ I told Maxi, _ We'll come with you. _

"Ok, let's go, then," she said. 

She headed out the door, with us following her.   
The Pokemon Centre was not far from her uncle's. The sun was just beginning to set, when we started out.   
As it sank lower, the sky began turning different shades of colors. Peach, light orange, pink, and light blue, from what was left of the daytime sky.   
The entire western sky was set ablaze, glowing like a lit fire. 

Mewtwo, still carrying me, stopped walking. He watched with awe, and fascination, as the colors began deepening.   
The light blue, of the sky, turned indigo blue. The pink deepened to a magenta.   
The orange, and peach, disappearing all together. 

_ Beautiful, isn't it? _ I whispered, softly, so as not to ruin the spell. 

_ Truly magnificent, _ he replied, in a hushed whisper. 

_ Even more so over the ocean, _ I said, quietly. 

_ The ocean, _ he repeated, carefully, as if thinking. 

I had given him some form of an idea, and he seemed to be considering it through. 

_ What's on your mind, love? _ I asked him, softly. 

_ You've given me a truly remarkable idea, of where to build our palace, _ he answered, smiling. 

_ May I ask where? _ I said, quietly. 

_ No, _ he answered, shaking his head. 

_ That will be my little surprise, _ he added, secretively. 

He nuzzled between my breasts, and I giggled.   
He started walking again, and we arrived at Maxi's uncle's place at dusk.   
************************** 

Ki had given him a wonderful clue, as to where to build the palace.   
Mewtwo distinctively remembered the island of his birth place. It was secluded, being in the middle of the ocean.   
Although, he had no fond memories of that place, he felt drawn to it somehow. 

He had subconsciously thought about returning to the island.   
Her comment, about the extraordinary sunset, a little while ago, drew it out. He consciously began thinking about it, giving the idea deep consideration. 

He'd never seen an actual sunset, until today, and the effect was truly astonishing. He didn't think it could get any better than it was, but Ki's input on it, being even more spectacular over the ocean.   
Well...., that left him a bit curious. Could it have been?   
He'd have to find out for himself, a little later.   
************************** 

When we got to our room, Mewtwo set me down on my feet, and then, comically collapsing in a chair. 

_ You're heavy, _ he joked me. 

I started giggling. 

_ No, I'm not, _ I replied, playfully. 

He started grinning. 

_ Yes, you are, _ he answered, also playing. 

_ Nah uh, _ I said, quietly, climbing into his lap. 

_ Mmm hmm, _ he replied, softly, bending his head down to mine. 

He began kissing me passionately on the lips.   
After a couple of minutes, we stopped, delicately slipping me off his lap. He got up from the chair, and stood in front of me. His hands went to my shorts, and began unfastening them. They slipped down to my ankles, casting them aside with my foot.   
He gently pulled up my shirt, and over my head. My long hair spilled out, falling back down to my waist.   
He dropped the shirt on the floor, with absolute enchantment. 

_ God, you're beautiful, _ he whispered, softly. 

I smiled.   
He picked me up, laying me in the bed. He got in with me, immediately after.   
He gently pulled me closer to him. Beginning to gingerly press his body, against mine. I felt the needle prick, about a few seconds later. I moaned softly with pleasure.   
I don't know for sure how long we had sex, but time held no meaning for us. All that was important to us, was never ending it. If we possibly could help it. 

After a while, we stopped, just lying close against each other.   
My head was nestling in his fur, and my right hand laid upon his chest. His head was delicately resting on mine.   
His right arm was wrapped over me, his hand softly caressing my private. 

_ I love you, _ he whispered to me, softly. 

_ I love you, _ I murmured, quietly. 

_ From the moment I first beheld you, _ he continued, softly, _ I fell in love with you, and it frightened me. I did not know you, nor have I ever met you, but I felt as if I did. _

He paused a minute. 

_ From the very beginning of my life, _ he began, again, _ I was also afraid, because you were human, and I being a Pokemon, that it would never work between us. I see that differently now, as it has worked, but I did not know that then. When you began asking me questions, I fell even deeper in love with you, from the sound of your voice. _

He stopped again, before continuing. 

_ When you asked me the question if there was anything I liked about that wretched place, I wanted to say, "You," _ he said, _ I had even thought of getting rid of you, when I realized our differences in species. I'm very grateful I did no such thing. I did not mean for the accident of tripping you to happen, I was just so confused. With being in love, and feeling I've known you forever.   
Before the fateful night we were brought together, you were always on my mind. I longed for you 'til it hurt. I loved you so much, but I didn't think you would love me as much, or at all. It greatly affected my spirits in not knowing, and I even considered killing myself in that match, to end the pain. You saved me from making that drastic mistake. Making me realize, if you did not care so much about me, you would not have risked your powers for me. I knew, then, that you did love me at least. Though, I guess I wanted proof, as well. _

He started smiling at me. 

_ I got the surprise of my life, _ he began, _ When I woke up in the middle of that night, to find you. In my room, asleep on the window seat. At first, I didn't know if you were real, or an illusion. It wasn't long before I realized you were real, and I can't quite describe the joy I was feeling. I will never trade that night for anything, for as long as I remain alive. _

_ I love you more than life itself, my angel. I shall never leave you. I'll forever stay by your side, and I'll forever cherish you, my angel love, _ he finished, softly. 

He began kissing me with extreme passion.   
Pressing his body gently against mine, and for the second time that night, we had sex.   
************************** 

He didn't know exactly when they fell asleep, but he wouldn't want to have known anyway.   
Mewtwo was dreading the coming of morning because, then, he would have to leave her. He didn't want to, but he had to. His guess was that he'd be gone at least a week.   
It would be absolute torture being away from her for so long. 

Morning did come, however, and he was torn between deciding to wake her, or let her sleep.   
He finally decided to let her sleep. It would be less painful, for him, that way.   
Being extremely careful, he quietly slipped out of bed. Looking back at her, he realized he was going to miss her something fierce.   
He carefully pulled the bed covers up around her, so she wouldn't get cold. 

Gently brushing back a lock of her hair, he gave her a soft, delicate, kiss on her lips. He lingered for a minute, then gently broke off. 

_ I'll return soon, my love, _ he whispered, softly, to her. 

She quietly sighed in her sleep.   
Smiling sadly, he turned to leave, his back to the bed. 

_ You're not going to leave, without saying good-bye, are you? _ a sweet voice teased him, gently. 

Mewtwo turned back around in surprise.   
Ki was awake, her emerald eyes twinkling playfully at him. He smiled at her. 

_ You were asleep, my love, and I did not want to wake you, _ he replied, softly. 

_ I wouldn't have minded, _ she said, quietly, smiling. 

He walked over to the bed, sitting down close to her.   
The bedcovers rustled a bit, as she sat up. Moving over, to sit next to him.   
He put his arm around her, gently pulling her as physically close to him as possible. While sitting next to each other, that is.   
She rested her head delicately against his shoulder. 

_ I'll miss you, _ she told him, softly. 

_ And I, you, _ he replied, quietly, giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. 

The kiss became passionate, and before long he was laying her back, against the bed. He gently began pressing his body against hers, and not too much later, they were having sex.   
************************** 

I was moaning softly with absolute pleasure, and ecstasy. This was the way to say good-bye.   
Oh, god! I wish this wouldn't end, and I wish he didn't have to leave.   
I was going to miss him so much, but, as they say, all good things must come to an end. Only temporary, though, as he was coming back within a week.   
By then, we might have our own place, just the two of us. 

What he had told me, last night, gave me a clear understanding of why our first meeting had been so rough. I didn't realize he had reacted to me, in the way I reacted to him.   
He thought I was beautiful, and had told me so. After he'd taken off my clothes last night. I was happy he thought so, as I wasn't exactly sure. 

No one, at least not males, had ever told me I was beautiful. Pretty, maybe, attractive, but never beautiful.   
I was really quite thrilled, when Mewtwo deemed me as being such. 

We finally had to stop, though, and were now facing the actual departure. 

_ Please come back to me soon, my love, _ I told him, softly. 

_ I shall, my angel, _ he answered, quietly. 

He stroked my cheek, kissing me lightly on the lips.   
He sat up on the bed, and got up, standing near it. He pulled the covers up around me, and then, gently kissed the top of my forehead. 

_ Go back to sleep, my love, and I will return to you when I possibly can, _ he whispered to me, softly. 

Smiling, I closed my eyes, feeling somewhat tired.   
I felt his hand gently stroke my hair. 

_ Until then, my love, pleasant dreams, _ was the last thing I heard him say.   
************************** 

She was asleep now, and he didn't want to take the chance in waking her again. If he did, he wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon, because he didn't want to.   
Quietly, Mewtwo left the room. Giving his sleeping angel one final, loving, glance.   
Before closing the door softly behind him. 

He teleported outside. Breathing in deeply the crisp, fall, morning air.   
There was something enticing about this time of the seasons. The air seemed cleaner, purer.   
The leaves, of most trees, were brightly colored. In shades of orange, red, and yellow. Which reminded Mewtwo of the striking resemblance to fire. 

He looked in the direction, suddenly, of his destination. New Island.   
He was not looking forward to revisiting it, but he had little choice in the matter. 

He needed a place, where it was secluded from everything. Except, for what was important to him.   
Ki was what was important to him, and the palace he would build would be just for the two of them. 

_ Might as well get it over with, _ Mewtwo told himself, in reference to revisiting the island. 

One of his new powers, learned while being trained in that armor, was flying.   
He found the experience quite enjoyable. As he could see distances he never could, while just on the ground.   
Concentrating, hard, Mewtwo soon found himself floating in the air. In a streak of ice blue light, he shot off, into the direction of New Island. 

Before long, he began flying out over the ocean. The scent of salt, sea, air filled his nostrils.   
He accidentally startled a seagull, and began laughing, as it gave a surprised cry. 

He was rapidly approaching New Island, and he suddenly gave a shiver. Although, the wind was ruffling through his fur, it was not from being cold.   
He hated this place. It held no warmth or love, just coldness. 

The island was exactly how he left it, in shambles.   
The fire had long burned itself out, and all that was left was a pile of charred rubble. Mewtwo landed on the island, with a lightness of that of a ballerina.   
He surveyed the land. Kicking a few pieces of debris out of his way, as he walked the perimeter. 

Finding the island large enough, to suit his tastes, Mewtwo began making a rough sketch of the palace in his head.   
Making actual blue prints were a waste of time to him. He knew what he wanted, and how to build it. He had it pictured to the minutest detail.   
Yes, this place would suit it fine. Now, his only problem was finding the materials.   
He could easily do the rest. 

A construction site!   
He passed over one, on his way out to sea. He'd have to look into it, during the night hours. He did not want to be seen, nor did he want to chance of running into any humans. In the meantime, he could clean off this wreckage of sludge. He found a few interesting tidbits, as he set about his cleaning.   
A log book, along with some files.   
A tape recording, which he did not play.   
Lastly, the drawing of the ancient Mew. Which he would've gladly crushed, in his bare hands. 

This was why he was living in this nightmare of a world. Ki was his only pleasant dream that he had in this world.   
She did not think of him as being inferior to herself, but as an equal. Her love for him was the only love he had ever known.   
Everyone else hated, feared, and used him, as a toy. 

There was one other human, who treated him no differently from herself, Maxi. He admired her bravery, and betrayal to Team Rocket. She chose to help him, and Ki, escape.   
Mewtwo trusted her, knowing that his angel was in capable hands. Maxi had the skills, and power, to defend.   
If it became necessary. 

However, he did not crush the drawing, but merely set it aside, with the other stuff. He finished a couple of hours before sunset.   
There wasn't hardly anything that was solid, only pieces. Although, it had been time consuming, as there had been literally tons of it.   
He'd have to take the garbage out with him tonight, when he would go back to the mainland. He'd dump it off first, and then, return to the construction site. 

A little later, the sun began to set, and Mewtwo started watching. He was curious to see how much better it would be, compared to last night's.   
The sky began turning a deep crimson. With orange, and gold, mixed in.   
The sun turned into a ball of deep red, and orange. As it slowly began sinking, the sky's brilliant day time blue changed, into a cornflower blue.   
Then, the sun sank, into the ocean! 

So it seemed. Because he was intelligent enough to know, it did no such thing. Only appeared to have done so.   
Still, it was rather astonishing. 

With the sun gone, there was only a pale, golden haze in the western horizon.   
It, then, began deepening to a pale lavender. As night was now approaching. 

Mewtwo blinked his eyes, the spell now broken.   
He was at a loss for words. Only, that it had been truly majestic.   
Ki was right. It had been even more magnificent, than the previous.   
He wished she had been here, with him, to see it. He missed her. 

Now, though, was the time to return to the mainland. Dumping off the trash, and checking out the construction site.   
Despite the amount of debris it started out as looking, there really wasn't much. Using Telekinesis, he lifted the pile of trash, into the air.   
Then, he, himself, floated in the air. Taking off in a trail of ice blue light, the debris following him.   
If he managed to scare anyone, who happened to be still out, with seeing a pile of flying trash, well....... It would be one less human in the world. 

Shaking his head, in amusement, Mewtwo was soon flying over the mainland. Not long after, he spotted what humans called as being a landfill.   
Well, whatever it was, it suited his needs. As there was other trash in it.   
He flew down towards it. Setting down the trash, as quietly as possible. 

With that task done, he started off, in the direction of the construction site.   
In a few minutes, he came in view of it. He glided down to it, landing on the outskirts. Surveying the area, he found it was deserted, for the night. Making it safe for him to venture in.   
Gazing around, he saw a structure was beginning to take shape. Whatever it was supposed to be, it was lacking tastefulness, in architecture. 

A large stack of steel beams laid not far from it.   
This was what he would need. It was strong, and could be easily shaped, given the right amount of heat. They would be adequate, in fulfilling his purpose for them. He could simply just take them. No one would miss them, and if they did, why should he care? 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied several bags of cement. Not to mention, stones, and cement building blocks.   
This was too good to be true. Those fools left him a treasure trove of supplies.   
Everything he would need was here, including paint. Though, he'd have to experiment with the colors a bit. 

Now, to take care of the business at hand.   
Working quickly, he transported what he needed, to start with.   
Back on New Island, Mewtwo began creating the project of a lifetime.   
************************** 

When I woke up, a couple of hours later, Mewtwo had already gone.   
I began missing him, almost immediately. Without him here, I felt as though I had a large gap within me.   
With a long sigh, I slipped out of bed. Starting to put on some clothes, dug from out of my duffel bag.   
Maxi had taken the time to put my clothes in neatly, including the silk dress. 

Without shoes, I didn't really need socks.   
There was a knock on the door, just then, and opened to reveal Maxi. 

"Good morning," she greeted me, cheerfully. 

_ Hi, _ I replied, glumly, not trying to hide my listlessness. 

"You miss him, don't you?" she answered, quietly. 

I nodded my head sadly. 

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon," she said, comfortingly. 

I gave a small smile. 

"Breakfast is waiting in the kitchen," Maxi told me, "You want anything?" 

I didn't really, but I needed to eat, in order to stay well. 

_ Yeah, I suppose, _ I answered. 

"Good, then, follow me," she said, ducking back out the door. 

I walked out, closing the door behind me.   
I followed Maxi to a small kitchenette. It was much too small to do anything in. Except, maybe, cook. 

"Uncle Samuel doesn't hardly ever fix his own meals," she explained, "That would best describe the tiny kitchen." 

"I made toast, and sausage, if you would like to eat some of it," she added. 

_ All right, _ I replied. 

I selected a piece of toast off a plate, on a small table.   
I nibbled on it, actually finishing the whole piece. I have to admit, eating it gave me a bit of an energy boost.   
I drank a glass of juice, afterwards. Not boxed, thank goodness. 

"You want to see the Pokemon Uncle Samuel has, out back?" Maxi asked me, when I had finished. 

There were Pokemon in the back yard?   
I began wondering just how many there were. 

_ Ok, sure, _ I said. 

She led me outside.   
There were acres of land that stretched out who knows how far back. There were literally dozens of each known element of Pokemon. A large pond held many water types, and some just looking for a way to cool off. A large, fenced, corral held many Tauros. Some were grazing off the grass. Others were engaged in roughhousing. 

_ I've never seen so many at once, _ I remarked, in awe. 

"I know what you mean," Maxi replied, "I still can't believe there are so many." 

I gazed around, looking in wonderment.   
I suddenly noticed one Pokemon that was separated from the rest. It was an Eevee, huddling in a corner of the corral fencing. It looked lost, and afraid. 

_ What's wrong with that Eevee? _ I asked Maxi, concerned. 

I gestured to it, and she began frowning with concern, as well. 

"That Eevee is a recent transport, from one of the trainers," she explained, "It's very shy. It won't interact with the other Pokemon." 

_ Poor little guy, _ I said, quietly. 

Eevee was feeling lonely; it missed its trainer.   
I knew how that felt, for I was missing Mewtwo. 

_ May I speak to it? _ I inquired. 

She looked at me a bit strangely at first, but then, started nodding her head. 

"Of course you may," she answered. 

I began walking cautiously over to Eevee.   
I didn't want to scare it. I quietly approached Eevee, who was now backing slowly away from me. 

_ Easy, I won't hurt you, _ I told it in a quiet, soothing, voice. 

Eevee stopped, and looked up at me. 

"Vee?" it questioned. 

_ No, I won't, _ I answered, softly. 

It took a few timid steps towards me.   
I sat down on the grass, to be at Eevee's level. I looked into Eevee's, still frightened, warm, brown eyes. 

_ It's all right, _ I said, quietly. 

Eevee's eyes lost their frightened look, brightening happily. 

"Eevee!" it cried, leaping into my arms. 

It began licking my cheek. 

_ Hey, that tickles! _ I said, giggling. 

Eevee stopped, and I began stroking its head. 

"Ee, vee," it said, expressing content. 

_ Why are you not playing with the others? _ I asked Eevee, softly. 

"Eevee," it replied, sadly. 

Eevee missed its trainer, like I had figured. 

_ I know, _ I answered, sympathetically, _ I miss someone, too. _

I gazed out at the far horizon, absent-mindedly still stroking Eevee's head.   
Not even half a day had passed, and I was still feeling as though I had been torn in half. I didn't really feel like I would last a whole week without him. 

"Vee," Eevee said, softly, nuzzling under my chin. 

It was sensing my sadness, and was trying to comfort me.   
I started smiling. 

_ Thank you, _ I told it, quietly. 

"Vee, ee?" Eevee inquired, curiously. 

_ Someone very special to me, _ I answered. 

_ Will you try to play with the others? _ I asked Eevee, trying to change the subject. 

I didn't really want to dwell on the subject of Mewtwo.   
I was really close to beginning to cry. 

"Vee," Eevee replied, dejectedly. 

It was still not quite ready, to socialize with the other Pokemon. 

_ Will you at least try, for me? _ I asked, quietly. 

Eevee's eyes shined up at mine. 

"Ee, vee," it finally agreed. 

I set Eevee down on the ground.   
It began walking away, but then, stopped. Looking back, hesitantly, at me. 

_ You can do it, go on, _ I encouraged it. 

Poliwag was closest to Eevee, so it went there.   
I watched, as the two became instant friends. Smiling, I watched as they scampered off, to play.   
I stood up off the ground, beginning to walk back to Maxi. She had an expression of amazement on her face. 

"What did you do out there?" she asked, when I approached her. 

_ Only talking, _ I replied. 

She began shaking her head in bewilderment. 

"You must have done something besides talking to it, that was incredible," she praised. 

I gave her an embarrassed grin. 

_ Thanks, _ I said, _ But, really, all I did was talk to Eevee. _

"Whatever you did, it worked," she replied, "Uncle Samuel will be relieved, I know. He'd been kind of worried about it, too." 

I was beginning to feel somewhat listless, all of a sudden. 

_ May we go back inside? _ I asked Maxi, _ I'm kind of tired. _

"Yes," she answered, nearly immediately. 

We went back in.   
Beginning to walk down the hall, to the room. We didn't talk, and I was grateful.   
We reached the bedroom a couple of minutes later. I opened the door, and walked in. Maxi didn't come in, but stayed in the hall. 

"If you need anything, all you have to do is call me," she told me, quietly. 

_ I will, _ I answered. 

She nodded her head, then closing the door softly.   
I'd left the bed unmade, and I got in. Pulling the covers up to my chin, huddling in its sufficient warmth.   
I would've felt warmer, from the inside out, if he was only here. I missed him terribly. I felt tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. I flopped my head back on the pillow, burying my face in it.   
I wish this week would fly by faster.   
************************** 

Everything was working out better than he had planned it. Nearly 95% of the palace was finished; and it had only taken five days.   
Mewtwo was very proud of his work. He never guessed he was creative, in such a vicinity.   
It was built in appearance of being majestic, but also in luxury. 

His guess was as good as anybody's, as to why he was planning to add a Pokemon stadium. Which was the last 5% of the palace.   
He had no need for such a place. Yet, the plans for one were stored away, in his mind. For future consideration. 

The palace was fully furnished, thanks to some other foolish humans.   
The most ingenious of his work, in his opinion of course, was a water purification system. Yes, he decided to be friendly to the environment. Only because it directly affected him, as well. 

The system worked like this.   
Water was taken directly from the ocean, by an underground pump. The water traveled through pipes, another permanent loan from more human fools, into the purifier. Where the ocean's salt water was cleaned, making it safe to drink. From there, any water used, for sanitary purposes, was recleaned. Plus, resalted, being dumped into underground tunnels. Beneath the palace, the water traveled through the tunnels, to outside. Where the falling water transformed into magnificent waterfalls, surrounding the island. 

The now recleaned, resalted, water reentered the ocean.   
The cycle was never ending.   
Inside the main hall of the palace, he had built a fountain, and two small pools. The pools were filled with the purified water.   
The fountain was built so that a large waterfall poured water into its base, also purified. 

Another great accomplishment, was a power generator. It supplied electricity through the entire palace, by means of windmills.   
He had a windmill built on each tower. The power keeping them constantly rotating, to distribute the energy evenly. 

Ki was absolutely going to love this place, he already knew she would.   
He would go in the morning, because it was getting a little too late now. Back to the mainland, back to his angel love. He had missed her so. Bringing her back with him, to New Island. No one bothering them to do whatever they wished, when they wished. Just the two of them.   
How Mewtwo wished morning would come sooner.   
************************** 

Somehow, I managed to survive the next five days, without Mewtwo.   
It was hard, though. He was on my mind at least twelve hours a day, if not a full twenty-four.   
Visiting Eevee, and Poliwag made things a little easier, but not much. 

It was now the eve of the fifth day.   
I had already showered, and dressed for bed. I've been going to bed pretty early these past few nights. Dreams were the only thing I had of him, for the time being.   
Sometimes, the dreams didn't always make me feel better. There were a few times, I would wake up, in the middle of the night, literally crying for him. 

Climbing into bed, I laid down, with my head on the pillow. 

_ How much longer must I endure this? _ I demanded, to the empty air. 

This was literally tearing me apart.   
I don't know when I finally fell asleep, but I awoke early the next morning. Not wanting to stay in bed, I got up. By teleport, I went outside. It was still a little dark. Noticeable light, of the approaching dawn, just beginning to show. 

I stood there in the chilled morning air, still wearing nothing but my gown.   
I started shivering, but I didn't go back inside. Something, for some reason, was keeping me out here.   
As the sun began rising, a gentle breeze began blowing. It stirred my hair softly, lightly ruffling the hem of my gown.   
I huddled my arms together, trying to keep warm. It worked, a little too well.   
Enough to arouse suspicion. 

_ You shouldn't be out here, my love, it's much too cold for you, _ a soft, male, voice told me. 

I lifted up my head, in total surprise. Seeing Mewtwo, his deep amethyst eyes looking directly into mine.   
He was smiling down at me. 

_ Hello, my angel, _ he said, softly. 

I began smiling in joy.   
I started nestling my body in his warm fur. 

_ I've missed you so much, _ I whispered to him, softly. 

_ And I've missed you, _ he replied, quietly. 

He wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling me gently closer against him.   
He rested his hand on my private, beginning to fondle it softly. I moaned quietly with pleasure.   
He began kissing me on the lips, passionately. We kissed a minute, and then, broke off. 

_ It's best if we go in now, _ he told me, _ You'll catch your death out here, in such attire. A fate I will not allow to happen. _

I readily agreed.   
He picked me up in his arms, teleporting to the room. It was warmer, and I began feeling less cold. Setting me gently on my feet, Mewtwo proceeded to delicately slip off my gown. Picking me up, he gingerly placed me in bed.   
After getting in himself, pulled me gently closer against his body. With the combined heat of his body, and fur, I was sufficiently warm.   
Pressing his body gingerly against mine, began to have sex.   
************************** 

He hadn't waited for the sun to come up, the next morning. He took off, towards the mainland, after he awoke.   
It was still sufficiently dark, enough so that he slowed his rapid flight. Mewtwo didn't want to arrive too awfully early.   
Ki would still be asleep, at this time. 

The wind lightly ruffled through his fur. It had a chilling bite to it, and he gave a slight shiver.   
Each day was becoming more colder than the next. This was true, even though the sun had not yet risen. 

As he came closer, to where Ki was, he noticed the eastern horizon was beginning to brighten. If he played his cards right, he would arrive just as the sun was rising.   
Maybe, hopefully, she would be awake by that time. Like himself, she was an early dweller.   
True to his speculations, there she was, below him. She was facing the east, to greet the morning. 

He smiled.   
He landed quietly, near her, beginning to watch for the sunrise himself. As it rose, he glanced over at Ki, from the corner of his eye. The sun's golden hue gently touched her face, making it glow. The sun's light creating a golden halo, on top of her head. Making her dark brown hair shine, like a lighthouse beacon. 

Mewtwo fell in love with her all over again.   
He began realizing how truly blessed he was to having her, as a companion. A lover, a life-long mate, or so he hoped, in the near future.   
He noticed a light wind had started, after the sun came up. It softly stirred her hair, delicately ruffling the hem of her gown.   
He would've admired her, from a distance, a little while longer, but she was shivering. 

Good god!   
She was freezing out here! Being dressed in such, it was a no wonder.   
He swiftly, quietly, moved up behind her. Close enough, so she was partially buried in his fur.   
She grew suspicious of the extra warmth, and looked up, at him, in complete surprise. 

That is, after he scolded her lightly, in being out in this cold weather. She was not expecting him this soon, and his voice had astonished her.   
She gave him a joyful smile, in happiness of his early return. She nestled deeper in his fur. Softly whispering of how much she missed him. He told her the same, about him missing her. 

He began wrapping his arms around her hips.   
Touching her private with his hand, began caressing it gently. She moaned softly with delight.   
He began kissing her on her lips. Something he had missed as well.   
Along with having sex with her, which what he was desiring. 

He suggested to her that they return inside, where it was warmer.   
Because she was nearly frozen, and he didn't want her to fall ill. She immediately agreed. With her in his arms, he teleported inside, back in the room. Where she had spent the last several days in. As where he, too, spent the night before he left. 

Inside, it was very warm, and she quickly began feeling less cold.   
He set her down gently, on her feet. He began slipping her gown off her body. Finding the straps, that suspended it upon her shoulders, expandable.   
He still never could get over her beauty. Each time he would remove her clothing, it truly astounded him. 

Picking her back up, laid her gently in the bed. He climbed in with her, afterwards. She was beginning to warm up, but he gingerly pulled her close against him. His fur, and body heat, warming her much faster.   
He began pressing his body carefully against hers, beginning to have sex.   
************************** 

I softly moaned with pleasure. This was a perfect gift from him, of his return.   
Lowering his head to my chest, he delicately kissed the tops of my breasts. I gave a soft, deep, sigh of content.   
Lifting his head back up, began softly, passionately, kissing me on my lips. 

A little while later, we laid close against each other.   
My head gently laid on his chest. His head was softly resting on top of my head.   
His hand was lovingly caressing my private. 

_ I have a surprise for you, my love, _ he told me, quietly. 

_ What is it? _ I asked, softly. 

_ The palace is complete, and is ready for us to live in, _ he replied. 

_ May I, today, see this wonderful palace of ours? _ I asked him, quietly. 

I was a bit anxious to find out what he'd been up to, these past five days.   
Also, I was really starting to tire of staying here. Maxi was great, and all, but I wanted to spend some time alone with Mewtwo. Just us two, to do whatever we pleased. 

_ If you desire, we shall leave now, my angel, _ he answered. 

_ You get dressed in something warm, _ he added, _ And I'll see to it that our friend is properly thanked, for her generosity. I will not be long. _

He brushed back a lock of my hair with his hand. Giving me a gentle kiss on my lips. He got up from the bed. Flashing me a grin, he teleported. 

I started grinning with excitement.   
I got up out of bed, and walked over to where my duffel bag was laying. Unzipping it, I pulled out a sweater, and a pair of tight jeans.   
Maxi, and I had gone shopping, on a previous day. When I had been in one of my better moods.   
We bought a lot of clothes, which she insisted to pay for. 

The new wardrobe consisted mostly of winter clothing.   
The outfit, I've just selected, was best for days such as this one.   
The sweater was made of light wool. It fitted snugly on me, hugging closely against my breasts. The color of the sweater was a pale lavender.   
The jeans were a dark ice blue. They hugged tightly against my waist, and hips. 

I also acquired new shoes.   
Hiking boots, of course. They were similar to the pair I lost.   
Still no bra; what was the point anyway? 

There was one item of clothing that still puzzled me, as to why I bought it. It was a long, formal, evening gown.   
It was made from silk. With long sleeves, that ended in a triangle. The point ending, on top, just before the beginning of my fingers. 

The top of the dress hugged my slim figure.   
The skirt flared out, at the beginning of my hips. The hem of it stopping around my ankles.   
The colors of the dress were the most unusual feature about it. The top was colored a light shade of lavender, while the bottom was colored a deep violet.   
Most ironic, since it was a perfect match in the colors of Mewtwo. One of the real reasons in why I bought it.   
It was the only reason, in fact. I had no use for such a dress, but I bought it anyway. Kind of on a sudden whim. 

Now finished dressing, I waited patiently for his return.   
************************** 

He could barely contain his excitement.   
He couldn't wait to show her the palace. Mewtwo was immensely proud of his work on it.   
Plus, her remark on that previous sunset he saw with her, gave him the palace's ideal location. 

He had wanted to leave immediately with her, when he first arrived. Nature, though, kind of took over him for a while.   
Of course, he wouldn't ever turn down the opportunity, to have sex with her. If he desired it, he would.   
She was forever ready, when the impulse would strike him. She never resisted; she was always willing. 

If he wasn't careful, he might start taking this for granted.   
Sex was a pleasure he liked having, but it was also a privilege. It wasn't something that he could abuse. Otherwise, he might not like the consequences, if he did.   
He'd have to remember to keep that in mind, for the future. 

He found Maxi in a small, what was the word, kitchen?   
She was fixing breakfast, and did not notice him standing there. He watched her a minute. She began putting small, round, links in a pan. Beginning to place the bottom of the pan on an open flame.   
He watched curiously as the things, in the pan, started sizzling. Whatever it was that she had cooking, gave off an enticing aroma.   
He realized, to his complete embarrassment, that he was hungry. She looked up, then, seeing him standing there. 

"Hey, there," she greeted him, smiling, "You're back early." 

Mewtwo only nodded his head at her remark.   
He was still feeling self-conscious of himself, for the abrupt announcement of his hunger. 

"You're welcome to have some breakfast," she told him, "Just help yourself to it." 

She gestured to a plate on the table.   
It held some bread, and meats. 

_ Thank you, _ he replied, accepting her offer, immediately. 

He may have been hungry, but he wasn't completely devoid of manners.   
He selected one of the breads. It was still warm. Taking a cautious bite, he began savoring its delectable taste. The bread was soft, and buttery. A flavor he was taking a liking to. 

_ This is a delightful edible, _ he remarked to Maxi. 

She smiled. 

"Thank you, its called a biscuit," she replied. 

Mewtwo nodded his head in acknowledgment, and finished the rest of the biscuit. He debated with himself in having another, but decided to give the meat a try.   
The meat was a different taste all together. It was juicy, and just a bit spicy for his liking. But nevertheless, it was certainly delicious. 

_ What do you call this? _ he asked Maxi. 

"A sausage," she answered, beginning to speed up, "You're going to have to drink something with it. Besides, you need something to drink, so you don't get choked. Juice ok?" 

Mewtwo glanced at her quizzically. What did she just say?   
She had said it so fast, he wasn't able to grasp her words. All he had heard was what she called the meat he was eating, and then, her words strung all together. 

_ Repeat the question, please, _ he requested her. 

"Would you like some juice to drink?" she replied, slower this time. 

_ Yes, thank you, _ Mewtwo answered. 

She walked to a small fridge, and opening its door, took out a carton.   
She got a glass, and poured the carton's orange liquid into it. She put the carton back in the fridge, and then, handed the glass to him. 

He tasted the juice. It was sweet, and tangy, too much in fact.   
He made a face, setting the glass on the table. This was one new taste he did not care for. Maxi was trying not to smile at his reaction. 

"I guess you don't like orange juice," she remarked. 

_ Is this what this terrible concoction is called? _ Mewtwo asked, a bit peeved. 

"Yes," she answered. 

Mewtwo looked back, disgustedly, at the juice. 

_ It needs improving, _ he said. 

Maxi knew what he was getting at, for her to improve it, but she held her tongue. He was right, though, it did need improving.   
However, there was nothing she could directly do to it, except buy a new brand. 

"Yeah, I guess it does," she agreed, quietly. 

Mewtwo sensed her dejectedness, and his face softened.   
His irritability now gone. 

_ I am sorry if I was rash, _ he apologized, _ I am grateful for your generosity, both to me and Ki. _

Maxi began to smile. 

"Hey, what are friends for?" she answered, "It was nice having friends, for a change. Real friends." 

Mewtwo began pondering over her words.   
He concluded that the friends she use to have, used her. They were never loyal, or true. They took her generous nature for granted. Thus, she had been deeply hurt. 

_ Why did you keep those friends around? _ he asked her. 

She was quiet for a minute, thinking through her answer. 

"I don't know," she finally replied, "I guess I was just trying to fit in. Those friends were Team Rocket members. I befriended, or rather they befriended me, after I helped one out of trouble. Now, that I think about it, I wish that I hadn't." 

She didn't say anything more, and Mewtwo left it at that.   
He could easily guess the rest. 

_ It's a mistake anyone could live to regret, _ he remarked, quietly, _ But don't live in the past, live in the present. You have found that you have true friends, us. Use that advantage for yourself, to know that you can make others as well. _

Maxi smiled at him. 

"Yeah, I know that now," she answered. 

_ One question still puzzles me, _ he continued, _ Why did you help us? Knowing that you were putting yourself at risk. _

"I wanted to," she replied, "When I first met Ki, because I was the one chosen to greet her, I liked her. She was unique, different. I could feel it." 

_ I know what you mean, _ Mewtwo remarked, dreamily, smiling. 

Maxi smiled. 

"I had to leave her, in the room I showed her to," she continued, "Because I had duties to tend to. I did come back a little later, though, and brought her something to eat. She hadn't eaten, at least I don't think, since lunch. She ate a little bit of an apple, but she was so distracted, so lost in thought, that she didn't seem like she knew what she was eating. Much less, even knowing that she was. I asked her if there was something bothering her, and she didn't seem to want to answer. She played with the apple a bit. I knew she wanted to tell me, but she was afraid I wouldn't understand." 

She paused a minute. 

"Finally, she worked up enough courage to tell me," she began, again, "That's when I heard about you. She started telling me about when you, and her met each other, earlier that day. I listened to her for a while. Always her voice would go dreamy, when you were mentioned. I knew, then, that she liked you. When she started going into the part about the accident, between the two of you, she stopped very suddenly. I guessed she was collecting her thoughts, but her face turned into the expression of horror.   
Before I knew why, she started crying. I tried comforting her as best as I could, but I had no idea what in the hell was wrong. She was sobbing by that time, and it was hard for her to talk, but she finally told me what was wrong. She was very upset that she called you such a bad name, during the heat of the accident. When she finally calmed down enough, where she could talk, I asked her if she really liked you. She admitted she did, but I could tell she wasn't telling me the truth. The truth that, she loved you. I think she was trying to deny, to herself, that she did. But I could tell, she really loved you.   
So, in a way, I'm partly responsible for the mess you got into. I gave her some advice, and encouragement, that eventually everything would be all right between the two of you." 

She didn't say anything more after that.   
Mewtwo was carefully absorbing Maxi's every word. He didn't realize how much Ki had really cared about him, from the beginning. She went through the same experience as he did. Fear, denial, even hurt. 

_ I never knew, _ he remarked, softly, a loud. 

He looked into Maxi's eyes. 

_ You are not at fault for anything, _ he told her, quietly, _ If anything, you've given me a gift. One I could never replace, or trade, for anything more in the world. _

Maxi gave him a soft smile. 

_ Hey, are you guys congregating without me? _ a new voice teased them, playfully. 

Mewtwo, and Maxi both turned around, in surprise.   
************************** 

I'd gotten a bit impatient, waiting for him, so I went out of the room.   
Seeing if I could try to find either him or Maxi. Maybe both, if I was lucky.   
Sure enough, I found them in the kitchenette, talking. I had come just in time to hear, the tail end of what Maxi had been talking about. She was talking about me. As I listened to her, I knew what she was telling Mewtwo, of the very first day we met. When she finished, I knew she was right, that I had loved him from the very beginning. 

They were both silent for a while, Mewtwo thinking through the story.   
Finally, he spoke, saying that he hadn't known how I felt about him. In such a way, and so very immediate.   
He looked directly in Maxi's eyes, and told her that nothing had been her fault. Which was the truth, there was nothing for her to be at fault for. 

What he began telling her, next, brought tears to my eyes. A few managing to slide down my cheeks.   
He told her she had given him a gift, me. A gift he would never replace, or trade.   
To keep myself from absolutely sobbing, I spoke to them. 

_ Hey, are you guys congregating without me? _ I gently teased. 

They both turned around in surprise, looking straight at me.   
Mewtwo's face was brighter than the morning sun had been, as he gazed at me. He started walking to me.   
To my complete, and total, astonishment he gently picked me up from at my waist. Beginning to lightly swing me around.   
He did it only once, but I was laughing, when he embraced me back gingerly against him. Nestling his face in my hair. 

_ God, I love you, _ he whispered, softly. 

I'd stop laughing a few moments earlier.   
I nestled in his fur, closing my eyes. Feeling his hand gently stroking my hair. 

_ I love you, _ I murmured, quietly. 

I felt his lips touch mine, kissing me in a way I've never experienced before. I began moaning softly with pleasure.   
I swear, it took every bit of our control not to start having sex right then, right there. It didn't matter if we were in the kitchen, or not.   
He did, however, slip his hand down into my jeans. Beginning to lovingly fondle my bare private.   
I quietly moaned with absolute, and immense, ecstasy. 

Eventually, our romantic interlock satisfied our need to have sex. Putting it off for some time later.   
He slipped his hand out of my jeans, but still kept kissing me passionately. We kissed a few minutes longer, finally breaking off. 

_ Would you like something to eat? _ he asked me, suddenly 

I thought about it. 

_ All right, _ I agreed. 

_ The biscuit is good, _ he suggested. 

_ Ok, _ I replied, smiling. 

_ I'd advise you not to drink the juice, _ he warned, making a bitter face. 

Maxi began bursting out laughing. Mewtwo giving a small chuckle himself.   
I stared at them quizzically, my head cocked to one side. 

_ I'm sorry, my love, _ Mewtwo told me, _ I did not like the juice, that's why I said not to drink it. _

Now understanding the reason behind their laughter, I, too, gave a small laugh. 

_ Do not worry, love, _ I replied, _ I don't much care for it, either. _

He nuzzled my cheek lovingly, then handing me a biscuit.   
I nibbled on it, with him watching. He was frowning at me. 

_ What? _ I asked him, puzzled. 

_ You eat so very little, my love, _ he answered, sounding concerned, _ You barely consume enough to keep alive. _

_ I've eaten this way for a long time, _ I replied, _ I just have a small appetite. _

_ It's too small, _ he said, _ When I pick you up, it's like I'm holding nothing but air. _

_ I'm always afraid I may hurt you, _ he continued, _ You're too fragile. _

_ It's nice that you care so much, _ I told him, _ But really, I'm fine. _

He sighed. 

_ I won't argue with you, my angel, _ he replied, _ I just don't want to lose you, that's all. _

He gently caressed my cheek, and I smiled at him. 

_ You won't, ever, _ I answered, softly. 

He ran his fingers carefully through my hair.   
I finished the biscuit, and drank some milk, not juice, afterwards. 

_ Are you ready to leave, my angel? _ he asked me, when I finished. 

"Where are you going?" Maxi asked, suddenly. 

_ To a place I've built, for the two of us, _ Mewtwo answered her. 

"Whoa," she replied, in awe, "I hate to see you guys leave, though." 

_ We've enjoyed our visit here, but we really must, though, _ he said, _ I fear we may have overstayed our welcome. _

"Nonsense," Maxi replied, "You guys are always welcome to stay, for as long as you like." 

Mewtwo and I both smiled at her. 

_ Thank you, _ he replied. 

_ Go get your things, my love, and we'll be home soon, _ he told me. 

Home.   
It had a nice ring to it. Of course, as long as he was with me, anywhere was home.   
I teleported to the room, and grabbed my duffel bag. Remembering to stuff my gown inside it.   
Draping the strap on my shoulder, I teleported back to the kitchen. 

_ That was quick, _ Mewtwo remarked to me, surprising him by reappearing suddenly. 

_ I'll take that for you, _ he added, removing the duffel bag from my shoulder. 

Rather than protesting, I said,   
_ Thank you. _

He put the strap of the bag on his shoulder.   
He was getting ready to pick me up, too, when he suddenly stopped. 

_ Do you know how to fly? _ he asked me, out of the blue. 

I stared at him, blinking my eyes.   
Fly? Is that what he asked? 

_ I don't think I have that ability, _ I answered, truthfully. 

I had Psychic powers, and could do Psychic attacks, but fly?   
I suppose I could, but I've never tried it. 

_ It is a most exhilarating experience, _ he told me, _ I could teach you. _

_ Now? _ I asked. 

He shrugged. 

_ Why not? _ he answered. 

I started smiling. 

_ If you say so, _ I said. 

He grinned happily at me.   
Looking back at Maxi, I found that she was trying to stifle a giggle. I grinned at her. We went outside, in back, where the Pokemon were.   
He had never seen the Pokemon yard, until now. He took in everything, calmly, his eyes shifting from one end to the other. 

_ Why so many? _ he finally questioned. 

"Some trainers have some of the same Pokemon," Maxi answered him, "That's why there are more than the amount of each element." 

_ Why are they not with their trainers? _ Mewtwo asked. 

"Trainers are only allowed to carry six Pokemon with them," she replied, "The others they capture are sent here, at my uncle's lab. He takes care of them, until the trainer, who originally owned the Pokemon, needs it." 

Mewtwo snorted in disgust. 

_ If they do not need the Pokemon, for frequent use, why capture it? _ he countered. 

"Different elements handle best against another Pokemon of another element," Maxi answered, "For example, a trainer battles against a rock Pokemon. He/she brings out a water Pokemon. Rock are weak against Water. The trainer defeats the challenger. Though, the water Pokemon doesn't travel with the trainer. It stays at a place like this, until it is needed." 

_ It is still not right, _ Mewtwo argued. 

Uh oh. This was getting ugly.   
I decided to change the subject, by speaking up. 

_ Let us put this discussion aside for some other time, my love, _ I gently soothed him, _ I'm quite curious as to learn how to fly. _

I gently touched his cheek, with my hand. His angry expression quickly melting, into a soft smile.   
He put his hand over mine, still on his cheek. Bringing it down at his side, holding it gently. 

_ I am sorry, my angel, _ he told me, softly, _ I did not mean for our discussion to upset you. _

_ It is forgotten, _ I replied, quietly. 

With his hand still over mine, he gingerly placed them against my private.   
His hand slightly shifted farther along my hand. His fingers beginning to gently caress my private lovingly. I began moaning softly with pleasure.   
He started kissing me passionately on my lips, in that new way. He encircled his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer against him. 

I wasn't paying close enough attention, when it happened. I could no longer feel the ground under my feet anymore.   
Mewtwo gently broke off the kiss, beginning to smile at me. I started gazing around us. We were floating up in the air. Not too high, just a few feet, but I was still a bit frightened. 

_ It's all right, my angel, don't be afraid, _ he told me, soothingly, _ I shall not let any harm come to you. _

I started to relax a bit.   
He did have a good hold around my waist, so I knew I wouldn't fall. 

_ Would you like to go higher now? _ he asked me, quietly. 

I considered it through.   
I'd eventually have to fly sometime, so why not now? 

_ Yes, I would, _ I replied, softly. 

He smiled.   
He took us up a little higher this time, just below the treetops. Up here was different, than on the ground. The air seemed a bit cleaner, fresher. The view, even though we weren't that incredibly high up, was fascinating.   
Was this what I'd been missing? It was a whole other world up here. I felt like I was free, that I could do just about anything.   
I wanted to see more. 

_ May we go higher? _ I asked. 

_ You like it? _ he replied, smiling. 

_ I love it, _ I answered, grinning. 

_ I knew you would, _ he said, nuzzling my cheek. 

_ I'll take you as I high as I usually go, _ he added. 

He glowed slightly blue, this time. Having to tap into his power a little more.   
He took me above the trees, and above any building's height. Until, I could see sparkling blue water, in the distance. The beginnings of the sea.   
We were so high up, I could not see the Pokemon, or Maxi. It did not matter; I never wanted to come down.   
Everything was simply breathtaking. Even though the sea was so far away, it was still magnificent. 

_ It's beautiful, _ I whispered. 

_ No more beautiful than you, _ he whispered back. 

He began kissing me passionately on the lips.   
After a few minutes, we broke off. With him, afterwards, gently stroking my hair. 

_ Where is our home? _ I asked him, curiously, _ Is it possible to see it from here? _

_ Look towards the sea, _ he answered, _ It is not possible to see it, at this far a distance, but it's out there. _

I looked at him in astonishment. 

_ Really? _ I asked. 

_ Really, _ he answered, grinning. 

_ Did you choose to build it there? _ I asked. 

_ No, you did, _ he replied, lightly touching the bridge of my nose with his finger. 

_ I did? _ I asked, confused. 

_ Yes, _ he answered, softly, _ The night before I left, we saw that sunset together. You commenting on how much more magnificent it would be over the ocean. You chose the location of our palace, without knowing. You know what, my love? You were absolutely correct. It is much more majestic. _

I smiled at him, nestling my head in his fur.   
He gave me a soft kiss on my lips. 

_ Do you want to try flying, yourself, now? _ he asked me. 

_ Ok, _ I agreed. 

He took us back down, slowly, to the ground.   
With barely a sound, his feet touched the earth, a few moments later. 

"Wow, you guys," Maxi greeted, "That was incredible." 

_ It's not over just yet, _ Mewtwo answered her, _ Ki is going to try it, for herself. _

"No lie?" Maxi asked me, astonished. 

_ No lie, _ I answered, _ I'm going to do it now. _

"I wish you good luck, then," she told me. 

_ Thanks, _ I replied. 

_ You ready? _ Mewtwo asked. 

_ Yes, _ I answered. 

He nodded his head. 

_ First, you'll have to focus your powers, concentrate hard on them, _ he coached. 

I focused hard on them, beginning to feel the energy crackling. I've never had to do this, not since I was trained in controlling them.   
Closing my eyes, I began to concentrate. Feeling the energy starting to flow through me, and out.   
I started thinking about hot air, and anything else that floated. 

_ Ki, open your eyes. Look, _ I heard Mewtwo tell me, excitedly. 

I opened them, gasping in surprise.   
I was in the air, I was floating! 

_ You did it, _ he praised me, happily. 

_ I did, didn't I? _ I replied, laughing. 

He came up to me, embracing me in a gentle hug.   
Nestling his face in my hair. 

_ You are truly an angel now, my love, _ he told me, softly, _ My angel, my treasure. _

I nestled my head in his fur, closing my eyes.   
Beginning to feel his fingers gently run through my hair. 

_ I think it's time we should be leaving, _ he said, quietly, _ We want to make it by sunset. _

_ All right, my love, _ I replied, softly, opening my eyes. 

We floated back down to ground, Maxi waiting for us. 

"You were great, Ki," she told me. 

_ Thank you, _ I answered, smiling. 

_ Regretfully, we must say good-bye, _ Mewtwo told Maxi. 

"I understand," she replied. 

_ We will visit, I promise, _ I told her. 

I started picking up my duffel bag. Which Mewtwo had set down, earlier.   
It was, then, he placed his hand gently on top of mine. Stopping me from picking it up. 

_ No, _ he told me, shaking his head, _ That's my responsibility to carry. _

_ You don't have to, _ I answered. 

_ I do have to, _ he replied, _ You will do no such thing, in carrying this heavy bag. I won't allow it. _

I gave in. It would be a lost cause in protesting, not whenever he was this firm.   
He removed his hand off mine, and I removed it from the duffel bag's strap. He, then, picked it up. Slinging it on his shoulder. 

_ I'm sorry I was a little rough with you, _ he apologized to me, softly. _ But I won't have you carrying that bag. It's much too heavy for you. I don't want you getting hurt. You mean too much to me. _

He softly caressed my cheek, and I began feeling tears in my eyes. 

_ I am sorry, too, _ I said, beginning to cry. 

_ There is no need for you to apologize, _ he told me, quietly, _ Please don't cry, my angel love. _

He pulled me gently to him, holding me close against his body.   
He rested his head gingerly on mine. 

_ Shh, my love, _ he hushed me, softly, _ It's all right, everything is all right now. _

I stopped crying, with only a few tears left.   
That were already sliding down my cheeks. He gently brushed them away with his hand. 

_ Are you all right now, my angel? _ he asked me, quietly. 

_ I am, _ I replied, softly. 

He began kissing me softly on the lips.   
Reaching down with his hand to gently begin fondling my private. I gave a soft moan of pleasure. He stopped a few minutes later, with both. 

_ Now, _ he said, smiling, _ We should go. _

Nodding my head, in agreement, he turned me loose. 

"Good-bye, Ki, Mewtwo," Maxi told us. 

_ Good-bye, my friend, _ he answered, _ Until we meet again. _

_ 'Bye, Maxi, _ I told her, giving her a hug, _ I am grateful for your hospitality, and kindness. I am glad to have you as my friend, our friend. _

"Thank you," Maxi replied, smiling, "I'll look forward to your visits." 

_ So will we, _ I said, releasing her. 

I felt Mewtwo's arm wrap around my waist. 

_ Ready, my love? _ he asked me. 

_ Always, _ I answered, softly. 

He smiled, releasing his arm from around me.   
Concentrating, though not as hard as before, I began to float in the air. It was getting easier to do.   
He was soon floating beside me. He slipped his hand in mine.   
In two brightly colored amethyst, and ice blue streaks, we shot off towards the sea. To the palace, our new home.   
************************** 

Maxi watched as they flew off, in the direction of the ocean. The two of them hand in hand.   
She began to smile. She had never had friends quite like them.   
Also, she had never known a more unlikely pair, of lovers. They were so much in love with each other. 

Nothing wrong in saying it, until one should look a little closer.   
One was human, and the other, was Pokemon. It might appall some, but it made no difference to her. Especially, since she knew the truth. The truth, that they were both half and half. Even if she didn't know the truth, she still saw no problem. 

They were absolutely made for each other. They were near mirror images, in personality, and behavior.   
Maxi was happy she had become their friend. Ki had already accepted her friendship, in the beginning.   
However, she had to win Mewtwo's friendship, and trust. 

It was no wonder he saw her as a threat, at first. A Team Rocket member had already nearly claimed the life of his one true love.   
He trusted her, and accepted her friendship. After putting her life on the line for them. Of course, their disaster had been her blessing. She was just waiting for the perfect opportunity, to escape that horrid prison. 

It wasn't really a prison, but it was to her.   
Maxi loved Pokemon. She didn't want to steal or hurt them. She had wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, but her parents sent her there, instead. She hated her parents, they didn't understand. Stealing Pokemon was not right. You never got far, if you didn't earn the right to have one. 

She loved her uncle, because he understood.   
Being a Pokemon researcher, he, too, loved Pokemon. He was responsible in issuing a trainer's first Pokemon.   
He often talked about a kid named Ash Ketchum. He had overslept on his first day as a trainer. Thus, there had been no Pokemon left, for him to choose. 

To Maxi, that seemed a bit irresponsible of him.   
Fortunately, however, Uncle Samuel did have one Pokemon left. But he warned Ash, before giving it to him, that it was a bit roguish. 

Pikachu, was the Pokemon Ash received.   
Maxi had been pretty amazed, later, when she was told how the two were best of friends now. Despite from getting off to a rough start. 

Aside from the point, she really couldn't ask for better friends.   
Smiling, at the now empty sky, she turned, and headed back inside.   
************************** 

Flying was one experience that both excited, and frightened me.   
Not to mention, having to use a bit a more power than I was used to, tiring me out. Resulting in making me slightly nauseous.   
Plus, the wind was bitterly cold. 

Mewtwo was sensing my distress.   
A look of alarm expressing on his face. 

_ My love, why did you not inform me of your condition? _ he asked. 

_ I did not want to ruin anything, _ I answered, quietly. 

I started wavering a bit, my vision beginning to become blurred.   
I thought I was going to fall, until suddenly I was carefully grabbed, from around my waist. In a secure, and snug, hold. 

_ It's all right now, I have you, my angel, _ he told me. 

I was all too willing to give my powers a rest, so I stopped using them.   
He brought me close to him, in a secure embrace. I nestled in his fur, rapidly becoming warmer. 

_ I shouldn't have let you drain your powers so, _ he said to me, guiltily, _ You're still very new at flying. I should've known better. _

_ It is my fault, as much as yours, _ I replied, softly, _ I was very excited at knowing I ** could ** fly, and I never thought about otherwise. _

_ Also, _ I continued, _ I didn't want to ruin our fun, by admitting I was tired. _

_ Fun is of little or no importance to me, _ he answered, _ If it is an endangerment to you. _

He began nuzzling my cheek lovingly, and I started to smile. 

_ We'll soon reach the palace, and this trip will be finished, _ he said, _ We won't have to make it again for quite some time, and next time I'm carrying you. _

He finished a bit firmly.   
Too firmly, again, to protest. 

_ All right, _ I complied, chuckling. 

He smiled at me.   
We traveled the rest of the journey in silence, but pleasant silence. It started becoming a bit warmer, as we began nearing the sea. The water absolutely sparkling, in the late October afternoon sun.   
I gasped softly in awe, taking in everything. 

_ I've never seen the ocean, until now, _ I remarked, quietly. 

Mewtwo stared at me in bewilderment. 

_ How did you know, then, about the sunset? _ he asked me. 

_ Instinct, _ I answered, simply, _ Somehow, I just knew. _

He began shaking his head in wonder. 

_ You will never cease to amaze me, _ he told me, smiling. 

I grinned at him.   
We were flying over open sea, now. There were no seagulls, being no land for miles. 

_ How far out is it? _ I asked him, curiously. 

The only land, this far out, would be an island. 

_ Not much farther, _ he answered. 

True to his word, a tiny dot, smack in the middle, was beginning to appear in the distance.   
As we got closer to it, it began growing larger. Mewtwo began making a descend, drawing us closer to the island. I could see it clearer, now, and on its rocky shore, there stood a majestic building.   
The palace. 

My eyes began widening in surprise, as I gazed upon it.   
It was beautiful! I've never seen anything quite like it. It appeared to be of Gothic architecture.   
In the center, was a large tower. It had windows that circled around the center of it. Closer to the top, it had two arches, one on each side. That branched out from it. 

At the top of the tower, was a large windmill, with thick blades.   
It was rotating slowly, as if powered by an electric generator. There were other, smaller, towers built around it. The two closest to the main tower were connected together, by supporting arches. Each one, of the additional towers, had windmills. The same size, and shape, as the center tower's one. 

The main structure of the palace was built in a wide circle, with two stories.   
The front had a huge entrance, with two very large double doors. From the front entrance stretched a wide, and long, balcony with steel railings. In a corner, was an arched opening. It was a long passageway of stone steps. Leading down below the palace, to a wooden dock. That was partly emerged above the ocean. 

At the ground level of the palace were two arches, slanting upwards.   
These were connected to two more towers, the same as the others. They occupied one side each, of the building.   
Large waterfalls, surrounding the entire island, topped off the spectacular effect. 

_ You crafted this? _ I asked Mewtwo, my voice filled with absolute awe. 

_ Yes, _ he answered, quietly, pleased with my reaction. 

_ It's truly magnificent, _ I said, softly. 

_ I knew you'd think so, _ he replied, grinning. 

He nuzzled between my breasts, and I started to giggle. 

_ Do you want to see the interior? _ he asked me, still smiling. 

_ Yes, _ I answered. 

If the inside was as breathtaking as the outside, then I knew I would love it.   
He flew down towards the entrance, landing on the balcony. His eyes momentarily flashed blue, and the heavy doors slowly began to swing open. I was standing close against him, but then, he picked me up in his arms. Intent on carrying me inside. I let him. 

It was dark inside, but that was quickly remedied.   
Lights began turning on quickly, flooding the main hall. I stared awestruck, as we entered the palace. The doors closing behind us with a dull bang. 

The main hall was now brightly lit. Clearly illuminating every corner, with no shadows to be found.   
Everything was painted in bright colors, mostly yellow. Although, one wall, towards the back, held splashes of reds, oranges, lavender, and white. 

In the center of the room, was a ramp, spiraling upwards into the tower. Two pools of still water surrounded that area.   
To the right, of the staircase ramp, was a large fountain. A beautiful waterfall spilled into its base, keeping it adequately filled.   
The floors, and fountain, were made of yellow marble. Plus, a couple of tall columns, with ball lights on top. 

It was a true paradise.   
I must have remained speechless for a full minute. 

_ It's gorgeous, _ I finally whispered. 

_ Then, you like it? _ Mewtwo asked me, smiling. 

_ Like it?! I absolutely love it! _ I told him, _ My god, you've out done yourself! _

He started grinning. 

_ Thank you, my love, _ he replied, _ But there is much more to see. _

More?!   
What other beautiful treasures did he have, hiding? 

_ There is the utilities, _ he continued, _ And the bedroom left to explore. _

He teleported, taking us to a lavishly done facility.   
It was very well done. With a gray marble floor, and the very best quality of furnishings. The fixtures were even gold-plated. 

_ My love, this is truly astonishing, _ I praised. 

He gave me a big grin. 

_ We're not finished, yet, _ he said, playfully. 

The bedroom, where he took me next, was located in the center of the main tower. The windows of the room were facing in every direction, of the sun. It was possible to see the sunrise, and sunset, from up here. There was also a spectacular view of the ocean. The water appearing to be a cornflower blue. 

The bedroom, itself, was well-furnished.   
A large bed with a full set of sheets, and comforter, stood in one corner of it. A nightstand, with a beautiful lamp, was standing next to it. A few other small tables, and lamps, were positioned around the room.   
A cherry oak wardrobe stood not far from the bed, on the opposite wall. 

All of the furniture in the room was made of cherry oak.   
The lamps were Tiffany lamps, to be exact. Everything was absolutely beautiful. 

_ It is absolutely astounding, _ I remarked, quietly, to him. 

Mewtwo's face bore the expression of a happy little boy.   
Who had just completed a project of great importance to him. 

_ I am truly happy, that you find it to your liking, _ he said, grinning. 

I started smiling, also. 

_ I could not ask for anything more magnificent, _ I replied. 

He nuzzled my cheek lovingly. Beginning to set me down, on my feet.   
He took my duffel bag off his shoulder. Putting it neatly on the floor, beside the bed.   
Glancing out of the corner of my eye, towards the window, I could see the sun beginning to get ready to set. 

_ Would you like to watch the sunset? _ he asked me, suddenly. 

Shifting my gaze, back to him, I smiled. 

_ I'd love to, _ I answered, softly. 

He smiled back, coming over to me.   
Gingerly taking my hand, he teleported us, outside. At the very back of the palace, facing the western horizon.   
We sat down on a patch of green grass, and clover, to watch. He put his arm around me, drawing me closer against him.   
I laid my head gently on his shoulder. 

The sun began to set, turning the sky a reddish-gold.   
As it sank lower, the red-gold disappeared, a pinkish-peach replacing it. The daytime sky was deepening, into an indigo blue.   
A red-orange glow appeared, next, bathing everything in its light. 

Mewtwo shifted his gaze over to me. His amethyst eyes softly glowing with pure love, and deep admiration.   
He gently brushed back a lock of my hair. 

_ You are so beautiful, my angel, _ he whispered, softly. 

He bent his head down to mine, and softly began kissing me on my lips. It became extremely passionate, shortly after.   
He gently laid us back in the soft grass. He broke off the kiss, a bit later.   
His hands moved to my jeans, beginning to unfasten them. Pulling them down to my ankles.   
He gingerly began pressing his body closer to mine. 

I began moaning softly with absolute delight, a few seconds later.   
We stayed out there, that way, until the stars began to appear in the night sky. Suggesting we go inside, due to the cold, he sat up from the ground. Then, he stood up, taking me in his arms. 

He teleported us inside the palace, in the bedroom.   
There, he sat me on the bed, beginning to undress me. My shoes were taken off, and casted aside. He pulled my pants right on off of me. At least, he didn't have to do anything much, just get them off from around my ankles.   
He pulled my sweater gently over my head. Being tossed aside with my pants, and shoes. 

After I was completely stripped bare, I laid back, on the bed. With him joining me, immediately after.   
We started where we left off, continuing to have sex.   
************************** 

He felt as though as he were in paradise. It was their first night together, in their new home.   
Mewtwo was absolutely thrilled that Ki had loved the palace, so much. Exceeding beyond his expectations, of her reacting to it. 

She had loved everything.   
From the main hall to the bedroom. The outside, itself, too. She never questioned once where he got the materials, to build it. Nor, did she question him about the furnishings, inside. It was of little, or no, importance to her in knowing that information. 

She didn't care where, or how, he got the stuff. Which was fine for him. He'd have a tough time explaining, to her, that he just took it. Besides, he didn't think she would care about it anyway. 

The sunset had been absolutely glorious. More so, because she was now here, to share it with him.   
When the sky began glowing such a vibrant red-orange, setting everything in flames, sort of, he gazed at her. She had her head gently resting on his shoulder, with her face illuminated by the light.   
Her emerald eyes positively sparkling. 

His heart began beating faster.   
He was so much in love with her. Nothing could ever take her place, in his heart.   
With no one around to care, or watch, they began having sex. 

Later, after the sun had gone, it began turning cold. Not wanting her to get a chill, he took her inside, to the bedroom.   
Taking off the rest of her clothes, they continued in bed. As of this very moment.   
He delicately touched her breasts with his finger, gently caressing them. She sighed softly with absolute pleasure.   
He passionately began kissing her on her lips. 

A little later in the night, they had stopped, just lying together peacefully now.   
She was asleep, her head gingerly resting on his chest. She had been tired, from their trip over.   
Which he felt responsible for, despite what she had told him. 

He had been so overjoyed, at her learning to fly, he had not thought it through carefully enough. To realize, she was still very new at it, and did not have the experience as he did.   
It was like when he took his first flight. His powers draining from the amount he had to use, to keep himself from falling.   
He should've known it would be the same for her. 

He just thanked God for being able to grab her in time. He didn't want to think about what might have happened, if he hadn't.   
Until she could fly as he did, he was going to carry her that whole journey, round trip. He wasn't going to risk putting her in danger, again. 

He didn't see them making a trip back, until next week.   
However, sometimes, as he found out many times, things don't always go according to the plan.   
************************** 

The next morning, I was awakened by a soft kiss, on my lips.   
Opening my eyes, I saw Mewtwo, smiling at me. 

_ Good morning, my angel, _ he greeted me, softly. 

I smiled at him. 

_ Good morning, my love, _ I answered, quietly. 

He kissed me again, longer this time.   
We broke off a little bit later. 

_ I've made breakfast for you, _ he told me. 

_ You did? _ I asked, surprised. 

_ Well, I tried anyway, _ he laughingly admitted. 

I began laughing, as well. 

_ It's all right, _ I said, _ I'm sure its great. _

_ Thank you, for saying that, _ he answered. 

He started kissing me again, quite passionately.   
It didn't last quite as long as the previous, but that didn't matter. 

_ You should get dressed, my love, _ he suggested, _ And come downstairs when you're finished. _

_ I have a surprise for you, _ he added, secretively. 

_ Ok, _ I replied. 

He lovingly nuzzled my cheek. Giving me a mischievous smile, before teleporting away.   
What was he up to? He was always so full of surprises, I could never predict what he would do next.   
Making me breakfast, for instance. 

I never expected he would, or at least try to. That was really sweet of him.   
Now, he had something else, hiding. 

Shaking my head in absolute wonder, I climbed out of bed. Pulling my duffel bag over, I unzipped it.   
I pulled out, from it, a pale lavender, lightweight turtleneck. Next, I pulled out a pair of tight, flannel, pants. Also a pale lavender. 

I got dressed.   
Retrieving my shoes, out of a corner of the room. I put them on, lacing them tightly. I pulled out my hairbrush, next, working it carefully through my hair. 

I finished, placing the brush back in the bag.   
I teleported downstairs, to the main hall. I didn't see him, so I waited for him.   
Looking around the large room, explored it a little closer. A long banquet table, that I hadn't noticed earlier, was centered in the middle.   
There was a large basket of fresh fruit on it, and the results of his attempted breakfast. 

It didn't look all that bad.   
He had made toast was all. I guess he hadn't wanted to try anything more complicated. The toast was a bit burnt, but it was still warm. I took a piece, taking a bite of it.   
It was very good. Considering it was his first attempt at cooking. 

_ You don't have to eat that, if you don't want it, _ I heard him tell me, suddenly. 

I turned around, seeing him behind me.   
He eyed the piece of toast in my hand, with an amusing glint in his eyes. 

_ Terrible, isn't it? _ he asked me, teasingly. 

_ No, it's very delicious, _ I told him, truthfully, finishing it. 

He looked at me, his face breaking into a pleased smile. 

_ Thank you, my love, _ he replied, softly, _ I was afraid you might not think so. _

I smiled at him, happy that I made him happy.   
He suddenly began remembering something, and started to fiddle with whatever was in his hand. I looked at him curiously, wondering what he had.   
He seemed a bit nervous, like he was scared. What was wrong? 

He, then, gazed at me.   
His nervousness vanishing, as quickly as it had come. 

_ This is for you, _ he told me, quietly. 

He came closer to me, slipping an object into my hand.   
I found it was a locket, crafted from pure silver. It's chain made of fine, and delicate, silver. 

_ It's beautiful, _ I whispered, in awe. 

_ Open it, _ he told me, softly. 

I opened the locket, finding a beautifully polished pure amethyst stone. Set, and shaped, into its heart.   
Closing it back again, I began to feel tears, of absolute joy, in my eyes. He did not have to do this; it wasn't necessary.   
But he had wanted to, and I realized I could never give him anything of equal value, in return. 

_ You do not have give me anything, in return for it, _ he told me, quietly, having read my thoughts, _ Your love, is what I treasure most. _

He began caressing my cheek lovingly. Bending his head down, began kissing me passionately on my lips.   
We kissed a few minutes. Breaking off, finally, to take a breather.   
I fastened the locket around my neck. 

_ I shall wear it, always, _ I told him, softly. 

He carefully ran his fingers through my hair. 

_ I know that you will, _ he answered, quietly. 

I smiled. 

_ Now, _ he said, starting to grin, _ Let me see how horrible that stuff I made really tastes. _

I started laughing, and handed him a piece of toast.   
He took it, taking a cautious bite. He ate the rest, soon after.   
Reaching for another piece, after finishing the first. 

_ Not so terrible, as you first thought, _ I teased him, gently, as he started on the second piece. 

He gave me an amused, and guilty look. 

_ Better than I first anticipated, _ he admitted, smiling. 

I giggled.   
He ate one more piece after that, satisfying his hunger. 

_ I guess I'm a better cook than I realized, _ he remarked, chuckling. 

I bursted out laughing, and he started soon after.   
After a couple of minutes, our laughter faded. He gingerly took hold of my chin, gently tilting up my face to his. He delicately touched his lips to mine. 

He began kissing me softly, passionately. Far too extreme for a proper description. His hand went to my pants, sliding it down into them. He touched my private, gently starting to caress it lovingly.   
I softly moaned with pleasure. 

After a few minutes, he pulled his hand out of my pants.   
He began unfastening them. Sliding down, with no support, to my ankles.   
All of this he did, without once breaking our kiss. 

Wrapping his tail around my waist, pressed his body gently closer against mine. A familiar prick was felt, in between my legs. I began moaning quietly with absolute ecstasy.   
He teleported us to the bedroom, where we continued in bed.   
************************** 

It was the morning after Ki, and Mewtwo left.   
Maxi was sitting at the kitchenette's table, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. She was noticing it was getting colder each morning. This morning, the window panes even had a light dusting of frost. 

A sure sign that winter was quickly approaching.   
Which meant, she would have to begin to make preparations for the Pokemon, to come indoors. None of them stayed outside in the winter; it got too cold.   
She'd have to do it herself, since Uncle Samuel was away on business. 

Her mind wandered, to Ki and Mewtwo. She assumed everything had gone well, with moving into their home.   
She figured, once they settled in properly, they would come visit. Though, she was not expecting them, until next week.   
Which would prove to be perfectly legitimate, since she had work to do herself. 

She finished her hot chocolate, rinsing out the mug in the sink.   
She heard a rustling near the door. If that was Eevee again, she was going to scream. It had been trying all morning to come inside. Maxi knew it was a little chilly outside, but not enough for her to let Eevee in. 

If she did that, then all of the Pokemon would want to come inside.   
Maxi didn't feel like fetching an endless amount of Pokeballs. The only way they could come inside. 

"You might as well just give it up, Eevee," she called to the door, not looking up from her chore, "Because it's not going to happen. You can't come in." 

"Eevee may not can, but we have every intention of coming in ourselves," a rough voice answered. 

Maxi spun around, away from the sink, the mug still in her hand.   
She dropped it in shock, shattering to pieces on the floor. 

"You?!" she cried, in disbelief. 

She had turned around to discover, to her absolute horror, Giovanni.   
Plus, a handful of Team Rocket teammates. 

"I thought you had died in the explosion," Maxi said, incredulously. 

"I'm alive, my dear, and doing quite well, thank you," he answered, disdainfully. 

"Which is more than I can say for you," he added. 

Maxi backed away, intending to run.   
She couldn't fight them all, there were too many. She was outnumbered five to one. Besides, they had guns, and not tranquilizer ones either.   
She started running. 

"Go after her!" she heard Giovanni command, "Hold her down!" 

Maxi didn't get very far, before she was tackled to the floor.   
A Rocket roughly pulled her to her feet, binding her arms behind her back. She struggled to get free, but she was jabbed painfully, in the back, by the Rocket's fist.   
Giovanni began walking over to her. He stopped in front of her. 

"I admire your courage, and bravery," he told her, "But fun, and games are over. Now, where are they?" 

"They?" Maxi asked, innocently, now knowing what this was all about. 

Giovanni's face contorted with frustration. 

"Yes, they," he answered, "Now, tell me where they are." 

"I don't know," Maxi answered, quickly. 

"Don't give me that crap, traitor!" Giovanni snapped, angrily, "Where is the girl?!" 

"I told you, I don't know," she replied, and she didn't know. 

Maxi had no idea where Mewtwo took Ki.   
Giovanni suppressed an angry scream. 

"Do you realize she has costed me millions of dollars, in funding for that Pokemon," he told her, "He is gone now, no doubt with her." 

"Do you know what upsets me more, than just losing him?" he continued, "The fact that they engaged in sexual activity. Breaking who knows how many laws of nature, between humans and Pokemon. It's sick." 

"How would you know?" Maxi asked, irritably, defending them, "You don't know how love works." 

"If they're in love, then, I'm not really alive," Giovanni retorted. 

'That can be arranged, if you want,' Maxi thought, bitterly. 

"And you helped them escape," Giovanni added, through clenched teeth, "It's truly remarkable how you stand here now, in the situation you are in, and tell me you don't know where they are." 

"Because I don't," Maxi replied, angrily, "What part do you not understand?" 

"The part, that I don't believe you," he answered. 

"Spread out," Giovanni commanded the remaining Rockets, "Search this place from top to bottom. I want them found." 

"As for you," he said, turning back to Maxi, "You're about to find out that your loyalty, and friendship, to them has a price. In turning your back, away from Team Rocket." 

He reached inside his jacket, pulling out a handgun. Clicking off the safety, he cocked it, pointing the barrel at Maxi.   
She knew her time had come, and rather than to fear it, she accepted it. She had no regrets, in standing up for Ki and Mewtwo.   
They were her first real friends she had ever had, and she would rather sacrifice herself, than to ever betray them. 

She made her peace with God, and closing her eyes, heard the gun go off. A few seconds later, her world went cold, and dark.   
She ceased to breathe.   
************************** 

After a while, we stopped, and we were, then, needed to do other things.   
Though we hated it, our tasks separated us, for a while. He needed to do a few last minute modifications to the palace, and I needed to put away my things.   
So they would be out of the way. 

I began hanging up my clothes, in the wardrobe.   
After I finished hanging up the last item, my evening gown, I suddenly began feeling strange. The room faded, and instead, began seeing darkness.   
I felt cold, deathly cold, and I was inside. Where it was warm. 

I heard a gun fire, and then, screaming. A dying scream.   
A sinister face appeared, next. A face I recognized.   
The vision faded, shortly after, and I was left shaking with fright. That face belonged to Giovanni.   
He was alive. 

'Maxi,' I thought, suddenly. 

Maxi, there was something wrong with her.   
Something wasn't right, I couldn't feel her anymore. Even being at such a distance, I couldn't feel her mind.   
It was dead, there was no function. 

_ Maxi! _ I cried, with anguish. 

Oh, god! She was dead!   
I didn't know it for certain, but it certainly felt that way. 

_ My love, please come quickly. Something has happened, _ I said/sent to Mewtwo. 

It was only about a second later, before he appeared. 

_ My angel, are you all right? _ he asked, worriedly, embracing me. 

_ I'm fine, my love, _ I answered, assuring him, _ But it is not me that is in trouble. Something has happened to our friend. _

He stared at me incredulously. 

_ How do you know? _ he asked, curiously. 

_ A vision came to me, before you arrived, _ I explained, _ I could see nothing but darkness, and feel nothing but cold, death cold. _

I paused a minute. 

_ Then, I saw a face, Giovanni's. He's alive, _ I continued, _ I just know he's done something horrible to Maxi, I just know it. _

I started crying softly, burying my face in his fur.   
I hadn't mentioned the gun, or the screaming, because I couldn't go on. 

_ Shh, my love, _ he hushed me, softly, _ Everything will be all right. I'll make certain of that. _

He sounded very angry, though not at me. 

_ I will return to mainland, _ he told me, _ And stop whatever that madman has befallen on our friend. _

I lifted up my face, my tears subsiding. 

_ I'm coming with you, _ I replied. 

_ No, my love, _ he answered, shaking his head, _ It will be far too dangerous for you. I will not risk you to such dangers. _

_ Please, my love, _ I pleaded, _ She is my friend as well. I want to help. _

He looked at me.   
With a gentle, steady, gaze. 

_ All right, my angel, _ he complied, _ But promise me you will be careful. Stay with me, and don't wander. I have no idea what we might find. _

_ I promise, my love, _ I told him, softly. 

He gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. 

_ We must leave now, in order to reach her, _ he said, _ I hope we are not too late, to save her. _

He picked me up in his arms, teleporting outside. Without delay, he took off, flying us across the ocean.   
To the mainland, to Maxi. 

_ Please, _ I prayed, silently, _ Please, let us reach her in time. _   
************************** 

This was a nightmare.   
How on Earth could anyone survive such a blast, that he created? It still wasn't sinking in well, that Giovanni was truly alive.   
Mewtwo did not doubt Ki's word. She would never make up something that wasn't true. Especially, anything coming to harm with Maxi. She was their friend. 

He, and Ki were now leaving the ocean behind, and was racing across land.   
He was flying at a very rapid pace. He wanted to arrive as soon as they possibly could. He was fearing the worst. At the same, hoping for the best. 

He had not wanted Ki to come along, but he could not stand to see her beg him. Her words rang true, though.   
She was as much as Maxi's friend as he was. He just didn't want her to get hurt, was all. She understood that, but he didn't want to keep her from doing what she thought was helpful, to him. 

In a way, he was glad she had wanted to come.   
Her company was keeping him from going crazy. In trying to figure out a way to obliterate Giovanni, for good.   
Mewtwo despised him with a passion. He lied to him, and used him.   
He had even been partly responsible for him nearly losing Ki. 

Now, Heaven only knew what he'd done, or was doing, to Maxi.   
To his relief, Mewtwo began to see the white building, of her uncle's home. It was time to find out what was really going on.   
************************** 

Within minutes, it seemed, we arrived at Maxi's uncle's house.   
Mewtwo landed, without a sound, on the ground. He set me down, quietly, on my feet. 

_ Stay close, my love, _ he warned me, slipping his hand into mine. 

He gently squeezed it, in reassurance that I was.   
We walked cautiously to the door, which was standing wide open. It looked as if it had been forced in.   
He caught a scent. Giving a soft, angry, warning growl. 

_ They're here all right, _ he remarked, darkly. 

_ Stay behind me, _ he told me. 

I moved behind him a little bit, him never letting go of my hand.   
His tail was moving in a swift, agitated, gait. 

We walked inside, a little bit at a time.   
The place was a wreck. Everything had been tossed about, and in some fits of frustration, ripped apart.   
Adverting my eyes over to the tiny kitchen, I caught sight of something that would haunt my dreams, from that point on. 

_ Oh, god, _ I whispered, in horror, _ No, God, not Maxi. _

Mewtwo shifted his gaze quickly over, in the direction of mine. 

_ Oh, shit, _ he said, quietly. 

I could only stare.   
I was not believing this; I was choosing not to believe it. But it was true, no matter how much I denied it.   
Maxi was dead.   
************************** 

He couldn't believe it. The one human, other than Ki, that he trusted was dead. Killed, no doubt, by Giovanni, or one of his thugs. It was at this point, Mewtwo became infuriated.   
His friend, their friend, was gone. Her life taken, by humans lower than the earth they walked upon. 

Ki began sobbing, and he held her in comfort.   
He felt saddened, also, at the discovery of Maxi's lifeless body. At least, by looking at the wound on her chest, her death was quick. Therefore, she did not suffer.   
He gently ran his fingers through Ki's hair. 

_ Shh, _ he hushed her, softly. 

He gingerly laid his head on hers. 

"Isn't this a touching moment?" a voice said sarcastically, in front of them, suddenly. 

Mewtwo jerked his head back up, seeing Giovanni standing there. He had a gun in his hand.   
Also hearing the voice, Ki stopped crying, and turned around. Facing Giovanni, also, she glared at him in fury. 

_ Why did you kill Maxi? _ she demanded. 

He advanced towards her, but was stopped, by Mewtwo's warning hiss. 

_ That is far enough, human, _ he growled, angrily. 

Giovanni gritted his teeth in irritation, but he listened to him.   
He was smart enough to know what Mewtwo was capable of. 

_ Answer her question, _ he commanded, _ Why did you kill our friend? _

"I killed her because she wouldn't tell me where you were," Giovanni answered, "She died, trying to protect you." 

Maxi had sacrificed her life, for them. She wouldn't betray them to Giovanni, when he had asked her.   
Mewtwo became deeply saddened at this. He also felt deep gratitude, for her undying loyalty.   
He promised himself, then, he would serve her justice. In bringing down the one who killed her. 

"I don't see why she would defend you," Giovanni continued, suddenly, "You're of no better than scum. Especially, the girl, who is only fit to be dead." 

He raised the gun at Ki, quickly shooting it off. 

_ No! _ Mewtwo screamed, immediately using Barrier. 

The bullet bounced harmlessly off, to the ground. 

"Damn you, you freak of nature!" Giovanni roared, in rage. 

_ Go, quickly, my love, _ Mewtwo told Ki, dissipating his Barrier. 

She began running away, towards the door. Giovanni, seeing his chance, cocked the gun, and fired again.   
Not expecting this, Mewtwo didn't have time to put up another Barrier. The bullet whizzed past him, rapidly closing in on its target. 

_ Ki!! _ he shouted.   
************************** 

I turned around, quickly, in time. I saw the bullet speeding towards me.   
I immediately used Barrier, making it bounce off harmlessly. 

_ Oh, god, _ I heard Mewtwo say, relieved. 

"Unbelievable," Giovanni remarked, to me, in awe, "I never would've known you could do that." 

_ You had to nearly kill me, to see? _ I answered, furiously. 

"I wouldn't have known otherwise, now would I?" he replied. 

_ You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, human, _ Mewtwo told him, suddenly, grinning maliciously. 

"What does that supposed to mean?" Giovanni demanded. 

_ You'll see, _ Mewtwo answered, with an amused twinkle in his eye. 

Already using my power for Barrier, I faded it, beginning to charge it to a higher intensity. My body began glowing bright amethyst, my eyes glowing as well.   
Giovanni was looking at me, like he was dreaming. He just kept staring at me.   
Good. It was nice to see I was making such an impression on him, before totally destroying him. 

I started off by telekinetically swiping the gun from his hand. I brought it back to myself, handing it to Mewtwo.   
He took it, crushing it in his hand. The gun was only a twisted piece of metal now.   
He dropped it in disgust. Kicking it across the floor, with his foot. 

I, then, began using Disable on Giovanni. Preventing any attempts of escape.   
I used Telekinesis, next, lifting him up in the air. 

"Hey! What is this?!" he yelped, in surprise, "Put me down at once!" 

_ You brought it on yourself, _ Mewtwo answered him, _ So, shut up, and let her finish. _

Using a Psyblast, I threw Giovanni, straight into a wall. The blast was powerful enough to leave a slight imprint of his body.   
He slid into a heap, on the ground. I dissolved my energy, then, becoming normal again. He wasn't unconscious, yet, but he was getting there. 

Mewtwo was gazing at me with pure astonishment, and deep admiration.   
He shifted his gaze, back at Giovanni. With a smug grin, began walking over to him. He stopped near him. Looking down at him, with disdain. 

_ It's one thing to mess with me, _ he said to him, _ It's another when you mess with my angel. _

"Angel, nothing," Giovanni managed to reply, weakly, "She is an absolute tyrant." 

Mewtwo's grin began instantly fading, replaced by an angry scowl.   
Baring his teeth, in fury. 

_ Now, is where you cross into ** my ** territory, _ he told Giovanni, snarling, _ As long as I'm around, she is not to be scorned upon. Nor, will she be harmed, especially by the likes of you! _

Reeling his arm back, he let it fly, at Giovanni.   
His fist connecting hard, with his right temple. Knocking him completely cold, instantly. 

_ Hmph! _ Mewtwo growled, giving Giovanni's lifeless body a final kick. 

I just stood there.   
Gazing at him, in absolute awe. That had been one powerful punch he was packing. He walked over to me, gently embracing me. He nuzzled my cheek lovingly. 

_ No one bad mouths you, and gets away with it, _ he told me, quietly. 

Obviously not, judging by the crack in Giovanni's skull. 

_ You were most impressive, my angel, _ he remarked, proudly. 

I gave him a pleased grin. 

"This is all very interesting," a voice interrupted, disdainfully, "But we have orders to detain you, now that you are here." 

We turned around, in surprise, to find five Team Rocket members. All armed with guns.   
Not this again. 

_ Then, you shall suffer the same fate as your leader, _ Mewtwo answered, angrily. 

Not wasting a second, he used Barrier, forming a shield around us.   
Not a moment too soon, either. The Rockets began firing their guns at us, but each bullet bounced harmlessly off. 

The Barrier still around us, Mewtwo used Telekinesis, ripping the guns from out of their hands.   
He angrily crushed them, with a thought. Casting them away, in a corner of the room. 

_ Your metal toys are useless now, _ he told them, growling, _ You have nothing to defend yourselves with, except your own physical strength. Which is useless, as well. _

With their guns now twisted, as easily as a piece of wire, they weren't so brave as before. They began running away.   
Mewtwo's eyes flashed bright blue. Stopping every one of them, with Disable. 

_ It is useless to run from me, foolish humans, _ he said, irritably, _ You cannot escape my power. _

He used a powerful Psychic Blast. Blowing them away, like leaves in the wind. They were thrown into the wall, behind them. Being crushed like eggshells, to their deaths.   
They fell to the ground. Each one mangled beyond recognition, like a child's broken doll. 

Mewtwo dissolved the Barrier, dissipating his Psychic powers.   
He sighed in exasperation. 

_ They are so hard to rid of, _ he remarked to me. 

_ Like roaches, _ I commented. 

He looked at me, confused. 

_ Like what? _ he asked, puzzled. 

_ Insects, pests. Never mind, _ I explained, chuckling, ending the subject after he still looked bewildered. 

He gave a small chuckle, then. 

_ I understand what you mean, now, _ he said, smiling at me, _ Yes, they are. _

I smiled back.   
I looked around the room. Noting, again, the mess we made, and the mess already made before we came.   
Shifting my gaze, over to the kitchenette, I caught sight of Maxi again. 

I started feeling tears in my eyes.   
She was the most wonderful friend in the world. It was so hard to believe she was really gone.   
I wish that I could've known her sooner. I liked her from the very beginning, when she was there to greet me, when I first came. 

She had listened to me, about when I first revealed my feelings for Mewtwo.   
She had not thought me crazy, for loving him. She had even brought us together, in a way.   
She risked her life to save me, when I was ill, from being taken away by Team Rocket. She became Mewtwo's friend, in doing so.   
Now, she had sacrificed her life for us, by refusing to betray us. 

_ What do we do about Maxi? _ I asked Mewtwo, quietly. 

He looked over in her direction, as well.   
His eyes filled with sorrow. 

_ I don't know, my love, _ he answered, solemnly, _ Except, we should give her a proper burial. _

_ We must leave that to her relatives, my love, _ I told him, _ They, too, will be deeply saddened. Her uncle may become worried, though, if we are to conceal her. He will not know where she has gone. Her sudden disappearance may arouse suspicions. If we leave her like she is, they will at least know who killed her. _

_ They won't be going anywhere, _ I added, adverting my eyes to the dead Rockets. 

_ Hmm, _ he replied, thoughtfully, _ You are correct, my love. Then, we shall pay her our respects. It is, after all, the least we can do for her. After giving her life to protect us. _

This was going to be incredibly hard, for us both.   
I elected to go first. Although, I did not want to do it, at all. 

_ Good-bye, my friend, _ I whispered, softly, _ I wish I could've done more, to help you. As you helped us. _

I silently began crying, him holding me in comfort. 

_ I do not know what to say, _ I heard him begin, _ Except, I am truly sorry. I am honored to have had you as my friend. _

_ Our friend, _ he added, softly, gently stroking my cheek. 

A few tears ran down his cheeks. Brushing them away, with his hand.   
We walked out the door, then, never once looking back. It was better that way.   
Better to remember her as she was before, when she was alive. Not as she was now. 

_ Let's go home, _ he said to me, quietly. 

He picked me up in his arms.   
Starting to fly, in the direction of the palace.   
************************** 

It had been one of the hardest tasks he ever had to accomplish, and he wished that he would never have to do it again. Saying good-bye, to the only human friend he ever had. The one responsible for bringing the treasure, he now held in his arms. 

Mewtwo knew there wasn't any other human, aside from Ki, out there, that treated him as equal as theirselves. Although, Ki was not exactly a human, as it was proven about a week ago.   
But, he was forgetting something else, as well. He was not all Pokemon, but his faith in the other half of his heritage was non-existent.   
He did not trust any human. 

The one he did trust was murdered, by those he didn't. Now, Ki was the only person who had his full trust, and faith.   
She nestled in his fur, closing her eyes. She soon fell asleep, tired from the emotional exertion. 

He smiled at her warmly, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.   
He would never fully realize how truly, genuinely, fortunate he was to have her.   
The sunlight caught the locket around her neck, making it shimmer. It had been his gift to her; as a token of his undying love. 

He had been scared, at first, in giving it to her. He hadn't been sure if she would accept it.   
He had felt a little foolish in thinking that, afterwards. She loved him, and he knew she would accept anything he gave her. 

He was very lucky to have found such a trinket. It had been carelessly thrown away, in some human's trash.   
It was of great value, made out of a precious metal. The stone inside it was of equal value. 

When he found it, he thought of her, and kept it.   
Then, waiting for the right moment, to give it to her. This morning, had been the right moment for him.   
He made her breakfast. Fixing the only thing he dared to try, toast. Which turned out pretty well, despite his fears. They had fun teasing one another about it.   
He gave a soft chuckle, remembering. 

He'd given her the locket, after she told him that she liked the toast.   
He had liked what came next. For that matter, he always liked it, whenever it happened. 

The ocean was beginning to come into view. It wouldn't be much longer, before they reached New Island.   
A few minutes later, the palace was making itself visible, in the distance. Landing on the balcony, a minute later, he teleported to the bedroom. 

Laying his still sleeping angel carefully on the bed.   
He took off her shoes. She stirred slightly, giving a soft sigh, but did not awaken.   
He pulled the bed covers around her. Gently brushing back a lock of her hair, from her face.   
He gave her a delicate kiss on her cheek. 

He let her sleep, for now.   
There was something he wanted to do. He wanted to think.   
About what, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because, he felt like having a little quiet time, to himself.   
Not that he didn't want to stay with her. Something was drawing him, to go outdoors. The feeling was hard to explain. 

With a final loving glance in her direction, he teleported.   
************************** 

When I awoke, some time later, I found that I was in bed. I was back home.   
I looked around for Mewtwo, not seeing him in the room. He must be busy doing other things, in another part of the palace. 

I threw back the covers, getting out of bed. I slipped on my shoes, and left the bedroom, in search of him.   
I didn't bother with teleporting. I decided, instead, to perfect my powers in flying.   
Actually, gliding. I didn't have to be specific, though, just so long as it was improved. 

I glided down to the main room.   
Landing with a dull clump, on the floor. Not as feather light as I was hoping, but it would get better.   
I glanced around. The room was totally empty, and silent.   
The only sound was the fountain's waterfall. 

_ Where could he be? _ I wondered. 

Not sure why, I suddenly began thinking that he might be outside. Teleporting, I reappeared again outdoors, on the island's eastern shore.   
I breathed in the salt air. It was much different, than the air inland.   
It was healthier, and fresher. 

The sun was lower in the west, now. So, it was about early evening.   
A warm, gentle, breeze was blowing. Softly waving my hair.   
Every now and then, a wave would crash below, against the island. Sending up a light spray of water.   
Looking out over the ocean, the water was still, and clear as glass. 

It was peaceful out here. If he _ was _ out here, I didn't blame him.   
It was perfect, in getting away from it all. A quiet place to think, and spend some time alone.   
It was best that I didn't continue my search; I'd let him alone. We were both entitled to privacy, and it would be disrespectful to invade. 

I sat down on the ground, dangling my legs over the cliff. Letting the spray tickle them.   
I stared across the ocean, toward the mainland. It seemed so far away, untouchable. Everything I knew was over there. My old life, my old home, and a mission that never existed.   
I don't know why there was so much worry, over nothing. 

Mew was wrong. There was no danger to begin with.   
Mewtwo was kind, and gentle, to me. We loved each other deeply.   
The only times he expressed any hostility, towards anyone, is when I'm being threatened. 

Of course, I can't blame him for wanting to totally annihilate Team Rocket, because of the grief they've caused us. The most recent, in killing Maxi.   
I hated to think what her parents, and uncle, were going through now. 

I sort of wanted my own revenge, against Team Rocket.   
For treating us like we were nothing, scum. As Giovanni pointed out, during our run in with him.   
It was hard for people to accept that Mewtwo, and I were as we were, with one another. A Pokemon, and a human being lovers.   
It wasn't unusual, to us. It was natural; it felt right.   
We weren't going to be torn apart, because someone couldn't deal with it. 

Thinking back to Mew, I wondered how exactly she would react, in finding out we were in love. I'm certain it would probably astound her, a bit.   
She had wanted me to be friends with him. Though, who knew?   
She didn't, and I certainly didn't know. That we'd end up being in love, instead of friends.   
But I liked the way we were, I preferred it. I'm sure he does, too. 

_ I wouldn't have it any other way, my angel, _ I heard his voice, suddenly. 

Turning my head, to the side, I saw him standing beside me.   
He was smiling at me. I smiled back. 

_ Do you want some company? _ he asked me, softly. 

_ If it's you, always, my love, _ I answered, quietly. 

Stooping down, he sat beside me. Putting his legs over the edge, as well.   
He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. I gently rested my head on his chest, nestling in his fur.   
He rested his head gingerly on mine, his tail curling around my hip. 

_ What were you thinking of? _ he inquired, quietly. 

_ Us, _ I replied, softly, _ And many other things, but mostly about you and me. _

_ Hmm, _ he said, smiling. 

We sat there for awhile, not saying anything more. 

_ Where did you live, before you came to me? _ he asked, curiously, breaking the long silence. 

_ I understand, if you do not answer, _ he added, immediately after, _ I really shouldn't pry. Forgive me, for asking, my love. _

_ No, it's all right, _ I assured him, _ You do not have to apologize. _

_ I lived at the Pokemon Gym, where I was abandoned, _ I continued, _ I was found, and raised there, by the Gym Leader. _

I neglected to mention Mew. The subject was a little touchy, for me anyway.   
I'd have to tell him why, and it would probably go from there. Until, the part about the mission, now non-existent. I didn't want to reveal, to him, the true purpose I had come. This was one secret that I had to keep from him, so it wouldn't destroy us. 

_ Were you satisfied, living there? _ he asked me. 

_ For a while, yes, _ I replied, _ It was the only home I knew, and I had someone to love me. But it changed, when I met you. You've given me something I've wanted for a long time, companionship. _

He began to smile, beginning to caress my cheek. 

_ I, too, desired a companion, _ he answered, _ I couldn't have asked for a better one, than you. _

He gave me a soft kiss on my lips.   
Beginning to turn passionate, a few seconds later. Things started heating up a bit.   
He began kissing me in a newer way. One, that absolutely took my breath away.   
We stopped a bit later, taking a breather. 

Lying me back gingerly against the grass, his hands went to my pants, beginning to unfasten them. Gently tugging them down, to around my knees.   
He laid down next to me, gingerly pressing his body up against mine. I began moaning softly with pure delight.   
Our sex becoming passionate, and vivid, beyond description. 

Oh, god! It didn't get any better than this.   
He began kissing me again, breathtakingly passionate. His hand slipped in under my shirt. Moving upward, to my breasts. Delicately beginning to fondle them.   
I sighed with pleasure. 

It was after sunset, when we finally took a break. A little over an hour had passed, since we began.   
With night approaching, it began to get a little chillier. 

_ We'd best go inside, my love, _ he told me, quietly, _ I will not have you catching a chill. _

_ All right, my love, _ I replied, softly. 

Sitting up, he began to stand up on his feet. Kneeling down, to scoop me into his arms.   
Now holding me, securely, he teleported to our bedroom. He set me down, on my feet. I pulled up my pants, fastening them around my hips. 

_ Are you hungry, my love? _ he inquired me, curiously, suddenly, _ I will find us something to eat, if you desire. _

I suppressed a grin. He was hungry, and he wished to know if I was, as well.   
Even if I weren't, I wouldn't let that stop him, from getting something himself. 

_ I am, a bit, _ I admitted. 

_ I will get us something, then, _ he said, with a slightly relieved smile. 

Giving me quick kiss on my lips, he teleported.   
Right after he left, I bursted out laughing. He was genuinely famished, and had been absolutely all too pleased to go get something to eat, effective immediately.   
My laughter died down, after a minute. 

I decided, then, to take a shower. To get cleaned up for dinner.   
I took off my clothes, stuffing them in my duffel bag. Remembering to take my locket off, as well.   
Carefully depositing it on the nightstand. 

I teleported to the facilities. It was simply amazing, at how he accomplished at such a task.   
It was well stocked with towels, and such. He had thought of everything.   
Everything was in perfect working order. 

I began taking a shower, washing my hair as well. A few minutes later, I finished, shutting off the water.   
Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it around my body. Getting out, I grabbed another, wrapping it around my head.   
I dried myself off, afterwards. The towel, around my head, being pulled off.   
After absorbing the wetness in my hair, which was nearly dry now. 

I put both towels in a laundry hamper, that I found in there.   
I teleported to the bedroom, beginning to get dressed.   
I chose to wear the evening gown, and surprise him with it. I slipped it on, being careful to smooth out any wrinkles.   
I fastened the locket around my neck again. 

Among some pieces of furniture, ones I neglected to mention, there was a small vanity. Picking up my hairbrush, where I left it on the nightstand, I sat down in its chair. I carefully began working it through my hair. Brushing it in long, even, strokes. 

I was just about finished, when I suddenly realized, I wasn't holding my brush anymore.   
A bit startled, I turned around, to find a smiling Mewtwo. He was holding my brush in his hand.   
He had slipped it carefully from my hand. 

_ Ohh, you, _ I said, starting to giggle. 

_ Yes, me, _ he replied, grinning. 

_ God, you look beautiful, my love, _ he added, in a soft whisper. 

I smiled.   
He began brushing my hair, carefully. He was a bit unsteady at first, but very gentle otherwise.   
He soon began getting the hang of it. Now brushing with soft, even, strokes.   
I closed my eyes with content, enjoying the feel of his brushing. 

A few minutes later, he stopped, laying the brush down on the vanity.   
Opening my eyes again, I smiled at him. 

_ Thank you, my love, _ I told him, softly, _ I thoroughly enjoyed having you to brush it. _

_ I am pleased, that you did, my angel, _ he answered, quietly. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist. 

_ I've brought us something to eat, _ he told me, with a wry grin, _ Shall we go downstairs? _

I suppressed a giggle. 

_ Of course, _ I answered, smiling. 

He picked me up in his arms then, teleporting to the main hall. We reappeared, seconds later, to find a well-laid spread.   
Containing fruits, cheeses, meats, and fresh bread. Where did he get all this?   
I didn't ask, though. 

There were two goblets set next to each other, on the table.   
They were made of real gold, with pinkish-red jewels set into the sides. They were absolutely beautiful.   
Filled with a sparkling, apple, cider. 

_ This is truly astounding, my love, _ I remarked to him. 

He smiled proudly at me. He was pleased to know I liked it.   
He walked over to the table, to one of the two places. Setting me on my feet, he pulled out the chair for me.   
I sat down with care, because of my dress. 

He pushed the chair back in. Close enough to the table, but far enough so I wouldn't be squashed.   
Then, he sat down, in the place beside me. 

We began to eat, sharing our food between us.   
I sampled a little of each dish. Finishing off with an apple, sweet and juicy, for dessert. Everything had been absolutely delicious, a meal worthy of royalty. 

_ This was truly excellent, my love, _ I praised him. 

_ Thank you, my angel, _ he replied, a bit bashfully. 

He was very happy I liked it so well, and a bit embarrassed in knowing he achieved my approval.   
I knew he particularly enjoyed it, himself, consuming a little more than I did. Also, being as famished as he was, played a part in it.   
He had satisfied himself shortly before my comment. 

Now, that we were both finished, he cleared the table free of everything. Making it disappear in a blink of an eye.   
He stood up from his chair, pushing it in. He came up behind my chair, pulling it out for me.   
He gingerly took hold of my hand, helping me up. I smiled at him, as a thank you.   
He smiled back. 

He pushed the chair in, with his free hand. 

_ I planned a little surprise for us, my love, _ he told me, with a mischievous grin. 

His eyes, momentarily, flashed blue.   
The lights shut off, making the room dark. The only light was from the glow of the ball lanterns, keeping the room dimly lit.   
From somewhere, I heard soft music, beginning to play. 

He was going to dance with me!   
I've never danced before, and I wasn't too sure if he had either. But the point was, he was willing to give it a try, and that meant I would try as well.   
It was very sweet, and romantic, of him to plan this. I owed him that much, at least. 

Still holding my hand, he guided me to the center of the floor, away from the table. Putting us near the fountain, its sound blending beautifully with the music.   
He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put my hands on his shoulders. We began to dance. 

His moves were graceful, fluent. Not at all what I expected.   
Leading me expertly along. The skirt of my dress softly rustling at the hem, around my ankles.   
We flowed smoothly along the floor, as if dancing on air. We never took our eyes off each other. Dreamily staring into one another's. 

He stopped dancing, suddenly, the music ending.   
He bent his head down to mine, delicately touching his lips to my lips. Beginning to kiss me, with breathtaking passion.   
I softly moaned with pleasure. 

I could feel him beginning to lift up my skirt. Pulling it up, until the hem touched my hips.   
It was held in place, as his tail wrapped around my waist, pulling my body against his. He gently began pressing his body closer against mine.   
I began moaning quietly with immense ecstasy. 

Still engaging in sex, he teleported us to the bedroom.   
There, we stopped kissing, in need for a breather. He slipped off the remainder of my dress, depositing it in a chair.   
Still holding me against him, he laid us down in bed. 

We made love that night, in a way it seemed as if we couldn't get enough.   
In the early morning hours, we finally ceased. Falling asleep, not long afterwards.   
I was sleeping on his front; with him beneath me. His head resting peacefully on mine. His arms were still wrapped around me, holding me gingerly against him. 

He was snoring very gently. Music, rather than noise, to my ears.   
With a contented sigh, I carefully nestled in his fur, lapsing into a deeper sleep.   
************************** 

He was the first to awake, the next morning. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, painting the room pale yellow.   
He looked down at his front, smiling warmly. She was still asleep, breathing deeply. He lightly gave her a gentle nuzzle, on her cheek. 

She gave a soft sigh, and smiled, but didn't awake. He didn't persist in waking her, either.   
He gently began running his fingers through her hair. His thoughts beginning to drift, back to last night.   
Starting after he left her, to think outdoors.   
************************** 

Mewtwo had sat there, on the island's edge, for a long while.   
He was sitting on the island's western shore. Absent-mindedly watching the sun sink lower in the sky.   
His thoughts had been a jumble. Some making sense, and others so foreign, he wasn't sure if they were his own. 

The thoughts that were familiar, to him, were the ones that agonized him the most. They all reflected back on his birth, and his treatment by those humans. Not to mention, those at Team Rocket.   
None had treated him like themselves. He was inferior to them, scorned.   
Worth nothing except to be their puppet, only alive to please them. 

That was not what he wanted, to be a slave. He lived his life to please himself, not others.   
Only two brightly burning candles had lit up his life, in a positive way, so far. One, had been recently snuffed out, unjustly.   
A human, that had been his friend. Someone who did not treat him different from her ownself. 

He had been a little confused at that, at first.   
He grew to like her, seeing that she was true to her nature. Still thinking of him as someone like her.   
He was extraordinarily sorry that she was now gone. Giving up something he could never repay her for, ever. Her life. 

Then, there was the other bright candle in his life, Ki. A person not unlike himself. They shared everything in common with each other, even their genetic coding. Which had about boggled his mind completely, when he first found out.   
Also, finding out about himself, as well. That, too, blew his mind completely. 

Even if it were different, in that particular case, he would still love her the same. No one ever tried as hard as she did to get to know him. At their first meeting, no less. Others had been fearful of him, never staying around long enough.   
When some did overcome their fear, they were still wary of him. Always keeping an ever watchful eye on him, to be sure he didn't pull a trick on them. 

He had hated that.   
He just wanted someone to accept him as he was, and never be afraid that he might hurt them. He was sometimes a little hasty in his actions, and words, which scared them off. A lot of times, he wasn't sorry, for doing it. He had sensed hostility, within them, towards him.   
Meaning, the slightest mistake, on his part, would set them off. Doing God knows what to him.   
He had gotten rid of them, before it happened. 

Over time, the number of people hating him grew, resulting in a self-hatred.   
He began to hate himself, as well as humans. Until, the day he found a human that did not hate him, even from the beginning.   
She had fallen in love with him, instead. 

Creating a confusion in him. Not only because of that, but he fell in love with her himself.   
In his confusion, he'd driven her away. Which he had been god-awful sorry for afterwards.   
Then, thinking she would never forgive him, and start hating him like the rest. 

He was proven to be very wrong, at thinking that, because she forgave him.   
In a time, almost one could call immediately, confusing him even farther. Was it a trick? The more he had thought about it, the more he realized it wasn't. 

No longer confused, he had let the other feeling, of her, consume him completely. The feeling of love. A feeling he could still not fully describe, but he never wanted it to leave, ever.   
She would never, nor he himself, know how much he loved her. 

A lot of times he would know.   
During good times were the best, but he couldn't ever forget a few bad times, as well. Ones in which he wished had never happened, but the end results did seem to turn out even better, than originally. 

One particular time he still couldn't forget was, when he thought he'd lost her forever.   
The memory still brought tears to his eyes, but he reminded himself each time that she was alive, and she was here with him. Not always physically, but in spirit.   
She was always present in his heart, no matter where he was. Though, her being here physically, was even better. 

His other thoughts, the unfamiliar ones, were confusing.   
They were memories of a different time, a different place. They were happier, more carefree.   
Nothing he ever experienced his life, but they were still there. 

The memories were puzzling him greatly.   
Flying around in a dense jungle, sometimes a mountain. Spinning in the air, even sometimes chasing his own tail.   
All the while, giggling, like a silly fool. 

He shook his head to clear them.   
They were not his, at all. Those memories were of the Mew he was created from, his brother.   
It made him suddenly become angry. His life was not his own, but shared with another. Another he wished to eliminate from him, all together. 

Again, he realized, his thinking had been a little hasty. That, he simply could not do. In doing so, he would destroy the one he loved so dearly. Since she, herself, shared the same fate as him.   
This was certainly a big problem, for them both. 

The mystery surrounding her was even greater than his own. He knew one of his genetic parents, but she knew nothing of hers.   
He guessed that she had asked questions, but never gotten answers. Giving up, after a while, and learned to accept herself as she was.   
Something he was still having trouble at. 

Who, though, were her parents? Where had they came from, and why would they just discard her?   
She had been treated like he himself was treated, as being worthless. She, though, had been spared the pain, and suffering he went through. With dishonest, and hateful, humans. 

That still didn't excuse the fact, that she had been thoughtlessly casted aside.   
He thought the humans he knew were cruel, and hateful, but the humans who abandoned his angel? Those were humans who did not deserve to breathe, the very air of this planet. Their fates were ones of forever burning, in a fiery hell. 

Mewtwo tightly clenched his hands, making them both into fists. They shook with the very anger he was feeling, that was bottled up inside of him.   
How much more were they to endure, before it became too much? He already wanted revenge on Team Rocket.   
Not to mention, a revenge, of sorts, on Ki's so called parents. But as long as Ki sees no reason for it, then he wouldn't proceed with it. 

He sighed in frustration, his anger beginning to dissipate. For her sake, he'd try hard not to consider revenge.   
The fire from his anger now gone, he sat there, just staring out over the ocean. Now, and then absent-mindingly twitching his tail. 

A few minutes passed by, before he began sensing another presence.   
It was on the other side of the island, near the eastern shore. At first, he began thinking it was a trespasser, having somehow discovered the island. 

He put up his guard, wary of everything around him.   
He stood up, beginning to cautiously make his way east.   
As he approached nearer, to the opposite side, he dropped his guard. Now knowing who he was sensing, sighing quietly with relief. In realizing, it was only her, and not an intruder.   
Also, relieved he did not make any hasty actions, in attacking. He could never live with himself, if he had mistakenly hurt her. 

He reached the eastern shore, seeing her sitting on the edge. Her legs hanging over the side.   
The late evening sun kissed her hair, turning it a bright copper. A gentle breeze, from the ocean, stirred it softly. 

For a minute, he stood there, staring dreamily at her. His heart thudding against his chest.   
He began to get a sick feeling in his stomach. Like the very day he first met her, and everytime since then, when he always gazed at her. 

He walked quietly over, stopping next to her. He studied her face, finding she was deep in thought.   
He smiled. Seeing how she was as he had been, just only a little while ago.   
They were more alike than he realized. 

He knew it wasn't right to listen in, but he was curious to know what she was thinking. He caught the tail end of one thought, something to do with friends.   
Then, she began thinking of them, glad that they were as they are. Not having it any other way, and knowing he would feel the same.   
He smiled, and began speaking to her. 

_ I would not have it any other way, my angel, _ he told her. 

She turned her head, in surprise, to her side. Seeing him standing there, smiling at her.   
She began smiling back. 

_ Do you want some company? _ he asked her, next, quietly. 

_ Always, if it's you, my love, _ she answered, softly. 

Smiling, he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and gently pulled her closer to him.   
She laid her head gingerly on his chest, nestling in his fur. He delicately rested his head on hers.   
He curled his tail around her hip. 

_ What were you thinking? _ he asked, softly. 

_ Us, and other things, but mostly us, _ she said, quietly. 

_ Hmm, _ he answered, dreamily, smiling. 

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company.   
He suddenly, out of the blue, began to ask her a question. 

_ Where did you live, before? _ he said, curiously. 

Ohh, boy.   
Where had that come from? That was not a question he should've even asked.   
He began to apologize to her, for asking. She told him there was no need for an apology, and she answered his question. 

He learned she was raised at the place where she was abandoned, by the leader of the gym.   
He, then, asked her if she had been happy living there. Her reply was she had, but everything changed, upon meeting him.   
Granting her desire for a companion. 

He started smiling at her. Happy that he had been able to give her what she wished, himself.   
He also told her that he wanted a companion, and it was true. He longed for someone to accept him as he was.   
She, too, gave him what he desired. 

He began kissing her softly on her lips.   
Becoming heated with breathtaking passion, only seconds later. They let nature take its course, having sex not long afterwards.   
They continued, until dusk, when it started getting colder. He took her inside, afraid of her getting a chill.   
Once inside, he awkwardly realized he was hungry. 

'Nice timing,' he thought to himself, irritably. 

It couldn't have happened at a more inconvenient moment.   
It was, of course, the nature of things. Right now, it was giving him one hell of a time. He was famished.   
Toast only went so far, and skipping lunch didn't actually help either. 

He asked her, first, if she wanted anything.   
He wasn't going to run off getting him something to eat, and not get her anything. To his relief, she answered that she was. He told her he'd get them something, then. Giving her a quick kiss good-bye, before leaving. 

He flew over to the mainland, very rapidly.   
He found a pretty decent establishment, not too much later. Being careful not to be seen, he began to glide down, to the back of the building.   
Now on the ground, he began to devise a plan. He would have to be careful not to get caught. Not only for taking the food, but he didn't want to risk being seen period.   
This was proving to be a little trickier than he first anticipated. 

The back door suddenly opened, and Mewtwo crept back farther in the shadows. A man came out, carrying cardboard boxes. He deposited them in a dumpster, across from the building.   
Watching him, Mewtwo suddenly thought of an idea. This human could get the food for him.   
Since this man worked here, there wouldn't be any suspicions, that something peculiar was happening. 

The man was now coming back, and seeing his chance, Mewtwo's eyes flashed ice blue. Taking control of the human's mind, if one could call it a mind.   
He commanded him to return inside, and bring back some of the finest delectables there were. In a few minutes, the human emerged outside again, carrying a small cardboard box.   
He gave it to Mewtwo. 

Inside, were two trays, a large, wrapped, package, and a variety of fruits.   
The trays held a variety of meats, and cheeses. Mewtwo partly unwrapped the package, finding fresh baked bread. He gave a pleased smile, wrapping the bread back up. 

_ You have done well, human, _ he told the man, _ Your task for me is complete. _

With a quick wave of his arm, Mewtwo released the human, from his control.   
The man crumpled to the ground, in a dead faint. Any memory, of Mewtwo, completely erased. 

With the box in his hands, Mewtwo floated up, then, rapidly flying away.   
He shot up high above the buildings, heading in the direction of the palace. Before long, he could make out the lining, of its towers.   
He began smiling. Knowing he would soon see his angel, and have her back in his arms. 

He reached the island, a minute later, entering the palace by teleport. To the main hall, where he began arranging his goodies on the table.   
He found two surprises, he had not seen before, inside the box. A jar of sparkling apple cider, and a strange, electronic, device. 

He nearly went into a rage, over that one. He didn't like anything resembling the horrid device that cretin had, at Team Rocket.   
He picked it up, ready to destroy it, when his finger accidentally touched its button. It clicked, and he began bracing himself, for the worst, squeezing his eyes shut. 

A moment passed, with nothing happening.   
Then, he heard a sound, coming from it. It was soft, and musical, with a sweet lilt to it. Mewtwo opened his eyes, beginning to listen. It was music, that was playing from the device.   
He liked the way it sounded, reminding him very much of Ki. 

For some reason, he started thinking of dancing.   
Why would that knowledge be known to him? He knew what dancing was, but why would he want to do such a thing? He didn't know how to dance, but the idea seemed to be appealing to him, greatly. 

He would set up this electronic device, out of sight, and play it.   
He'd dance with his angel, if she approved. It would be after they ate, of course.   
He finished setting the table. Two goblets were placed side by side, which he filled with the apple cider. 

Everything now fixed to his satisfaction, he went for Ki.   
Teleporting to the bedroom, he found her sitting at the vanity. She was wearing a beautiful gown, colored two shades of purple. The colors of the gown deepening her dark brown hair, even darker. 

She sat in the chair, brushing it. In long, even, strokes.   
Each time, with the brush's passing, coming out in long waves. Softly falling back in place.   
He swallowed quietly, his heart beginning to beat faster. She became more beautiful with each time he'd see her. 

He walked softly up behind her, and feeling playful, slipped the brush from her hand. She didn't notice, until she brought her hand back to her.   
She was surprised to find it gone, and turned around in her chair. To see if she dropped it, in some way.   
She saw him, smiling at her. 

She playfully scolded him, giggling. He playfully teased her back.   
He began brushing her hair, with the brush. A little awkwardly at first, but it wasn't long before he was brushing it like she had. 

She loved it, closing her eyes with pleasure.   
When he finished, he laid the brush down, on the vanity's top. She reopened her eyes, telling him she enjoyed having him do it. He was rather happy, that she had. 

He began wrapping his arms around her waist, telling her that their meal was ready. She smiled, and gave him a reply.   
He picked her up, teleporting them downstairs. She gazed at the well lain table, commenting on how wonderful it looked.   
He became very happy, at how well she liked it, giving her a smile. 

He carried her over to the table, seating her at one of the places. He sat beside her, and they began eating.   
They shared with one another. Giving something of his to her, and something of hers to him.   
She didn't eat very much, though, and he already knew why. 

She completed her meal with an apple. After finishing, she commented on how delicious everything had been.   
In which, he thanked her. He felt very proud of himself, for knowing he succeeded at pleasing her.   
Before long, he finished himself, clearing away everything from the table. Now, it was time for the surprise. 

He got up from his chair, helping her up as well.   
He told her he had planned something special, for them. Dimming the lights, until only the lanterns were glowing. The music began playing, soon after.   
In the dim light, he could the astonishment on her face. She knew what he was about to do. 

She seemed a bit hesitant at first, and he began to wonder if he had made a mistake. However, her expression changed, and she was more at ease. The shock of it had temporarily overwhelmed her, but she liked it now.   
Knowing it was safe to proceed, he guided her to the floor, near the fountain. It's waterfall harmonizing with the music, creating an enchanting melody. 

He began to fall under its spell, starting to dance with her.   
He danced as if he had been dancing all his life, moving her expertly along with him. They stared into each other's eyes, never once breaking their gazes.   
He stopped suddenly, the music ending. Bending down his head to hers, began kissing her on her lips. Becoming breathtakingly passionate. 

She gave a quiet moan of delight.   
He lifted up the skirt of her dress, to her hips, and began to have sex with her. He teleported to their bedroom, shortly after. Removing the rest of her gown, from her body, laying it in a chair.   
Lying them down in bed, continued having sex. 

It seemed as if they simply could not satisfy themselves, last night.   
It had not been until very early this morning, that they finally did. Falling asleep almost immediately, in the same positions they were now in. 

She shifted slightly, but immediately settled back.   
He kissed her cheek softly. Carefully brushing a lock of her hair back, away from her face. A few minutes later, her expression turned from peaceful, to pained anguish. She was having a dream, one that began to cause him alarm. 

_ Wake up, my angel, _ he told her, getting a bit anxious. 

He wasn't liking at all what he was sensing, in her dream.   
Which wasn't really a dream, it was happening for real. 

_ Please, wake up, my love, _ he said, again, pleading. 

She didn't, though.   
Because she was too deep in sleep, to hear him.   
************************** 

** Ki? Where are you? Are you here? ** I heard a small voice ask. 

I recognized the voice, as belonging to Mew. 

_ Mew, yes, I am here, _ I answered. 

I saw her appear in front of me, emerging from a dense fog. 

** Ki, we've been so worried, ** she told me, ** Where are you? **

_ I can't tell you, _ I replied, and I wasn't going to either. 

** Why won't you? ** she asked, ** You need to come home. **

_ No, _ I replied, irritably. 

I wasn't going anywhere, I wasn't going to leave Mewtwo. 

_ Why have you come? _ I asked her. 

** To bring you home, from where you are, ** she answered, ** From Mewtwo. **

_ Why? _ I asked, a bit frightened. 

Why was Mew trying to get me away from him? 

** People are saying a young girl went missing, after a Pokemon mysteriously disappeared, ** she explained, ** They say she was kidnapped by him.   
I know that you are not where you're supposed to be. **

** Where is Mewtwo? ** she demanded, suddenly, ** What has he done to you? **

_ He has done nothing to me, _ I answered, defending him, _ Other than given me what I've always been hoping for, a companion. _

Mew stared at me, with mixed horror and astonishment. 

** Ki, he is a dangerous Pokemon! ** she cried, ** I was foolish to send you, to be his friend. **

_ He is not dangerous! _ I replied, angrily, _ You don't know him like I do! We are more than just friends, we are lovers. _

Mew's eyes began widening in horror, and disbelief.   
She, then, noticed my lack of clothing. 

** Ki, no, ** she whispered, horrified, ** What have you done? You've upset the balance between humans, and Pokemon. **

_ I don't care! _ I shouted, nearly in tears, _ I love him! _

** You will have to come home for certain, now, ** she told me, ** Maybe I can alter what has happened, between the two of you. Before the consequences become dire. **

_ No! _ I screamed, _ You are not going to anything of the sort! I won't let you! _

I used a Psychic Blast, sending it towards Mew.   
She barely managed to dodge it. 

** Ki, stop this! ** she yelled, ** You cannot have a relationship, in such a way, with a Pokemon! **

_ Why does everyone keep saying that?! _ I asked, screaming in rage, _ It's not wrong! We belong together, and no one is going to take me away from him! Not even you! _

I launched another Psychic Blast at Mew.   
This time hitting her, but not enough to hurt her. Just to drive her away, really was all. She looked back at me, her face expressing remorse. 

** I do not understand, why you choose to defend him, ** she told me, quietly, ** But I will not interfere with that choice. You have chosen your path, and I must respect that. **

_ Just please go away, _ I answered, sobbing, _ Please leave me alone, leave us alone. _

She casted one last sorrowful look at me, and then, disappeared. 

_ My love, please wake up, _ a concerned voice begged me. 

Opening my eyes, to the early morning light, I saw Mewtwo's worried face. With a frightened look, in his deep amethyst eyes.   
Upon seeing him, I buried my face in his fur, and began sobbing. 

_ Shh, my angel, _ I heard him say, softly, _ I have you. Everything is all right, it's over now. _

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.   
He began rocking me gently back, and forth. Holding my head gingerly, with his hand, against his chest.   
He rested his head delicately on mine. 

_ She tried to take me away from you, _ I sobbed out. 

_ I wouldn't have let her, my angel, _ he whispered, quietly, _ I wouldn't have let her take you. _

_ I thought I knew her, _ I said, beginning to quiet down, _ She was someone I trusted, someone I thought would never hurt me. The way she did hurt me, in the worst way. In trying to make me come home, and try erasing away everything. That has happened, between us. I almost lost you. I almost lost you, my love. _

I started crying again.   
I could feel his fingers running gently through my hair. 

_ Shh, _ he whispered, softly. 

After a while, I finally stopped crying.   
I felt very exhausted, and my head was hurting. Wearily closing my eyes, I nestled in his fur. Sighing softly, began drifting off to sleep.   
************************** 

She had finally cried herself to sleep.   
He carefully laid back down on the bed with her. Letting her sleep lying on his front. He gently began caressing her cheek. She had gone through a terrible ordeal, and it made him angry, because the trouble had been caused by Mew. 

He knew, without her having to explain it, what her relationship had been with Mew. Mew had raised her as infant, not the Gym Leader.   
Mewtwo was not angry at Ki, for withholding that information. She didn't want to upset him, knowing how he felt towards it.   
She didn't want their relationship damaged, because of it. 

There had been a strong bond between her, and Mew.   
A bond of love, and trust. But, that trust had been shattered, not too long ago.   
Mew had tried to take her, away from him. Had wanted to erase the fact their relationship ever existed. 

It deeply angered him.   
Why, as she pointed out, did everyone want them torn apart? Their relationship was different, yes, but why can't anyone accept it as that way?   
He expected such from humans, but now it was from Pokemon. It had only been one, but he suspected others might object, as well. 

They were siding with the humans.   
Agreeing to everything they say, or do. It disgusted him, the way the Pokemon worshipped the humans. They would do anything for them. Even die for them, and all for what? So they could be treated like the very dirt of the earth?   
Even with being treated as such, they still remained loyal to them. Ready to take what the humans dished out for them next. 

The mere thought sickened him.   
Those Pokemon were nothing but slaves. It was time for him to show the world, of both humans and Pokemon, how it should be. With Pokemon to be in complete control, and make the humans their slaves. 

Also, to get revenge on them. In trying to separate him from the one he loved, his beautiful angel.   
Plus, for all the times they had hurt her. 

He gazed at her sleeping face. His heart, and soul overflowing with his love for her. He'd do it all for her, with the promise of finally being left in peace. To stay together, for far longer than eternity. 

He gave her a soft, gentle, kiss on her lips.   
Gingerly holding her closer against him, he rested his head delicately on hers. Then, began thinking.   
  
  
End Part Eight. 

  
  


Whew! Looong part, wasn't it?   
Stick around for Part Nine. That's when we begin the movie, with a whole new twist.   


Keep the feedback coming, please!!!! 


	9. A Deadly Invitation

Between Two Worlds 

Mystic Mewtwo   
A Deadly Invitation   
Part Nine 

  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, and that's that.   


Ok. When we last left off, Ki had just gone through yet another attempt to be snatched from Mewtwo, this time by Mew.   
Now, Mewtwo is seeking revenge. Not only because of this, but for every other time it has happened, and the pain it has inflicted upon them both.   
So begins the story of the first movie, with a hell of a twist.   


Note: You might want to keep some Kleenex handy towards the end.   


This part contains brief sexual activity.   


  
  


I awoke, sometime later, still feeling a bit out of it. My headache, though, was gone. Glancing down at the bed, I found that I was alone. Mewtwo was no longer with me, nor was he in the room.   
Where had he gone? 

Suddenly, I began realizing the reason for his absence, my encounter with Mew. It had upset him so much that it made him leave me. He didn't want anything to do with me. Tears began pouring down my cheeks. It was already happening.   
She may not have taken me away from him, but she succeeded through another way, by destroying our relationship.   
I buried my face in the pillow, and began sobbing quietly. 

I hated her so much, as well as everyone else who had tried to take him from me. Why? Why did she have to do this to me? It was because of our conflict that he didn't love me anymore.   
I started weeping in painful sorrow, feeling as if my heart were breaking. I barely felt a soft hand on my cheek, gently beginning to caress it. 

_ Shh, my love, _ a voice whispered to me, softly, _ Please don't cry, I'm here. I will never leave you. I love you. _

The voice began wavering, as tears began intervening. I lifted my face off the pillow, seeing Mewtwo. He was kneeling down by the bed, to be level with me.   
Tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he silently cried. Some fell on the bed, leaving wet stains on the sheet.   
I felt fresh tears beginning to spill down my cheeks. 

_ I love you, as well, _ I whispered, _ I never want us to be separated. _

_ I thought I'd lost my life, when I found you gone, _ I added, now sobbing. 

I felt his hand begin stroking my hair. 

_ I am so sorry, my angel love, _ he whispered, quietly, _ I am sorry to have made you think we were forever gone. My life, my world, has no meaning without you. I might as well be dead. _

He stood up, then, climbing into bed with me. Wrapping his arms around me, he held me close against him. I nestled deep in his fur, relishing in the warmth of his body.   
My tears were gone now, as were his. 

Bending his head down to mine, began kissing me passionately on the lips.   
He gently began pressing his body to mine, having sex shortly after. I began moaning softly with immense pleasure.   
He, then, gently broke of his hold on my lips. He lowered his head down to my chest, and began softly nuzzling between my breasts.   
I started giggling, and he gave me a lop-sided grin. 

He lifted his hand up to them, and with his finger, began to lovingly stroke one. I sighed softly in delight.   
He stopped a minute later, lightly cupping it in his hand. He, then, gingerly gave my breast a loving squeeze.   
I gave him a soft smile, and he smiled back. 

He released it shortly after, bringing his face up to mine. Touching his lips delicately on mine, began kissing me with deep passion. I laid my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath my fingers. With our bodies still pressed against one another's, we began having sex again.   
I began moaning quietly with pure joy. Our sex becoming vivid, and of profound love. 

A little while later, we stopped, just lying close to each other.   
My head was resting softly on his chest, hearing his heart beat. His arm was draped around my hip, his hand lovingly fondling my private.   
I gave a soft sigh of content, nestling deeper in his fur. He, then, rested his head gingerly on mine. 

_ My love, _ he suddenly began speaking to me, hesitantly, _ I can no longer keep this secret from you. I feel that I must tell you, for you have every right to know. It concerns you, as well as myself. _

He paused a minute, trying to gather his thoughts together.   
I waited patiently for him to continue. 

_ I feel that we must form a world of our own, _ he started again, carefully wording his thoughts, _ A world which you, and I are free, from the torment of both humans and Pokemon. By creating a new world, with beings such as ourselves. A revenge on this world from the way it has treated us, making us suffer. _

He paused a moment. 

_ I am quite fed up with everyone at how they have treated me, in the past, _ he continued, now a bit angrily, _ And I am sick of how they've been treating us. In not accepting us as we are, mates. I dealt with the rejection, ignoring it, but quite frankly, I've had enough. The final straw was this morning, between you and Mew. Coming God knows how close to losing you. I can't ignore it any longer, and I can't pretend anymore that the threat does not exist. _

_ You are all I have, _ he added, softly, _ Without you, I would be nothing. Your absence would leave me empty within, only the shell of my body would remain. Containing a space too massive to fill, with anything other than you. _

_ I love you, my angel, _ he whispered, quietly, _ I want neither humans or Pokemon to take you from me. _

He nestled his face in my hair, his warm breath gently flowing through it.   
I nestled deeper in his fur, closing my eyes in content. 

_ If that is what you wish, my love, _ I told him, softly, _ I will willingly stand by it. I do not desire to be taken from you, either. _

I, too, wanted my own revenge. Against Team Rocket, and sadly, Mew. Who I thought would never try to destroy my happiness.   
I could feel some of his anger draining into me, mixing with my own. I understood how he felt.   
Used, hurt. Not knowing exactly who he was, or where he belonged. 

I had been very young at the time, but I remembered clearly when the media found out the truth about me. The truth, that I was an inbred Psychic. I knew now that I was half Pokemon, but I didn't know it then.   
I remembered a lot of phone calls, ones that came after being broadcasted on public television. Most of the phone calls were from doctors, or scientists, wanting to run tests on me. 

Being five years old at that time, I was very curious, and I began asking questions. Sometimes Mew, and sometimes Sabrina. Always, I got the same answers, "I don't know" or "We'll talk later."   
I didn't want to talk later, I had wanted to talk then. 

All of my friends, that I had at the time, now regarded me with fear, and confusion. They understood enough to know that I was different from them, not the same as they. I never saw those friends after that. Their parents had kept them away from me.   
In fear of not knowing what I'd do to them, if one of them should happen to anger me. 

I had been hurt by this, and had went into one of my temper tantrums. Unleashing my anger through my powers. Which, at the time, were still very new to me.   
I unintentionally destroyed one of my favorite toys, a teddy bear. The only object that was found with me, when I was discovered.   
It was the only link to where I may have come from, and the only thing I had that suggested I had had any parent. 

It was now gone. Only its stuffing, and body parts had remained. The only keys to ever recognizing it as once being a teddy bear.   
How I cried for it afterwards, wanting it back. Wanting back my friends, as well.   
Wanting my own parents, and not to be an orphan anymore. 

I wished that I didn't have Psychic Powers, and being five years old, thought dandelions would grant it. That was stupid, though, I knew better.   
I knew that no weed could give me what I wanted, acceptance. I just wanted to be loved, and liked, for who I was.   
Mew, and Sabrina loved me, but I wanted more than just them. I wanted someone from the outside, who didn't know me, to love me. 

I now had that someone, but everyone keeps brutally trying to rip us apart. Even Mew, and I thought she loved me. If that was her way of showing love to me, then, she could keep it.   
If she really cared about my happiness, she wouldn't have tried, in the first place, to take me away from Mewtwo. She was blind to the fact that I love him, and wouldn't ever leave him. 

I snuggled up closer against him, feeling his hand slip lower along my private. He stopped, beginning to lovingly caress the new area. I gave a soft moan of delight.   
He shortly removed his hand from it, beginning to gingerly press his body to mine. We began having sex, a few seconds later.   
************************** 

"Ash!" Misty complained, irritably, "Why don't you get off your lazy ass, and help us set up." 

Ash, Misty, and Brock were high atop a cliff, overlooking the sea. They had stopped at this particular spot to eat lunch, due to Ash's hungry complaints.   
They were on their way to Valencia Island, to deliver Professor Oak's G.S. ball to Professor Ivy. 

They were doing it as a favor to him. Not only because he had asked them, but because he was still grieving over the loss of his niece.   
He had discovered her body, along with five Team Rocket members' bodies, in his home. After he had returned from his official Pokemon business trip. 

He had notified the police at once, as well as her parents. They had been greatly devastated, as well as himself.   
The police had come, carting away the Team members' bodies. They investigated the crime scene, finding nothing of importance.   
The blood they found was of Maxi's, and the Rocket members. 

Later in the search, however, they did happen to discover six handguns, or what was left of them.   
They were twisted beyond recognition, and it befuddled the police greatly. Wondering how in the world could a gun become twisted, in such a way.   
They took fingerprints from all six. 

The first five all contained prints from the dead Members. The sixth, however, contained three sets.   
Neither of the people belonging to them, though, were there at the crime scene. 

Since not enough evidence had been found, no charges were filed. Plus, who would they file them against?   
One set of fingerprints didn't have a match. So they didn't know who that particular person was.   
Another set belonged to a missing girl, who was thought to be dead. A dangerous, escaped Pokemon kidnapped her, or so people say.   
As to where she was now remained a mystery. 

The third set belonged to Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket. They found him in a hospital, with a severe concussion. Luckily, he was able to talk, but they found nothing from him either.   
He had babbled something about walking into a door, by mistake, resulting in his head injury. Although, it was very hard to believe that.   
One did not obtain such a head injury by merely walking into a door. More like a hard blow, seeing how his skull was slightly caved in.   
The police let it go, however, and did not further persist Giovanni. 

They were now at a dead end. All of their clues had led nowhere, and their leads were exhausted.   
They still had no idea who was responsible for the murder. They finally gave it up, returning to more important matters.   
Maxi was laid to rest, being given a grand funeral. 

This had all taken place about two months ago, before the start of the Indigo League. Ash battled hard, finishing in the top Sixteen.   
He had been disappointed, though, when he didn't make it to the sixth round. He learned, however, that winning wasn't always everything. He would just have to try harder next time around.   
Ash, and his friends were now heading for new adventures, new challenges. Challenges that would help them, and their Pokemon, grow stronger. 

"I think you're doing fine without me," Ash answered Misty. 

"Besides," he added, "I'm feeling too weak to work, because I'm starving!" 

He leaned against the folded picnic table, to emphasize his point.   
Misty groaned in disgust. 

"You're always hungry," she told him, "Your stomach is more important to you than getting to Valencia Island, on time." 

"I am not always hungry," he retorted, "And I do care about getting to Valencia Island." 

His stomach gave a loud grumble, then. 

"Can we eat first, though?" he asked her, whining. 

Misty rolled her eyes. 

"I rest my case," she said, simply. 

Ash glared at her. 

"Guys, just chill out," Brock spoke up, irritably, tired of being the referee, "We'll eat, and still have plenty of time to get to Valencia." 

"This may cheer you up, Ash," he added, a little calmer, "I'm making us my famous lazy-boy, no-chew stew." 

"That sounds great, Brock," Ash answered, cheerfully. 

Brock started about making preparations for the stew. He made a small fire, making sure to put stones around its perimeter.   
He, then, went to his backpack. Producing a small stew kettle, with metal supports. He set it down over the fire, the kettle suspended above it. 

He, then, poured in fresh water that was taken from a nearby stream. It came to a boil a few minutes later, beginning to start bubbling.   
After another minute later, Brock began adding freshly chopped vegetables, minus carrots. Misty didn't particularly care for them. 

He let them simmer a bit, before adding the stew meat.   
Producing a wooden spoon, he began slowly stirring the mixture. The stew soon began cooking, giving off a tantalizing aroma. 

"Mmm," Misty remarked, "That smells great, Brock." 

"It sure does," Ash agreed, his mouth watering. 

"Pikachu?!"(What smells so great?!) Pikachu suddenly chimed in, excitedly. 

He had been exploring the picnic grounds, taking Togepi with him. They were now returning, following the delicious scent of the stew.   
Pikachu ran towards the picnic table. Taking a flying leap, he landed on top near Ash. Ash put a hand on Pikachu's head, ruffling his fur.   
Pikachu quickly darted out from under his hand, not wanting it to get messed up. 

"Pikachu,"(Don't do that) he scolded him. 

"Sorry," Ash replied, smiling. 

"Did you, and Togepi have fun?" he asked. 

"Pika!"(Yes, we did!) Pikachu answered, cheerfully. 

"Pi, pika?"(By the way, when's lunch?) he asked. 

Ash gave a small chuckle. 

"It'll be ready soon, Pikachu," he replied, "I'm hungry too, but we have to wait first." 

"Why don't you go play with Togepi, until it's ready," he suggested. 

Pikachu sighed with frustration, not happy with the delay. 

"Pika pi,"(Ok, I will) he agreed, reluctantly. 

He looked past Ash, then, seeing Togepi.   
It was heading towards the edge of the cliff, not even watching where it was going. 

"Pikachu!"(Togepi, look out!) Pikachu cried, in alarm. 

He leaped down from the table, running after Togepi. He skidded to a stop near it, intent on steering it the other way. Suddenly, Togepi changed direction, and began walking away from the cliff.   
Pikachu started to go after it, but lost his footing on the slippery grass. He fell over the edge, landing on a separate piece of the cliff below.   
He sighed in relief, glad he hadn't fallen to his doom. 

'Dammit, Togepi,' he thought, irritably, 'Are you trying to get me killed, or what?' 

He leaped onto the side of the cliff, then, scrambling back up.   
When he reached the top, he found Togepi waiting for him, babbling happily at his return. 

"Nice to see you, too," Pikachu grumbled, sarcastically. 

Togepi only babbled in reply, starting to run in circles.   
It wanted to play tag. 

"Fine," Pikachu told it, exasperated. 

He started chasing after Togepi, who thought it to be great fun.   
Suddenly, his ears picked up a sound, and he stopped. Togepi stopped also, wondering why Pikachu had stopped.   
He had heard footsteps, approaching the picnic site. 

Togepi heard the footsteps as well.   
It trilled nervously, and began running to the picnic table, in the comfort of Misty's arms. 

"Pika, Pikachu!"(Ash, there's someone coming!) Pikachu called a warning to him. 

He ran back to the picnic table, leaping atop it. He had to protect his master from this strange visitor.   
Ash turned his head, to look at what Pikachu had alerted him about. His eyes catching the sight of a strangely dressed man.   
He was dressed in dark blue knee shorts, with a black belt. His chest was bare, with only a yellow-orange vest covering it. Attached to the front of the vest were two Pokeballs. He wore a red kerchief on his head, with a skull and crossbones design.   
On his feet were black canvas slip-ons. He had a gold, hoop-shaped, earring in his right ear lope.   
He appeared to resemble a pirate. 

"I'm looking for an Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," he addressed the group, "Ya know him?" 

"Yes," Ash answered, "That's me." 

"Let's have a battle, then," the man challenged, taking a Pokeball off his vest, "That is, if you're not chicken." 

"Ha," Ash replied, standing up, "I'm afraid it's the other way around. You'll be one who's chicken, after you see how strong I am." 

His hand went to his belt, plucking off a Pokeball.   
He enlarged it, throwing it into the air. 

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!" he cried, calling out the Plant Pokemon. 

In a brilliant flash of light, the Pokeball flew open. Bulbasaur materializing, on the ground, seconds later.   
The Pokeball returned to Ash, catching it in his hand. 

"Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur said, ready to battle. 

"Huh," the man replied, scornfully, "You sure you want to battle with this one? He doesn't look like he'll survive the first minute." 

"Bulba," Bulbasaur growled, angrily. 

"Bulbasaur may be small, but he can really pack a punch," Ash spoke up, defending him. 

"Saur," Bulbasaur agreed, happily. 

"Suit yourself," the man answered, throwing his enlarged Pokeball. 

"Donphan, I choose you!" he called out. 

The Pokeball opened, releasing Donphan.   
It materialized in front of its master, giving a battle grunt. 

"Ash," Misty suddenly piped up, "I thought you said you were too weak to work." 

He shrugged, looking over his shoulder at her. 

"Maybe so," he replied, "But Pokemon battles aren't work." 

She groaned in exasperation. 

"His mouth is sure working all right," Brock remarked, quietly. 

"Donphan, use Roll Out," the man ordered it. 

"Don," it answered, starting to roll into a ball. 

It took off, racing across the ground towards Bulbasaur. Giving Bulbasaur no time to retaliate, or dodge.   
Donphan slammed into him, throwing him to the ground. 

Turning a sharp corner, Donphan dug in, kicking up dirt behind it.   
The dirt flew up into Ash's face, blinding him temporarily. He couldn't see to tell Bulbasuar what to do, so the Plant Pokemon was on his own.   
Donphan picked up speed as it, again, rammed into Bulbasaur. Sending him flying up into the air. 

Bulbasaur, who had had enough, began collecting the sun's light into his bulb. The light glittered, and sparkled, as it began intensifying. Bulbasaur returned to Earth, landing on his feet.   
Donphan had already reached the other side, back to its master. 

"GO!" the trainer commanded. 

Donphan began rolling again, picking up speed. Suddenly, it was hit hard, by an oncoming solar beam.   
It knocked Donphan off its feet, sending it crashing to the ground. Seconds later, it was unconscious, unable to continue the match.   
The man clenched his teeth in anger, tightly clutching his Pokeball. 

"Donphan, return!" he said, calling it back. 

The red beam shot out, penetrating the beaten Pokemon. It disappeared, returning back inside the ball.   
The trainer attaching it to his vest. 

"Way to go, Bulbasaur!" Ash cheered, running over to him. 

Ash stopped near him, kneeling down to pet his head. 

"You did great," he told him. 

"Bulba," Bulbasaur answered, closing his eyes in content. 

Little did the happy pair realize, that their victory had been witnessed, by an unknown being. 

"You're pretty good," the trainer commented Ash, "But I'm better." 

He reached for another Pokeball, enlarging it. 

"I choose you, Machamp!" he cried, throwing the ball. 

The Pokeball broke open, spilling out Machamp.   
It appeared next to its master, flexing all four of its arms. 

"Machamp, huh," Ash mused, a loud, "Looks like a job for Squirtle." 

He grabbed Squirtle's ball off his belt, pushing its button. 

"Squirtle!" he called, "I choose you!" 

He threw the ball, immediately popping open.   
Revealing the Turtle Pokemon, seconds later. 

"Squirtle," he said. 

Seeing his opponent, he tensed his body, ready for battle. 

"Machamp, use your Mega Punch!" the pirate trainer ordered. 

"Squirtle, dodge it!" Ash commanded him, immediately after. 

Machamp went after Squirtle, using Mega Punch. Squirtle successfully dodged it by darting behind Machamp, but was suddenly knocked to the ground. As Machamp's Low Kick side swiped him.   
Machamp, then, turned around, and used another Mega Punch. This time, Squirtle just barely managing to escape it.   
He came around front, standing a short distance from the Fighting Pokemon. 

"Squirtle, quick, use your Bubble!" Ash called to him. 

Squirtle opened his mouth wide, inhaling deeply. A few seconds later, releasing a powerful Bubble.   
The tiny bubbles flew towards Machamp's head, bursting upon contact. They mercilessly punched at its head, rendering it unconscious. The Pokemon fell to the ground with a loud crash, its heavy body creating a slight tremble.   
The trainer threw his hands down in rage, clenching them into fists. 

"Dammit!" he yelled, furiously, "That was my best Pokemon!" 

He immediately recalled the Fighting Pokemon, putting its ball away. 

"Whoo hoo!" Ash cried, celebrating, "That was awesome, Squirtle!" 

He threw open his arms, letting the Turtle Pokemon leap into them.   
Ash began laughing as he held him up, as if showing the whole world how great his Pokemon was. Squirtle closed his eyes in delight, happy at seeing his master so proud of him.   
The boy, and his Pokemon were, again, being watched by the same unknown person. 

"These Pokemon won't be so easy!" the trainer suddenly shouted at Ash, throwing out three Pokeballs. 

A Venemoth, a Golem, and a Pinsir appeared, all ready for battle.   
Ash set Squirtle down, motioning to Pikachu. 

"Ready?" he asked him. 

"Pika!"( Always!) he answered, leaping onto Ash's shoulder. 

"Get them!" the trainer commanded his Pokemon. 

The Pokemon lunged at Ash, and Pikachu, intent on making short work of them. 

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash ordered, quickly. 

Pikachu took a flying leap, his cheeks beginning to spark. 

"Pika.......... chu!" he cried, releasing thousands of bolts of electricity. 

They descended upon the rampaging Pokemon, shocking them into unconsciousness. They fell to the ground, burnt beyond recognition. 

"Oh, shit!" the trainer cursed, recalling his severely beaten Pokemon. 

"We did it, Pikachu!" Ash shouted, jumping in the air. 

"Pika!"(We sure did!) Pikachu cried. 

The now defeated trainer walked away, muttering curses under his breath.   
Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder, jumping across to the other. Then, playfully started leaping about him, Ash laughing all the while. 

"Hmm, what a truly shocking ending," Misty remarked, watching them play. 

"What's so shocking is seeing Ash move so fast, despite his so-called weakened state," Brock replied. 

Ash raced over to the table, with Pikachu on his heels. Bulbasaur, and Squirtle following closely behind.   
Brock was busily dishing the now cooked stew into bowls. Misty setting them on the table, at each place.   
She also placed a small loaf of bread beside the bowls. 

Ash began getting his Pokemon something to eat, producing Pokechow from Brock's backpack.   
He filled three dishes full, setting two on the ground. 

"Here you go, guys," he told Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, "Dig in." 

They were more than happy to begin eating. 

"Here you are, Pikachu," Ash said to him, setting the remaining dish on the table, "You deserve it." 

Pikachu leaped onto the table, sitting down on its top. He grabbed a piece of food, and happily began munching on it.   
Ash sat down at the table, as did Misty and Brock. They, too, began eating.   
************************** 

On a cliff, high above them, three figures were watching the little group. One was a teenage girl with long, fuchsia red hair, and blue eyes.   
She wore a white Team Rocket's outfit. Consisting of a short-length top, which left her midriff bare, and a tight mini-skirt.   
She also wore tight, black leather gloves, extending past her elbows. Plus, tight, black leather, thigh-high, boots with heels.   
A pair of bright, round, green earrings completed the ensemble. 

Her name was Jessie. 

The second figure was a teenage boy, also wearing a Team Rocket outfit. He had short, shoulder-length, blue hair, and green eyes.   
His uniform consisted of a long shirt, and long pants. He, too, had black leather gloves, and boots.   
The only difference between his, and Jessie's was his were much shorter. His gloves only reaching to the middle of his forearm, and his boots were ankle-length, with no heel. His name was James. 

The third figure was a Pokemon, a Meowth.   
However, this was no ordinary Meowth, for he had the ability to speak in human language. 

They each had a pair of binoculars, and were focusing them on Ash&co. 

"Add up that victory to Pikachu's charge account," James remarked to Jessie. 

"Will do," she replied, filing the information away in her mind. 

"Jessie, I'm starving," Meowth suddenly told her, complaining. 

"I can whip us up something," she said, producing a frying pan from behind her back. 

"Thanks, but no thanks," Meowth replied, refusing her offer, "You eliminated eight of my nine lives last time, and I intend on keeping this one." 

They all groaned with despair, Jessie tucking the frying pan away.   
They continued watching Ash, and his friends.   
************************* 

Ash was eating hungrily, taking big bites of his stew.   
Misty pinched off a small piece of her bread, feeding it to Togepi. Togepi chewed the piece, and swallowed it, happily trilling for more afterwards. Misty gave a light chuckle, breaking off another piece.   
The other Pokemon were busily enjoying their food, as well. 

Unbeknownst to them, the little group was being watched, by an unknown being. ************************* 

Up above, a Fearow was flying around the picnic site.   
A tiny, surveillance camera, strapped to its neck, zooming in on it. 

Somewhere across the sea, on a tiny island, two people were witnessing Ash&co.'s every move. They sat on a throne together, high above in a tower of their palace.   
One person was a young girl, dressed in a long evening gown. She sat in the other's lap, her head resting against his chest.   
He had his leg intertwined around hers, occasionally playing with her bare foot. 

_ He seems to be a worthy adversary, _ the girl remarked, softly, to her companion. 

_ Yes, he does, my love, _ he agreed, quietly, waving his arm. 

A third figure suddenly appeared next to them, dressed in a medieval gown.   
The hat she wore covered her entire head, with only her face visible. 

She gave a small curtsey. 

"Shall I send them an invitation?" she asked, in monotone, straightening again. 

_ Yes, you shall, _ he answered, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. 

"As you wish, master," she replied, giving a final curtsey. 

She walked away, leaving her master and mistress alone together.   
The two shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Gently breaking off, a minute later, they continued watching the screens.   
************************** 

The medievally dressed woman walked down a short corridor, before reaching a small room. She opened its door, revealing a tiny office.   
Inside the little room was a small desk. On this desk, arranged in neat stacks, were hundreds of handwritten postcards.   
They only had two words written on them, yes and no. 

Beside these, were the invitations. They were flat, rectangular, holographic discs. Containing her image, in which she "personally" invited each chosen trainer.   
She picked one up, along with a postcard. 

A tote bag was hanging on a peg, in the wall, near her. She walked over to it, and took it down, opening it to reveal its contents.   
Inside it was an ink pen, and a black Pokeball. She took the ball out of the bag, holding it in her hand. 

"You are needed, Dragonite," she said, speaking to the ball. 

The Pokeball opened, revealing the large Dragon Pokemon.   
It gave her a questioning grunt. 

"You must take this to the trainer that the master has chosen," she told it, slipping the invitations into the bag. 

She affixed the tote bag onto Dragonite's shoulder.   
Then, walking over to a large window, she pushed out its shutters. A cool, ocean, breeze ruffling her dress. 

"Go, now," she ordered Dragonite, stepping to the side, "And be quick with you." 

Dragonite gave a grunting reply, walking to the window. It stepped onto a ledge, spreading its wings wide.   
With a short flap of them, it took to the air. Beginning to fly out over the ocean.   
Beating its wings a few more times, it, then, shot off like a rocket. Speeding towards the cliff where Ash, and his friends were. 

A few minutes later, it reached the cliff, circling fast around near Team Rocket. Which caught them off guard, surprising the shit out them.   
The wind created by Dragonite's wings, threw them off balance, knocking them flat to the ground. 

"What in the hell was that?" James asked Jessie. 

"I don't know, James," she replied, truthfully, "It looked like some kind of Pokemon." 

By now, Dragonite was flying over the little picnic, upsetting everything in its path. 

"Whaa!" Ash gave a startled yelp, as he was flipped out of his chair. 

He crashed to the ground, as did Misty and Brock. The peaceful lunch had been rudely disrupted, leaving everything an absolute wreck.   
Dragonite, having overshot its target, slowed down, and glided back to them. 

After recalling Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, Ash got to his feet. He ran over to the Dragon Pokemon, who had landed near him.   
He was quickly followed by Misty, and Brock. Pikachu, and Togepi, rushing right behind them.   
The little group gathered near Dragonite, a bit peeved at it for destroying their lunch. 

Dragonite gave a small bow of its head, as if in apology.   
It, then, reached into the tote bag on its shoulder. Pulling out the invitation, and handing it to Ash. 

He took the flat disc in his hands ,wondering what it could be for. He unsheathed it, and in a flash of light, a figure of a woman appeared.   
The group stared in wonderment, as the strangely dressed woman gave a small curtsey. 

"Greetings, future Pokemon masters," she began, "I bear an invitation." 

"She may be small, but she's really cute," Brock commented, suddenly. 

"Shh!" Misty shushed him. 

"You have been selected," the holograph continued, "To attend a special gathering of worthy Pokemon trainers, such as yourselves. It is to be hosted by my master, and his mistress, at their palace on New Island." 

The woman disappeared, a map taking her place. 

"A chartered ferry at Old Shore Wharf will take you to the island this afternoon," the woman's voice said, "If you decide on attending, please indicate your wish on the postcard." 

The map disappeared, revealing the woman once again. 

"My master, and mistress awaits you," she told them. 

She gave a final curtsey, and then, disappearing all together.   
For a minute, Ash, Misty, and Brock stared at the now silent disc. 

"Does that thing have rewind?" Brock asked, suddenly, breaking the silence. 

Ash ignored him, and resheathed the disc, slipping it into his back pocket. 

"Where's that postcard?" he demanded, afterwards. 

Pikachu had it, grabbing it after it had fallen to the ground. He was gnawing on it curiously, wondering if it was edible.   
Finding out that it wasn't, he brought it over to Ash. Misty taking it instead. 

"Here it is," she told Ash, holding out the postcard. 

He took it from her quickly, nearly snatching it out of her hand.   
He studied the card carefully, seeing the two choices. 

"I'm saying "Yes," he informed them. 

"You would," Misty remarked, disdainfully, annoyed at him for taking it away so forcibly. 

Ash ignored her, beginning to search for a pen. He found one, in his jacket pocket. He uncapped it, making a neat check mark in the "Yes" block.   
Recapping the pen, he stuck it back in his pocket. Then, handing the postcard to Dragonite. 

Dragonite took the postcard, slipping it into the tote bag.   
It gave Ash a pleased grunt, and with a single beat of its wings, it took off. Creating a small storm of dust behind it. 

It was beginning to head back to the palace, when it was suddenly stopped cold, by a frying pan.   
*********************** 

Jessie was holding the frying pan in her hands, pushing it against Dragonite's head. James, and Meowth behind her, trying to help hold Dragonite back. 

"We want to know what's so great about the twerps' special delivery," Jessie informed Dragonite. 

The postcard, then, floated out of the tote bag. Landing on the grass.   
They all looked down curiously at it. 

"What's the "Yes" for?" James questioned. 

"Must be for some party," Meowth answered him, "Maybe there's food at it." 

At the mention of food, all of their faces brightened. 

"Then, we've got to go there," Jessie told them, "Because if the twerps are going, it must be something big." 

Dragonite, irritated at its sudden stop, lashed his tail out at Team Rocket.   
It slammed against them, sending them flying into the air. 

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!!" they screamed, disappearing into oblivion. ************************* 

Dragonite snorted with disgust, reclaiming its property. It stuck the postcard back into its tote bag, then took off again. Flying posthaste, back to the palace. Within a few minutes, it began approaching the island.   
The window had been left open for it, and Dragonite glided right inside the palace.   
************************* 

The woman was waiting for it, when it returned. She automatically went to Dragonite's shoulder, slipping off the tote bag.   
She fished out Ash's postcard, seeing his decision. 

"Excellent work," she told Dragonite, picking up its Pokeball, "Return, now." 

In a beam of red light, Dragonite was pulled back into its ball, leaving the outside world. She placed the ball on the desk, along with the postcard.   
She hung the tote bag back on its peg. Then, walked over to the window, closing its shutters tightly. 

She left the small office, a minute later, closing its door behind her. She began walking down the short corridor, back to the tower room.   
She found the door was closed, but when she approached, it slowly began opening. When it stopped moving, a few seconds later, she stepped inside. 

The two people were still sitting on the throne, the girl on her companion's lap. They were just as the woman had left them, except they were kissing. Oblivious to her, or so it seemed.   
************************** 

They had noticed her arrival, but were not discontinuing with their actions. 

_ Yes? _ the male questioned her. 

"Forgive me, my lord," she began, curtseying, "But I must inform you that the trainers you requested have all received their invitations, and returned their responses. They all wish to come." 

_ Excellent, _ he replied, sounding pleased, _ You have done well, and you may return to your quarters. _

"As you wish, master," she answered, with a small curtsey. 

She walked out of the tower room, the door closing upon her exit.   
Both him, and the girl stopped kissing, a minute later. She laid her head against his chest, nestling in his fur.   
He began caressing her cheek with his hand. 

_ Now comes the fun part, _ he told her, with a mischievous grin, _ Separating the weak from the strong. _

She smiled, knowing what his intentions were for these trainers. It would be pure luck if any one of them made it.   
The video screens suddenly changed, showing a beautiful view of the ocean outside. The sky was a pale, bright, blue with a few white clouds scattered about. The sun was shining brilliantly, making the ocean's surface glitter.   
It was a beautiful afternoon, too beautiful to make anyone suspect something was brewing. 

_ Seems almost a shame to ruin such a perfect day, _ he remarked to her. 

Raising his right arm, he slowly began circling it around, his hand generating Psychic energy.   
************************** 

Outside, the wind started picking up, blowing around the clouds. Darker, more ominous, clouds began taking the place of the white ones.   
The sea began churning, the waves becoming higher. 

The once blue sky was now a dark black mass, the sun's light being non-existent. Lightning ripped across it, a roll of thunder following soon after.   
Rain began pouring down in fast, angry, sheets. Pounding on the pavement in hard splatters. 

Caught in the storm, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, began running to the dry comforts of the sea wharf.   
The storm had come on them so suddenly, they hadn't had the time to find adequate shelter. 

"Where did this storm come from?!" Ash asked, over the roar of the rain. 

"Quit wasting your breath talking, and keep running!" Misty shouted. 

Ash did as he was told, and kept his mouth shut. The wharf was coming into view, which made them run faster.   
As they crossed the bridge to it, an angry wave came crashing into the side of the land. Sending up a huge spray of water, further drenching the already soaked group.   
A cold wind blew in from the sea, nearly freezing them. 

'Great, we're all going to get pneumonia,' Misty thought, disgusted. 

They bursted in through the wharf's automatic sliding doors, about a few seconds later.   
They stood there, inside the wharf, dripping water from head to toe. 

"Ugh, what a storm," Brock commented, "I can't believe how fast it came up." 

"Yeah, it's really weird," Misty answered, "It just came out of nowhere." 

"Well, I'm just glad we're out of it," Ash replied, brushing off the excess water on his clothes. 

He was suddenly hit by a spray of water, Pikachu shaking the water off of him. 

"Ahhh!" Ash cried out, "Pikachu!" 

"Pika pi,"(I'm sorry) he answered, apologetically. 

"I was just starting to dry out," Ash complained. 

After brushing the water off, yet again, he caught sight of his surroundings. The entire building was jammed packed with trainers, and their Pokemon.   
A Kingler, and a Raticate were facing one another, ready to battle. Both angry at the other for invading each other's space.   
Their trainers were busy trying to reason with them, to keep them from fighting. 

One trainer had a Nidorino, and was feeding it Pokechow. Another had a Spearow, constantly screeching out its name.   
Various other trainers were sitting on benches, and chairs. Some were even asleep. 

"May I have your attention, please!" a voice suddenly shouted. 

The room became quiet, beginning to listen to the voice. 

"I am sorry," it continued, "But the ferry has been canceled. There will be no more trips to New Island today." 

"What?!" Ash said, in disbelief. 

He began running to the front of the room, putting him closer to source of the voice. It was Officer Jenny, and she was standing in front of the doors leading to the ferry.   
Another woman stood beside her, the harbor master. She had shoulder-length blue hair, and was wearing a blue, two piece, suit. 

Ash squeezed through the crowd of people, emerging out in front.   
He heard them complaining as well, about the unfortunate cancellation. 

"But I've got to get New Island," a girl with short brown hair protested. 

Other people began expressing their complaints, as well. 

"It's not safe for you to travel there," Officer Jenny replied. 

"The harbor master thinks this is the worst storm ever," she added, gesturing to the woman beside her. 

"Have you ever heard of the "Winds of Waters?" she asked, in a thick Spanish accent. 

Confused murmurs began ringing throughout the room.   
Just what in the hell was that? 

"It was a deadly storm," the harbor master continued, "That wiped out the Pokemon. Only the surviving Pokemon's tears revived them." 

"However, there are no tears today," she added, "Only dangerous waters, in which no one can survive." 

"So, there's your reason why the ferry is canceled," Officer Jenny told them. 

"I'm going to New Island anyway," a boy with spiky, brown hair boldly spoke up, "All of my Pokemon are Water types." 

"You will do no such thing," Officer Jenny answered, sternly, "If your Pokemon were to get injured, you'd be out of luck. Because the Pokemon Centre is shut down." 

"Why is that?" Ash suddenly asked her, curiously. 

"The nurse disappeared last month," she replied, in a calmer tone. 

"If any of you know of her whereabouts, please contact the police," Jenny added, all business, "There's a picture of her over there, on the wall." 

She pointed in the direction of a far away corner, where a missing persons flyer was taped. Brock began walking over to it, seeing the picture.   
Her face seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn't place where he'd seen her. 

"Hey!" Officer Jenny suddenly shouted, shattering his thoughts, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

The boy who had spoken out, earlier, was pushing his way past Officer Jenny. He threw open the wharf doors, and began running out through them.   
Seeing her chance, the brown-haired girl ran forward also, dashing outside. A tall, black-haired boy followed closely behind, pulling out a Pokeball in his rapid flight.   
For a minute, Officer Jenny was too stunned to react, finding herself frozen to the spot. She quickly, though, regained her senses. Darting out the doors, in hot pursuit. 

"You get back here!" she yelled, at the trainers, as she ran. 

Suddenly, her shoe slipped on the wet pavement, causing her to stumble. 

"Dammit!" she swore, angrily, "Curse these god-forsaken heels!" 

She began running again, though at a slower pace.   
The first boy had reached the end of the dock by now, and was standing near the edge, a Pokeball in his hand. 

"Gyarados, I choose you!" he cried, throwing the ball into the water. 

The ball flew open, depositing the Water Dragon Pokemon in the ocean.   
The boy caught his returning Pokeball in his hand, tucking it away. He, then, jumped onto Gyarados' back. 

"Yaah!" he yelled, signaling it to go. 

Gyarados roared in reply, beginning to swim out to sea. The brown-haired girl was not far behind them, having called out her Dewgong.   
The black-haired boy, however, was just making it to the end of the dock. 

"Pidgeot, go!" he shouted, throwing his Pokeball. 

The huge Bird Pokemon materialized, spreading its wings to their full extent.   
The boy hopped onto its back, just as Officer Jenny came running up. 

"Go, Pidgeot! Fly!" the trainer ordered, quickly. 

Pidgeot gave a deafening screech, flapping its wings.   
It took off, soaring fast over the sea. 

"Come back here!" Officer Jenny called out, "Or I swear I'll place you under arrest!" 

She stopped running, before reaching the dock's edge. 

"Let them go," a voice behind her suddenly told her. 

"Huh?!" Jenny replied, in disbelief, turning around. 

In doing so, her hat was suddenly snatched away off her head, gone with the wind. 

"Ohhh!" she groaned, with frustration. 

The wind was blowing her loose green hair, whipping it across her face.   
She saw the harbor master, standing beside her. Her locks of blue hair billowing behind her. 

"Some trainers are not afraid of challenges," she said, "They follow what's in their hearts, and that makes them Pokemon masters." 

"Hmm," Jenny replied, distractedly, staring out across the water. 

Further along the dock, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, were all standing near the edge.   
The wind ruffling Ash's unkempt hair, his jacket blowing around him. 

"We got to get to that island," he announced, with determination, clenching his hand into a fist. 

"How?" Misty questioned him, "How are we going to get there? None of us have strong Water Pokemon. They'll be crushed with waves like this." 

"Ohh," Ash answered, with despair. 

He sighed heavily with disappointment, lowering his head down. 

"Maybe you're right," he mumbled. 

He, then, heard a light swishing of water. He looked up, seeing an oddly built boat. It appeared to be some sort of a Vikings boat, with a Meowth figurehead.   
The boat stopped in front of the group, revealing two strangely dressed figures. They, too, resembled of Viking. 

"You vant to cross, maybe?" the one with red hair addressed them, in a Scandinavian accent, "Ve can take you. Us Vikings are accustomed to big vaves." 

"I don't know what you just said," Ash answered, with a confused look, "But if you're asking us to ride in your boat, then definitely." 

He climbed into the strange vessel, Pikachu hopping in with him.   
Brock, and Misty followed, shortly after. Making themselves comfortable as much as possible on the hard benches.   
Ash sat down on a bench behind them, with Pikachu next to him. 

"Pikachu,"(This seat is hard) he complained, softly. 

"You want to sit on my shoulder, instead?" Ash offered him, quietly. 

"Pika pi,"(No. If you can do it, so can I) he answered. 

Ash smiled, tussling Pikachu's fur on his head. 

"Pika,"(Quit that) he told him, although he was smiling. 

The two Vikings began rowing, and the boat lurched slightly.   
The going was rough, and somewhat slow. Huge swells constantly crashed into them, rocking the little boat violently.   
At times, it seemed as if they were going to overturn, but they always managed to come through. 

As they were going across a seemingly calm stretch, a wave suddenly began to crest. Its size grew rapidly, heading straight for the little boat.   
Everyone stared at the wall of water, realizing it was too late to avoid it. It descended upon them, engulfing the entire boat in water.   
Miraculously, the wooden boat stayed intact, and was still floating on the surface afterwards. However, the bottom was filled with ankle deep water. 

The wave had scattered its passengers, the Vikings now lying in the boat. The Meowth figurehead was with them, as well.   
Their clothes were stripped clean, revealing their true identities. 

"Team Rocket?!" Misty cried, flabbergasted. 

"I knew there was something fishy going on, besides the way they smell!" Brock exclaimed. 

"Hmph, Prepare for Trouble," Jessie began. 

"Make it Double," James finished. 

"Forget that!" Meowth shouted, "We've got to.......!" 

He was suddenly cut off, as another swell came crashing into the boat. This time, the little boat overturned, throwing them all into the cold sea.   
Beneath the surface, Misty hurriedly reached for a Pokeball, calling out Staryu. 

"Hyahh!" the Starfish Pokemon cried, as it materialized in the water. 

Noticing its trainer was in trouble, it quickly swam to her aide. Misty grabbed two appendages, tightly holding on.   
Staryu began swimming upwards, breaking the surface seconds later. Misty gasped, taking a deep breath of air.   
Brock doing the same. 

On her way up, she had spotted him being tossed about in the surf, plunging under soon after. She had grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him over to her.   
They were now clinging onto Staryu for dear life, the waves throwing them around. 

"Where's Ash?!" Brock asked her, shouting over the din. 

"I don't know!" she yelled back. 

They were suddenly forced under, by an oncoming wave. Beneath the surface, again, they spotted Ash, and Pikachu making their way up on Squirtle.   
Misty stretched out her arm, reaching for his hand. Ash grabbed it, and held on.   
Together, they broke the surface, a few seconds later, gasping for air. 

"Stay together!" Ash told them, as they bobbed in the surf, "It's our only chance!" 

They were, again, forced underwater. This time, staying under, making it easier to swim. Staryu, and Squirtle assisted, by helping them along.   
Soon, though, they started running out of air, and resurfacing was direly needed. Squirtle, sensing his master's distress, signaled to Staryu to swim upwards.   
They didn't think they were going to make it, until their heads suddenly broke the surface. 

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all took deep breaths of air.   
They were expecting to be bombarded with waves, but instead, found themselves in calm waters. Confused, they all looked up at the sky, gasping in surprise.   
It was clear, and bright with stars. Meaning night had set in.   
They stared in amazement at the wall of clouds, slowly circling around them. 

"Pi?"(Uh, Ash?) Pikachu suddenly spoke, slowly, tugging on his master's sleeve, "Pika pikachu."(You'd better have a look at this.) 

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked him, turning to face the little mouse. 

He caught sight of a large building, feeling his mouth drop open. 

"Oh my god," he whispered, in astonishment. 

"Ash, is there something wrong?" Misty inquired, turning to look at him. 

"Holy shit," she said, softly. 

"Hey, what are you three staring at?" Brock asked, turning around as well. 

His eyes suddenly began growing wide with shock, and amazement. 

"What in the hell?!" he exclaimed, quietly. 

Before them, stood the most majestic, and mysterious, palace they ever laid their eyes upon. 

"It's like a castle," Misty remarked, in awe. 

"This must be the New Island Palace," Ash mused, aloud, "Which means, we made it!" 

He gave a whoop of joy, smacking his palm against the water.   
Sending up a small spray of water, showering it onto his friends. 

"Hey!" Misty cried out, shying away, "We're wet enough already!" 

"Sorry," Ash replied. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he added, "Let's go!" 

With Pikachu on his shoulder, he, and Squirtle, began swimming towards the island. 

"Ash, wait up!" Misty called to him, starting to swim as well. 

Still clinging to Staryu, her, and Brock followed him, trying to catch up. They were soon swimming alongside each other, slowly making their way to the island.   
A faint glow suddenly appeared in front them, piercing the darkness, and they began heading towards its source. As they drew nearer, the glow became brighter, lighting the surrounding area. 

The little group could see that they were approaching a wooden dock, in a cavern underneath the island. They could also see a strangely dressed woman, who was holding a lantern in her right hand.   
She was standing near the edge of the dock, waiting for them. As if someone knew they, specifically, were coming. 

A minute later, they reached the dock, and began hoisting themselves out of the water onto it.   
Ash, and Misty immediately recalled their Pokemon, tucking away their balls. Then, they both stood up on their feet, as did Brock. 

Pulling off her backpack, Misty reached inside it, and began lifting out Togepi.   
She had kept it there for safekeeping, fearing it might get hurt. 

"Togepri," Togepi trilled, unhappily. 

It didn't like being cooped up in her backpack for so long. 

"I'm sorry, Togepi," Misty apologized, slipping the backpack on her shoulder. 

She tenderly cradled the Egg Pokemon in her arms, soothing it. 

"Welcome to New Island," a voice suddenly spoke, in a monotone, startling the group. 

They turned around to face the woman with them.   
Her expressionless eyes staring almost right through them. 

"My master, and mistress send you their greetings," she continued. 

"If you will, please present your invitation," she added. 

Ash began searching for it, reaching into his back pocket.   
He felt the flat disc touch his hand, slipping it out. 

"Here it is, Miss," he told her, holding out his arm. 

The hologram activated in his outstretched hand, projecting the figure of the same woman. 

"The bearers of this invitation may be admitted to New Island," it stated. 

The hologram disappeared, shortly after. Ash replacing it into his back pocket. 

"I knew I recognized you," Brock declared, suddenly, "Aren't you the same nurse who's missing from the Pokemon Centre?" 

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," the woman replied, "I have always lived here, and have always been in the service of my master and mistress." 

"Now, please, follow me," she told them, starting to walk away. 

They stood there for a minute, watching her walk inside the cavern.   
Then, realizing she wasn't going to wait for them, began quickly following her.   
************************** 

_ Humans are more pathetic than I first thought, _ he remarked to her. 

_ No matter, _ he added, quickly dismissing the subject, _ These have proven their worth, and we shall see to it that they are properly entertained. _

He gave the girl a soft, passionate, kiss on her lips. Gently breaking off, afterwards. He gazed at her lovingly, beginning to delicately stroke her cheek with his hand. 

_ I love you, _ he whispered, softly, _ I will make them see that, as well. _

She smiled, nestling her head in his fur.   
He moved his hand to her hair, gently running his fingers through it. 

_ They cannot separate us, _ he told her, quietly, _ If one so much as tries, I will see to it that they shall perish, before their task for us is done. _   
************************** 

"How much further until we reach the top?" Ash mumbled to himself, wearily. 

He, Misty, and Brock were in the midst of climbing a flight of stone stairs, to reach the palace on the island's surface. The stairs seemed to be never ending, escalating up into oblivion.   
Not only did they stretch on forever, but they were also incredibly steep. Their legs were definitely getting a workout, after having traveled on flat roads for so long.   
Pikachu, however, was riding on top of Ash's head, and was being spared from the agonization. 

Just when Ash thought he was going to collapse from exhaustion, the stairs abruptly came to a halt. Giving way to a small archway, emerging out onto a wide balcony.   
In which, he found himself standing in front of the palace entrance. Staring at the largest doors he had ever seen. 

"Whoa," he heard Misty say, in awe, under her breath. 

Indeed, they were astounding. Ash couldn't imagine why anyone would want such gigantic doors. It would be hell to open them.   
As if on cue, the doors suddenly gave way, slowly opening inwards. They creaked slightly, sending a shiver up his spine.   
For some reason, he suddenly had a bad feeling about this place. 

A few seconds later, the doors stopped moving, a dull bang resounding throughout. The woman began walking inside the palace, the group following her hesitantly. As they entered the main hall, they were suddenly taken aback, by its beautiful decor.   
Ash had never known such beauty existed, in such a vibrant way. 

The colors were overwhelming his senses, causing him to blink his eyes repeatedly from the blinding glare. Light bounced off the walls, and floor, reflecting off their glass-like surfaces.   
In front of the group, was a huge banquet table. In which, three trainers were seated around it in its chairs.   
A basket of fruit, and a few goblets, was resting on the table's top. 

Ash, though, was only noticing the lack of trainers.   
Where were the others? 

"Uh, Miss?" he addressed the woman, "Surely this can't be all of the trainers that are coming." 

The woman half turned towards him, looking at him from over her shoulder. 

"Only the trainers capable of braving the storm have proven themselves worthy, in my master's eyes," she answered. 

"You mean, it was a test?" Brock asked her, flabbergasted. 

She ignored his question, turning back around. 

"Please release your Pokemon from their Pokeballs," she told them. 

"It will not be long before my master, and mistress's intentions are clear," she added, glancing over her shoulder to the doors. 

The group, then, heard creaking behind them, and they turned around. Seeing the doors swinging back in.   
A few seconds later, they connected with a muffled slam, shutting them in from the outside world.   
************************** 

Clinging to the railing of the balcony, Team Rocket watched helplessly as the doors shut closed, locking them out. 

"Oh, man!" James whined, with frustration, "Now we don't know what kind of party we're missing." 

"Well, we'll just have to find another way in, then," Jessie answered. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a falling motion on her right, and turned her head to investigate. She found that it was a waterfall, cascading down into the ocean. Jessie followed her eyes up along it, tracing it to its source. She, then, discovered that the waterfall led to a small opening, and into a tunnel. The tunnel running right underneath the palace, straight inside it.   
She smiled, devilishly. 

"There's our ticket in," she told James, directing his attention to the waterfall. 

He looked in the direction she was referring to, and nearly gave a shriek of disbelief. Meowth also glanced towards the waterfall, his eyes widening with astonishment. 

"Ohh, no," he said, quickly, "Nah uh. There's no way you're making me climb up that." 

"Besides," he added, "How do you plan on getting in, swim up it? You know I hate water." 

"Pretend you're a catfish!" Jessie retorted. 

Suddenly, she felt something tickle her on the back of her neck, turning her head around quickly. To her surprise, she found absolutely nothing behind her.   
She became confused, knowing that something had definitely touched her. 

"Is something wrong, Jessie?" James asked her, suddenly, startling her from her thoughts. 

She turned her head back around, seeing the concerned expression on his face. 

"Uh, no," she replied, quickly, "Now, come on, let's go." 

She began inching forward along the edge of the balcony, holding onto the railing tightly.   
With a heavy sigh, James started following her. 

"I think this plan's all wet," Meowth muttered, as he began walking along the ledge after them.   
************************** 

Ash, and his friends walked farther into the palace, an assortment of Pokemon tagging along behind them.   
He'd chosen only Squirtle, and Bulbasaur to be let out, keeping his Charizard in its ball. The Fire Lizard Dragon was still not listening to him, and to let it out would be disastrous. 

Misty had let her Psyduck out, and it was clumsily waddling behind her. Togepi was walking near her heels, trilling happily.   
Brock had chosen Vulpix, and the Fire/Fox Pokemon was following alongside of him. They all approached the center of the large room, stopping near the banquet table. 

"What took you guys so long?" a black-haired boy greeted them. 

He was wearing a red jumpsuit, and black sneakers.   
His Pidgeot stood near him, eyeing the little group curiously. 

"How did you get here?" Ash asked him, avoiding the previous question. 

"I flew over," the trainer answered, proudly, "It was easy. Hurricane winds are nothing to Pidgeot." 

He gave the Bird Pokemon an affection scratch on its breast, spreading its wings in content. 

"Say hello to my other Pokemon," he told them, gesturing with his hand to a very large assortment. 

The Pokemon greeted the trainers, all saying their given names. 

"Mon lee." 

"Ven." 

"Scy." 

Plus, a roaring hello from a Ryhorn, and a cutting motion from a SandSlash.   
Suddenly, a loud splash was heard, coming from the direction of a fountain. Ash, and his friends shifted their gazes to the fountain, spotting a Gyarados. Accompanying it was a Golduck, and a Tentacruel.   
Around the fountain's base, was a Vaporeon, and a Nidoqueen. 

"Those are mine," a voice told them. 

They turned their heads, seeing another boy. He had spiky, light brown hair.   
He was wearing an aqua green tank top, and dark green shorts. Plus, thick, dark red shoes.   
He was slightly shorter than the other boy, and had a stockier build. 

"How did you make it across?" Ash asked him. 

"Oh, that was easy," he answered, "I rode over on Gyarados' back." 

"Wow," Ash replied, in awe, "It must've been tough to train it that." 

Gyarados were known for their extremely ill tempers, and they didn't like humans much either. 

"Yeah," the trainer drawled, nonchalantly, "Once I did, though, it obeyed." 

"You haven't met my Pokemon," a sweet voice intervened, suddenly, "Over there." 

Their heads turned to look for the source of the voice, seeing a girl with short brown hair. She was wearing a light cream colored suit with a light, and dark purple vest over it. On her feet, she wore plain white tennis shoes. A Pokeball, on a chain, was hanging around her neck.   
She was holding out her arm, indicating the direction of her Pokemon. 

A Wigglytuff, who had been by her side, began running towards the others. Ash, and his friends let their eyes wander, gazing at the girl's Pokemon.   
She had a Blastoise, a Rapidash, a Ninetails, and a Vileplume. As well as a Dewgong, who was sharing the fountain with the other Water Pokemon.   
They all gave a shout of hello. 

"You guys have some pretty amazing Pokemon here," Ash commented. 

The trainers smiled, but before they could answer, the whole room was suddenly plunged into darkness. The only light was the glowing of two tall, ball-shaped, lanterns. Suddenly, a shaft of ice blue light began descending, in the center of a winding staircase. Its circular base touched the floor, giving off an eerie blue glow. 

Confused, all of the trainers watched as the woman began walking towards it.   
She stopped before reaching the edge of a pool, located around the stairs. Which resembled more like a ramp.   
She, then, turned around to face them. 

"You are about to meet my master, and his mistress," she told them, "The time has come to meet the world's best Pokemon masters." 

Excited murmurs began ringing around the room. They couldn't wait to see them. What were they like?   
No one could prepare them, however, for what they were about to encounter.   
************************* 

_ Ready, my angel? _ the male asked his companion, nudging her cheek lovingly. 

She leaned in to his touch, closing her eyes in content. 

_ You know that I always am, _ she replied, softly, her lips brushing against his. 

They kissed, the girl feeling the electric tingling of his Psychic Power run through her. They gently broke off, a minute later, him smiling at her. 

_ If we did not have guests to attend to, as well as a purpose, _ he began, _ I'd just as soon as spend the evening with you. _

She started giggling, knowing exactly what he was getting at. 

_ Be as it may, _ he continued, sighing with disappointment, _ We have a bit more urgent matters to attend to. _

_ I understand, _ she said, quietly, _ Besides, we'll soon have everything to ourselves. The world will be at our fingertips, ripe for the picking. _

He stared at her, a grin starting to play on his face. 

_ I swear, sometimes you even scare me, _ he told her. 

She gave him a grin, playfully nudging the side of her face with his.   
Their lips found each other's, and began kissing again. They both pulled away, shortly after. 

_ We've got to get focused, _ he remarked to her, _ Or we'll never make it down there. _

She bursted out laughing. 

_ Not that it's a bad thing, _ he added, grinning. 

The girl's laughter began fading a minute later, but remained smiling. She slipped her hand into his, him squeezing it gently. His tail wrapping around her waist.   
He gently pulled her closer against him, until their sides were touching. 

_ Hang on tight, _ he cautioned her, as they floated down through the blue light together.   
************************** 

Down below, the trainers watched with awe as two figures, side by side, began gliding down through the blue light.   
About a few seconds later, their feet touched the floor, with barely a sound. 

"These are the rulers of New Island, and soon the whole world," the woman introduced them, "Mewtwo, and his mistress, Ki." 

The blue light faded then, revealing a Pokemon, and a human girl at his side.   
The trainers stared at them, in pure astonishment. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.   
Mixed emotions began running through their minds, horror being the most recurring. 

It was a little difficult to tell them apart, because their colors matched one another's. Perfectly blending them together, making them seem as one.   
The only differences between them, besides species, was the girl's long, dark brown hair. Plus, the rose colored skin of her face, and hands. Which were barely showing from under the long sleeves of her dress.   
A silver locket was hanging around her neck, very conspicuous against the colors of the dress. 

Her left hand was in the Pokemon's right, him holding it tenderly. His tail was around her middle, keeping her close to him.   
If not for the fact that it was a human, and a Pokemon, they would've found it to be rather sweet. However, this was the opposite of sweet, it was downright revolting. How in god's name did this happen, and how far has it gone?   
By the looks of it, a little too far.   
************************** 

I could tell we were making quite an expression on these trainers. I could sense their shock, and disgust, as well as seeing it on their faces. I really could care less, though, about what they were thinking of us.   
To further torment them, I rested my head gingerly on Mewtwo's shoulder, giving him a loving nudge on his cheek. 

He knew what I was up to, even before I started. He bent his head down to my face, our lips softly locking together.   
We shared a brief, but passionate, kiss. Before gently breaking off, a minute later.   
He carefully nestled his face in my hair, softly exhaling. 

I loved it when he did that, always trapping his scent in my hair. It was a light, musky odor, and damn sweeter than any rose I've ever smelled.   
It wasn't just my hair that held it, every inch of my body was positively covered with his scent. Even replacing my own, mine was now his. 

Generally, this ritual was done every night. Hell, every day. Where it would eventually lead us to some form, or fashion, of sexual activity.   
On some occasions, he would get playful with me, gently tackling me to the ground. He never hurt me, only startled me.   
Especially when I wasn't expecting it. 

One such occasion, I'll always remember, was in the facilities. I had just finished taking a shower, and was drying myself off, when I suddenly found myself lying on the rug of the floor.   
He was on all fours, with me beneath him, and grinning like mad. Like a cat who just swallowed a canary.   
I was the canary, and he was the cat. 

That night had been one of his most playful moods, and it certainly showed in his performance.   
We spent God knows how many hours in there making love, and never wanting to stop either. We finally drove ourselves to the point of exhaustion, but happy exhaustion.   
It was on this night, we made a very astounding discovery. 

I was lying on his front, with my chest against his. My head resting delicately at the base of his neck. I had my eyes closed, but I wasn't asleep, and neither was he.   
The only sound, other than our breathing, was the beating of our hearts. 

_ Baby? _ he whispered to me, suddenly. 

_ Hmm? _ I murmured, opening my eyes to look at him. 

He had never called me "Baby" before, and it kind of frightened me a little.   
He was gazing at me. His deep amethyst eyes holding a look of pure bliss, and intense joy. 

_ Baby, _ he said to me, again, still whispering, _ Can you feel it? Our hearts, they're beating at the same time. _

He was really starting to freak me out, by that time. However, I closed my eyes, lying absolutely still against him.   
I could hear both of our hearts beating. Yet, I could not feel them apart.   
I couldn't tell which heartbeat was mine, and which was his. I gasped softly, realizing they were beating in sync.   
Two hearts beating as one. 

_ I feel it, _ I told him, trying to keep my voice from stammering. 

This was very shocking, and yet, overwhelmingly joyful.   
It meant we could never be apart; least separation would ultimately kill us. 

_ I love you, _ I whispered, softly, nuzzling my cheek under his chin. 

I felt his lips softly covering mine, beginning to kiss me with extreme passion.   
I was a little stunned, at first, when I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. Finding my tongue, beginning to caress it gently.   
Soon, though, I relaxed into it, and started enjoying it. Not long after, we began having sex again.   
Believe it or not, we soon fell asleep, remaining in that position. In the morning, we had been a little stiff, but it was worth it.   
We had many more occurrences like this, but none like that night. 

"Just what in the name of all that is good is going on here?" a male voice demanded, suddenly, shattering my thoughts. 

I looked to see a boy in an aqua green tank top, staring at us like we were aliens. His name was Fergus, and he was one hell of a big mouth. As we were about to find out just how big. 

"You're one hell of a pervert," he continued, addressing me, "Going off, and doing something so stupid, as to get yourself messed up by a Pokemon." 

"And you," he said, turning his attention to Mewtwo, "Who the hell do you think you are? You go, and plaster yourself all over this girl, doing God knows what. Not to mention, calling yourself a Pokemon master, because you can't be. You're a Pokemon, god-dammit, and Pokemon can't be Pokemon masters." 

_ You will be silent, human! _ Mewtwo snapped at him, angrily, suddenly. 

All of the trainers took a step backwards, reeling in shock. 

"How's he talking?" I heard a red-head girl ask her friend. 

"He's Psychic," he answered. 

_ I am the one who makes the rules now, _ Mewtwo continued, _ And I will not have you speak to my mate, or myself, in such a manner. _

Slipping his hand out of mine, he raised his arm, engulfing Fergus in a bright blue light. He froze, Disable keeping him from escaping.   
Mewtwo, then, slowly began flipping back his wrist. Using Telekinesis, he lifted Fergus up into the air, floating high above the others.   
All of the trainers gasped in horror, watching the boy being handled like a toy. 

Fergus struggled hard to move, clenching his teeth in pain.   
Mewtwo began closing his fingers together, increasing the strength in the attack. Fergus shut his eyes tightly, groaning in anguish. Mewtwo looked up at him, and smirked, giving an amused chuckle.   
Having succeeded at his attempt to break the boy's spirit, he gave his arm a quick fling to the left. Tossing Fergus across the room, landing in the fountain with a loud splash.   
He quickly resurfaced, appearing to resemble a drowned rat. 

I couldn't help but start giggling.   
Beside me, Mewtwo had a huge smirk on his face. Proud of the fact that he had succeeded in humiliating Fergus, and making me laugh as well.   
Still in the fountain, Fergus made his way to the edge, climbing out. He glared at me, a look of pure rage on his face. 

"Think that's funny?" he snarled, "We'll show her funny. Gyarados, Hyperbeam attack!" 

Gyarados let out a loud roar, rearing up its body. A golden orb began forming around its open mouth. With a snap of its head, it released a powerful Hyperbeam, zooming across the room towards me.   
By now, I was totally pissed off at him. For calling me a pervert, and disgracing me in front of everyone. Not to mention, him belittling my love.   
Plus, never keeping his damn trap shut. 

_ Let me handle this, _ I whispered, to Mewtwo. 

He started smiling. 

_ May God help him, then, _ he answered, with a laugh in his voice. 

I gave him a small grin.   
The attack was quickly closing in on me. I remained calm, but my body was beginning to tense. My senses becoming sharper, more alert.   
The beam was nearly on top of me, before I suddenly shot up my arm, halting it completely. The ball of the Hyperbeam frozen in submission.   
It was so close to my hand, I could almost touch it. 

I, then, used Confusion for a "Return to Sender."   
The Hyperbeam was hurled back across the room, slamming into Gyarados. With a force of a sledgehammer, sending it staggering back.   
Falling unconscious into the water, shortly after. 

"Gyarados!" Fergus cried out, jumping back into the fountain to his useless Pokemon. 

All of the trainers gaped at the fainted Pokemon, and then, at me.   
Their expressions holding fear, and hatred. 

"And to think I used to like that girl!" the red-head remarked, hotly, to her companions. 

I was confused. Used to like me? How did she know me?   
I studied her a little closer, and felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. That was Misty, with her friends Brock, and Ash.   
What were they doing here? 

I quickly dismissed the subject, though, feeling the anger coming back. No matter. They were in the same predicament now, and that had been their choice.   
Their friendship didn't exist here, nothing did. Only myself, and Mewtwo existed, and they were invading our home.   
Invited here, of course, but this was our home, and they could obey our rules. 

_ Easy, baby, _ I heard him tell me, soothingly. 

I felt his arms wrapping around my waist, gently pulling me close against him. I nestled in his fur, feeling the anger vanishing.   
He could always make me feel better, no matter what the situation was. 

_ I wouldn't provoke her if I were you, _ Mewtwo warned the trainers, _ That little display she put on was merely child's play to her. _

_ Then again, _ he added, starting to smile, _ It would give me great pleasure in watching her whip your sorry asses. _

He, then, noticed he was still talking through Nurse Joy. 

_ Frightfully annoying, isn't she? _ he remarked, to me. 

_ Very, _ I agreed. 

He raised his right arm, still holding me with his left. 

_ Your usefulness is at an end, _ he told her, swiftly cutting his arm across the air. 

He released her from his control, putting her mind back in her power. She took a few steps, and staggered, falling back in a dead faint.   
Brock rushed over, catching her in his arms. Her hat fell off, rolling to the floor.   
Nurse Joy gave a low moan, slowly beginning to open her eyes. 

"Nurse Joy, it's you," Brock stated to her. 

She gasped, opening her eyes wider. 

"Where in the hell am I?" she asked, looking around the room, "And how in god's name did I get here?" 

_ You've been under my control, _ Mewtwo answered her, simply. 

She gasped again, gazing up at him. 

_ I transported you from the Pokemon Centre, _ he continued, _ Your knowledge of Pokemon Physiology has proved useful for our plan. I have cleansed your diminutive human brain of memories from the past month. _

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Brock demanded. 

_ We are the masters of Pokemon, _ Mewtwo replied, irritably, _ And we will soon be masters of the entire world. The rulers of humans, and Pokemon alike. _

"You two are nothing but bullies!" Misty retorted. 

_ No! _ I shouted, angrily, suddenly, _ We are not the bullies, you are! You are too blind to see anything, but our outward appearances! You have made us suffer through hell! _

_ Not only as individuals, _ I added, _ But together as well. You've tried to tear us apart, with intentions on destroying our relationship. Shattering my happiness, our happiness, and in trying to erase it out of existence. _

Tears had started running down my cheeks as I began remembering the aftermath of Mew's visit, and how close she had come to terminating us.   
By this time, I was openly crying. 

_ I won't let you do it, _ I sobbed out, _ I won't let you take him away from me, and I won't let you stop us from claiming what is rightfully ours. _

It was more than just taking their Pokemon away from them, now. There was more to this war, than simply taking over the world.   
I didn't want it to begin with. All I wanted was revenge, to see them suffer as they've made us suffer.   
Taking over the world was only the first step in achieving the ultimate goal. Total annihilation of both humans and Pokemon, giving us space to create a new race.   
An obedient race, one that wouldn't defy our wishes. One that wouldn't give a damn about having a Pokemon for a mate. 

I wasn't human, I only looked like it. I am also a Pokemon, though one could not see it.   
Those Pokemon that existed now were useless, just slaves. They listened to people like Fergus, and didn't care shit about what they did. Just so long as their masters were pleased.   
Much like dogs, who would roll over and play dead. 

It was an insult to us, and here I was standing, listening to more. Listening to them insult me, and insulting my mate as well.   
I have had enough of it. It was hurting me to hear such words, and I hated it.   
The tears were still streaming down my cheeks. Tears of anger, and hurt. 

I could feel Mewtwo's arms drawing me gingerly closer against his body. Gently turning me around, to face him.   
He wrapped his right arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. My chest softly resting against his, laying my head at the base of his neck.   
I felt his hand touch my hair, delicately running his fingers through. I closed my eyes in content, sighing softly.   
I could hear both of our hearts beating, but felt only one beating. 

I breathed in deeply, relishing in the scent of his body.   
The only emotion I was feeling now was ultimate bliss. 

_ I will tell you once, and only once, _ Mewtwo began speaking to the trainers in a low, angry hiss, _ If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will kill you. No excuses, no explanations. I will flat out murder you. _

He could see he had visibly shaken them, and he smirked. Such pathetic creatures humans were. One threat, and they would be cowering in fear.   
All the while, it was making his job seem more fun. 

He gave his mate a loving nudge on her cheek. 

_ Are you all right, my angel? _ he asked me, softly. 

_ I am, _ I murmured, quietly, opening my eyes. 

He lowered his head to my neck, and began nuzzling it.   
I started giggling, his fur tickling my skin. 

_ Stop, _ I managed, between giggles, playfully. 

He did, but he was grinning. 

_ Tonight of all nights, _ he told me, with a laugh in his voice, _ I had to pick this one to carry out this damn mission, when I can't focus on anything but you. I'd happily call the whole thing off, if not being so near conquest. _

_ We've stuck it out this far, _ I replied, smiling, _ At least let us finish it. _

_ Besides, _ I added, grinning slyly, _ We've got a whole lifetime ahead of us. Tomorrow morning sounds good. _

He bursted out laughing, adding more nervousness to the already terrified trainers. 

_ All right, tomorrow morning it is, _ he answered, chuckling. 

He gave me a soft, delicate, kiss on my lips. Becoming more passionate, a few seconds later.   
We opened up a bit, and I felt his tongue beginning to slide into my mouth. He gently began caressing mine, and I gave a soft moan of pleasure. 

_ If we keep this up, _ I told him, whispering, _ We'll be gone. I want it as bad as you do. _

He gave a mental chuckle, but didn't stop. I didn't pursue in stopping him, either. Let the trainers entertain themselves, not that we weren't giving them some pretty good doses of it. 

"Will you two stop it?!" I heard Misty yell at us, "You're making us sick!" 

Mewtwo, and I stopped kissing, turning to glare at her. 

"Well, it is," she retorted, "It's totally obscene in watching a Pokemon, and a human French kissing." 

_ What we do is our business, _ Mewtwo replied, angrily, _ You do not own us, therefore you do not control us. _

_ I was created by humans, _ he continued, _ For the sole purpose of being your slave. I, now, have my own purpose, and it does not include you. My storm will create a new world, by destroying yours. _

"What of the Pokemon?" Brock asked, "You hate us, but what about them? Are you to wipe us out by saving them?" 

Much to his surprise, Mewtwo began chuckling. 

_ Surely you jest, _ he told him, smiling, _ I wouldn't waste my breath on such Pokemon. They are nothing but your slaves. Their lives are of very little concern to me. _

Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, listening to it all.   
He was not Ash's slave, he was his friend. Ash would never do anything to hurt him, or the others.   
Maybe if he talked to Mewtwo, reason with him, perhaps he would think differently. 

After all, he didn't know exactly if the Pokemon really were slaves. He just came to the conclusion that since he was born a slave, all the Pokemon were slaves.   
It was up to him to make Mewtwo see otherwise. 

Pikachu leaped down off Ash's shoulder to the floor, scampering towards him. 

"Pikachu!" Ash called out after him, whispering loudly, "Don't! You might get hurt! 

Pikachu ignored him, and kept going.   
He finally came to a stop, facing us. 

"Pi pika. Pikachu,"(I am not a slave. My master, and I are friends) he told Mewtwo. 

I suddenly began feeling a wave of sadness wash over me. I was just beginning to forget about it, and Pikachu literally threw salt into the wound.   
Maxi's death had been hard on us both, but especially on him. I knew why, of course. She had been the only one, aside from myself, that accepted him as he was.   
He felt like it had been his fault for her dying, because he wasn't able to reach her in time. 

Love was one thing, friendship was another.   
A friend was someone who you could depend on. Someone who would always be loyal, and true, no matter what befalls them.   
You could have many friends, but only one love. That, too, was special. 

He, and I could do things friends couldn't. Making love was just one of the many examples.   
We had secrets between us that could never be shared with anyone else. Memories, such as the bathroom incident, that were only special to us.   
If shared with another, however, it wouldn't be the same. They would no longer seem special anymore. 

I wish, though, Pikachu hadn't reminded us of Maxi. Although, he didn't know it, he had hit a really raw nerve.   
I glanced up at Mewtwo. His face was blank, but his eyes were holding a pained, sorrowful, look.   
I nestled my head in his fur, trying to make him feel better. He absent-mindedly began caressing my cheek with his hand. 

_ I want to believe, _ he began speaking to Pikachu, quietly, _ But I cannot. _

_ Humans took away my only friend, humans like yours, _ he continued, now growing angry, _ Who only cared about owning, and controlling, me. _

_ The very same humans who tried to kill my mate, and take her away from me, _ he added, becoming enraged, _ And you tell me that the boy is your friend? Do you expect me to fall for that crap, after everything that has happened? _

Pikachu took a shaky step backwards, looking like he was wishing that he hadn't opened his big mouth. 

_ Pathetic creature, _ Mewtwo spat, his eyes glowing blue. 

Pikachu suddenly found himself airborne, being hurled in Ash's direction. 

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, leaping directly in his path. 

He made a half dive towards the little mouse, catching him in his hands. He was unprepared, however, when he was sent flying back with him.   
Ash hit the ground, hard, on his back. The impact knocking the wind out of him, making it difficult to breathe. Somehow, he managed to prop himself up on one elbow, trying to see if Pikachu was ok.   
He was sitting on his chest, his hands still clinging to his furry body. 

Pikachu was fine, but he was more concerned about his master, than himself. 

"Pi, pikachu?"(Ash, are you all right?) he asked him, worriedly. 

"Pikachu," Ash responded, weakly, "Yes, I'm ok." 

He set the little mouse on the floor, and then, slowly began getting to his feet.   
Afterwards, he faced Mewtwo, glaring angrily at him. 

"Don't pick on Pikachu," he told him, raspily. 

_ The little rat asked for it! _ I retorted, instead, _ He questioned his authority. _

"This is none of your business, whore!" Ash snapped, "This is between me, and him!" 

I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears from coming. It wasn't like that at all.   
Ash didn't understand, none of them did. All of our romantic interludes, even in front of them, were genuinely real.   
Why couldn't they understand? 

_ Because of our outward appearances, that's why, _ I told myself, answering my own question. 

I felt a tear escape from my eye, beginning to slide down my cheek. 

"Again with the water works?" Ash asked me, exasperated. 

That was all it took for me to break down sobbing. Crumbling to my knees on the floor.   
I lowered my head in my hands, covering my face. Letting my hair hang down in front of me, acting as a veil. 

"Ash!!" I heard Misty screaming, suddenly. 

I didn't need to see what was happening, I already knew. The silence, afterwards, was deathly.   
A few seconds passed, and suddenly strong, caring, arms gently lifted me up. Mewtwo was tenderly cradling me in his arms, his head gingerly resting against mine. 

_ Shh, baby, _ he whispered, softly, _ I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. _

He seemed near tears himself.   
Those tears, however, were for me. Not his victim. 

"Why did you kill him?!" Misty suddenly screamed, in rage, sobbing wildly. 

Mewtwo turned to face her, with a frighteningly menacing look on his face. 

_ Did I not make myself clear, the first time I told you? _ he answered, in a low, threatening, voice, _ I said I would annihilate any one of you who hurts my mate, in any way. No questions asked. _

He glanced at the disgusting heap that had once been Ash.   
It made me sick to look at, and I turned my head away, nestling it in his fur. He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. 

_ I warned you, as much as him, and everyone else, _ he continued speaking to Misty, _ Don't mess with my mate, and do not dare hurt her. Least you will guaranteed to be killed. _

"Your mate, your mate," Misty replied, mockingly, "God, what the hell is so special about her? You don't love her, you use her. She's your own personal prostitute, and I'm beginning to suspect you control her. Just like you were controlling Nurse Joy." 

_ Don't you dare tell me I don't love her! _ Mewtwo hissed, angrily, nearly in tears. 

_ I do not control her, I do not own her, _ he added, furiously, _ She has complete control of her mind. She loves me genuinely, not forced or fake. _

_ God-dammit! _ he screamed, in rage, _ Why can't you see that?! _

He began sobbing quietly, gently holding me closer against him.   
I've never seen him so broke up, especially not in front of six people. It pained me to see him this way, and I almost started crying again myself. 

_ Why? _ I asked Misty, softly, _ Why did you do that? _

She was absolutely speechless. She didn't know what to say.   
The expression on her face was registering shock. Her eyes holding pain, and sorrow. 

"I'm........ I'm sorry," she finally stammered out. 

She shifted her gaze from me to him, and I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry," she repeated, beginning to cry. 

Her tears, though, were silently streaming down her cheeks.   
Mewtwo had stopped crying a few moments earlier, and was watching her intently. Misty felt his gaze, and looked up at him, the tears still running down her face. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry." 

Mewtwo closed his eyes remorsefully, and then, reopened them. 

_ No, _ he told her, quietly, _ I should be the one who's sorry. _

Misty looked at him in total astonishment. 

_ I've been hasty with my actions, and planning, _ he continued, _ I was angry, too blind to notice the important things. _

He gently stroked my cheek. 

_ In a way, _ he began, again, _ This has helped me realize how I wrong was; how wrong we were. _

He carefully began running his fingers through my hair. 

_ So, I am deeply, truly, sorry, _ he apologized to Misty, as well as everyone else. 

_ As well as I, _ I added, softly. 

For a minute, Misty shifted her gaze from me to Mewtwo, and back again. 

"I don't know what to say," she finally answered. 

Mewtwo gave her a small smile. 

_ You certainly knew what to say a little while ago, _ he teased, gently. 

This time, Misty was the one who began smiling. 

"Is he always like this?" she addressed me. 

_ Everyday, _ I answered, grinning. 

Mewtwo began chuckling. 

_ I suppose my moods do vary from time to time, _ he admitted. 

He looked back down at Ash's lifeless body, his face taking on a thoughtful expression. 

_ I can make our apology seem much more genuine, _ he told Misty, _ If I were to bring back the boy. Though, I may regret it later. _

"Won't we all," she replied, giving a sympathetic sigh. 

Mewtwo bursted out laughing, and I followed suit.   
Soon, the whole room was full of laugher. A far cry from the danger that was threatening them only a little while ago.   
When the room finally grew quiet, Mewtwo, then, turned his attention to Ash's body. 

His eyes began glowing a dark blue, as did Ash. In what seemed like slow motion, the wounds on his body began healing.   
Then, a few moments later, his body began twitching. A loud gasping sound was heard, and his chest began to rise, as he started breathing again.   
The blue glow began fading from his body, shortly after. 

Mewtwo dissipated his power then, his eyes becoming their deep amethyst once again.   
He was a little tired, as it had taken a drain on his powers. 

_ Are you all right? _ I asked him, softly, concerned. 

_ Yes, I am, my love, _ he answered, quietly, a little wearily. 

Suddenly, we heard Ash coughing, and we turned our gaze to him.   
His eyes were open now, and he was sitting up. Being supported by Misty, and Brock. 

Pikachu timidly crept up to him. He wasn't sure what had happened, but his dead master was now, miraculously, alive.   
He shifted his gaze over at us, not sure about knowing how to react. His expression held anger, yet his eyes were showing fear.   
Mewtwo gave him a friendly, apologetic, smile. 

Pikachu was stunned. Was this the same Pokemon, and human, that announced of taking over the world? Not to mention, killing both humans and Pokemon?   
Pikachu shook his head in disbelief. Was he missing something? 

"Pikachu," Ash suddenly, weakly, called to him. 

"Pi?"(Yes?) he answered, coming closer. 

"You ok, buddy?" Ash asked, "Mewtwo didn't hurt you or the others, did he?" 

"Chu,"(No) Pikachu replied. 

Ash carefully began to stand up on his feet, wobbling precariously. 

"Take it easy, Ash," Brock cautioned, his hand supporting him by the arm, "You're still recovering." 

"I'm fine," Ash replied, roughly, prying off Brock's hand. 

One could tell he was angry. 

"Where's that bastard anyway?" he asked. 

"That "bastard," as you call him, just gave back your life," Misty told him, irritably, "You owe him, at least, a thank you." 

Ash glared at her. 

"I owe him nothing!" he snapped back, "He nearly killed Pikachu, and he did kill me! The only thing I owe him is a Pokemon battle!" 

"Ash, you're crazy!" Misty retorted, "He whupped your ass good! Do you think he won't do the same with your Pokemon?! God, you're an unbelievable brat!" 

"I am not a brat!" Ash shouted, angrily, "Why the hell are sticking up for Mewtwo?! He has only caused trouble, the girl too! She's either brain dead, or being controlled by him! No one in their right minds would make love to a Pokemon!" 

"You're the one who's brain dead," Misty answered. 

"I am not," he said. 

"You are too," she replied. 

"Are not." 

"Are too." 

"Are not." 

"Are too." 

_ Enough! _ Mewtwo interrupted, angrily. 

Ash, and Misty immediately stopped bickering, turning to face him. 

_ God, I knew I was going to regret giving back your life, _ he told Ash, irritably. 

_ So far, you've only wasted it, fighting with your friend, _ he continued, _ I'm beginning to see why she was so reluctant to having you back. _

_ Your friends are important, _ he added, _ They will always be there to help you, no matter what. You can depend on them, and true friends always stay loyal. _

He paused a minute. 

_ I regret not having more, _ he began, again, _ My only true friend was killed. Because she sacrificed her life to protect Ki, and myself from Team Rocket. _

"Did someone mention us?" a female voice suddenly rang out. 

_ What the hell?! _ Mewtwo started, looking quickly around the room. 

"Prepare for Trouble," the voice continued. 

"And Make it Double," a male voice chimed in. 

Suddenly, a hole began opening up on the floor, a platform beginning to rise to the surface. On this platform was a teenage boy, and a girl, with a Meowth.   
The platform stopped, a few seconds later, bringing them level with the floor. 

"To Protect the World from Devastation," the girl began speaking, again. 

"To Unite all Peoples within Our Nation," the boy followed. 

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love," the girl said. 

"To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above," the boy replied. 

"Jessie!" the girl cried. 

"James!" the boy shouted. 

"Team Rocket Blasts Off at the Speed of Light," Jessie continued. 

"Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight," James finished. 

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth concluded. 

"Well, Mewtwo," Jessie began, "You've certainly done all right for yourself." 

_ I will ask you to leave only once, _ Mewtwo hissed, angrily, _ After that, I will see to it that you never leave this place, alive. _

"Oh, we'll leave all right," Jessie replied, "But not before we take what we came for. We came for the Pokemon, so hand them over." 

"While we're at it," she added, "We'll take the girl, too. The boss wants her shot on sight, but we figure if we hand her over to him, we can get the promotion we've been wanting." 

_ Over my dead body! _ Mewtwo shouted, enraged, holding me protectively against him. 

"As you wish," Jessie answered, grinning evilly. 

Mewtwo took a tentative step backwards, still keeping Jessie in his sight.   
Neither of us knew what she was about to do. 

"Mew!" she suddenly called out, to the thin air, "Come on out!" 

Where there had been nothing before, a Mew was now floating in the empty space. 

** Hello, Ki, ** she said to me. 

No, it can't be! Why was she here?! 

_ I thought I told you to leave us alone! _ I screamed, angrily, at her. 

** You did, ** she replied, ** However, I've come back, and this time I intend on taking you. **

She began glowing bright pink, her blue eyes focusing on me.   
I suddenly felt as if I were being tugged on, trying to break me free from Mewtwo's hold. 

_ No! _ he yelled at her. 

He held me a little closer against him, turning quickly away from Mew. The tugging stopped, shortly after.   
Suddenly, Mew appeared in front of us, still glowing pink. 

** Give her to me, Mewtwo, ** she demanded. 

_ No, I will not! _ he answered, backing away. 

I huddled against him, crying silently with fear. 

_ Stop it, Mew, _ I whispered, softly, to her, _ Stop it, please. Just leave us alone. _

** No, ** she replied, in a cold voice, ** You do not belong here; you do not belong with him. I am going to take you from him, and back home. **

_ No! _ I screamed, _ You don't control me, you don't own me! You will not take me back home, and you will not erase my memory! _

I began sobbing uncontrollably, burying my face in Mewtwo's fur.   
I felt him taking several steps back from Mew, keeping me close to him. 

** Let's try this again, Mewtwo, ** she told him, ** Give me the girl. **

_ No, _ he hissed. 

** Give me the girl, ** she repeated, angrily. 

"He already said he wouldn't, now leave them alone!" a new voice interrupted. 

We all turned to see who had spoke.   
Ash was glaring angrily at Mew, a Pokeball in his hand. 

"I was wrong to have thought you didn't love her," he addressed Mewtwo, "And I was wrong in thinking you controlled her. I see that differently now. You wouldn't protect her like this if you didn't, and she wouldn't be so frightened at being taken away from you. Because she loves you just as much, and I see that it's genuine." 

He, then, turned to Mew. 

"I won't let you separate them," he told her, "I'll stop you myself if I have to." 

_ Please, Ash, don't get involved, _ Mewtwo said, _ It's between myself, and Mew. _

"No," Ash answered, shaking his head, "Friends don't abandon each other. It's my fight, too." 

_ Thank you, _ Mewtwo replied, quietly, smiling. 

Ash smiled, as well. 

** If that's the way you want to play it, so be it, ** Mew answered. 

She began glowing pink again, charging up her Psychic Powers.   
She, then, formed a pink energy ball in her hand. Waving her tiny arm, she sent it towards Mewtwo and I.   
He quickly put a Barrier, deflecting the attack. 

_ If we are to do this, _ he told her, _ We do it by using my stadium, not in my home, and where Ki is safely out of harms way. _

** Fair enough, ** Mew agreed. 

"You have a stadium?" Ash asked Mewtwo, in astonishment. 

_ Yes, _ he replied, _ My intentions for it was to battle you, and the others, for your Pokemon. However, since you are now my friends, it will not be used in that way. _

"Why did you want our Pokemon?" Ash inquired, curiously. 

_ To make clones of them, _ Mewtwo answered, _ I've already got three, but I wanted more. Part of all what I explained to you earlier. That plan, though, has been terminated. I no longer wish to control the world, or destroy humans and Pokemon. _

_ My main priority, now, is fighting Mew, _ he added, _ I do not want her to take Ki. She tried once before, through a dream, but was unsuccessful. I love my angel too much to lose her, especially to Mew. _

"We'll help in any way we can," Misty suddenly spoke up. 

Similar offers of help, from the other trainers, were given to us as well. 

_ I thank you for your kindness, _ Mewtwo told them, _ Even though, I've put you through hell? _

"I think we deserved it a little," Brock replied, "It's given us a different view of things. In how we treat our Pokemon, and the meaning of friendship." 

The others agreed.   
Mewtwo gave an embarrassed smile. 

** If you're done lollygagging then, let the battle commence, ** Mew interrupted, irritably. 

Mewtwo's smile melted like ice, replacing it with an angry scowl. 

_ I accept your challenge, _ he answered, his eyes glowing blue. 

The wall behind the ramp suddenly gave way, revealing a Pokemon Stadium. Its lights came on instantly, flooding the floor in white light. There were a few whispers of awe, and surprise, from the trainers.   
Still carrying me in his arms, he walked over to Nurse Joy, setting me down gently on my feet. 

_ Take care of her, please, _ he told her, quietly. 

"I will," she replied. 

He gently began caressing my cheek.   
He, then, gingerly took hold of my chin. Carefully tilting up my head.   
He lowered his head down, his lips softly touching mine. Giving me a passionate, delicate, kiss.   
He gently broke off, a minute later, beginning to run his fingers carefully through my hair. 

_ I will win this, _ he told me, softly, _ For I will not lose, in the result of losing you. _

_ Be careful, my love, _ I answered, quietly. 

_ I will, baby, _ he replied, softly, _ I will. _

He, then, wrapped his arms around my waist. Pulling me into a gentle embrace against him.   
From the way he held me, it, oddly, felt like he was almost saying good-bye. For a minute, I felt like telling him not to go.   
However, I quickly shrugged off the feeling, and hugged him back. There was nothing to worry about, he would be ok.   
He would triumph over Mew, and we would be together again. 

We released each other, and he gave me one, soft, final kiss on my lips.   
Levitating, he floated out of the palace, and into the stadium. Landing at the far end, where he took his place on the floor. 

_ Come face me, Mew! _ he called out to her. 

Mew flew to the opposite end, of where Mewtwo was standing, closer to the palace. 

** This is a fight to the death, ** she told him, ** Whoever is left alive, gets Ki. Understand? **

For a moment, Mewtwo seemed to be reconsidering. If he were to die.......   
No, he wouldn't die. He'd make sure of that. 

_ Agreed, _ he answered. 

Mew nodded her head, and then, began proceeding to launch the first attack.   
Forming an energy ball, she hurled it at Mewtwo. He quickly dodged it, forming his own. He threw it at Mew, who used Teleport. The black energy ball sailing harmlessly past her. With an angry snarl, Mewtwo formed another in his hand, forcibly chucking it at her. 

This time, she was too slow, and it slammed into her. Throwing her up into the air quite a ways.   
Regaining her momentum, she barely managed to dodge another. 

** What you, and Ki, are doing is wrong, ** she began speaking to him, ** Pokemon cannot love a human in the way you do. It's not natural. **

_ It's not wrong! _ Mewtwo retorted, _ Even if it is, I don't care! I still love her, and you are not going to take her away from me! _

He threw another energy ball in her direction, hitting her square in the chin. The force snapped her head back, but didn't break her neck.   
The heat from it did burn her, however, leaving a red mark on her usually pink fur. 

** You are a fool, Mewtwo, ** she growled, ** You, and her are from different worlds, different species. What possessed you to think you could mate with a human? There are consequences beyond imaginable that could happen. For one, an upset in the balance between Pokemon and humans. **

** She is not like us, ** she added, ** Let her go. **

Much to her surprise, he began laughing. 

_ You mean to tell me you've raised her for eighteen years, and still not know? _ he asked her. 

** Know what? ** she answered, deeply confused. 

_ You cannot sense it? _ he replied, in disbelief, _ God, you must be dense. _

** I am not dense! ** she shouted, irritably, **And quite frankly, I have grown tired of our discussion. I did not come to talk, I came for Ki. Now, let's be reasonable about this, and just hand her over. **

_ Make me, _ Mewtwo hissed. 

His body began glowing ice blue, as he built up his power. Mew did likewise, glowing light pink.   
Aiming directly at her, he released a powerful Psychic Blast. She quickly retaliated, releasing her own. 

The two beams of light sped towards each other, colliding in the center of the floor. They fused together, becoming a large white ball. There was suddenly an ear-splitting explosion, as the ball blew up.   
A cloud of dust began engulfing the arena, being quickly carried away by the wind. 

Everyone gave surprised gasps, as the floor inside the palace began trembling beneath us.   
Hearing the explosion coming from the stadium, I left Nurse Joy's side, and began running towards it. A rush of panic, and fear, coming over me. 

"Ki!" she called out to me, "Don't go out there!" 

_ I have to! _ I yelled back, _ I have to know if he's all right! _

I reached the entrance, emerging out into the stadium. The sight that greeted me was astounding.   
I barely heard the rushing of footsteps, from the others, come to a stop behind me. 

Both Mew, and Mewtwo were bathed in their respected Energy colors, angrily facing one another.   
They suddenly launched a Psychic Blast in each other's direction. The beams met in the middle of the floor, exploding into a bright light.   
The force of it causing them both to be pushed back farther away from each other. 

_ Enough of this! _ Mewtwo snapped at Mew, _ I shall end this once and for all! _

His energy suddenly began burning darker, his body seemingly becoming a blue flame.   
Mew's energy became a darker pink, her body also appearing to be a flame. 

I stared in horrified fascination, as they became two brightly lit fires. One of them blue, and the other pink.   
A strange feeling suddenly washed over me, the images fading. Darkness replaced it, revealing nothing but two color beams.   
They were racing towards the other, intent on overpowering each other. 

They collided, but the pink beam penetrated through the blue beam. It continued on its mission, hitting its intended target.   
There was suddenly an explosion, pink light surrounding the area. It was followed by a scream, and then, the sound of a falling body.   
It was badly burned, to a point where it was hardly recognizable. The only identifiable feature was its color.   
Purple. 

The scene faded, shortly after, the vision leaving me. I was shaking uncontrollably, as I began seeing the stadium again.   
No. She can't do that, she can't kill him.   
I'd die with him, because I wouldn't be able to live without him. I'd kill myself. 

I saw them, then, starting to release the Psychic Blasts.   
No! I couldn't let it happen, I had to stop her!   
I vaguely heard someone shouting my name, as I began running towards the center. I reached it, as the beams were drawing closer. 

_ Stop this! _ I cried to Mew, stopping to face her. 

About a split second later, the beams collided, slamming into me.   
I began feeling as if I were being torn in two. My insides feeling as if they were ripping to pieces.   
I heard someone screaming, and I realized it was myself. I, then, dropped to the floor like a lifeless doll.   
The pain was intense, coursing through every part of my body. 

My breathing became shallow, and labored, as I felt my lungs collapsing.   
I laid there gasping for air, but couldn't get any. My head was becoming dizzy, and light, my vision blurring.   
An inky black darkness beginning to creep over me. 

_ Oh god! Ki! _ I heard someone begin screaming. 

I suddenly felt being taken into that person's arms, about a second later. They cradled me against them gingerly, starting to rock me gently.   
I could just see well enough to know who it was; Mewtwo. 

He was sitting on his knees, with me laying across them.   
He was softly cradling my head against his chest, his face buried in my hair. 

_ Baby, please don't die, _ he begged me, crying, _ Please don't leave me. _

_ I told you, _ I began whispering to him, weakly, _ I'll never leave you, I'll always be with you. _

The pain was becoming too great to continue, and I went limp against him. I was too tired to fight it, too tired to keep going.   
Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, feeling the blackness wash over me. I didn't fight it, but simply let its suffocating blanket cover me.   
A sense of peace coming with it.   
************************* 

Everyone watched in horror, as Ki was hit by the Psychic Blasts. They could hear her screaming in pain, as they tore through her body.   
Suddenly, she fell to the floor, laying there almost lifeless. 

Mewtwo was just staring at her in shock. He seemed almost frozen to the spot. Then, he suddenly came to life, beginning to sprint to her. 

_ Oh, god! _ he cried, as he ran, _ Ki! _

He reached her in a matter of seconds, dropping to his knees. He picked her up in his arms, placing her in his lap. He pulled her head gently against his chest, holding it with his hand.   
He nestled his face in her hair, and started crying, rocking her as he cried. 

_ Baby, please don't die, _ he pleaded her, _ Please don't leave me. _   
************************** 

Ash watched them with a lump in his throat. Beside him, Misty was crying softly. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry against his shoulder.   
Glancing around at the others, he found their faces were somber as well. 

They were, then, suddenly caught off guard by an unearthly wailing. To their surprise, they heard it coming from Mewtwo.   
His body was racking with sobs as held a lifeless Ki, her eyes closed in death. 

"No," Ash whispered, in disbelief, "She can't be dead, she can't." 

He watched as Mew began floating over to Mewtwo, her eyes filled with pain.   
Though, he didn't what they were saying, he knew they were talking.   
************************** 

** I'm sorry, ** Mew apologized to him, softly, ** I didn't know this would happen. **

_ I hope you are satisfied, _ he told her, sobbing, _ You've taken everything. My love, my life, my world. She was the only reason I continued living, the only bright light in my life. _

_ Now she is gone, _ he added, _ She's........... gone! _

He began weeping as if his heart were breaking, the pain in it making it seem literal. His tears were falling on Ki's body, each one glowing an ice blue. They began absorbing into her skin, giving off a soft blue hue.   
Within minutes, her entire body was emitting an ice blue glow. 

Seeing light through his tears, Mewtwo lifted up his head, finding Ki's body engulfed in blue light. He stared at her in stunned fascination, unable to comprehend what was happening.   
The last of his tears began sliding down his cheeks, falling on the heart of her locket. The locket suddenly sprang open, revealing the amethyst stone.   
It was pulsating with bright amethyst, and ice blue light. 

The light began trickling out slowly, as if it were liquid, spilling onto her body. The purple/blue light started spreading, bathing her in its glow.   
The light gently touched Mewtwo, as well, and he felt it comforting. The light continued spreading, covering her body completely.   
The locket, then, shut itself closed. Concealing the stone once again, and preventing more light from escaping. 

The light already on her body began growing brighter. To the point where it temporarily blinded him, making it impossible to see.   
Almost as soon as the light had brightened, it suddenly began softening again. Fading entirely, shortly after, leaving Ki as she always was.   
She was still dead, though. The light had done nothing to change it. 

If it accomplished anything, it had been tormenting Mewtwo. He thought that the light was something that was healing her, in some way.   
He could feel it, when it was touching his body. It had a sense of restoration.   
Yet, it didn't succeed. 

Tears began pouring down his cheeks again. He held her closer, and started weeping in her soft hair.   
A light breeze suddenly began blowing, gently stirring it. The wind slightly ruffling his fur, as well.   
He abruptly snapped his head up, as he began hearing a voice in it. 

_ I'll always be with you, _ it whispered to him. 

He heard a soft moan, then, coming from below him.   
He quickly glanced down in his arms. Finding that Ki's once still chest was steadily rising, and falling.   
He stared at her face in astonishment, as her eyes slowly began opening. Their brilliant emerald green shining with life.   
She looked up at him, and started smiling. 

_ Hello, my love, _ she said, softly. 

Tears of joy began streaming down his face, as he gently embraced her. He slowly began rocking her, nestling his face in her hair.   
She rested her head gingerly on his chest, snuggling up closer against his body. 

_ I thought I lost you, baby, _ he whispered to her, in a choked voice. 

_ I'll never leave you, _ she murmured, quietly, _ I'm here to stay with you, always. _

_ I love you, _ she added, softly. 

_ I love you, baby, _ he told her, quietly. 

He stopped rocking her, beginning to lift up his head. He bent his face down, his lips delicately touching hers. He began kissing her softly, passionately.   
His tongue began slipping into her mouth, caressing hers gently. She started moaning softly with pleasure, her tongue beginning to caress his.   
To him, it was paradise.   
  
  
End Part Nine 

  
  


Well, they say miracles do happen, and here is your proof.   
Part Ten concludes this oh so twisted movie. Don't think, however, that that is the end. This part reveals more than a few surprises, and brings several new additions to the story.   


As always, all kinds of feedback is accepted.   



	10. Redemption

Between Two Worlds 

Mystic Mewtwo   
Redemption   
Part Ten 

  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. 

Ok, guys. This twisted up movie concludes with another twist, and we say good-bye to our heroes.   
After their departure, several surprises are revealed, and with them come our new additions to the story. Though, they will not be properly introduced until part eleven, their arrival will be most anticipated.   


This part contains sexual activity, and minor gun violence.   


  
  


After we stopped kissing, Mewtwo got to his feet, picking me up in his arms. 

_ She's alive, _ he stated, proudly, to the others. 

A cheer went up, then, rippling across the stadium.   
I giggled, and started blushing. 

_ Stop that, _ I teased him, gently, _ You know I am already, and that's all that matters. _

He smiled, nudging my cheek lovingly. 

_ I'm just so happy that you are, _ he told me, softly. 

_ So am I, _ I answered, quietly. 

I nestled my head in his fur.   
With my finger, I began tracing his chest plate suggestively. 

_ Don't even start, _ he warned, grinning. 

_ Why not, love? _ I asked, also grinning. 

_ You know perfectly well why not, _ he replied, nudging my cheek. 

_ You're no fun, _ I teased. 

_ I'll show how fun I am, tonight, _ he growled, playfully, nuzzling my breasts. 

I started giggling. 

_ All right, I believe you, _ I said, between giggles. 

He stopped, giving me a lop-sided grin.   
I sighed with content, closing my eyes. 

** I can see why she loves you so much, ** I heard a voice say, suddenly. 

I quickly opened my eyes, seeing Mew. She was floating near us, watching intently. I pressed closer against Mewtwo, in fear she was after me again.   
He held me protectively, keeping a close eye on Mew. 

_ Please don't take me away, _ I begged her, _ Not after he nearly lost me. _

** I don't intend on taking you away from him, ** she replied. 

I stared at her in astonishment.   
Did she really say what I thought she did? 

** I have seen I cannot separate you, ** she continued, ** Your hearts are connected to one another's. If I were to separate you, I would kill the both of you. One cannot live without the other, as it was proven not long ago. **

** It is still not right for the two of you to be in love, ** she added, ** But I will set aside such differences, and instead, give you my blessings. **

_ Thank you, _ Mewtwo replied, _ It is much appreciated. However, there are very little differences between us. _

** What do you mean? ** Mew asked, curiously. 

_ I mean that we are one and the same, _ he answered, _ Ki is half Mew. _

** Huh?! ** she said, flabbergasted. 

_ You did not know? _ he asked, confused. 

** No, ** she replied, ** I didn't know she was. Here I've been raising her since she was a tiny baby. **

_ I did not know until she had a blood test taken, _ he told her, _ I had suspicions, that she might have been, but no actual proof. That's why I asked you if you could sense it. The Psychic signature is very strong. _

** I really never paid much attention, ** she admitted, sheepishly. 

** I wish I could make up to you for all the trouble I've caused, ** she added. 

"Did someone say "Trouble"?" we heard Jessie's voice ask, suddenly. 

"I'd suggest you make it Double," James' voice intervened. 

We saw them standing just inside the stadium, striking up their familiar poses.   
Mewtwo looked out of the corner of his eye at Mew. 

_ You could get rid of them, for starters, _ he suggested. 

** My pleasure, ** she answered, smiling. 

She began glowing pink, releasing a Psychic Blast shortly after. It sped towards Team Rocket, exploding on the floor near their feet.   
The impact sent the three members flying, out of the stadium. 

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled, crashing somewhere in the ocean. 

Mewtwo shook his head in pity. 

_ I've never met a more pathetic bunch, _ he remarked. 

The stadium began erupting with laughter, as everyone seemed to be agreeing with him.   
He, too, gave a small chuckle. 

_ Now that they've been taken care of, let's go inside, _ he told them. 

They all began walking inside the palace. He followed them, still carrying me in his arms.   
Mew was flying close to us, and he turned his head towards her. 

_ Why exactly was Team Rocket here? _ he asked, _ And why did they call you out, as if they owned you? _

** They were here because they were intending on crashing your little gathering, ** she replied, ** I followed them inside the palace, and intercepted them. You know, you're not the only one who can control minds. **

Mewtwo gave her an irritating look. 

** I also discovered your little basement lab, ** she added, ** You've been a busy boy, haven't you? **

_ Save it, Mew, _ he growled, irritably, _ It was stupid, and ill thought out, and I never should've done it. Now I have a problem, about what to do with them. _

** I could take them, ** she offered, ** They would be given to only the most worthy of trainers. **

_ You would? _ he asked, in surprise. 

** Of course, ** she replied, ** Just call it another favor in making amends. **

_ Thank you, _ Mewtwo told her, _ I'll wake them, and put them into my balls for you. _

_ Easier to carry them that way, _ he added, chuckling. 

Mew smiled at his joke. 

** Yes, it is, ** she agreed. 

We, then, entered into the palace.   
The stadium disappearing, as the wall closed in behind us. 

_ We'll have to think of what to do with the stadium, in the future, _ Mewtwo mused, to me. 

_ We'll think of something, don't worry, _ I assured him. 

_ If I don't, you certainly will, _ he replied, smiling, _ You always manage to. _

_ You have some pretty good ideas yourself, _ I said. 

He grinned, nuzzling my cheek lovingly. 

"Are you all right, Ki?" I heard Ash's voice suddenly ask me. 

Mewtwo turned to his side, finding him standing next to us. 

_ Yes, _ I answered. 

"That's good," he replied, shuffling his foot. 

He stared down at it, appearing to be uncomfortable.   
He, then, looked back up at me again. 

"Look," he began, hesitantly, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was wrong in saying you were under Mewtwo's control, and I'm sorry for calling you a whore." 

_ I forgive you, _ I told him, quietly. 

"Huh?" Ash replied, confused, "You do?" 

_ Of course, _ I answered, _ You didn't think I would? _

"Not after all the things I've said to you, no," he mumbled. 

_ Listen to me, Ash, and listen good, _ I began, _ If you are unable to forgive, then you are no better than the person who caused you harm. _

_ I forgive you, just as I forgive Mew, _ I continued, _ I cannot hold grudges against the two of you, because I would end up the same way. If you can't forgive others, you can't forgive yourself. _

"I guess you're right," Ash answered, smiling. 

I smiled back, and then, watching him as he left us.   
Joining the other trainers, who began talking to him. 

_ You are truly astonishing, my love, _ I heard Mewtwo tell me, suddenly. 

I gazed up at him, to see him smiling at me. 

_ Thank you, _ I said, softly, smiling back. 

** I raised her pretty well, didn't I? ** Mew bragged, to him. 

_ Mew, stop it, _ I replied, giving an embarrassed giggle. 

Mewtwo gave a light chuckle, nudging my cheek gently.   
He walked to the banquet table afterwards, sitting down in one of the chairs. Positioning me in his lap. I leaned against his chest, my head nestling in his fur.   
He gently began stroking my hair, closing my eyes in content.   
************************** 

** What do we do about the trainers? ** Mew suddenly asked Mewtwo, curiously. 

He looked in their direction, frowning in thought. 

_ I suppose they could return to the mainland, _ he answered, finally, _ But they might accidentally leak out information to our whereabouts. Kids are like that. _

_ If anybody were to know where we are, _ he continued, _ It would prove to be disasterful. Especially since I know that Giovanni still lives. He's determined to get his hands on Ki. He wants her killed. _

He gazed down at her, feeling tears in his eyes.   
He gave her forehead a gentle kiss. Noticing, then, she had fallen asleep.   
Her breathing coming in warm, soft, breaths against his skin. Her angelic face glowing with peaceful happiness.   
He felt a tear running down his cheek, as he wondered how anyone could kill someone as precious as her. 

_ I don't want that to happen, _ he added, softly, to Mew. 

** Is it possible to erase their memories of this place? ** she asked. 

_ It is, _ he replied, looking back up at her, _ But I would have to inform them of that decision. I just can't do it spontaneously. _

** Why don't you call them over here, and see if they agree to the terms, ** she suggested. 

_ Agreed, _ he answered. 

_ If I could have your attention, please, _ he called out, speaking to the trainers. 

They all stopped talking at once, glancing over in his direction. 

_ Thank you, _ he said, _ Now, if you would be kind enough as to come over here, and take a seat, please? There is something I must discuss with you. _

They all ambled over to the table, sitting down in the remaining chairs.   
Their gazes were fixed on Mewtwo, waiting for him to begin speaking. 

_ You know, as well as I do, _ he began, _ That you will soon be leaving this place to continue on your journeys. This is where a problem arises. _

"What kind of problem?" Misty asked, curiously. 

_ You know too much of this place, and where it is located, _ he replied, _ That puts Ki, and myself, in danger. If Team Rocket were to know of where we were, their leader, Giovanni, would try to come after us. He wants Ki dead, for what he thinks she did to me. _

"You mean the fact you, and her are a couple," Ash commented. 

_ Exactly, _ Mewtwo replied, _ That's why I said there is a problem with you returning back to the mainland. _

"We wouldn't tell anyone, honest," Fergus told him. 

_ I know you wouldn't; deliberately, _ Mewtwo answered, _ But I mustn't take that chance. What I'm asking of you is would you agree to having your memories erased? Just for safety precautions. Otherwise, I wouldn't do it. _

They remained silent for a while, thinking through the request carefully.   
It would mean they would lose their newfound friends, but if it was for Ki's safety, then it was important. 

"I'll do it," Ash finally spoke up. 

"Me too," Misty replied. 

"Same here," Brock answered. 

The other three agreed as well.   
Mewtwo smiled. 

_ Thank you, _ he said, softly. 

_ Your Pokemon are also included in on the deal, _ he told them, _ They, too, will forget this place. _

"Will we ever see you again?" Misty asked. 

_ Maybe, perhaps, but when the time is right, _ he answered. 

She nodded her head understandingly.   
He smiled, then motioned to Nurse Joy. She walked over to him, stopping near his chair. 

_ You will be joining them, as well, _ he told her, _ I've kept you from your duties far too long. _

"True," she replied, "But I've been meaning to take a vacation anyway." 

Mewtwo began chuckling. 

_ Yes, but not in this way, _ he said, smiling. 

_ You will all be transported back to the wharf, _ he informed them, _ Neither you or your Pokemon will remember the events that occurred during your stay. _

_ And please, no mushy good-byes, _ he added, grinning. 

They all began laughing. 

"How about we just say "So long," then," Ash said. 

_ That's fine, _ Mewtwo replied, smiling. 

_ Are you ready? _ he asked them. 

"Yes," was the reply. 

He nodded his head in approval, his eyes beginning to glow blue.   
Suddenly, a bright, white, light began engulfing the room. It surrounded the trainers, beginning to lift them up in the air.   
They all gave surprised gasps, as the light began swallowing them up. In a bright flash, they suddenly vanished, the room becoming empty.   
There was no evidence now that anyone had ever occupied it, except for the people who lived there.   
************************** 

Seeing a flash of light, I awoke with a start. I had unknowingly dozed off to sleep, being as tired as I was.   
I found the room was totally empty, aside from Mew. Earlier, it had been teeming with trainers, and their Pokemon, but they had all mysteriously disappeared.   
It was very quiet now, with the only sound being the fountain's waterfall. 

_ Where is everyone? _ I asked Mewtwo, curiously. 

_ I transported them back to the mainland, _ he replied, _ And have erased their memories along with it, for our protection. _

_ Oh, _ I said, simply, feeling too tired to pursue the subject. 

I closed my eyes again, giving a soft sigh. 

_ I did not mean for it to wake you, _ he whispered to me, quietly, _ I'm sorry. _

_ It's all right, _ I murmured, beginning to doze off. 

I could feel myself, then, being gently lifted off his lap, and into his arms.   
An instant later, I felt my dress being removed from my body, feeling bedsheets shortly after. The covers were brought up around my chin, keeping me warm.   
A lock of hair was gently brushed away from my face. I, then, felt a soft kiss on my forehead.   
Smiling, I fell into a deeper sleep.   
************************** 

** The poor girl was exhausted, ** Mew remarked, quietly, to Mewtwo, ** Not that I blame her. It's five o'clock in the morning. **

He didn't answer her.   
He was leaning against the door frame of the bedroom, watching Ki as she slept. His eyes holding a dreamy, far away, look.   
The only movement, to indicate he was still among the living, was the steady twitching of his tail. 

** Uh, Mewtwo? ** Mew asked, ** Hello, did you hear me? **

He gave no indication as to whether he had heard her or not.   
He just kept his eyes glued on Ki, a smile beginning to spread across his face. 

** Man, you are gone, ** she commented, shaking her head. 

_ Huh? _ Mewtwo started, beginning to snap out of it. 

** You've been standing there for over ten minutes, ** Mew began, annoyed, ** Not listening to a word I've been saying. Instead, you were looking like you've reached the rings of Saturn, you were so spaced out. **

His face began flushing a deep crimson, embarrassed by the fact that she had caught him daydreaming. He did that a lot lately, sometimes unknowingly.   
A few times, Ki, herself, caught him staring at her. Appearing to be very spaced out indeed.   
She always asked what was wrong, but never answered the question. Now, this time, Mew had caught him, and he was going to have a tougher time in avoiding her. 

** Ok, spit it out, what's wrong? ** Mew confronted him, after sensing his distress. 

_ Nothing, _ he mumbled, turning his head away from her. 

He didn't want to talk to her about his daydreams. They would seem silly to her. 

** No, it isn't either, ** Mew answered, ** Tell me, Mewtwo. Tell me what's bothering you. **

_ I want a family, _ he finally muttered, after a long silence. 

** You want, what? ** she asked, confused, ** I didn't hear you, say it again. **

_ I want a family! _ he answered, louder, now a bit angry, _ Does that answer your question? Now leave me alone. _

He stalked off down to the main hall, teleporting outside to the balcony. He walked over to the railing, and leaned against it, staring out over the ocean.   
The storm he had created was now gone. Having stopped it soon after he teleported the trainers. 

A light breeze started up, slightly ruffling his fur.   
A soft, golden haze was beginning to appear in the east, indicating sunrise was not far off. 

** Mewtwo? ** he heard a soft voice ask, suddenly. 

He turned his head away from the ocean, finding Mew floating beside him. 

_ What do you want now? _ he grumbled. 

** I want you to tell me what's making you so angry about wanting a family, ** she said, simply. 

Mewtwo gave a heavy sigh, adverting his eyes from her gaze. 

_ Nothing you'd understand, _ he replied, quietly. 

** Try me, ** she answered. 

He gave her a wry smile. 

_ You sound like an advertisement for a new food product, _ he stated. 

Rather than being amused, Mew gave an exasperated sigh. 

** There you go changing the subject, ** she replied, ** I asked you about family, not food advertisements. **

He scowled at her, his good humor now vanishing. 

_ I already told you, _ he growled, angrily, _ It's nothing you'd understand. _

He snapped his head away from her, looking back across the ocean.   
A lone tear escaped his eye, beginning to make its way down his cheek. It fell, landing on the railing beneath him. 

** Please, Mewtwo, please tell me what's wrong, ** Mew pleaded him, softly. 

For a minute, he just kept staring across the ocean, not saying a word.   
Finally, he turned away from the railing, giving his full attention to her. 

_ Do you really want to know? _ he inquired her, quietly. 

** Yes, ** she replied, ** I do. **

He sighed deeply. 

_ I am angry because I'm afraid, _ he began. 

** Afraid of what? ** Mew asked, curiously. 

_ Afraid that if I should have a family, Giovanni may come after us again, _ he continued, _ He wants her killed, and if she is heavy with child, if and when he comes, I lose both her and the baby. _

He adverted his gaze from Mew, hiding his tears. He felt her hand touch his shoulder, and he flinched.   
He didn't want her touching him. He didn't want her showing any remorse to him, either. He was supposed to be the strong one, and here he was blubbering like a baby. 

** It's okay, there's no shame in crying, ** Mew soothed him. 

_ It's a sign of weakness, _ he replied, roughly. 

** No, it isn't, ** she argued, ** It shows you have a heart, and that you care deeply, about what happens to Ki. **

He became silent, feeling the tears streaming down his cheeks. If he were to cry, then he'd do it silently. No way was he going to break down like he did in the stadium, when he thought Ki was lost to him forever.   
Of course, that quickly changed, when he unknowingly let out a choked sob. 

Why? Why must he be deprived of happiness?   
He already overcame one obstacle, but how many more would he have to overcome, before his happiness was complete? 

** I wish I could tell you what to do, ** Mew remarked to him, quietly, after reading his thoughts, ** But you have to decide yourself what to do. I can't make the decision for you. **

She paused a moment. 

** All I can tell you is if you really want a family, ** she continued, ** By all means, go ahead. You're safe here. No one knows where you are. **

She began to smile. 

** Just be prepared for more than one, ** she added. 

Mewtwo stared at her flabbergasted, his tears drying immediately. 

_ What the hell do you mean? _ he asked. 

** I mean that Mews give birth in litters, ** she answered, grinning, ** It's possible that you could have up to four. **

_ Four?! _ he exclaimed, _ My god! _

Mew began chuckling. 

** Well, you wanted a family, ** she replied, ** It's just going to be a bit bigger than you originally wanted. **

_ But four? _ he answered, shaking his head in disbelief, _ I don't know. _

** I said you could have up to four, ** she told him, ** There's no guarantee you will have four. Two, maybe three, at the most. I'm just saying to be prepared, 'cause it does happen. **

_ Would she be able to carry them all? _ Mewtwo asked, curiously. 

** The chances are a little lower, than for one or two, ** she answered, ** But yes, to full term even. **

_ It won't put her in danger, will it? _ he asked. 

** No, I think she'll be fine, ** she replied, ** The babies, too. **

He gave a deep sigh, as if in relief. He turned away from Mew, then, gazing towards the east.   
The sun was just beginning to rise, its light softly illuminating the balcony. 

** I should be going now, ** she said to him, quietly, ** I don't want to worry Sabrina, for staying away so long. **

Mewtwo turned to face her. 

_ Is this Sabrina your trainer? _ he asked. 

** No, ** she answered, ** She's my friend, and is like a big sister to Ki. **

_ Oh, _ he said, _ Then, why would she be worried? Since you own yourself. _

** I live with her, that's why, ** Mew replied, ** I have lived at Sabrina's Gym for as long as I can remember. **

** I discovered Ki when she was abandoned, eighteen years ago, outside it, ** she continued, ** I raised her as my own, even giving her her name. I also discovered she had Psychic Powers, after she mentally began crying when she was a baby. **

** I didn't know she was half Mew, ** she added, ** Until you told me. **

Mewtwo was silent for a minute, appearing to be thinking. 

_ I cannot imagine why anyone would want to abandon her, _ he finally answered, _ Who could be so heartless? _

** I often wonder that myself, ** Mew replied, ** But I don't know the answer. **

_ You wanted to bring her home with you, _ Mewtwo told her, quietly, _ What will you tell Sabrina, when you do not return with her? _

** Only that she is a big girl now, ** Mew answered, ** And it's time she started living on her own. Though, not entirely alone. She has you, and pretty soon a family, as well. **

Mewtwo smiled. 

_ At least you aren't going to lie to her, _ he remarked. 

** No, and I wouldn't either, ** Mew replied. 

_ If you're leaving, _ he began, _ I'd better see about those Pokemon, and put them into their balls. _

** Already done, ** Mew answered, proudly, producing three black Pokeballs out of thin air. 

_ What? _ he asked, astonished. 

_ Why you sneaky little..... _ he started, but then stopped. 

He began laughing, then, realizing what she was up to. 

_ I think I see what you were planning by doing this, _ he said. 

** You bet, ** she replied, grinning, ** Now go up there, and start on your family. The sooner, the better. Let her sleep for a while first, though, and then start. **

_ I'm not daft, _ he retorted, _ Of course I'll let her sleep. _

** And by the sound of it, ** she added, ** You need sleep yourself. **

He knew she was right.   
He was feeling pretty tired, being awake all night. 

_ Ok, fine, _ he answered, _ I'll go to bed, too. Anything to get you going. _

** Hmph, I know when I'm not welcome, ** she said, with fake sarcasm, smiling. 

_ Just go already, _ he told her, also smiling. 

** Will do, ** she replied, beginning to fly away from the palace. 

** Good luck! ** she called back, laughing. 

_ Oh, god, _ Mewtwo said to himself, embarrassed. 

He watched her disappear into the clouds, then teleported back inside. He went straight to bedroom, appearing just inside it.   
For a minute, he hung back, just watching her sleep. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping.   
Her face always had a peaceful, tranquil, expression on it. She also seemed more angelic, if it was possible to be even more angelic than she already was.   
If they were to have children, she would more than likely produce beautiful offspring. 

Without a sound, he began walking across the room to the bed. Climbing in next to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and gently pulled her closer to him.   
He let her lie on his front, her head settling softly on his chest. She gave a quiet sigh of content in her sleep.   
Laying his head gingerly on hers, he soon fell asleep.   
************************** 

The next thing I knew, I was being awakened by a gentle kiss on my lips. I opened my eyes, blinking them sleepily.   
I saw Mewtwo was in bed with me, smiling warmly at me. 

_ Good morning, my love, _ he said, softly, _ Or should I say, "Good afternoon." _

Good afternoon?! My god, what time was it?! 

_ About two o'clock, _ he answered, reading my thoughts. 

_ I'm sorry, _ I apologized, _ I didn't mean to sleep so late. _

_ I've been asleep, too, since we both stayed up all night, _ he replied, _ It would be natural to sleep until this late, so don't be sorry. _

He began kissing me softly on the lips. I felt his tongue begin slipping into my mouth, gently caressing my tongue. I gave a soft moan of pleasure.   
His body began gingerly pressing against mine. A second later, I felt the needle prick, between my legs.   
Soon after, I was moaning quietly with immense ecstasy. 

This was unlike our previous sexual intercourses, it was beyond description.   
I could feel my hormones starting to rush through me as I felt him going deeper, leaving me absolutely breathless. 

_ Don't stop, _ I told him, between moans, _ Don't ever stop. _

_ I don't plan to, _ he replied, grinning, ramming in harder. 

_ Oh dear god! _ I moaned, _ Ohh! _

He slowly began rocking his body, my hips swaying in sync with his. 

_ Oh, god! _ I said, panting, _ Oh! _

He began to ease up a bit. 

_ No, please, don't stop, _ I begged him, still panting, _ Keep going. _

He grinned, and all too willingly began again. 

_ Ohh, ahh! _

We went on for hours, until we finally exhausted ourselves.   
I was as sore as hell afterwards, but I didn't care. I would gladly go for another round, and I was certain he would as well.   
We were now lying against one another. My head resting softly on his chest, hearing his heart beat.   
He had his arm over my hip, and was lovingly caressing my private with his hand. 

_ I love you, baby, _ he whispered to me, softly. 

_ I love you, _ I murmured, quietly. 

He gave me a soft kiss on my lips. Gently breaking off, shortly after.   
I nestled deeper in his fur, closing my eyes. Being as tired as I was, I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.   
************************** 

It was one week later, after our little episode, that I noticed that something was wrong. I was using the facilities, when I discovered the problem.   
It was supposed to be that time of month, starting that day. Yet, there was nothing to suggest that it was.   
I had been late before by one day, so I didn't think nothing more of it. However, when the whole week went by without evidence, I started to worry.   
I'd never been a week late before. 

That, though, was just the beginning. Other problems began appearing, being stretched out over time.   
The following week after my skipped period, I woke up one morning feeling extremely nauseous. 

It was very early, the sun having not yet risen.   
Mewtwo was still asleep, and I quietly sat up in bed, trying not to disturb him. I carefully peeled back the bedcovers, and got up, slipping on a robe.   
I put a hand on my stomach, feeling the nausea starting to overwhelm me. Quickly teleporting, I reappeared in the facilities a few seconds later.   
Where I began depositing last night's dinner. 

This happened every morning over the next few days. Waking up having to rush to the facilities immediately.   
Fortunately, it occurred while he was still sleeping, so I didn't have to worry about him being suspicious. 

In the afternoon, I was fine, that is until food was mentioned. I would feel the nausea returning, but I didn't throw up. To keep it from happening, I avoided eating whenever I could.   
Today, though, I couldn't. 

He had gone out of his way to bring home a delicious lunch, and I didn't want to make him feel bad by not eating.   
We were now sitting at the banquet table, eating it. Or in my case, trying to appear as if I were.   
I was picking at my share, wanting to be away from it. Not only because of the smell of it was making me nauseous, but looking at it was almost downright unbearable. 

_ You're not eating, my love, _ he said to me, suddenly, sounding concerned, _ Is something wrong? _

This was the confrontment I had been dreading, and now I was faced with it. 

_ No, everything's fine, _ I answered, quickly, taking a bite of my food. 

I chewed it, forcing myself to swallow it afterwards. The second it hit my stomach, I felt it coming back up again.   
Having no time to teleport to the facilities, I quickly turned away from the table. Throwing up on the floor.   
I heard a clatter of dishes, then, his chair scraping across the floor. He was by my side in under a second flat. 

_ My god! _ he exclaimed, lifting me up into his arms, _ You're sick! Why didn't you tell me?! _

_ I...... _ I started, but he shook his head. 

_ Shh, don't talk, _ he told me, softly, _ I'm taking you straight to bed. _

Too weak to protest, I let him take me to the bedroom. There, he set me on the bed, and began undressing me.   
He laid my clothes in a chair, finding my nightgown shortly after. Carefully slipping it over my head, gently pulling my arms through the long sleeves.   
When he finished, I laid down on the bed, my head nestling in the pillows. 

He brought the covers up around my chin. Gently brushing a lock of my hair back in place with his hand.   
Sighing wearily, I closed my eyes, and began drifting off to sleep.   
************************** 

What was he to do? He never imagined her getting sick like this. He felt panic starting to rise up in his throat, having to force it down.   
Ok, first of all, what he could do was remain calm. He couldn't panic, least something else should occur.   
Second of all, don't panic. Third of all.... Did he mention not panicking? 

Oh, god! What good was it doing to tell himself he wasn't going to, when he was? He wasn't expecting anything like this, and he was clueless as to what to do.   
He glanced back over at her. She was sleeping now, and she seemed contented. Showing no evidence of the incident downstairs.   
Maybe he was just overreacting, maybe there was nothing wrong at all. Then again, for nothing, it seemed an awful lot. 

Lately, she had been withdrawn, and was always tired. When they went to bed at night, she would fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
Her appetite had decreased dramatically, and it was already small before. She barely ate, and would just pick at the food, like she did earlier.   
He didn't question her until today, and now he wished he hadn't. He had, in a way, forced her to eat.   
He felt guilty for making her, because it then resulted in making her sick. 

He was beyond worried about her. He didn't know how to help her, if she needed it. Because he wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with her.   
Suddenly, he thought of a way he might be able to find out.

Maybe if he contacted Mew, she'd know what to do. After all, she raised Ki, from infancy on. She probably knew what it was that was making her sick.   
Within a few moments, he had a worried Mew floating beside him. 

** What did you say was wrong with her? ** she asked Mewtwo, glancing at Ki's sleeping form. 

_ She hasn't been eating lately, _ he answered, _ And she regurgitated a little while ago. _

He, then, lowered his eyes to the floor in guilt. 

_ After I made her eat, _ he added, quietly. 

** It's all right, ** Mew comforted him, ** You didn't know she was sick. **

She paused a moment, thinking. 

** She probably has a virus, ** she mused, ** It'll pass soon enough, and she'll be fine. **

Mewtwo breathed a sigh of relief, looking back up at her. 

_ Thank you, _ he told her, _ I am grateful to you for coming out so far. _

** It's ok, ** Mew replied, ** I have been meaning to check up on you anyway. **

** So, did you do it? ** she asked, with a sly grin. 

_ Mew......, _ he warned. 

She began chuckling. 

** Ok, I understand, ** she answered, smiling, ** None of my business. Sorry for prying. **

He gave her a smirk. 

_ You get a kick out of tormenting me, don't you? _ he asked her. 

** I try my best to, ** she replied, grinning. 

He started shaking his head, smiling. 

_ Go home, _ he told her, simply. 

** Adieu to you, too, ** she said, teleporting. 

Mewtwo sighed.   
If she wasn't so helpful to him he'd kill her. She was god-awful annoying. 

He looked towards the bed, seeing Ki was still sleeping peacefully. That was the best thing for her.   
He watched her a minute, his eyes expressing worry. He hoped she would be well soon. Giving her one final glance, he teleported, going downstairs to clean up.   
*************************** 

I woke up a little while later, feeling somewhat better. Getting out of bed, I took off my gown, putting my clothes back on.   
I, then, decided to look for Mewtwo. I probably scared him half to death, becoming sick like that.   
Teleporting, I disappeared from the bedroom. Reappearing, seconds later, in the main hall.   
He wasn't there. 

Instead of continuing my search, I decided to wait for him. Eventually, he would come, and I didn't want to miss him by going off somewhere else.   
I wandered over to the fountain, sitting down on the edge of its base. I stared into the pool, gazing at my reflection.   
I even looked sick. 

My face was pale, and had even gotten thinner. My eyes holding a tired expression. What was wrong with me? What was causing me to be this sick?   
I wish I knew the answers. I just couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what was wrong. 

I gave a deep sigh, placing my hand in the pool. Destroying the reflection with water ripples.   
For a while, I just sat there, staring into space. Absent-mindingly playing with my hand in the water, slowly swishing it around.   
Suddenly, I gave a soft sigh of content, feeling a smile playing on my lips. Staring dreamily at nothing, as if I were daydreaming. 

The room began fading, then, a new room taking its place. It was decorated to resemble a baby's nursery, several cribs being positioned around the room.   
I saw a shadowed figure sitting in a rocking chair, holding a blanketed bundle. I peered closer into the blanket, a small head peeking out at me.   
It gave a soft coo, slightly wriggling its body in the blanket. 

The vision disappeared shortly after, and I was now staring at the wall across the main hall. I was dumbfounded, wondering if I had gone insane as the result of my current condition.   
What in god's name brought that on?! 

_ Are you all right, my love? _ I suddenly heard a voice ask, softly. 

I turned my head away from the wall, looking beside me.   
Mewtwo was sitting on the fountain next to me. His deep amethyst eyes gazing worriedly into mine. 

_ Yes, my love, _ I assured him, quietly, _ I am. _

I leaned my body towards him, resting my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, gently pulling me closer to him.   
I nestled my head in his fur, giving a soft sigh of content. 

_ That's good, my angel, _ he told me, _ You seem much happier now. _

_ I am, _ I murmured, softly, _ Now that you are here. _

He smiled, giving me a delicate kiss on my lips. He, then, gently broke off, and began nuzzling my cheek lovingly. I smiled, snuggling up closer against him.   
I was glad he hadn't asked me why I was sick, because I didn't know myself. 

Fortunately, my mysterious illness ended that night. Waking up the next morning without having to go to the facilities.   
In the following week, my appetite returned, being as small as ever. However, I was glad I was eating again, and Mewtwo was happy as well.   
Things began improving from there. 

I was no longer feeling so tired, and the color even came back in my cheeks. Plus, my face lost its sickly appearance, filling back out to its full shape.   
For a while, everything seemed normal again. 

The only questionable change was that we weren't having sex like we used to, which we found rather unusual. The impulse just seemed not to be striking us as much as before. We didn't let it bother us, though, continuing to show our affection through other methods.   


Two weeks passed, and it was now the first day of January, New Year's.   
On this morning, Mewtwo was downstairs, preparing us a special breakfast. 

Climbing out of bed, I started getting dressed.   
I began pulling on a pair of jeans, fastening them around my middle. Finding them extremely too tight there, I quickly unfastened them. Refastening them at my hips. 

I found it rather bizarre that I had so much trouble fastening them at my stomach. They had never been that tight before around my middle.   
My worst fear came true, when I glanced down at my stomach. Finding a small, well rounded, bulge was forming on top. 

Oh, god! I was putting on weight!   
How?! I had been sick for an entire week, consuming absolutely nothing. Plus, even though my appetite had returned two weeks ago, I still wasn't eating very much.   
I just hoped that my sweater would cover it, until I could lose the extra weight. I'd just skip breakfast today, to start off with. 

I slipped on the pale lavender sweater, pulling it down over my stomach. Creating yet another problem.   
The sweater was clearly defining the bulge, protruding it. 

This was terrible. How could I possibly wear any clothes, without showing my stomach?   
Without thinking, I laid a hand on it. Instead of feeling the softness of such as any extra weight, I felt a hard firmness.   
I quickly snatched my hand away from my stomach, as if it had burned me, and just stared in bewilderment. 

What the hell?!   
I quickly began shaking my head, as if trying to make sense of it all. This was crazy. Was I imagining all this? Was it some kind of dream? Was I even awake? What the hell was wrong with me?   
For no reason at all, I started crying. 

I sat down on the bed, and lying down, began curling myself up. Burying my face in the pillow, I started sobbing.   
I felt so lost, so afraid. I couldn't understand what was happening, and for some reason, I was afraid of losing Mewtwo over this.   
Afraid he may not love me anymore, because I was no longer beautiful. 

_ You know that's just plain silly, _ I scolded myself, _ He loves you for you, not your beauty. _

I realized it was true. He did love me for just being myself, not because I was beautiful.   
Suddenly, I began laughing, realizing how foolish I've been. There was nothing to worry about.   
He wouldn't care if I put on weight. After all, he was always worrying about me being so thin. 

Sitting up, I wiped away the last of my tears, and stood up on my feet.   
Putting on my shoes, I, then, teleported to the main hall. I found the banquet table was being set for breakfast, by Mew.   
She looked up when she saw me appear, and smiled. 

** Good morning, Ki, ** she greeted me, cheerfully, ** Did you sleep well? **

_ Yes, _ I replied, slowly, _ But what are you doing here? _

** You, and Mewtwo both, ** she answered, a bit haughtily, ** Can't I pop in for breakfast when I want? **

I giggled. 

_ Of course you can, _ I said, smiling. 

** Thank you, ** she replied, grinning. 

I, then, felt strong arms gently begin encircling my waist.   
I looked up, and smiled, seeing Mewtwo. 

_ Good morning, baby, _ he told me, softly. 

_ Good morning yourself, my love, _ I said, quietly, kissing him. 

We kissed a few minutes, then gently broke off.   
I rested my head on his chest, nestling it in his fur. He began softly stroking my hair. 

** Quick, where's a camera? ** Mew asked us, suddenly, ** You guys are just too cute. **

Mewtwo shot her an irritating look, and I started giggling. 

_ How about you finish setting the table? _ he growled at her. 

** Sheesh, no need to be a grouch, ** she answered. 

He gave her another look, taking a menacing step towards her. 

** Ok, I'm going, ** she said, quickly, backing off. 

She flew over to table, and began working again.   
I gave a small chuckle. Mewtwo nudged my cheek, smiling. 

_ She's a pain in the ass, _ he remarked. 

_ I know, _ I replied, grinning, _ But it's just how she is. _

He grinned, giving me another nudge. 

_ I better go see if breakfast is ready, _ he told me, releasing me from his hold, _ I'll be back shortly, my love. _

He nuzzled my cheek, and then left, leaving me alone with Mew.   
I sat down in a chair, giving a contented sigh. I unknowingly laid an arm across my stomach, my hand resting on the bulge.   
I felt Mew gazing at me, and I glanced up at her. She was smiling at me, as she watched with growing interest. 

** Ki, stand up, ** she suddenly requested me. 

_ What? _ I asked, confused, _ Why? _

** You don't know? ** she answered, in disbelief. 

_ Know what? _ I replied, curiously. 

** Never mind, you'll know soon enough, ** she said, ** Now, please, stand up. I want to get a better look at you. **

A better look at me?   
Oh, shit! She saw how my stomach looked! 

_ It's nothing, _ I told her, quickly, crossing my arms over the bulge, _ Just a little weight gain. _

** Weight gain, nothing, ** she countered, ** Now stand up. **

Sighing, I stood up on my feet, but didn't uncross my arms. 

** Put your arms down, and let me see, ** she told me. 

Reluctantly, I uncrossed my arms, letting them hang at my sides.   
She flew over to me, coming closer to my stomach. She laid a tiny hand on the bulge, beginning to feel of its shape.   
I tensed when she began pulling up my sweater, exposing it. She began running her hand across it, feeling of the skin.   
When she finished, she pulled the sweater back down over it, and started grinning. 

** Looks like he succeeded, ** she remarked. 

Succeeded? Succeeded what? 

_ Mew, what is this all about? _ I demanded. 

** Later, ** she told me, still grinning. 

** Mewtwo, get your furry ass in here! ** she suddenly called out to him. 

Why was she calling him?! 

_ What do you want with him? _ I asked her, beginning to panic, _ This doesn't have anything to do with him. _

** Oh, believe me, ** she answered, ** It does. **

** Mewtwo! ** she yelled, again. 

_ What?! _ he suddenly shouted, irritably, appearing in the room. 

** Move your tail over here! ** Mew ordered him, pointing to a spot near me. 

_ God-dammit, Mew! _ he replied, angrily, stalking over, _ What the hell do you want now?! _

He came up behind me, gently encircling his arms around my waist. 

_ Do you have any idea what she could possibly want with us, this time? _ he asked me, softly. 

_ Not in the slightest, _ I answered, quietly. 

_ Now that you have our attention, Mew, what is it that you want? _ he asked her, annoyed. 

She started smiling. 

** Only that you've managed to get what you wanted, ** she told him. 

_ Which is, pray tell? _ he answered, exasperated. 

Instead of replying, she flew closer to me, gingerly placing a hand on my rounded stomach. 

** You're pregnant, ** she said to me, softly, grinning. 

_ I'm, what?! _ I cried, in disbelief. 

_ She's, what?! _ Mewtwo exclaimed, immediately after. 

** Ki is pregnant, ** Mew repeated, removing her hand, ** A little over a month, to be exact. **

_ How do you know for certain? _ he demanded. 

** The shape, for one thing, ** she replied, ** Her stomach is well rounded. You can see it, as well as feel it. **

** The skin is becoming stretched, ** she continued, ** It has gotten a bit tighter, its smoother. Plus, the bulge is firm, and hard, not soft. **

I placed a hand on my stomach, not believing I was pregnant.   
I could feel the bulge beneath my fingers, realizing it was like Mew had described it. It was firm, and hard, no softness being evident.   
I slipped my hand under my sweater, feeling the tight smoothness of the skin. 

Then, it hit me, withdrawing my hand in shock.   
I was truly, genuinely, pregnant. There were no doubts that I was.   
I suddenly felt intense joy starting to well up inside of me. I was to carry, and bear, his child.   
I was going to have a baby. 

_ Oh, my love, _ I murmured to him, softly, nestling my head in his fur, _ I'm so happy. _

I felt his hand begin gently stroking my hair. 

_ I cannot begin to tell you how overjoyed I am, my angel, _ he whispered, quietly. 

_ Neither can I, _ I answered, softly. 

He stopped stroking my hair, gingerly laying his hand on my stomach. 

_ I can't believe this is my baby, our baby, _ he remarked, quietly, beginning to lightly caress the bulge. 

** Remember what I told you, Mewtwo, ** Mew suddenly spoke up, grinning, ** Mews give birth in litters. **

Litters?! 

_ Just how many are we talking here? _ I asked her, flabbergasted. 

** Three to Four, ** she answered, simply. 

Three to Four?!!   
Oh my god! 

_ How many am I carrying now? _ I inquired, anxiously. 

** I don't know exactly, ** she admitted, ** Because I don't have what medical professionals have. **

_ Is there a way we can find out? _ Mewtwo asked. 

** Not without going to a doctor, ** she replied. 

_ No, _ he answered, firmly. 

_ Wait a minute, _ I interrupted, suddenly thinking of a way, _ What about Nurse Joy, in Pallet Town? She knows us both, she can help. _

** Nurse Joy? ** Mew asked, confused, ** But she's a Pokemon doctor. **

_ I am part Pokemon, _ I stated, _ And pregnancies are the same in both humans and Pokemon. _

** Yes, I suppose you're right, ** she replied, ** But how do we go about doing it? **

_ We drop in, _ Mewtwo told her, simply. 

** Unannounced? ** she asked, appalled. 

_ Yes, _ he said. 

** Now? ** she answered, in disbelief. 

_ The sooner, the better, _ he replied. 

He gave my middle a gentle pat, nudging my cheek lovingly. 

_ Ready, my love? _ he asked me, softly, smiling. 

_ Yes, _ I answered, quietly, grinning. 

He picked me up in his arms, nuzzling between my breasts. I started giggling, and he gave me a lop-sided grin.   
He, then, teleported us. Leaving behind a frantic Mew. 

** Wait! ** she called out, too late, ** Ohh! **

She sighed with frustration, sitting down in a chair. 

** I guess I'll hold down the fort, then, ** she muttered to herself.   
************************** 

Mewtwo, and I reappeared inside the Pallet Town Pokemon Centre, a few seconds later. Luckily, the Centre was deserted, and we avoided being seen by trainers.   
Nurse Joy was sitting at her desk, busily writing on a clipboard. She hadn't noticed our arrival, being so absorbed in her work. 

Mewtwo walked over to the desk, stopping directly in front of her. Throwing our shadows on the clipboard.   
She noticed the sudden change in light, glancing up from it. 

"Oh!" she yelped, softly, giving a startled gasp. 

_ Shh, _ he told her, _ It's all right. You remember us, don't you? _

"How could I not forget you two," she replied, smiling, "The only human, and Pokemon couple ever known." 

He gave her a half smile. 

_ I see our reputations exceed us, _ he answered, _ However, I'm still wary of having it known to everyone. _

She gave a small chuckle. 

"Don't worry," she assured him, "Your secret is safe with me." 

"Now," she added, leaning forward, "What brings you here after so long?" 

_ Well......, _ he began, hesitantly, shifting his gaze down at me. 

_ We're expecting, _ I finished, smiling, giving my tummy a soft pat. 

Joy's eyes began widening in shock, her back falling against her chair. 

"Oh my god," she finally said, in disbelief, after a long silence, "You're pregnant?" 

_ Yes, _ I replied, grinning, _ And we came to see what we're expecting. _

"Ultrasound, you mean," she remarked, quietly, "Yes, you can" 

"The equipment is in the next room," she added, getting up from her chair, "Follow me." 

She stepped out from behind her desk, starting to walk down the hall. Mewtwo following closely behind.   
She led us to a large room, finding it filled with medical equipment. A large examining table being position in the center. 

"Just set Ki on there," she instructed Mewtwo, pointing to it, "And we'll get started." 

He walked over to the table, placing me in a sitting position on top of it.   
Nurse Joy came over, shortly after, carrying an ultrasonic device in her hand. 

"This device helps us determine the number of fetuses, by hearing their heartbeat," she explained to us. 

She set the device on the table, near me. 

"Could you lie down for me, please?" she asked me. 

I did as I was told, anxious for her to begin. 

"Now, pull up your sweater, and then unfasten the jeans," she instructed, "Pull them down a little as well." 

I undid the jeans first, slightly pulling them down.   
I, then, pulled up my sweater. Gathering it around the crest of the bulge.   
It was clear to see that my middle was ballooning out considerably. The skin beginning to become greatly stretched.   
I'd soon have to begin shopping for maternity clothes, most likely today. 

I laid a hand on my stomach. Gently running my finger along it, feeling of the smooth skin.   
I still couldn't believe I was pregnant. The signs had been right in front of me the whole time, and I hadn't known.   
Well, now I knew, and I couldn't have been happier. 

Mewtwo came over to the table, then, gingerly laying his hand on my stomach. He began to lovingly stroke it with his finger.   
He was smiling as he did, his eyes holding a dreamy expression. I smiled as well, closing my eyes in content. 

"Uh, Ki?" I suddenly heard Nurse Joy's voice say, to me, hesitantly. 

_ Hmm? _ I answered, opening my eyes. 

She was looking at me a bit strangely, eyeing my burgeoning belly. 

"How far along did you say you were?" she asked, curiously. 

_ I didn't, _ I answered, _ But I'm a little over a month. _

She began shaking her head in disbelief. 

"You look closer to four months," she remarked. 

Four months?! 

_ I'm only one month pregnant, _ I replied, _ Not four. _

_ She is only one month, _ Mewtwo told her, agreeing. 

"Ok.....," she said, a bit baffled, "But that's a big baby." 

I started grinning. If she only knew. 

"Well, let's see what we've got here," she added, clicking on the device. 

Mewtwo removed his hand from my stomach, then, watching her intently.   
The machine began whirring to life a second later, and she placed its receiving end on my middle. There was a brief sound of static, as she started moving it.   
A few seconds later, there came the sound of a heart beating. 

"That's one," she told us. 

She moved it again, hearing another heartbeat. 

"Two," she said. 

She moved it yet again, immediately hearing another. 

"Three," she replied. 

By now, the expression on her face was turning to awe.   
She didn't move it very far, before encountering another. 

"Oh, god," she stated, "Four." 

Then, the surprise that topped it all.   
She moved the device once more, completing the full circle, and heard yet another. 

"Holy shit!" she cried, dropping the receiver as if it were on fire, "That's five!" 

My god! Five?! I was carrying that many?!   
I quickly glanced over at Mewtwo, who was appearing to be in a state of shock. His facial expression was blank, his eyes staring at absolutely nothing. 

_ My love, are you all right? _ I asked him, worriedly. 

For a minute, he didn't seem to appear as if he had heard me. 

_ I....... I need to sit down, _ he finally stammered out. 

Finding the nearest chair, he collapsed into it.   
He leaned back heavily against it, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. 

_ Oh, god, _ he started babbling, _ Five, I have five kids. _

"He's flipped," Nurse Joy remarked. 

_ Shut up! _ I snapped at her, angrily. 

She looked like I had slapped her in the face. 

"I'm sorry," she said, softly. 

I didn't answer.   
Instead, I pulled my jeans back around my hips, fastening them. I pulled my sweater down over my belly, scooting off the examining table.   
I, then, walked over to where Mewtwo was sitting. I climbed up into his lap, shifting my weight a bit so that I wasn't hurting him.   
I laid my head on his chest, nestling it in his fur. Sighing softly in content, and pure joy. I could feel him starting to calm down, his body becoming more relaxed. 

_ Five is a wonderful number, _ I began speaking to him, softly, _ I couldn't ask for a more perfect number. _

_ You really like the idea of having so many, at one time? _ he asked me, quietly, coming out of his stupor. 

_ Yes, _ I answered, _ I do. _

I wasn't lying either. I was certain it would be a wonderful experience.   
The weird part was I wouldn't have minded being pregnant with more. 

_ If five isn't enough, this time, _ I told him, smiling, _ We'll have six next time. _

He stared down at me in astonishment. 

_ You want that many? _ he asked, amazed. 

_ I'll have as many as you want, _ I answered, grinning. 

He started grinning as well. 

_ I want endless amounts, _ he admitted. 

_ Then, endless you shall have, _ I replied, softly, kissing him. 

We kissed a few minutes, before gently breaking off.   
He, then, carefully began lifting up my sweater. Revealing my burgeoning belly, shortly after.   
He laid a hand on the bulge, beginning to lovingly stroke its smooth skin. I sighed softly in content, snuggling up closer against him. 

_ We'll need a room for them, when they're born, _ I remarked to him, quietly. 

He thought for a minute. 

_ I can remodel the stadium, _ he finally answered, _ And turn it into a nursery. _

_ Sounds like a good plan to me, _ I replied, lazily, closing my eyes. 

"Hey, guys," I heard Nurse Joy say, suddenly, "Congratulations." 

I opened my eyes again, giving her a smile. 

_ Thank you, _ I told her. 

_ One question, _ Mewtwo began, _ Will she be able to carry them, safely, to full term? _

"I don't see why not," she answered, truthfully, "She's young, and healthy, for the most part, and she has the body frame to carry more than one. So, she'll be fine." 

"Just make sure she takes it easy, though," she added, "Because it's easy to miscarry in the early months. She's at a greater risk, because she's carrying five." 

_ I'll make sure she does, _ he replied, nudging my cheek lovingly. 

I smiled at him, then lightly began shifting my weight.   
Settling back down, in a slightly different position. 

"You don't seem to be particularly comfortable in that outfit," Joy remarked to me, suddenly. 

I realized she was right, that I did feel pretty uncomfortable wearing this.   
A new wardrobe was a definite must, as I would be more comfortable wearing maternity. 

"I have some extra time on hand," she told me, "I can take you shopping, if you want." 

_ That would be wonderful, _ I answered, _ Thank you. _

I glanced up at Mewtwo, seeing if he would come, but he shook his head. 

_ Shopping is not one of the things I do, _ he replied. 

I giggled, and Nurse Joy laughed. 

_ All right, my love, _ I said, chuckling. 

He gave my cheek a loving nudge. 

_ I will remain here, to wait for you, _ he told me, smiling. 

He gave my tummy a gentle pat, removing his hand from it shortly after. Pulling my sweater down carefully over it.   
He, then, gave me a soft kiss on my lips. We began kissing with deep passion, his tongue beginning to slip into my mouth. Finding my tongue, began caressing it lovingly.   
I moaned quietly with pleasure. 

After kissing a few minutes, we gently broke off. Him delicately setting me down off his lap.   
Nurse Joy walked over to me, then, standing beside me. 

"Come on," she said to me, smiling, "You, and I will have a ladies day out." 

"No males," she added, winking at Mewtwo. 

_ Well, now I feel left out, _ he replied, putting on a fake pout. 

I bursted out laughing, and he began chuckling. 

"You can still come, if you want," Joy told him, grinning. 

_ No, _ he answered, smiling, _ I'll let you go on without me. _

_ If you are sure, my love, _ I said to him, quietly. 

_ I am, _ he told me, softly, _ Besides, you need a day out. Go on, and have fun. I'll be all right. _

He nuzzled my cheek gently, and I smiled. 

_ I love you, _ he whispered, quietly. 

_ I love you, _ I murmured, softly. 

He gave me a delicate kiss on the lips, gently breaking off shortly after. He, then, placed a hand on my tummy, and began rubbing it gingerly.   
I smiled, and he smiled as well. 

"Don't worry," Nurse Joy assured him, "I'll take good care of her, as well as the babies." 

He glanced over at her. 

_ See that you do, _ he answered. 

"Right," she said, nodding her head. 

She shifted her gaze to me, then, smiling. 

"Ready?" she asked me. 

_ Yes, _ I replied. 

"Great," she told me, taking my hand, "Let's go." 

Mewtwo removed his hand from my belly.   
Lifting up his arm, then, to carefully begin running his fingers through my hair. 

_ Be careful, _ he cautioned me, quietly. 

_ I will, _ I answered, softly. 

He put his arm down, letting Nurse Joy take me away.   
Watching me longingly, as I left the room with her.   
************************** 

He had wanted to go with her, but he felt like she needed a day to herself. Besides, he wanted to stay behind, to collect his thoughts.   
The whole morning seemed to be a blur to him. Starting back at the palace, with the unexpected news of her pregnancy.   
He had been absolutely overwhelmed by it that he couldn't believe it. 

He thought Mew was joking, when she announced that Ki was pregnant. Especially after she had just finished annoying the hell out of him.   
She wasn't supposed to be at the palace in the first place. She had just popped in.   
Further tormenting him by inviting herself to breakfast. 

He got back at her, though, by making her set the table. He told her that if she wanted to eat she could work for it, especially after coming unannounced.   
In which, she had been later astonished at _ him, _ for thinking the very same idea. When he brought Ki here, to find out just how many they were expecting. He was, then, further astounded by the already unbelievable pregnancy.   
They were having quintuplets. 

This is when the full effect of her being pregnant hit him. He realized he was going to be a father.   
His dream was coming true. He was getting what he had been wanting, a family.   
He was completely overjoyed by this, his heart soaring up in his chest. 

He didn't know, however, he would have so many at one time.   
He would've been content with just having two. Three would've been great, and four would've been wonderful, but five?   
My god, he was in paradise. He was thrilled beyond description. 

At first, however, when he heard the news he was almost horrified. He had gone into shock.   
Not only by finding out he now had five kids, but by what Ki must've been thinking. She may not have wanted so many.   
She had been upset before, at the thought of having three to four kids. Who knew what her reaction was in knowing she was carrying five. 

He had sat in the chair he was sitting in now, foolishly repeating he had five kids. While he felt like he was going to start crying, because she didn't want this many.   
His dream of having a family was shattered. That is, until she came to sit in his lap, in trying to comfort him.   
In which, she told him that five kids was perfect for her. 

He had stared at her in disbelief, not sure if what he had heard was right. Did she really want five kids, at one time, or was she just trying to make him feel better?   
He asked her if she really felt comfortable with it. He got a very genuine "yes," and a surprise along with it. She wanted to have more.   
Saying if five wasn't enough, to begin with, they could have six the next time. 

Which he thought he was dreaming, when she said it.   
He, then, asked her if she really wanted so many. To make sure he hadn't imagined her saying that.   
He got the reply that she would have as many as he wanted. 

As many as he wanted?! My god! The joy he was feeling about just this one pregnancy, they could end up with hundreds!   
He admitted to her that he wanted an endless amount, and she answered, _ promised, _ that he would. 

He didn't doubt it either. It was easy for her to become pregnant, when she was ready. Of course, she would probably become pregnant everytime they'd have sex like that.   
It was an unforgettable experience, and he had enjoyed it so. She had, too, and didn't want him stopping either. 

He smiled, remembering how he played with her. He would start to taper off a bit, to tease her, and she would ask for more.   
In which, he gladly gave it to her, because he didn't want to stop himself. 

Now that he thought about it, it was the day she had conceived, resulting in the five offspring she was carrying. Because there had been no other sexual intercourse after that. The impulse hadn't been striking them like in the past, just doing it spontaneously. Nature already knew she was pregnant, and was telling them so.   
He wished he'd known sooner, that she was pregnant. Although, it had been a nice surprise.   
He couldn't possibly be any happier. 

He couldn't wait until she returned. So he could see her again, and their unborn children.   
To him, her body seemed even more beautiful, with her middle being rounded in pregnancy. 

He hoped she was all right out there with Nurse Joy.   
He had a bad feeling all of a sudden for letting her go off without him. A number of things could happen to her, and one major threat was still lurking around out there.   
That threat's name was Giovanni. If he got a hold of her, he'd lose both her and the babies.   
He had to catch up with them. 

Springing up from his chair, Mewtwo sprinted out of the room.   
Dashing out the front doors of the Centre, a few seconds later.   
*************************** 

_ I appreciate you doing this for me, _ I told Nurse Joy, as we walked into town. 

"The pleasure's all mine," she answered, "You two make a wonderful couple, and you'll make great parents as well." 

I smiled. 

_ Thank you, _ I replied. 

For a while, we walked in silence, continuing our way down the road. A few minutes later, we passed the welcome sign, entering into Pallet shortly after.   
The shops were just becoming visible, when I suddenly got a weird feeling. 

I was a little concerned at first, because I thought something was wrong with the babies.   
Something, though, reassured me that they were all right, and I gave a soft sigh of relief. Glad that I wasn't starting to miscarry.   
I didn't want to lose a single baby. 

The feeling wasn't of danger, so I didn't worry about that.   
The only way I could best describe the feeling was want. I couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly I was desiring, but I realized I was hungry.   
Having missed breakfast when we came here. 

For some reason, the word "chocolate" suddenly came to mind. I realized I was craving for it, of all things.   
I had no idea why, but I just wanted chocolate, and I wanted it now. 

_ Is there a place where we could go, and get some chocolate? _ I asked Joy, _ Anything chocolate is fine; I just want chocolate. _

"Chocolate?" she repeated, a bit surprised, "Well, there is a malt shop around the corner that has chocolate shakes, if you want that." 

_ That qualifies as chocolate to me, _ I replied. 

She gave a small chuckle. 

"I see what brought this on," she remarked, "You're craving for it." 

_ In the worst way, _ I answered, grinning. 

She smiled. 

"You'll be having a lot more cravings as you get farther into your pregnancy," she told me, "Some of them will be so bizarre, you'll wonder how you even thought of it in the first place." 

_ I don't even know why I thought of chocolate, _ I said, _ It just suddenly came to me, and now I want it. _

"That's how it works most of the time," she replied, "You get the feeling you want something, and a word pops into your head. The next thing you know, you've got to have it." 

_ Like the chocolate that I want, _ I remarked, seeing the malt shop coming into view. 

_ Yeah, man! _ I yelled, breaking into a sprint. 

"Ki, wait, slow down!" Joy called to me, frantically, "I promised Mewtwo I'd take care of you, and your babies! You don't need to strain yourself like that!" 

I slowed down, then, coming to a stop a little ways down the road.   
I waited for her to catch up, as she began hurrying towards me. 

"My god," she gasped, out of breath, when she reached me, "For being pregnant like you are, you sure are fast." 

_ I'm sorry, _ I apologized, _ I guess I got a little out of hand. _

"You must really want that chocolate bad," she said, "This is only your first craving. I'd hate to see your others. I almost feel sorry for Mewtwo." 

_ I wasn't that bad, _ I objected. 

"Not that bad?!" she answered, in disbelief, "Ki, you were ready to run a marathon to get that chocolate. You weren't kidding when you said you were craving for it in the worst way." 

I started laughing. 

_ I guess you're right, _ I replied. 

She smiled. 

"Come on," she told me, "Let's go put an end to that chocolate frenzy." 

Together, we walked the rest of the way to the malt shop.   
************************** 

A well-dressed man, sitting in a corner booth, watched as a Nurse Joy, and a teenage girl walked into the malt shop. He eyed the girl closely, with recognition.   
Though, he couldn't place who she was, he knew he had seen her before. 

He watched her as she began ordering a chocolate shake, her voice reaching his ears. Her voice was familiar to him as well.   
However, he was having trouble remembering when he had ever heard it through his ears. He remembered it better ringing inside his head, as if by telepath. 

She, then, turned her head to Nurse Joy, and started talking. When she did, the light hit her around the neck, bouncing off a silver locket.   
Then, it hit him, and he started growing angry. 

The owner of the locket was the girl who had his Mewtwo. The very same girl who made a pervert of herself, in having an affair with the Pokemon.   
The very thought made him shudder, knowing how disgusting it was. 

Without thinking, he began reaching inside his jacket, intent on pulling out his gun. He stopped in time, however, realizing it was too great a risk. He couldn't kill her here; there were too many witnesses.   
He lowered his arm down, and continued to glare at her, boiling in his own rage. 

Her shake was ready now, and she took it, turning her body around to head to the door. His felt his mouth drop open, nearly hitting the floor, when he saw her protruding belly.   
My god, she was pregnant! Mewtwo had done gotten his little whore pregnant!   
Well, he knew he couldn't kill her now, because she was carrying the offspring of the most powerful Pokemon in existence. 

The man began to smile. A sick, evil, twisted smile.   
Why settle for just Mewtwo, when the girl could bear him more of the same? He would have himself a collection of them, and there would be no stopping him from taking control of the world.   
However, in order to achieve this ultimate goal of world domination, he would have to kidnap the girl. Then, he would use her as bait, to lure in Mewtwo. 

He glanced at the Nurse Joy with her, and scowled. Getting her wouldn't be as easy as he hoped, not with that annoying nurse at her side.   
He'd have to wait until she was alone, which would prove to be futile. She would never be alone, because Mewtwo was going to be protecting more than just her.   
He'd have to strike when she was more vulnerable, and now was the perfect time to do it. 

He watched as they both began walking out the door, leaving the malt shop.   
He, then, jumped up from his seat, and began following them. Making sure to keep far back enough so they wouldn't get suspicious, but close enough so he didn't lose them. Thus, began the stalking of his prey.   
************************** 

I took a sip of my shake, savoring its rich chocolate flavor.   
Before I knew it, I consumed the entire drink. Emptying the extra-large cup, in a matter of seconds. Satisfying my craving, for the time being.   
I tossed the cup into a garbage can, being located just outside the malt shop. 

I felt Nurse Joy's gaze, and I turned my head towards her, seeing the shocked expression on her face.   
She looked from me to the garbage can, and then, shifting her gaze back to me again. 

"That must've been one hell of a craving," she remarked, in awe, "We've barely even left the shop." 

I chuckled. 

_ I had to give them what they wanted, _ I replied, gently patting my tummy. 

She smiled. 

"The clothing store is not far from here," she told me, "It's just down the street." 

She started walking in that direction, and I followed, staying near her side. I suddenly had a nagging feeling that someone was watching us.   
About a minute later, we reached the shop. Finding that it was the same shop I had visited previously. 

We went inside, the bell tinkling as we opened the door. We, then, headed for the maternity, and started looking around.   
I found several cute outfits that clearly defined my pregnancy. I was very proud of the fact that I was pregnant, and I didn't mind showing it. 

The outfits I chose mainly consisted of doll tops, and black stretch pants. The tops being a variety of colors. Though, most of them were different shades of blue, and purple. The most recurring hues were ice blue, and dark blue, and lavender, and deep violet. 

By the time Nurse Joy, and I finished, we had gathered enough clothes for both winter and summer. Nearly emptying the racks.   
We paid for them, Joy splitting the cost between us. By saying she wanted to buy half of the clothes as a gift, and I let her.   
Though, not before having a little dispute. 

I felt it to be totally unnecessary for her to do that, but she insisted it. So, in order not to appear ungrateful, I accepted.   
After we paid for them, I changed into a more comfortable outfit. Depositing my other one in a bag.   
I was now wearing a long sleeve, deep violet doll top, and black stretch pants. 

We left the shop, then, heading back towards the Pokemon Centre. Each carrying a hand full of shopping bags.   
We were barely outside of town, when I suddenly got the feeling someone was following us. I stopped walking, turning around to face the opposite direction. Looking back towards town.   
Though, I didn't see anyone, I still felt the presence of one. 

Joy had stopped walking as well, coming to stand beside me. 

"What's wrong?" she asked me, concerned. 

_ Someone is following us, _ I answered, in a low voice, keeping my eyes glued in front. 

I didn't want to turn my attention to her.   
Fearing that I may miss the person I was sensing. 

"Are you sure?" she replied, quietly. 

_ Yes, _ I said, simply. 

I glared at the empty road, feeling my anger rising.   
If this person was thinking they could escape me by hiding, they were seriously mistaken. 

_ Show yourself, coward! _ I called out, challenging the unknown being. 

"Watch who you call a coward, young lady," a gruff voice answered. 

A sharply dressed man suddenly emerged from behind the shrubbery. His sinister red eyes piercing right through me.   
I felt my blood starting to run cold, realizing who he was. Giovanni. 

"We meet again, my dear," he said to me, "My, how you've changed." 

He gazed at my middle, giving me an evil smile.   
I put my hand protectively over my pregnant belly, taking a step backwards. 

_ What do you want now? _ I asked him, frightened. 

"Why, you, and Mewtwo of course," he answered, starting to advance towards me. 

He suddenly stopped, noticing my eyes were beginning to glow. 

"I have no desire to kill you anymore," he continued, as if reassuring me, "Now that you are carrying his offspring, I have a new goal in mind. You will bear his children for me, and give me the strongest fighting force in the Pokemon World." 

Rage began building up inside of me, my Psychic energy charging higher. 

_ I will not let you do that! _ I hissed, _ I will not let you turn my children into slaves! You will find it is not so easy to capture either me or Mewtwo! _

I was getting ready to launch a Psychic Blast at him, when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to the side, finding Nurse Joy shaking her head.   
I immediately dissipated my power, the Psychic energy disappearing from my body. Knowing the reason why of her disapproval.   
However, despite the concern for my babies, I was annoyed at her for stopping me. 

"Please, Ki, don't strain yourself," she told me, quietly, "It's not good for the babies." 

_ What am I supposed to do, then?! _ I snapped, angrily, _ Just let him take me, so that he can turn my children into slaves? He'll use me as bait to get Mewtwo, as he is not here with me. _

_ I don't want that to happen, _ I added, furiously, _ I want Giovanni dead. _

"Officer Jenny will take care of him," she whispered, "So don't worry." 

_ Officer Jenny is not here! _ I retorted. 

"Don't be too sure," she replied, still whispering, smiling, "We're standing right in front of the Police Station." 

I stared at her in astonishment, and then, looking past her. Sure enough, there was the Pallet Town Police Precinct.   
In the doorway, there was an Officer Jenny, a Growlithe standing near her heels. 

"Sic him, Growlithe," she commanded the Dog Pokemon, pointing to Giovanni. 

"Growl," it answered, running towards him. 

"Oh, shit!" he cried, as the Growlithe began closing in on him. 

He took off in a sprint, hoping to outrun it. Growlithe ran faster, trying desperately to catch him.   
However, Giovanni had gotten a head start, and it couldn't keep up. 

Growlithe slowed down, stopping to catch its breath.   
Finding he was no longer being pursued, Giovanni stopped running. He turned around to face us, whipping out a gun from inside his jacket.   
Pointing the barrel in my direction. 

"Playtime is over!" he shouted, "Anyone moves, and I let her have it!" 

He had the gun positioned in the center, aiming at my middle. If he were to fire, the bullet would hit my stomach, instantly killing the babies.   
As well as myself. 

I started feeling tears streaming down my cheeks. Just when everything was going so well, this had to happen.   
Why? Why couldn't he leave me alone? Why couldn't he leave Mewtwo alone?   
We were so happy now that I was pregnant. Why must our happiness always be shattered, by him? 

_ I love you, _ I whispered to the air, choking back a sob, _ Don't ever forget that. _

I closed my eyes, the tears pouring down my face. 

"What in god's name was that?!" I suddenly heard Nurse Joy exclaim. 

I quickly opened my eyes; in time to see a purple blur streaking past us. It slammed into Giovanni, with the force of a nuclear bomb.   
The impact knocked the gun from his hand, and then, suddenly exploding in mid-air. Giovanni, on the other hand, was sent sailing down the road.   
About a hundred yards later, his body hit the ground, with a sickening thud. 

I heard the clear sound of crushing bone, as his back began shattering. I winced inwardly, as he began screaming in pain.   
I didn't know for certain, but it was possible he could've severed his spine, as well. 

The blur was now a solid object, becoming Mewtwo.   
Tears of joy began spilling down my cheeks as he came over to me, embracing me in a gentle hug. I buried my face in his fur, crying softly.   
I felt his hand begin gently stroking my hair. His head gingerly resting on mine. 

_ Shh, baby, _ he whispered, quietly, _ It's all right now, I'm here. _

I began quieting down, my tears becoming less frequent. A few minutes later, only a few remained.   
I lifted up my head, and looked into his eyes, beginning to smile. He smiled back, gently brushing away the tears with his hand. 

_ Are you all right, my angel? _ he asked me, softly. 

_ Yes, my love, _ I replied, quietly, _ Thanks to you. _

He gave me a soft, delicate, kiss on my lips. Becoming passionate, a few seconds later.   
He began slipping his tongue into my mouth, lovingly caressing mine. I moaned softly with pleasure. After a few minutes, he stopped, gently breaking the kiss.   
He, then, placed a hand on my tummy, and began rubbing it gingerly.   
************************** 

Nurse Joy was smiling as she watched, and Officer Jenny looked on with stunned horror.   
She walked over to her, stopping at her side. 

"Just what in the hell is going on?" she whispered. 

Joy turned her head to her friend, still smiling. 

"Exactly what you see," she answered, "They're mates, and they're expecting quintuplets." 

Jenny stared at her in astonishment. 

"You're joking, right?" she asked, in disbelief. 

"No, I'm not," Joy replied, "They are truly mates, and she is pregnant with five offspring." 

"But he's a Pokemon," Jenny countered, "Why on Earth would he mate with a human? It's not natural." 

"In most cases, yes," Joy told her, "However, these two are special. They are both half and half." 

"You mean the girl is half Pokemon?!" Jenny answered, flabbergasted, "Which one is she?" 

"Same as him," Joy said, "A Mew." 

Officer Jenny just stared in awe.   
Though, she was having a hard time accepting the information, she decided to take her friend's word. After all, she'd never known her to make things up, even things like this. 

"I never would've guessed it," she remarked. 

"It took me by surprise myself, when I first found out," Joy admitted, "I never dreamed a human, and a Pokemon would be lovers, and I never imagined she would become pregnant. Especially not with as many as she's carrying." 

"I understand, though," she continued, "That it's natural for her to conceive at least that many, as Mews give births in litters. The number varies with each pregnancy, but it's possible to conceive up to eight. However, the chances become slimmer for carrying them to full term, but it can happen." 

She paused a minute. 

"Ki has a body in which she can carry that many," she began, again, "Her Mew heritage allows that. Though, they would be smaller, and a bit weaker. However, if they're anything like their parents, they'll survive." 

"Would she really be able to carry that many?" Jenny asked her, amazed. 

"I think so," Joy replied, smiling. 

"Well, with her being four months pregnant," Jenny said, "I guess it would be possible, as they are quite small now." 

Nurse Joy started smiling. 

"She's only one month pregnant," she told her. 

"One month?!" Jenny cried, in disbelief, "Her middle is already suggesting she's close to five months! How would she be able to carry eight, if five is already making her stomach swell?!" 

"As I mentioned before," Joy answered, "As the number grows, they would get smaller. I'm just saying she can quite possibly carry that many." 

"Besides," she added, "With her being as thin as she is, she's showing early." 

Jenny began shaking her head. 

"I find the whole thing unbelievable," she remarked. 

Nurse Joy gave a small chuckle, and continued watching the happy pair.   
**************************** 

He stopped rubbing my stomach, just letting his hand rest on top. I gently covered my hand over his, laying it on my belly.   
He began smiling, and I smiled as well. 

_ Shall we return home? _ he asked me, softly, _ I am sure Mew is about ready to tear her fur out, wondering where we are. _

_ Hmm, _ I replied, chuckling, _ I didn't know you cared so much. _

He grinned. 

_ It would be amusing to find a bald Mew, _ he admitted. 

I bursted out laughing, and he began chuckling as well. Our laughter faded a minute later, but we both remained smiling.   
He patted my tummy gently, beginning to grin. 

_ She'll be surprised when we tell her we have one more than she anticipated, _ he told me. 

I began grinning as well. 

_ She'll be even more surprised when we tell her we'll want more, after these are born, _ I replied, giving my tummy a soft pat. 

_ Immediately after, _ he added, _ The sooner, the better. _

I laughed. 

_ Not too soon, _ I answered, _ We'll wait until they're about a year old, then we'll start. _

_ But just in case, _ I continued, giving a sly grin, _ We do do it immediately after, how many would you like me to have? _

He gave me a mischievous grin. 

_ How many can you have, at one time? _ he asked. 

_ I'm not sure, _ I replied, truthfully, _ But how about seven? _

_ Better make it eight, _ he said, grinning. 

_ Ok, eight it is, _ I told him, chuckling. 

He gave me a soft kiss on my lips. As if sealing the promise of having eight babies in the future.   
That would be something interesting to experience, if it should happen. Our main priority now was bringing the present five into the world.   
He, then, gently broke off. Giving my protruding belly another soft pat. 

Suddenly, we heard a moaning groan of pain, coming from behind us. Mewtwo whipped around, glaring murderously at the person who emitted it.   
Giovanni was trying, laboriously, to sit up. He managed, but not without giving a yell of excruciating pain. 

"I will achieve my goal," he told us, gasping, "I will not be deterred." 

He weakly began reaching into his jacket, pulling out a gun.   
I gaped in astonishment. He had another?! 

He held it shakily in his hand, trying to pull the trigger. Mewtwo was quick in reacting, his body beginning to glow bright ice blue.   
He narrowed his eyes, burning with a cold blue fire. They began focusing on the gun, which suddenly exploded.   
Giovanni began screaming, as blood started pouring from his mutilated hand. 

_ You don't give up, do you? _ Mewtwo asked him, hissing angrily. 

"And I don't plan to, either," he gasped out. 

_ I'm afraid that plan has just been terminated! _ Mewtwo snarled, his Psychic energy becoming a darker blue. 

He, then, released a Psychic Blast. It began racing towards Giovanni, bursting into an intense white ball at his feet.   
The blast blew Giovanni off the ground, sending him skywards. His body flew through the air, sending him sailing over the treetops.   
He, then, disappeared. The gravity of the earth pulling him downwards.   
Hopefully, when he crashed to ground, the impact would instantly kill him. 

Mewtwo snorted angrily in disgust. He, then, turned to face me.   
His angry expression quickly began fading, softening to a gentle gaze. He began walking over to me, coming up behind me.   
He wrapped his arms around my waist, placing a hand on my tummy. He began rubbing it gently, gingerly resting his head on mine. 

_ I swear if Giovanni is still alive, after that, _ he began, _ I will kill out him outright. No more fooling around. He will be in pieces when I get finished with him. _

_ I will not let him harm you, or the babies, _ he added, softly. 

I laid my head on his chest, nestling it in his fur.   
Giving a soft, deep, sigh. 

_ He wants more than just that, now, _ I answered, quietly, _ He no longer wants to kill me. Instead, he was going to take me, and use me as bait to get you. He wanted me to bear our children for him. So that he could turn them into his own personal fighting force. He wants to make them slaves, and do his bidding. _

_ Now that he knows I'm pregnant, _ I continued, _ He'll be twice as determined to get his hands on me. That is, if he is still alive. Which I hope to God he isn't. _

_ It will be the day hell freezes over when I allow him to do such a thing, _ he told me, furiously. 

He stopped rubbing my stomach, gingerly resting his hand on top.   
He nuzzled my cheek lovingly, beginning to smile. 

_ Ready to go home, my angel? _ he asked me, softly, _ You need to rest. It's not good for you to be out so long. _

_ I am a bit tired, _ I admitted, quietly. 

He gently kissed my cheek. 

_ Then, we'll go, _ he replied. 

He, then, noticed the bags in my hand. 

_ Give those to me, _ he requested, quietly, reaching for them, _ I won't let you carry them. You'll hurt yourself. _

I smiled, knowing he was right. They _ were _ heavy.   
Between him, and Nurse Joy, I wouldn't be allowed to do anything for a while. 

I handed the bags to him, and he immediately took them. 

_ Nurse Joy has a few more, _ I told him, smiling. 

He looked at me as if I were joking, and then, glanced over at Joy.   
She smiled at him, showing him the bags. 

_ Dear god, _ he remarked, quietly, in awe, _ I'm afraid to ask, but just how much did you buy? _

_ Enough for both winter and summer, _ I replied, grinning. 

He shook his head in disbelief. 

_ It appears to be more than just two seasons worth, _ he answered, _ Are you sure you didn't clean out the establishment? _

Joy bursted out laughing, and I began chuckling. 

_ I'm sure, _ I said, smiling. 

He started grinning, nuzzling my cheek.   
Joy walked over to him, giving him the bags. He took them in his other hand, creating a temporary problem.   
He couldn't hold me in his arms, wanting me to take a rest from standing on my feet. 

_ You'll have to hold onto me, _ he told me, _ So I can teleport us both. _

I wrapped an arm around his slender waist, holding onto him securely. 

_ Hang on tight, _ he cautioned, beginning to teleport. 

Nurse Joy began waving her hand good-bye, as we disappeared from Pallet Town. *************************** 

Joy gave a small sigh, staring at the now empty road. 

"They're gone," she remarked, quietly, to Jenny. 

"They are very peculiar," Jenny replied, "They didn't say good-bye. Seems kind of rude, doesn't it?" 

"They come and go as they please," Joy answered, "They don't say good-bye. Because saying good-bye is like saying you'll never come back." 

"They'll be back," she added, "Because they didn't say it."   
*************************** 

When we arrived back at the palace, a few seconds later, we found a very enraged Mew. 

** Where the hell have you been?! ** she demanded, the second we appeared, ** I've been worried sick! **

Instead of answering, Mewtwo set the shopping bags on the floor, teleporting them to our bedroom.   
He, then, picked me up in his arms, and nuzzled my cheek lovingly. I smiled, nestling my head in his fur.   
He bent his head down to my stomach, giving it a soft kiss. He lifted his head back up, giving my cheek a gentle nudge. 

** Did you hear me? ** Mew suddenly asked, angrily, ** I said where have you been? **

_ The Pokemon Centre, _ Mewtwo answered, roughly. 

** It doesn't take three hours to find out how many babies you're expecting, ** she countered, ** You went somewhere else. Where did you go, and what's with the shopping bags? **

_ What's with the "20 Questions"?! _ Mewtwo retorted, _ We don't have to tell you of our whereabouts. We go where we like. If it includes shopping bags, fine. I still don't have to tell you where we went. _

** You're impossible, ** she told him, in disgust. 

_ Like you're any better, _ he replied, irritably. 

_ Stop it, please! _ I shouted at them, suddenly, beginning to get a headache. 

My outburst surprised them, and they stopped bickering immediately. 

_ No more fighting, _ I continued, _ I'm tired of hearing it. You're both giving me a headache. It's been a long day, and I'm already tired, so I don't need you two going at each other's throats. _

They both remained silent after my little speech.   
Mewtwo giving me an astonished look. 

_ I'm sorry, _ I said to him, quietly, _ I'm tired, and all that fighting wasn't helping. I'm just ........ Ohh, I don't know. I'm sorry, my love, truly sorry. _

Not understanding why, I started crying, burying my face in his fur. 

_ Baby, what's wrong? _ he asked me, softly, concerned. 

** Mood swing, ** Mew answered, instead. 

_ Mood swing? _ Mewtwo asked, puzzled, _ What's that? _

** It's where your emotions shift from one to the next, ** she replied, ** First you may be angry, then sad. **

** It works a lot like that with any emotion, ** she continued, ** Her body is changing because of her pregnancy, and her hormones are out of whack. That's why you'll be seeing a lot more, like the earlier one. **

_ Probably even more, _ Mewtwo mused, quietly, _ Since she is pregnant with five. _

** How many did you say? ** Mew asked, in disbelief. 

_ Five, _ he repeated, softly, smiling, _ We're expecting quintuplets. _

For a minute, she was speechless, staring at Mewtwo as if he'd just dropped from the sky. 

** Holy Moses, ** she finally answered, in awe, ** When you do it, you really do it. **

He scowled at her. 

_ As if it were any concern of yours what I do, _ he replied, irritably, _ I do what I please, and if I want five children, I'll have five children. _

He nudged my cheek gently, which was wet with tears. 

_ Don't cry, my angel love, _ he whispered, softly, _ I'm the one who should apologize, not you. I am sorry for making you so upset, and I'm sorry for behaving so childishly. _

He gently began nuzzling my cheek lovingly. His lips brushed against mine, and began kissing me softly.   
By then, I had stopped crying, and was totally putting myself into his kiss. 

I felt his tongue begin slipping into my mouth, gently caressing mine. I gave a quiet moan of pleasure.   
After a few minutes, we stopped, gingerly breaking off. He, then, lovingly nudged my cheek, and I smiled.   
I nestled my head in his fur, giving a contented sigh. 

He gently brushed back a lock of my hair, which had fallen across my face.   
Giving my forehead a soft, delicate, kiss. 

_ Are you all right now, baby? _ he asked me, quietly. 

_ Yes, my love, I am, _ I replied, softly. 

He smiled, giving my cheek another nudge. 

_ Where is Mew? _ I inquired, suddenly, curiously. 

_ She's here, _ he answered, gesturing his head to his side. 

I peeked around his shoulder, seeing her floating beside us.   
Her eyes were full of remorse, quickly shifting them from my gaze. 

_ What's wrong? _ I asked her, concerned. 

She casted her eyes downwards, staring at the floor. 

** I'm the one who caused the trouble, not him, ** she mumbled, ** I shouldn't have started in on the two of you like that. I was just worried something might've happened, and I had no idea of knowing what. **

** I'm sorry, Mewtwo, ** she told him, looking back up at him, ** I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass, but I worry so much about Ki. **

** She is like my child, ** she continued, ** And the only one I've ever had. I've no children of my own, and watching her grow up is painful for me. Before I know it, she has a mate, you, and is now heavy with children of her own. **

She paused a minute, giving a deep sigh. 

** I feel left out, ** she finished. 

For a minute, neither I, or Mewtwo said a word.   
I didn't realize she felt this way. Why had she not said anything sooner? 

_ I did not realize you were feeling this way, _ Mewtwo remarked to her, quietly, breaking the silence. 

He fell silent again, as if thinking. 

_ I shouldn't have treated you the way I have been, _ he began, again, _ I guess I was still unsure about you. In other words, I didn't trust you, not after trying to take Ki away from me. I still thought if I should turn my back from you, you would take the opportunity to try again. _

He paused. 

_ I owe you an apology, as well, _ he continued, _ I should've trusted you, because you care about Ki as much as I do. I love her so much, and the thought of me losing her is too much to bear. I try, and protect her as much as I possibly can, because I don't want it to happen. I guess that's why I've been so hostile towards you. _

_ Anyway, _ he added, _ I'm sorry for hurting you, in any way. Perhaps it is not too late, to start over? _

Mew smiled. 

** I'd like that very much, ** she replied, softly. 

Mewtwo began smiling, as well.   
It was nice to see them getting along, for once. Maybe since they've found some common ground, things would be a little calmer. 

** I still can't believe you're having five babies, ** she told him, suddenly, ** How the hell did you manage that? **

** Wait, don't tell me, ** she added, immediately after, giving a sly grin, ** You probably spent the entire day doing it. It's a wonder she didn't conceive more than five, this time. I wonder how many she'll have next time around. **

_ Mew! _ he roared, in embarrassed irritation. 

Perhaps I spoke too soon.   
  
  
End Part Ten 

  
  


Well, that was certainly a surprise, and there are more surprises to come. Part Eleven brings an unexpected visitor, and chaos along with it.   
We also welcome our new additions, and they're not what you expect. As Ki gives birth to her last baby, though, tragedy unfolds, and the happy event is turned into a nightmare.   


I love getting feedback. So if you have comments, questions, or even flames don't be afraid to tell me.   



	11. New Arrivals

Between Two Worlds 

Mystic Mewtwo   
New Arrivals   
Part Eleven 

  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. 

Ok, guys. This part is one I know you've been waiting for.   
First, an unexpected visitor shows up at the palace, and misery follows closely behind. Resulting in a rather nasty ending. However, things become peaceful again, and before long, we start to welcome five expected arrivals into the world.   
Somehow, though, this joyous event turns into a nightmare. Leaving a new mother fighting for her life. 

  
  


In the four months that followed, things became more settled, and the days were less eventful. Mew stayed with us at the palace, despite numerous objections from Mewtwo. He didn't think it was necessary for her to do that. He had nearly hit the roof, when she first announced she was moving in.   
My head still hurts when I start remembering all the shouting he did. 

I, myself, also questioned her decision. My main concern was Sabrina.   
How would she react to Mew's unexpected change of location? Mew's reply had been she would just have to live with it.   
Mew returned to home to inform her. Only to find that Sabrina was unthrilled about it, just as Mewtwo had been. 

She wanted to know why the sudden change, and where the hell I was.   
Mew had managed to answer both questions, without revealing the actual truth. It proved to be difficult, though, because the explanation didn't convince Sabrina at first.   
She had kept prying, and Mew had a hard time trying to avoid it. It took a bit more urging, on her part, to make Sabrina finally accept it.   
However, if I knew her, she would keep trying, and eventually learn the real truth. 

This had been back in January, when it happened. It was now four months later, in late May.   
Since then, there hasn't been any word from her. Which meant, quite possibly, that something was brewing.   
What it was, remained to be seen. 

Today, though, nothing ominous was evident. It was a beautiful, spring, day.   
The sky was a clear, hazy, blue, and the sun was shining brilliantly. It's light dancing on the ocean's surface, making it sparkle.   
It was very warm, almost hot. A clear reminder that summer was not far off.   
A constant, cool, breeze from the ocean made things a bit more bearable. 

I was sitting on the grass, reading a book.   
I had not wanted to stay in on such a perfect day. 

I had my back to the sun, keeping it warm. I was facing the ocean, the breeze cooling me when I became too hot.   
It sometimes played with my hair, softly stirring it around my face. The pages of the book rustling every so often.   
My short sleeve, lavender doll top being plastered against my belly. Making it appear as if it were a giant birthday balloon. 

Being only five, nearly six, months pregnant my middle was exceptionally swollen. I appeared to be closer to eight months pregnant.   
The babies were getting bigger everyday, and had even began moving around. I could feel them now, as I was reading the book.   
I closed it, setting it down beside me. 

I laid a hand on my stomach, feeling them beneath my fingers.   
Mewtwo, and I had concluded, long ago, that we were having three girls, and two boys. We had yet to name them, but we decided to wait until they were born, before we did. Names were important, and we didn't want to choose the wrong ones. 

I began smiling as I started imagining them being born, and seeing what they were like. A sharp stab, in my belly, suddenly jolted me out of my daydream.   
At first, I thought I was going into labor, and I began to panic. I wasn't ready yet; it wasn't time for them to be born.   
However, I was proven wrong when another stab came, feeling a foot this time. 

Oh my god! They were kicking!   
I winced as another sharp kick came, jabbing me in the belly. Well, they were certainly strong, from the pain I was now experiencing.   
Oh, I couldn't wait to tell him. He would be just as thrilled as I am now, despite the pain. 

I picked up my book, and slowly stood up, my hand supporting my stomach. I, then, teleported inside the palace.   
I reappeared, seconds later, in the main hall. Laying my book on the table.   
As I did, I noticed the wall in front of the stadium was open, and I knew he must be inside. 

I walked towards it, feeling a bit self-conscious as I did. It's not easy to walk being this pregnant, and I was waddling along like a duck.   
A few minutes later, I arrived at the entrance, stepping inside the stadium shortly after. I looked around, and finally saw him standing on the far corner.   
He was at an angle where I could see him, but he couldn't see me. 

He was busily cleaning up the floor, a few brooms sweeping across the surface. His body generating Psychic energy, as he used his powers to guide them around the room.   
I knew he was getting the stadium ready to convert it into a nursery. As he was going to start on its construction in a few days.   
I watched him for a minute, noticing the contented expression on his face. 

I smiled, laying a hand on my belly. One of the babies giving a kick, afterwards. He was so overjoyed at becoming a father, and I didn't doubt he would be a good one. He already loved our children dearly, and they were not yet born.   
When they were, though, they couldn't be able to ask for a better one. 

I walked softly up behind him, putting my arms around his waist. For a minute, his body started tensing, as I had startled him.   
However, he began relaxing, as he realized it was only me. 

_ Would you like to take a break? _ I asked him, quietly. 

_ Yes, I would, my love, _ he admitted, softly. 

The brooms that were sweeping the floor suddenly came to dead halt, falling with a clatter. The Psychic energy disappearing from his body, as he dissipated his powers. I released my hold from around him, and instead, he began wrapping his arms around me. He gave me a soft kiss on my lips, gently breaking off shortly after.   
He, then, gingerly placed a hand on my tummy, and began rubbing it gently. 

_ How are they? _ he asked me, softly. 

_ Active, _ I answered, quietly, truthfully. 

I was trying not to give away the surprise. I wanted him to feel them kicking for himself.   
He smiled, then stopped rubbing. He rested his hand on top, just letting it lay there.   
It was at that moment, I felt another sharp kick against my belly, right where his hand was resting. 

With a smile, I watched him take his hand off, in shock.   
I glanced up at him, seeing his eyes widened in astonishment. 

_ They're........ they're kicking, _ he finally managed, slowly. 

_ With a vengeance, _ I remarked, grinning, _ They're on the warpath here. _

_ They're strong, _ he replied, _ They would be good fighters. _

_ You're not thinking of training them, are you? _ I inquired, my grin fading. 

I didn't particularly want that, but then again, it was a pretty tough world. They would need the skills to defend themselves, if it became necessary.   
It was not safe out there, and not having some form of defense, they would become easy pickings. 

_ Only if you were to permit, my love, _ he told me. 

_ I think it would be ideal for them to have a bit of fighting knowledge, _ I admitted. 

He smiled. 

_ Then, we shall keep the stadium, _ he answered, _ We will build a room in one of the towers, one of the closer towers. _

_ How about the one to the right of the main tower? _ I suggested, _ It's closest to us, than the left tower. _

_ Agreed, _ he replied, smiling, _ I will also build a passageway between the two. It will be easier to listen out for them, should they become fussy. _

_ It's settled, then, _ I said, giving him a kiss. 

We kissed a few minutes, then gently broke off. He laid a hand on my tummy, and softly began stroking it.   
One of the babies gave a sharp kick, and he began smiling. 

The kicking didn't seem quite so painful, as before. I was becoming immune to it, paying no heed to the sharp jabbing in my belly.   
I was rather overjoyed that they had started kicking. It gave me a sense of reality in knowing I was really pregnant, and with five children no less. 

I rested my head on his chest, giving a contented sigh.   
He gingerly rested his head on mine, beginning to rub my belly. 

** Hey, guys, ** I heard Mew's voice, suddenly, ** What's going on? **

I saw she was floating beside us, watching intently. 

_ The babies have started kicking, _ Mewtwo told her, proudly, smiling. 

** Really? ** she answered, astonished, ** That's great. **

I smiled. 

_ Would you like to feel them? _ I asked. 

** Sure, ** she replied, coming closer to my burgeoning belly. 

She, then, rested a tiny hand on top.   
She didn't have long to wait, before one began kicking against her hand. 

** Oh, wow, ** she remarked, softly, in awe, ** They're pretty strong kickers. **

_ And they'll make good fighters, when the time comes, _ Mewtwo said. 

She looked at him. 

** Do you plan to train them? ** she inquired. 

_ When they're old enough, yes, _ he replied. 

Mew began smiling, as she felt another kick. 

** I don't doubt they will be excellent fighters, ** she told him, taking her hand off. 

He smiled, giving my cheek a loving nudge.   
I nudged him back, also smiling. 

** Uh, guys? ** Mew suddenly spoke up, hesitantly. 

We glanced in her direction, noticing the discomfort on her face.   
From the expression in her eyes, one could tell something was wrong. 

** The reason I came, ** she continued, a little uneasy, ** Is that something has happened with Sabrina. **

_ Nothing's wrong with her, is there? _ I asked, concerned. 

** Oh, no, ** she assured me, ** It isn't anything like that. **

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad she wasn't hurt.   
After all, she was still my sister, no matter what the situation. 

** It's just that she's figured out the truth, ** Mew added, ** She knows of our whereabouts. **

Oh, god! 

_ How?! _ Mewtwo demanded, angrily. 

** I don't know exactly, ** she replied, ** But she has her own ways of getting information. **

_ What does she intend to do now? _ he asked. 

** I don't know, you ask her, ** Mew told him, ** She's here right now. **

Ohh, shit! 

_ She's here?! Now?! _ he cried, in alarm. 

** That's what I said, ** she answered, ** She's outside the palace, waiting on the balcony. She's very determined to get in. **

_ You inform her to leave, _ he began, icily, _ She is trespassing on private property. _

_ If she refuses, _ he added, _ I'll take care of her myself. _

Knowing Sabrina, I knew she was not easily deterred. He could very well wind up killing her.   
As upset as I was at her for being here, I didn't want that to happen. 

_ Why don't we see if we can talk to her, _ I suggested, _ That way, no one gets hurt. _

_ I don't want her to know, not like this, _ he replied, agitatedly. 

_ We can't keep hiding forever, _ I answered, softly. 

He became quiet, his angry expression rapidly fading. Becoming more thoughtful, as he took my words into consideration.   
He shifted his gaze from me, casting his eyes downwards. 

He looked at my burgeoning belly, absent-mindingly beginning to stroke it lightly with his finger. One of the babies kicked, and he gave a small smile.   
Finally, he glanced back up at me, giving a sigh of defeat. 

_ As always, you are correct, my angel, _ he told me, quietly. 

_ Bring her in, _ he said, to Mew, _ And leave her in the main hall. I want to talk with her first, before she can see Ki. _

Mew nodded her head in acknowledgment, flying out of the stadium. 

_ After I talk with her, _ he continued, to me, _ I'll let her see you. _

_ Please, though, wait in here, _ he added, _ I'll come get you when I've finished, because I want to keep you safe. _

_ All right, _ I agreed. 

I understood his reason for keeping me in the stadium. He didn't know Sabrina, and didn't want to risk the chance of me getting hurt.   
He nuzzled my cheek lovingly, giving my tummy a gentle pat. 

_ I love you, baby, _ he whispered, softly, giving me a delicate kiss on my lips. 

We kissed a minute, gently breaking off shortly after. He released me from his hold, coming around in front of me.   
He smiled, as he gazed at me. 

Bending his head down, he gently kissed my stomach. Straightening again, he nudged my cheek, teleporting shortly after.   
I sighed in content, and began waiting.   
************************** 

As Mew approached the large double doors, they began opening, as if on command. A few seconds later, they stopped moving, a dull bang echoing throughout the room. Mew began waiting for Sabrina, as she timidly walked inside. She gazed at her surroundings, staring in awe. 

_ This place is like a temple, _ she remarked to her. 

** It does take a while at getting used to it, ** Mew replied, truthfully, ** But it's home. **

Sabrina looked at her. 

_ The Gym was your home, not this place, _ she answered. 

Mew scowled. 

** I choose where I want to live, and I chose to stay here, ** she said, ** I also chose to stay because of Ki. **

_ Where is she, anyway? _ Sabrina demanded, _ I want to see her. _

** You will, in a minute, ** Mew replied, ** There's someone else, though, you need to see first. **

_ Who? _ she inquired, curiously. 

_ Me, _ came the answer from a male voice. 

Suddenly, Sabrina heard a creak behind her, and she quickly turned around. To her horror, she saw the doors were starting to shut.   
A few seconds later, they tightly closed together, sealing her in. 

_ What's going on? _ she asked, frightened, turning back to Mew. 

Instead of Mew's voice, she heard the new voice start speaking. 

_ Your fear is understandable, _ it told her, _ However, you will not be harmed, unless you harm me. _

_ Who are you, and what do you want?! _ Sabrina shouted, to the empty room, wildly turning her head to locate the voice's source. 

_ My name is Mewtwo, _ came the voice's reply, calmly, _ And this is Ki, and I's home. _

_ Where is Ki? _ she asked, agitatedly, _ What have you done with her? _

_ Ki is safe, _ the voice assured her, _ And she'll always be. _

_ Perhaps, _ it added, _ I should reveal to you my true form. So that you are more comfortable with talking to flesh, and blood. _

The air in front of Sabrina suddenly began wavering. Within a few moments, a solid form appeared.   
The form of a tall, purple, cat-like Pokemon. Sabrina gasped in fear, and awe.   
Mewtwo smirked at her reaction. 

_ Don't worry, I won't hurt you, _ he told her, _ As I said before, not unless you hurt me, or Ki. _

_ I would never hurt Ki, _ Sabrina protested. 

_ I know you wouldn't, _ he answered, _ But forgive me for being cautious. _

_ You'll see why in a moment, _ he added, smiling. 

_ A few things I need to discuss with you, before I let you see her, _ he continued, _ Number one, and most important, is that Ki, and I are mates. _

He watched as Sabrina's eyes began widening in shock, and horror. 

_ That's sick! _ she bursted out. 

He winced inwardly.   
He was expecting this, but it hurt nevertheless. 

_ That's where number two comes in, _ he replied, _ Ki is half Pokemon. A Mew, like myself. I am also half human, but very little. _

_ I find that hard to believe, _ Sabrina answered, disdainfully. 

** Ki is half Mew, ** Mew suddenly spoke up, ** A blood test would confirm it true. **

_ I'll accept it, for now, _ Sabrina replied, _ However, I will be investigating it further, later, because I am not convinced. _

_ Lastly, number three, _ Mewtwo interrupted, _ Before you see Ki, I have to warn you about her current condition. _

_ What?! Why?! _ Sabrina demanded, angrily, _ You didn't do anything to her, did you?! _

_ No, _ he told her, icily, _ And quite frankly, I'm insulted you would think so. _

He turned, and began walking away, feeling ready to dispose of her. She was annoying, more so than Mew.   
Plus, she wasn't trusting, and she didn't take anyone's word for their explanations. 

_ Wait! _ he was suddenly called back. 

He stopped walking, and turned around, facing Sabrina. Her angry expression was gone, a look of remorse replacing it.   
She looked up directly into his eyes, his gaze meeting hers. 

_ I'm sorry, _ she told him, softly. 

For a minute, he just stared at her, not sure as to whether to accept her apology. She did create a lot of trouble just by talking, and her words had stung him more than she knew.   
As much as he wanted to, he couldn't hold a grudge on her. By refusing to let her see Ki. His mate's words were echoing in his mind. As he remembered how she forgave the trainer Ash for his harsh words. 

_ You can't forgive yourself, if you can't forgive others, _ she had told him. 

Mewtwo knew she was right, and he felt himself beginning to smile.   
She always did manage to say something that helped him. 

_ It is forgiven, _ he answered Sabrina, quietly. 

She gave him a relieved smile. 

_ Would you like to see Ki now? _ he asked. 

_ Yes, I would, _ she replied. 

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, quickly teleporting.   
Sabrina gasped at his sudden exit. Staring at the empty space in astonishment. 

_ Where did he go? _ she inquired, to Mew. 

Mew smiled at her reaction, knowing she was scared.   
After a meeting like that, anyone would. 

** To get Ki, ** she answered, ** He won't be long. **   
***************************** 

A few minutes later, I saw a blue light beginning to appear, and I knew he was returning. The light faded, a second later, and he was standing near me.   
He walked over to me, gently embracing me. He nestled his face in my hair, giving a soft sigh. 

_ Your sister is wanting to see you, _ he told me, quietly, _ Are you ready? _

_ Yes, _ I replied, softly. 

He gave a deep sigh. 

_ I wish we did not have to do this, _ he said, _ It's going to be just like it was with those trainers. Only this time, it's going to be a hell of a lot worse. _

_ Because I'm pregnant? _ I inquired. 

_ That, _ he answered, _ And finding out there is someone else even more of a pain in the ass than Mew. _

I chuckled. 

_ She is not the easiest person to live with, _ I admitted. 

_ Tell me about it, _ he replied, smiling, _ I had a hard time trying to keep myself from hurting her. _

_ We've gotten this far, _ I pointed out, quietly, _ At least we'll be able to finish without any fatalities. _

_ I hope so, _ he answered, softly. 

He, then, gave me a soft kiss on my lips. Gently breaking off, shortly after.   
He smiled, giving my swollen tummy a ginger pat. 

_ Shall we go show her now? _ he asked. 

_ Yes, _ I said, grinning. 

He nudged my cheek lovingly, gently holding me closer against him. He, then, teleported us.   
Reappearing, seconds later, in the main hall. 

Sabrina let out a startled gasp, surprising her by appearing unexpectedly. Normally, she wouldn't have thought it to be so unusual, but she was still nervous about Mewtwo. Her face broke into a smile, as she saw me. 

_ It's good to see you again, Ki, _ she told me, _ I've been really worried, and Mew hasn't said a word. _

** I did tell you something, ** Mew protested, ** I said that she was fine, and she was happy where she's living. **

_ You didn't tell me about him, _ Sabrina countered, gesturing to Mewtwo, _ And you didn't tell me what kind of relationship he had with Ki. _

** You should consider yourself lucky; with them being the way they are, ** Mew retorted, ** Mewtwo was ready to kick your ass all the way back to the mainland, when he found out you were here. Ki was able to reason with him, though, and calmed him down. That's why you're here now, instead of kissing dirt. **

Sabrina fell silent, at an apparent loss for words.   
She was lucky she hadn't been tossed out, by coming so abruptly. Demanding to see Ki, and being rude to Mewtwo.   
It was their home, after all, and she invaded it. She didn't know why she wasn't tasting dirt, at this very moment.   
Ki had saved her sorry ass, by negotiating with him. 

She stood there, watching them for a minute. It was very clear to see that they had a very loving relationship.   
Mewtwo was gently stroking her hair with his hand. Keeping her close to him protectively.   
Her head was resting peacefully on his chest, a contented expression on her face. 

Sabrina had never seen her so happy. She seemed radiant, almost glowing.   
It was like she was a different person. She had even filled out, way too much in fact. Sabrina did a double take, her eyes widening in disbelief. 

That wasn't weight gain. She was......   
Oh, god! She couldn't be! 

_ You're pregnant?! _ Sabrina suddenly exclaimed, to me. 

I smiled at her sudden outburst, gently patting my burgeoning belly. 

_ Six months, _ I announced, proudly. 

Mewtwo laid a hand on my stomach, letting it rest on top. 

_ We're expecting quintuplets, _ he told her, also smiling. 

Sabrina looked ready to pass out.   
Not only from finding out I was pregnant, but also from knowing I was carrying five babies. 

_ How......., _ she started, stammering, _ Oh, shit! This is too much! _

She began shaking her head vigorously. As if trying to clear her mind of such knowledge.   
She finally subsided a minute later, taking several deep breaths. She seemed calmer now, as if accepting the overwhelming information.   
She glanced back at me, and then, started smiling. 

_ That's wonderful, _ she said, _ When are they due? _

_ September, _ I answered, simply. 

_ I just can't believe you're pregnant, _ she told me, still shocked, _ With five babies no less. It feels like a dream. _

_ It's no dream, _ I answered, grinning, _ I am honestly pregnant with quintuplets, and I couldn't be happier. _

_ I realize that, _ she replied, _ But it's just that the father is....... _

_ A Pokemon? _ I finished, becoming agitated, my grin instantly fading. 

I didn't like where this was going. 

_ Well, yeah, _ Sabrina admitted, _ It's not right. You're not a Pokemon, and mating with one, plus becoming pregnant with his offspring, is against nature. _

_ Also, _ she started to add, but I suddenly cut her off. 

_ Listen to me, Sabrina, _ I began, angrily, _ How I live my life is no concern of yours. If I choose to mate with Mewtwo, I will. _

_ As far as species go, _ I continued, _ I don't care whether I'm a human or a Pokemon, which is my true species, I love him. I will bear him these children, and as many more as he desires. So, I don't need you butting into our affairs. _

_ Be reasonable, Ki, you can't, _ she started to protest, but her telepath suddenly froze. 

My eyes were glowing amethyst, using Disable on her. 

_ Do not tell me what to do! _ I hissed, furiously, _ I am nineteen years old, I'm not a baby anymore! I can make my own decisions, and right now, I'm deciding you should leave! _

I dissipated my power, freeing her of paralysis.   
I turned away from her, the mere sight of her making me sick. 

_ Ki, please, think about what you're doing, _ she pleaded me. 

_ Leave, _ I repeated, coldly, ignoring her. 

_ I won't! _ she answered, angrily, _ Not until you come to your senses! _

_ Did she not tell you to leave, bitch?! _ Mewtwo suddenly snarled at her. 

He left my side, starting to advance towards her. 

_ I...., _ Sabrina stuttered, taking a step back. 

Suddenly, she stopped, and began holding her ground. She fixed her gaze on Mewtwo, who had stopped within arms length of her, staring angrily into his eyes.   
The look she got from him, in return, nearly sent her running. It was an expression of murder.   
He wanted to kill her. 

_ Perhaps you need an escort, _ his chilling voice echoed inside her head, _ Allow me to do the honors. _

His body began glowing deep ice blue. The energy became more intense shortly after, turning the glow into a dark blue flame.   
His eyes were burning a cold blue, focusing them directly at Sabrina. Her body started glowing blue, as well.   
Raising his right arm, Mewtwo began lifting her off the ground, as he used Telekinesis. Then, his mind concentrated on the doors. 

Behind her, Sabrina heard the doors opening, and to her horror, realized what he was intending to do. Suddenly, Mewtwo jerked his arm, sending her flying across the room. Sabrina began screaming, as she was hurled through the doors. A blast of warm air hitting her body, as she emerged outdoors.   
She, then, touched the ground. Landing hard on the balcony floor, shortly after. 

She started sliding across it, finally slamming her side into the railing.   
No sooner than she stopped, that her eyes met a pair of pale lavender, two-toed, feet. Standing directly in front of her face.   
She lifted up her head a bit, getting a better look at the person attached to them. Her eyes meeting an angry Mewtwo, who was baring his teeth at her in fury. 

_ Leave, _ he hissed, _ And never darken this place with your presence ever again. If I so much as sense your Psychic signature within the vicinity of this island, I will not hesitate in killing you. _

He, then, bent down to her level. Grabbing her jacket collar tightly in his hand. He roughly yanked her to her feet. Then, pushing her hard away from him.   
Sabrina reeled back a bit from the force, but regained her balance shortly after. 

_ Now, go, _ Mewtwo ordered her. 

She didn't need to be told twice. In a flash of white light, she quickly teleported, leaving the island.   
Mewtwo glared at the empty spot, snorting angrily. He turned around, then, walking back inside the palace.   
Shutting the doors behind him with a hard bang. 

Mew had watched everything in silence. Feeling ashamed of Sabrina's behavior, and the conflict it had caused.   
She felt like it was her fault, because it had been her responsibility in preventing this. 

_ No, it isn't, _ Mewtwo told her, suddenly, reading her thoughts, _ She was the only one who was at fault. _

_ She insulted Ki, as well as myself, _ he continued, _ She is just fortunate that she isn't dead now. _

He fell silent, sensing that something was not quite right. He felt as if something was missing.   
He scanned his eyes around the room, finding it was empty. Realizing, then, that his mate was gone.   
For some reason, he started panicking. 

_ Where is she, Mew? _ he asked her, agitatedly. 

** She went to the bedroom after you left to go after Sabrina, ** she replied, quietly. 

** She's all right, though, ** she added, quickly, seeing his worried expression, ** I think she was just upset by Sabrina's words. **

_ That qualifies as being all right? _ he demanded, _ Not in my book. _

He, then, teleported.   
A remorseful Mew watching him disappear. ***************************** 

I left the main hall, soon after Mewtwo went for Sabrina. Going to our bedroom, and laying down on the bed on my side.   
I felt one of the babies giving a kick, and I laid a hand on my stomach. Before I knew it, I was crying, my face buried in the pillow.   
Why? Why did Sabrina have to say that? 

I didn't care if he was a Pokemon, I loved him regardless of his species. I'm also happy to be carrying his offspring.   
Though, now, I was far from happy. I felt devastated, completely upset.   
It would be hard to forgive Sabrina, later, for doing this to us. 

I was still crying when I suddenly felt a soft hand on my cheek.   
Beginning to stroke it gently. 

_ Shh, my angel, _ a soothing voice whispered, _ Don't cry. _

I lifted my head from the pillow, seeing Mewtwo sitting on the bed next to me. I sat up, and leaned against him, and started sobbing in his fur.   
I felt his arm wrapping carefully around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Even with me being nearly six months pregnant, he set me in his lap.   
Cradling my head gingerly against his chest with his hand, he slowly began rocking me. 

_ Shh, baby, _ he whispered, softly, _ She's gone now, everything's all right. _

_ I'm sorry, _ I choked out, quietly, _ I'm so sorry. _

_ Sorry for what, baby? _ he replied, softly, _ You're not at fault for what happened, she is. _

_ But I was the one who wanted her to stay, _ I protested, _ It's my fault for convincing you to let her. _

I buried my face deeper in his fur, feeling more tears pouring down my cheeks.   
He drew his arms gently closer around me, resting his head gingerly on mine. 

_ Baby, please don't cry, _ he pleaded me, his voice starting to waver, _ Please. _

_ It's not your fault, in any way, _ he continued, _ You didn't know she would say those things. She even had me fooled. Especially after she told me she was sorry for what she said to me, before I brought you. I wanted to throw her out then, when she said it, but her apology afterwards seemed genuine. So, I let her stay, but nothing could've prepared me for what she said to us later. _

He paused a moment. 

_ Especially about us mating, with you becoming pregnant as a result, _ he began, again, _ It cut into my heart deeper than she'll ever imagine. When she made that remark about me being their father, and telling you to come to your senses about it. I..... _

He stopped, as his voice started wavering.   
He, then, took a deep breath. 

_ I......., _ he tried again, but his voice cracked. 

Tears suddenly began streaming down his cheeks, and he nestled his face in my hair. He started sobbing quietly, his tears falling softly through my hair.   
Having no other way to comfort him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and just simply held him. 

A minute later, he started quieting down, his tears coming less frequent. After another minute, they finally subsided, and he became completely quiet.   
He lifted his face from my hair, a few tears still lingering on his cheeks. 

I released an arm from around him, and lifted it up to his face. Gingerly brushing away the tears with my hand.   
I lowered my arm down afterwards, taking his hand in mine. 

_ Are you all right, my love? _ I asked him, softly. 

_ Yes, _ he answered, quietly. 

He gazed at our positions, and suddenly started smiling. 

_ This feels a bit awkward, _ he remarked, _ I should be comforting you, not you comforting me. _

_ However, _ he added, gently nudging my cheek, _ It did make me feel better, and I wouldn't want anyone else but you to succeed at it. _

I smiled as well, resting my head softly on his chest. He bent his face down to mine, giving me a delicate kiss on my lips.   
We kissed a few minutes, and then, gently breaking off. A couple of the babies started kicking, afterwards, and I began grinning. 

_ I think these little guys want some attention, too, _ I told him, giving my middle a soft pat. 

He started grinning, as well. Resting his hand on my tummy, he began rubbing it gently.   
He laid his head gingerly on mine, giving a contented sigh. 

_ I cannot wait until they're born, _ he said, quietly, _ I'm anxious to see them, to hold them. _

I smiled. 

_ Neither can I, _ I answered, softly. 

He gently nudged my cheek lovingly.   
He, then, stopped rubbing my tummy, and just simply let his hand rest on top. I slipped my hand over his.   
One of the babies began kicking, a minute later, and we both smiled.   
***************************** 

The next three months passed by rather quickly, and it was now late August. I was about two weeks from my due date, and we were both very excited.   
The nursery, and the adjacent hallway, had been built two months ago. A lot of time, and effort, had gone into it.   
Making sure it was absolutely perfect. 

It was well-furnished, and beautifully decorated.   
The walls were painted with a sunset theme. There were different shades of blue, red, orange, pink, and, of course, lavender all mixed in.   
He had done a wonderful job at painting them. 

The furniture he got for the nursery was nearly top of the line.   
The five cribs, and two rocking chairs it had were made of cherry oak. A changing table was also made of cherry oak, and two nightstands as well.   
Each one had a lamp on its top, which were specially decorated for such a room. 

We had an abundancy of supplies for the babies, as well. Blankets, diapers, and toys, mostly stuffed animals.   
We didn't get bottles, or formula, because we decided on breast-feeding them. It was healthier, and one didn't have to mess with preparing five bottles.   
Two could nurse at the same time, one on each breast. 

Yes, everything was ready. All we needed now was the babies.   
It was early one morning a few days later, on the first of September. 

Mewtwo was not home, having gone out to get breakfast.   
Mew, and I were alone, sitting in the living quarters. I sat in an easy chair, while she had chosen to lie on the carpet on her stomach.   
We were both reading, taking the advantage of our time together. 

It had been a while since we last had times like these, being alone, and I occasionally missed them. Of course, he would always be first when it came to spending time alone. It would be time that would become even more precious, after the babies were born. Smiling, I laid my book down beside me, giving my burgeoning belly a soft pat.   
I was almost less than a week from my due date. 

The babies had dropped lower, my stomach becoming more rounded from their positions. I appeared very close to popping.   
They were not as active now, as they have been. Sometimes a whole day would go by without a single movement, and it often left me worried.   
That is, until I would feel one of them start kicking again, as if reassuring me they were all right. 

They were moving around today, but very little. It was a sluggish movement, almost like no movement at all.   
Suddenly, a sharp, stabbing, pain went through my belly. 

_ Ow, _ I said, softly, laying a hand on my stomach. 

This pain wasn't from one of them kicking me, it was different. It was sharper, more intense.   
Having spoken aloud, Mew lifted up her head from her book, and looked at me worriedly. 

** Ki? ** she asked, concerned, ** What's wrong? **

_ I don't know, _ I replied, truthfully. 

A second later, another sharp pain knifed through my middle.   
More intense than the previous. 

_ Ouch! _ I cried out, involuntarily, clutching my stomach. 

I leaned back in the chair, then, starting to breathe heavily. I moaned in pain, as I felt another stab rippling through me.   
Mew quickly sprang up from the floor, flying over to me. 

** My god, you're in labor! ** she cried, in alarm. 

No, not now!   
I couldn't have these babies, not without him! 

_ Get Mewtwo, _ I told her, immediately after, _ Contact him, and let him know what's happening. _

I winced, as another pain shot through my belly. 

_ Tell him, _ I continued, with difficulty, _ To get Nurse Joy, and bring her here. _

I gave a small cry, as I felt another sharp stab. 

_ Now! _ I yelled, in pain. 

She didn't need to be told twice.   
************************** 

He didn't mind going out to get breakfast for her, but he couldn't help wishing she had chosen something a bit different. She wanted, of all things, chocolate, and first thing in the morning no less.   
However, that wasn't quite so bizarre, as her previous cravings. 

He had gotten her everything from Pinkan berries to tapioca. The tapioca had been the easiest to retrieve, because the cassava plants grew like weeds on the shore.   
The Pinkan berries, though, was another matter all together. 

Getting the berries had proved difficult, especially with a rampaging Ryhorn. That problem was easily remedied during his first visit, however, and it didn't come within two miles of him now.   
He wouldn't have to go back, though, for a long time. She was less than a week from her due date, and the babies would finally be born.   
He smiled, giving a dreamy sigh. 

He began flying over a small town, one that was closest to home. He didn't want to be very far from the palace, least she should need him.   
He was about to make a descend, towards it, when a sharp pain in his stomach caught him by surprise. He steadied himself quickly, as he began wavering from the shock. 

_ What in god's name brought that on? _ he questioned himself. 

He felt another stab, duller this time. It was just as painful, though, as the previous. Something was wrong. Not with himself, but her. 

_ The babies, _ he said, suddenly, a loud. 

Oh, god! Something was happening to both them and her.   
He had to get back. 

Making a u-turn, he hurriedly began flying back to the island. He hadn't been flying for very long, when a voice suddenly began speaking inside his head.   
He stopped to listen to it, floating in midair. 

** Mewtwo, ** it began, ** Drop whatever you're doing, and listen to me carefully. **

He recognized the voice as being Mew's. 

_ What the hell is going on? _ he demanded her, _ What is wrong with Ki, and the babies? _

** She is in labor, ** she answered, ** The babies are on their way as we speak. **

For a minute, he was absolutely speechless. Then, without warning, he gave a joyous shout.   
Turning a somersault in the air, a huge grin on his face. 

** Mewtwo, ** Mew began, again, ** I know you're excited, but right now Ki needs medical assistance. She says for you to get Nurse Joy, and bring her to the palace. **

The grin left his face, as his expression began turning serious. 

_ How is she? _ he asked, concerned. 

** She's in a lot of pain, ** she replied, ** And she's not breathing very well. **

He felt a sense of panic come over him.   
He didn't want to lose her, or them. He had to get help. 

_ Stay with her, _ he told Mew, _ Make sure she is as comfortable as possible. I'll be back with Nurse Joy as soon as I can. _

He, then, teleported in mid-air. Arriving at Pallet Town's Pokemon Centre a few seconds later.   
This time around, he wasn't as fortunate in avoiding any trainers, and he managed to frighten the three that were there. They seemed familiar, but he had no time to figure it out.   
He walked quickly to Nurse Joy's desk, who was watching him approach. 

"What brings you here?" she asked him, cheerfully. 

_ I've no time to explain, _ he answered, coming around the desk to her, _ Just come with me, for now, and I'll tell you when we get there. _

He picked her up in his arms, teleporting them immediately after. Within seconds, they reappeared at the palace, inside the main hall.   
Mewtwo set Nurse Joy down on her feet. She gazed at her surroundings in wonder. 

"Oh, my," she remarked, softly, in awe. 

_ Now that we are here, _ he began, _ I'll explain. _

She turned to face him. 

_ Ki is in labor, _ he told her, smiling, _ She's going to have the babies today. _

_ We are requesting your help, _ he continued, seriously, his smile fading, _ I'm afraid she's having some complications, from what I've heard. _

"Of course I'll help," Joy replied, smiling, "Just tell me where she is." 

_ Uh...., _ he started, hesitantly. 

** She's in here, ** Mew suddenly spoke, appearing in the doorway of the living quarters. 

Joy gasped in surprise. 

"A Mew," she stated. 

** Nice to meet you, too, ** she replied, ** Now, come on. **

She ducked back inside the room, disappearing from their view.   
Without another word, Mewtwo, and Nurse Joy, followed her.   
******************************* 

I watched as Mew flew out of the room for a moment. Coming back in immediately after.   
There was someone here. 

_ Who's here? _ I asked her, wincing as I felt another painful stab in my belly. 

** Mewtwo, ** she answered, ** And Nurse Joy. **

I sighed in relief, laying back farther in the chair. A minute later, he appeared in the doorway, with Nurse Joy behind him.   
I smiled at him, as he began walking over to me. Stopping beside the chair.   
Gently laying a hand on my tummy, he began smiling. 

_ Are they really coming, today? _ he asked me, softly. 

_ Yes, _ I replied, quietly, grinning. 

He nudged my cheek lovingly, beginning to touch his lips to mine. He began kissing me softly, passionately.   
We kissed a few minutes, gently breaking off afterwards. Another sharp stab ripped through my belly, then, and I quietly began moaning in pain.   
He gave me a look of alarm, and panic, taking his hand off my stomach. 

_ Are you all right, baby? _ he asked me, worriedly. 

_ It hurts, _ I told him, trying to bite back tears, _ It really hurts. _

_ I know it does, my angel, _ he answered, softly, _ I know it hurts. _

_ Isn't there anything you can do for her? _ he demanded to Nurse Joy, shifting his gaze in her direction. 

"No, I'm sorry," she replied, sadly, "If I did, I would give it to her." 

_ Ow, _ I moaned, again, as another ripple of pain went through. 

_ Shh, _ he whispered, soothingly, beginning to stroke my hair. 

I relaxed to his touch, becoming a bit more comfortable. The pain eased a bit, then, coming not quite so frequently as before.   
It was about a few minutes later, when I suddenly felt a rush of warm liquid. From between my legs.   
A little bit began running down them. Coming out through my pant leg, and dripping on the carpet. 

"I think your water just broke," Nurse Joy remarked to me, eyeing the few drops of liquid on the floor, "Which means you will progress much more rapidly now." 

"I'll have to get you ready for delivery very soon," she added. 

She glanced at Mewtwo. 

"Do you have a room where I can take her, so she'll be more comfortable lying down?" she asked. 

_ I have a small clinic, _ he replied, _ Everything you would possibly need is there. _

"That would be perfect," she answered, smiling, "Let's take her there now, shall we?" 

_ Yes, _ he agreed. 

He, then, picked me up in his arms. Starting to carry me to the door.   
He was quickly followed by Nurse Joy. Mew flying closely behind her. 

The clinic was not far from the living quarters, being located near the back of the palace.   
The door to it was closed, but using his powers, it quickly opened. We walked inside shortly after.   
The room was large, being designed to resemble a real Pokemon Centre. 

There were shelves, and cabinets all lined with Pokemon medicines, including painkillers. A hospital-like bed occupied one corner of the room, and Mewtwo began walking towards it.   
Stopping at its side, he carefully laid me on it, making sure I was comfortable. I settled back in the pillows, sighing deeply.   
Nurse Joy came over, then, coming to stand on the bed's opposite side. 

"I need you to pull down your pants," she told me, "So I can see how far dilated you are." 

With her help, I began pulling my pants down, exposing my greatly swollen middle. She took my pants on off, laying them on a chair. She, then, took a peek between my legs.   
Glancing back up at me, she smiled. 

"You're already three centimeters," she said, "You're progressing a lot farther than I first anticipated." 

"It's possible you could have the babies before nightfall," she added. 

Hopefully sooner. I didn't want to spend the next six hours in labor, especially not with the kind of pain I was having.   
I suppressed the urge to moan, as another sharp stab began ripping through my belly. My face, though, was clearly expressing the pain.   
Mewtwo began stroking my hair gently, trying to help in keeping me relaxed. 

I closed my eyes in content, feeling the pain starting to subside. A minute later, it went away completely, and I was feeling more comfortable now.   
I opened my eyes again, gazing up at him. His face showed concern, but his eyes were glowing brightly with happiness.   
I smiled. 

He was absolutely overwhelmed with joy that I was having the babies sooner than expected, and so was I.   
I felt another stab of pain beginning to move through, and I clenched my teeth hard. Although, it was more intense than the previous, it was relatively brief.   
I slowly let out a breath of air, about a minute later, beginning to relax again. 

"It seems your contractions are coming every five minutes," Nurse Joy suddenly remarked to me, "And from the looks of it, they're getting stronger." 

_ You don't know the half of it, _ I replied, wearily, settling deeper in the pillows. 

Mewtwo began caressing my cheek softly.   
Sitting down on the bed beside me. 

"I'm afraid I don't," Joy answered, "But I could give you an epidural. It will take away the pain, because you won't be able to feel it. You will feel pressure, but no actual pain." 

_ How does it work? _ I asked, interested. 

"Well, I inject the medication with a needle into your spine," she began, "And....." 

I held up my hand, stopping her explanation. 

_ Forget it, _ I told her, _ I'm not taking the risk of having my spine damaged, if the needle should be inserted wrong. _

"But you won't be in so much pain if you do take it," Nurse Joy reasoned, "It will make the labor easier on you." 

_ True, _ I answered, _ However, I've come this far without it. I can live with the pain. _

Joy sighed, glancing at Mewtwo for help.   
He shook his head. 

_ No, _ he said, _ As much as I hate to see her suffer, I have to agree with her. It's too dangerous of a risk. _

"Very well," she replied, in defeat. 

_ Thank you for the offer, though, _ he told her. 

She gave him a small smile. 

_ Yes, thank you, _ I said, _ I..... Ahh! _

I screamed, as a contraction began tearing through my stomach. It wasn't brief like the others, and the pain was overwhelmingly intense.   
I wanted to get rid of it. It was hurting me like shit. 

_ I have to push, _ I managed to say. 

"No!" Nurse Joy shouted, alarmed, "Don't push, fight it!" 

_ I have to push, _ I repeated, with difficulty. 

"You can't push," she told me, firmly. 

_ Please, _ I begged, starting to cry, _ Please let me push. _

_ Why can't she push? _ Mewtwo demanded, angrily, to Joy. 

"She's not ready," she replied, "She'll tear open her cervix if she pushes too soon. You could lose the babies." 

His angry expression immediately faded, a look of devastation replacing it.   
He shifted his gaze to me, his eyes starting to fill with fear. 

_ Don't push, baby, _ he told me, softly, _ Fight it, you can do it. _

_ I don't know if I can, _ I replied, breathing hard. 

_ Yes, you can, _ he answered, quietly, _ I know you can. _

Knowing he had complete faith in me, I started fighting back the urge to push. In a few minutes, the feeling left me, and I went limp with exhaustion.   
My face was flushed red, sweat starting to accumulate on my forehead. 

"Here," Nurse Joy said to Mewtwo, giving him a cold cloth, "Cool her down with this. We don't want her coming down with fever." 

With the cloth in his hand, he gently began applying it to my hot face.   
The cold felt good against my clammy skin. 

_ I'm sorry, my angel, _ he whispered, softly, with tears in his voice, _ I didn't know this would be so hard on you. _

_ The prize is worth it, _ I murmured, wearily. 

He gave me a small smile, continuing to softly caress my face.   
The next four hours was a total hell. I had more urges like that to push, and each time I had to fight it.   
A few times, I'd start crying in frustration, after a very intense battle. 

I knew it was hard for him to see me in such pain, because he felt helpless. His coaching me through the contractions, though, was helpful, and I told him so.   
In which, he gave me a small grin, the first one in five hours. 

In those four hours, my cervix dilated another two centimeters, making me at five centimeters total. However, I was only halfway, and had another five to go before I could deliver.   
The waiting was just as hellish as fighting off pushing. 

I drifted in and out of sleep during the more calmer moments. The strain of having to resist pushing wore me out quite a bit, and I slept whenever I could.   
A contraction, though, would wake me as I was getting deeper in sleep, and I would have to deal with it. 

Time seemed to creep by, making a minute seem like an hour. Three hours did manage to pass, however, and by that time I had been in labor for nine hours.   
The sun was going down, and it was getting dark. Plus, I was only seven centimeters dilated!   
It was taking a little longer than Nurse Joy predicted. 

I wanted to scream.   
Here I've been thinking I would already have the babies by this time. Instead, I was still three centimeters off.   
Mewtwo was also a bit upset with the delay, but he still waited with patience. 

Meanwhile, Joy, and Mew had grown a bit impatient, striking up a card game between them.   
They were playing the ever popular Go Fish. 

** Got any fives? ** Mew asked. 

"Go Fish," Joy replied. 

I looked at Mewtwo, rolling my eyes. He began chuckling quietly, and I smiled. After playing Go Fish, Old Maid, Mew was it, Crazy Eights, and War, they finally abandoned the cards all together.   
By then, another two and a half hours had passed, making it around ten-thirty at night. 

Nurse Joy got up from her chair, walking over to the bed. Hearing her footsteps, I opened my eyes, having drifted off to sleep.   
She stopped in front of me, taking a look between my legs. For a minute, she just stared, blinking her eyes in astonishment.   
Then, she glanced up at me, and began smiling. 

"Ready to push?" she asked. 

I stared at her in total shock.   
Did she really mean it? Was I ready to have the babies? 

I shifted my gaze to Mewtwo, who was grinning happily.   
I started smiling. 

_ You bet I am, _ I answered her. 

She nodded her head in acknowledgment. 

"Then, we'll need blankets," she replied, "That way we can wrap them up when they're born, so they won't catch a chill." 

_ The blankets are in the nursery, _ Mewtwo informed her, _ I'll have to get them. _

** I'll do it, ** Mew volunteered, ** You need to stay with Ki. **

_ Do you know where they are? _ he asked. 

** Yes, ** she answered. 

She teleported, then, returning shortly after with five blankets.   
Each one was a different color. A yellow, a blue, a pink, a lavender, and a red.   
Nurse Joy took the pile from Mew, setting them in a chair. 

She, then, walked over to the side of the bed. She proceeded to pull up my shirt out of the way of my legs, revealing my rounded tummy.   
In a way, I would miss having it like that, until my next pregnancy. I liked being pregnant, especially knowing whose offspring I was pregnant with.   
We would have to start at it again soon, a little while after these were born. 

Nurse Joy shooed Mewtwo off the bed, shortly after.   
Sitting down in a chair instead. 

"Ok, Ki," she began, "Lift your knees up, and put your feet on the bed." 

I did what I was told, feeling awkward with the new position. 

"Now," she continued, "When you feel a contraction coming on, push when I tell you. Keep pushing until I say stop." 

I nodded my head, and began waiting. A few minutes passed, and nothing came. Suddenly, a contraction came on with such force, I was almost too stunned to react. The pain was absolutely murder, and I started screaming. 

"Push!" Nurse Joy yelled, over my screams, "Push, Ki, push hard!" 

Bearing down on my middle, I began pushing with all my strength. I screamed louder, as I felt something beginning to rip between my legs.   
The contraction stopped a minute later, and I couldn't push anymore. I laid back against the pillows, breathing heavily. 

"You did great," Joy praised me, "I can almost see a head." 

"Wait for another one like that," she added, "And push like you did before." 

I waited about a minute, before another started to rip through my belly. It was just as intense as the previous.   
Bearing down immediately, I began pushing as hard as I could. I screamed, as I felt the ripping between my legs again. 

"Push!" Joy told me, "That's it! Push, push hard!" 

I gave one more hard push, before the contraction left me. 

"You did!" she cried, "You delivered the first baby. It's a boy, and......" 

She trailed off suddenly, and I started panicking.   
There wasn't anything wrong with him, was there? 

"Oh my god!" she whispered, in astonishment. 

_ What's wrong? _ Mewtwo, and I both asked her together. 

She stood up, and in her arms she was holding a baby Mewtwo. 

_ Oh, my! _ I gasped, softly. 

He was adorable, the spitting image of his father. Since his eyes were closed, we couldn't tell if he had the same eye color as well.   
He definitely had his father's spirit, though, as Nurse Joy was having trouble holding him. He was thrashing wildly in her arms, emitting a high-pitched squeak.   
I winced. He certainly had a set of lungs on him. 

"Give me a blanket, Mewtwo," she told him, "Before I drop him." 

_ You better not, _ he warned, taking his eyes off his son to get one. 

He chose the blue one, handing it to Joy.   
She took it, and he watched her carefully as she began wrapping the little Mewtwo in it. 

"There," she announced, when she was finished, "All done." 

The baby began crying loudly, trying hard to squirm out of his blanket prison. 

"Here, you take him," Joy said to Mewtwo, "He doesn't like me very much." 

He smiled, gingerly taking the baby from her arms. Gently cradling him in the crook of his arm.   
The little Mewtwo stopped fussing suddenly, giving a soft coo. He nestled closer to his father, giving a contented sigh. 

I will never forget the look Mewtwo got on his face, as he held our son. It was an expression of peace, and absolute joy.   
I smiled, as he began walking over to me. He stopped at the side of the bed, and carefully began placing the baby in my arms.   
He was absolutely precious, and very small. 

_ He's so tiny, _ I remarked, softly, _ And beautiful. He's perfect. _

_ Yes, he is, my love, _ Mewtwo replied, quietly, nudging my cheek lovingly. 

_ What shall we name him? _ I asked. 

He thought for a minute. 

_ Perhaps we could name him Damian, _ he answered, _ It means to tame. _

He started grinning. 

_ Knowing that he's like myself, he will need taming, _ he added. 

I gave a small chuckle. 

_ He is spirited, _ I agreed, _ But that's what makes him, and you, a fighter. _

He nuzzled my cheek gently, giving me a soft kiss on my lips. We didn't linger for very long, because another contraction suddenly began tearing through my belly.   
Seeing the pain expressing on my face, he quickly, gently, broke the hold on our lips. He, then, gingerly took Damian from me, and into his arms. 

Nurse Joy quickly walked over to the bed, positioning herself to receive the oncoming baby.   
Bearing down on my stomach, I gave a hard push, feeling the baby starting to emerge from between my legs. 

"One more push, Ki!" Joy told me, encouragingly. 

I gave another hard push, and then, started screaming in pain. As I felt the baby tearing through.   
A couple of seconds later, it slipped out completely, and into Nurse Joy's waiting hands. 

"It's a girl," she announced, afterwards. 

She came around to Mewtwo, and I, cradling the baby Mewtwo. She was small, like her older brother, and very pretty.   
Her fur was colored a light emerald. With the exception of her stomach, and tail, which was a dark emerald.   
Nurse Joy picked up the yellow blanket on her way to us, gently wrapping the baby in it. 

She came to me, afterwards, gingerly placing her in my arms.   
Mewtwo walked over to the bedside, then, and we began admiring our daughter together. 

_ She looks just like you, _ he remarked, softly, to me. 

He gently began stroking her fur with his finger. All of a sudden, a tiny, three-fingered, hand shot out from under the blanket, and held on to his finger.   
The baby had a tight grip on it, too. Making it seem as if she would never let go of her father's finger. 

_ She has a very strong hand, for such a little one, _ he said, amazed. 

_ Little strong one, _ I suddenly mused, a loud, thinking. 

He glanced at me, beginning to smile. 

_ You have a name for her, don't you? _ he answered. 

_ I do, _ I replied, smiling. 

_ Brianna is the perfect name for her, _ I told him, _ It means just that. _

_ It fits her well, _ he answered, nudging my cheek lovingly. 

He delicately slipped his finger from Brianna's hold, then, carefully tucking her hand back in the blanket.   
Suddenly, I laid a free hand on my tummy, feeling another contraction starting to come. 

_ Ready for another? _ I asked him, grinning. 

He started grinning, as well. 

_ Yes, _ he replied. 

I carefully placed Brianna in his other arm, Damian occupying his right.   
Not even waiting for Nurse Joy, I began pushing. 

"Ki, wait!" I heard her tell me, frantically, "Don't start without me!" 

She quickly hurried over to the bed, taking the same position as before. 

"Ok, now you can push," she said. 

_ A little late, don't you think? _ I replied, irritably. 

She just smiled. 

"In a bit of a hurry, aren't we?" she remarked. 

_ You try having five babies, and see how you like pushing for over an hour, _ I retorted. 

She didn't say anything more, but she still remained smiling.   
Bearing down harder on my stomach, I felt the baby starting to come through. 

"That's it, Ki," Joy encouraged me, "Keep pushing." 

_ Will you shut up? _ I told her, straining. 

The baby began slipping out, then, and I gave a scream of pain as it tore through. A second later, Nurse Joy was holding it in her arms, carefully cleaning it off.   
Having delivered the baby, I wearily fell back on the pillows, giving an exhausted sigh. 

I noticed my belly was starting to flatten. Only a small roundness was visible now, indicating the two remaining babies.   
I would soon deliver those as well, and my pregnancy would officially come to an end. Even though I was going through hell right now with these, I couldn't wait to do it all over again. 

"It's a boy," Nurse Joy suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts. 

I gazed the little baby Mewtwo in her arms, admiring his coloring.   
He was an exceptionally bright blue, like Mew's eyes. With an equally bright white stomach, and tail. 

I glanced over at Mewtwo, finding that he was also looking at our son.   
He, too, thought his coloring was a bit out of the ordinary. Especially since, there were no colors of the sort that were visible on us.   
Although, since the blue was the same color as Mew's eyes, the Mew in our DNA was responsible for the baby's blue coloring. 

_ He is quite remarkable, isn't he? _ he told me, softly, in awe. 

_ Yes, _ I agreed, quietly, _ He is. _   
************************** 

The baby Mewtwo gave a crying squeak, unfamiliar with the person who was holding him. He knew by their scent that it was a female, but she wasn't his mother.   
His mother had a sweet scent, like musk. This one smelled like medicine, and he didn't like it.   
He wanted his mother, not her, and he began crying louder.   
************************** 

I heard the baby starting to cry, and I immediately knew what was wrong. 

_ Bring him to me, _ I told Nurse Joy, quietly. 

She nodded her head, picking up the red blanket on the chair. She carefully began wrapping him snugly in it, carrying him over to the bed shortly after.   
She gingerly placed the still crying little Mewtwo in my arms. The instant he left her arms for mine, he immediately stopped crying. 

I cradled him gently, giving his forehead a soft kiss.   
He snuggled up closer to me in the blanket, giving a contented squeak. 

"He already knows who his mother is," Joy remarked, softly, smiling. 

_ And why wouldn't he? _ Mewtwo answered her, _ He's intelligent enough to know that you're not his mother, and she is. _

He walked over to the bed, then, stopping close to me.   
He watched the baby thoughtfully, appearing to considering something. I knew he was trying to think of a name for him, and I was as well.   
Suddenly, I thought of one. 

_ Morgan, _ we both said in unison. 

I smiled, and he started grinning. 

_ I guess we thought of it together, _ he told me. 

_ I guess we did, _ I replied. 

_ Then, Morgan it shall be, _ he answered, nuzzling my cheek. 

I grinned, and gently held the baby Mewtwo closer.   
Morgan was the perfect name for him. The meaning of it is great, and bright, and he was certainly very intelligent for being so young.   
The name also means sea dweller, and his blue color not only resembled Mew's eyes, but the ocean as well. His stomach, and tail was like the white crest of a wave.   
Yes, the name definitely suited him. 

I shifted my gaze from the baby to Mewtwo, who was looking at him longingly. I smiled, knowing why. 

_ Would you like to hold him? _ I inquired, quietly. 

He smiled as well, nodding his head. 

_ Yes, _ he answered. 

He, then, glanced down at his arms. Seeing that he was still holding Damian, and Brianna, leaving no room for another.   
He looked back up at me, grinning sheepishly. 

_ I think that may be a problem, _ he said. 

I gave a light chuckle. 

_ I'll take Damian, then, _ I told him, _ That will give me the chance to see him again. _

He agreed, gingerly placing the baby Mewtwo in the crook of my left arm. He carefully took Morgan from my right arm, shortly after, and into his.   
The little Mewtwo fussed a bit, but then, began settling down peacefully.   
*************************** 

He knew that this new person was his father. Not only by the male scent, but because he smelled the same as his mother, like musk.   
Morgan sighed softly in content, snuggling up closer against him.   
*************************** 

I smiled warmly at the little blue Mewtwo. Watching him take an instant attraction to his father.   
Damian, on the other hand, was not happy with the switch. He started crying, emitting a series of high-pitched squeaks.   
He didn't like being separated from Mewtwo, and he was clearly expressing his disapproval. 

I gently cradled the crying baby Mewtwo against me, slowly beginning to rock him. 

_ Shh, little one, _ I whispered; softly, _ It's all right. _

Damian began quieting down immediately, starting to relax into the rocking. He nestled down in his blanket, pressing his tiny body closer against mine.   
I smiled, delicately kissing his soft cheek. It was astounding at how much he resembled his father, like a miniature version of him.   
The baby Mewtwo gave a yawn, suddenly, opening his tiny mouth wide. 

_ He's tired, _ I remarked, quietly, to Mewtwo. 

He glanced at me, giving a small smile. 

_ As well as these two, _ he replied, softly, giving Morgan, and Brianna a gentle kiss on their foreheads. 

They both gave tired yawns, then, nestling down in their blankets.   
We both smiled. 

_ It's best if we put them to bed, _ he told me, quietly. 

_ Yes, _ I agreed, _ It is late, close to midnight, and they've had a stressing day. _

_ However, though, _ he continued, _ I don't like the idea of leaving them alone in the nursery. We will need someone to watch them. _

We both looked in Mew's direction, then, who was sitting on the arm of a chair. She felt us staring at her, and glanced over towards the bed.   
She immediately knew our reason why. 

** Ohh, no, ** she said, quickly, flying up off her perch, ** Nah uh, no way. I am not baby-sitting. **

_ Tough, _ Mewtwo answered, _ Get used to it, because you'll be doing it quite often from now on. _

** There is no way I am wasting my time baby-sitting your kids, ** she retorted. 

He narrowed his eyes angrily at her. 

_ How else will you earn your keep, then? _ he asked her, in a low voice. 

He had her there. As much as she hated to admitting it, he was right.   
How else would she earn her right to living here? 

She'd only been living at the palace for this long because they made an agreement to the conditions of her being here. One of the conditions was completing tasks that were given to her when asked, or told.   
Much like chores. 

Aside from that one major condition, she was pretty much free to live here. It had been very generous, on his part, that she was given such access.   
It was not often she would be asked to do something, so she had no real reason to complain. 

** All right, ** she told him, quietly. 

He smiled, then, nodding his head in approval. 

_ Good, _ he replied, simply. 

He glanced towards Nurse Joy, who was standing by the bed. 

_ I'll need you to help me, _ he said to her, _ I can't carry all three. _

She smiled. 

"All right," she answered, "I'll take the one from Ki." 

She shifted her gaze to me, eyeing the baby Mewtwo. 

"May I have him?" she asked, quietly. 

I glanced down at Damian, who was breathing deeply. He was asleep.   
I smiled warmly at him, giving his cheek a soft kiss. 

_ Pleasant dreams, little one, _ I whispered to him, quietly. 

He stirred slightly, nestling up closer to me.   
He settled back down again, giving a soft sigh of content. 

_ I don't think he's going anywhere right now, _ I remarked, softly, smiling. 

"I know," Joy replied, "But he needs to go with his siblings to the nursery. He can sleep there." 

I sighed with disappointment, not ready to give him up.   
He seemed so peaceful, and happy sleeping in my arms, and I didn't have the heart to disturb him. However, he would be more comfortable with sleeping in a crib, than in my arms.   
I gazed at the baby Mewtwo tearfully, giving his forehead a delicate kiss. 

_ Here, _ I told Nurse Joy, softly, holding out the baby to her. 

She carefully took him into her arms, gently cradling him against her. 

"He'll be all right," she said to me, quietly. 

I gave her a small, sad, smile.   
I watched her as she carried Damian over to Mewtwo, who was looking at me remorsefully. 

_ I'm sorry, _ he sent to me, softly, _ I'll get her to take him back to you. _

_ It's all right, _ I assured him, quietly, _ He needs to sleep someplace more suitable anyway. _

_ What better place could there be, than in your arms? _ he answered. 

I smiled. 

_ Thank you, _ I replied, softly, _ It's best, though, for him to go. He can sleep undisturbed in the nursery. _

_ All right, _ he agreed, quietly, _ But I hate tearing him away from you. _

_ Don't worry, _ I said, _ I'll see him, and the others, later, and we'll have all the time in the world to spend with them. _

_ Besides, _ I added, smiling, _ We can't forget these two. _

I gently patted my slightly rounded middle, indicating the two remaining babies. He smiled as well. 

_ Don't deliver them until I return, _ he answered. 

_ I'll try not to, _ I replied. 

He grinned. 

"Well, we'd better get these to bed," Nurse Joy spoke up, suddenly, "So we can get back in time before Ki delivers the next baby." 

Mewtwo nodded his head in acknowledgment, motioning her to come closer.   
He watched with a smirk as she timidly began edging towards him. 

_ You're not still afraid of me, are you? _ he teased her. 

"Uh......," she answered, hesitantly. 

He laughed. 

_ Glad to see I haven't lost the touch, _ he replied. 

Joy smiled, starting to relax. She walked over to him, stopping at his side.   
He, then, shifted his gaze to me. 

_ I'll come back as soon as possible, _ he told me, quietly, _ Will you be all right alone? _

_ I will, _ I assured him, _ Don't worry. _

_ If you are sure, _ he answered, slowly, unconvinced. 

I smiled. 

_ You worry too much, _ I said, _ Go on, I'll be fine. _

He seemed to take a little relief in my smile.   
He glanced over at Mew, then, who was still floating near the chair. 

_ Ready? _ he asked her. 

She nodded, flying over to him.   
Within a few moments, he teleported all of them, vanishing from the room. 

I sighed, nestling down in the pillows. I laid a hand on my stomach, feeling the two babies.   
They were just barely moving, one a little more than the other. I felt this one beginning to move farther down, dropping in position.   
Almost as soon as it did, I began having a contraction. 

'Oh no!' I thought, in horror. 

This can't happen now. I couldn't deliver this baby without someone here.   
The contraction became painfully intense, and I began moaning. I needed to push.   
I had to get this baby out. 

_ No! _ I told myself, frantically, _ You can't push! _

I started breathing heavily, trying to fight the contraction. It proved to be in vain, as it began coming on stronger.   
There was no way I could keep fighting it. The pain was too much.   
Bearing down on my abdomen, I started pushing.   
*************************** 

They reappeared, seconds later, in the dark nursery. With his mind, Mewtwo turned on a lamp, lighting the room in a soft glow.   
He walked over to one of the cribs, gently placing Morgan inside. The baby Mewtwo gave a small yawn, nestling down in his blanket.   
Mewtwo smiled warmly at him, bending his head down to give his son's cheek a soft kiss. 

Straightening again, he turned his attention to his tiny daughter, in his left arm. Who was already sleeping peacefully.   
Walking to the crib beside Morgan's, he carefully laid her down on the soft mattress. 

He gave her cheek a delicate kiss, and then, began walking away towards Nurse Joy. She was already placing Damian in a third crib, on the opposite side of the room.   
She smiled when he approached, stopping beside her. 

"You have a very beautiful nursery," she told him, in a hushed whisper. 

He smiled. 

_ Thank you, _ he replied, also whispering. 

He gazed down at his sleeping son, a tiny replica of himself.   
It had shocked him senseless, when Joy showed the baby to him after he was born. It was though he was looking in a mirror when he looked at Damian, only younger. 

Although, it was wrong to play favorites, since he still had two more on the way, he was already becoming his.   
Even his mate seem to have those same feelings, as she was reluctant to let him go. 

Lowering his arm inside the crib, he gently began stroking the baby Mewtwo's cheek with his finger. He had a soft cheek, as did the others.   
Their fur was like the down of a baby chick. It would grow finer as they got older, becoming more sleeker in appearance.   
However, he was in no hurry for them to grow up. They were perfect just the way they are now. 

He drew back his arm, bending his head down to gently kiss the baby's forehead. As he began straightening again, he heard the faint, but unmistakable, sound of agonized screaming.   
His blood ran cold as he realized who it was; Ki. She was having another baby, and no one was with her! 

_ We've got to go, now! _ he sent frantically to Joy, _ She's already giving birth to another child! _

She looked at him in alarm, and then, heard the screaming herself as it grew louder. 

"Oh my god!" she replied, softly. 

Mewtwo grabbed Nurse Joy's arm in a secure grip.   
Giving a one word order to Mew. 

_ Stay. _

She nodded, and watched them quickly teleporting from the room.   
*************************** 

I gave a ear-splitting shriek of pain, as the baby began tearing through. A few seconds later, I felt it emerging from between my legs, and could just barely see a head. I pushed harder, screaming as it slipped out farther. 

Suddenly, I saw an ice blue light, shimmering in the room. A second later, two solid forms appeared, the light fading.   
I nearly started crying in relief, as I saw Mewtwo. Nurse Joy with him. 

_ The baby is coming, _ I gasped out. 

Joy quickly hurried to the bed, and I began pushing even harder. 

"Just a little more," she told me, "It's almost completely out." 

Mustering what strength I had left, I pushed as hard as I could. A few seconds later, the baby slipped out completely, and into Nurse Joy's waiting arms.   
I, then, fell back against the bed. My strength leaving me.   
Closing my eyes in weak exhaustion. 

A second later, I felt a soft hand begin gently caressing my cheek, and I opened my eyes.   
Mewtwo gazed at me with a frightened look in his deep amethyst eyes. 

_ Are you all right, baby? _ he asked, softly. 

_ I wish I could say yes, _ I murmured, weakly, _ But no, I'm not. _

He sat down, then, on the bed, and began softly caressing my hair.   
I closed my eyes, relaxing to his touch. 

_ How is the baby? _ I inquired, whispering. 

He looked over at Nurse Joy, who was holding the squirming baby Mewtwo in her arms.   
She felt his gaze, and looked up, smiling. 

"Girl," she stated, simply. 

He nodded, but he already knew.   
The little Mewtwo was quite pretty, with a pale pinkish-purple coloring. Her stomach, and tail was a darker pinkish-purple.   
She began emitting a series of high-pitched squeaks, much like her older brother had done. Which meant, she knew also that the person holding her was not her parent. 

Joy expertly began wrapping the baby in a pink blanket, carrying her to Mewtwo afterwards. She held out the baby, and he carefully took her into his arms.   
The little Mewtwo stopped crying immediately. She nestled closer against him, giving a soft coo.   
He smiled, giving her forehead a delicate kiss. 

_ She's fine, my angel, _ he finally answered my question, softly, _ She's here with me. _

I opened my eyes, seeing him holding our daughter. 

_ She's pretty, _ I remarked, quietly. 

_ Yes, _ he agreed, softly, smiling, _ She is. _

_ I have a name for her, as well, _ he added. 

I smiled. 

_ What do you have in mind? _ I asked. 

_ Anika, _ he replied, _ It means smart, beautiful child. _

_ It's perfect, _ I answered. 

I laid back farther in the pillows, sighing wearily.   
Talking had drained the rest of my remaining strength. 

_ You need to rest, my love, _ he told me, softly, _ Giving birth to Anika has taken a lot out of you. _

I started closing my eyes, but something made me stop. Something was wrong, I could feel it.   
I suddenly realized that there was something wrong with the remaining baby. I couldn't feel her anymore.   
Giving a cry of alarm, I quickly sat up. 

_ What's wrong, my angel? _ Mewtwo asked me, concerned, after my sudden outburst. 

_ Something is wrong with the other baby, _ I replied, beginning to panic, _ I can't feel her. _

_ What?! _ he yelled, in disbelief, standing up. 

Anika began fussing at his sudden outcry, and he quickly calmed her down. 

"What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asked, suddenly, noticing our distress. 

_ The baby, _ I answered, frantically, _ Something is wrong with the other baby. _

"Oh, god," she said, "I was afraid something like this would happen." 

_ What do you mean? _ Mewtwo inquired. 

"I mean the strain of her giving birth to your daughter has stressed the other baby," she replied, "It needs to be born now, or you could lose it." 

_ I don't want to lose my baby, _ he answered, _ But she's not strong enough to deliver another yet. _

_ I'll find the strength, _ I told him. 

He looked at me, his face edged with worry. 

_ It could be dangerous in doing it, _ he said, _ You're already so weak. I don't want to lose you too. _

_ I'm not going to lose this baby, _ I replied, determined. 

Bearing down on my abdomen, I started pushing hard against it. I felt the baby moving into position, and a contraction followed soon after.   
I pushed with the contraction, screaming in pain. The baby starting to tear through, emerging slightly between my legs. 

"Push, Ki, push!" Nurse Joy told me, "It's almost here!" 

Using strength I didn't have, I pushed hard on my stomach.   
The seconds seemed to crawl, as the baby began slipping out, Joy taking her in her arms. 

"The baby's out," she announced, "And it's a girl." 

She, then, noticed the little Mewtwo's chest was still. 

"Oh, god!" she yelled, "She's not breathing!" 

No, my baby. I can't lose my baby, I.....   
I fell into the pillows, closing my eyes weakly. Overcome with exhaustion, and sorrow. My baby, my baby girl. I have to save her, I .....   
Darkness began creeping over me, as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.   
******************************* 

Nurse Joy worked frantically trying to revive the baby Mewtwo.   
Mewtwo could only watch helplessly, as his daughter was dying in front of his eyes. He cradled Anika closer to him, as if in comfort. 

Knowing there was only one option left, Joy placed her mouth gently over the baby's, and began using CPR. She blew two quick breaths, carefully forcing air into her lungs. Quickly, she lifted up her head. Placing two fingers on the baby's chest plate, she gingerly pushed against it.   
Doing it three times. 

Joy stopped, then, covering her mouth back over the baby's. She blew two more breaths, quickly following it with three pushes against the chest.   
Suddenly, the little Mewtwo coughed, and started breathing. A second later, she was crying, emitting high-pitched squeaks. 

Hearing a baby starting to cry, Mewtwo quickly looked in Nurse Joy's direction. He felt tears running down his cheeks as he gazed at his crying daughter, now full of life. 

_ Thank you, _ he whispered, in a choked voice, to Joy, _ Thank you for saving her. _

She gave him a small smile. 

"It was no problem," she answered, "Besides, what kind of nurse would I be if I had let her die?" 

_ Not a very good one, _ he replied, bluntly. 

She nodded. 

"Exactly," she said. 

The baby Mewtwo began squirming in her arms, as if trying to break free.   
Crying louder in frustration when she couldn't. 

"I think she wants you guys," Joy remarked, smiling. 

Mewtwo smiled as well, his tears now gone.   
He picked up the lavender blanket, handing it to her. She took it, gently wrapping the baby in it. 

"Meww!" she squeaked, protesting. 

"Ok," Joy told her, "I'm almost done." 

Mewtwo gave a small chuckle. 

_ I think my son Damian has a bit of competition, _ he said. 

"Looks that way," she replied, trying to hold onto the little Mewtwo. 

She finished wrapping her, cradling her in the crook of her arm afterwards. 

"There now," she said, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" 

The baby only cried in reply, beginning to squirm out again.   
Joy laughed. 

"I get the message," she answered, "You want your parents." 

_ Let Ki see her first, _ Mewtwo told her, _ She was very worried about her. _

He shifted his gaze to the bed, seeing his mate was asleep. 

_ Baby, _ he whispered to her, _ Wake up. The baby is all right now, she's alive. _

She didn't move, nor did she give an indication as to whether she heard him.   
Her face was expressionless, giving no sign of a response. It was almost like she was dead.   
The only thing to keep him from dropping Anika, was that he noticed she was still breathing. 

_ Something is wrong with Ki, _ he spoke to Nurse Joy in a strangled voice. 

She quickly glanced towards the bed, after hearing the urgency in his voice.   
Upon seeing her, she immediately knew what was wrong. 

"She's unconscious," she told him, "The pushing was too much for her, and she was already very weak before she started." 

"I don't want to sound pessimistic," she added, seriously, "But it's possible she could have inflicted serious damage to herself by doing that." 

He felt devastation wash over him, feeling tears starting form in his eyes. He looked at his mate's still form, her breathing being the only sign of life.   
The tears began running down his cheeks, then. A choked sob escaping from his throat. 

_ I told her not to, _ he answered, _ But she was determined to save the baby. She all but sacrificed herself for our daughter. _

He began weeping, and Nurse Joy could only watch him sadly.   
The baby Mewtwo in her arms whimpered, sensing her father's distress. Anika did likewise, beginning to cry with him.   
Even through their cries, Joy suddenly heard a sound coming from the bed. She found Ki was moaning quietly, her head tossing from side to side. 

_ Baby, _ she began mumbling, _ Got to save the baby. _

Her face began twisting with agony, sweat pouring from her brow.   
Hearing her voice, Mewtwo suddenly stopped crying, rapidly turning his body to face her. Seeing her anguished state, he became frightened.   
It was as if though she were being tortured. 

_ What's wrong with her? _ he demanded Joy, beginning to panic. 

"I don't know," she replied, "But she could be delirious." 

She walked over to the bed, laying her free hand on Ki's forehead.   
She gasped, recoiling it immediately. 

"She burning up with fever," she told him, "She's too hot. I need something to cool her down now, or she could suffer from brain damage." 

Mewtwo felt his heart drop like a rock.   
No, he couldn't lose her. Not now that they had a family. 

He watched as Joy began hurrying over to him, placing his daughter in his left arm. She, then, rushed over to one of the medical treatment shelves.   
Grabbing a cold compress, she quickly brought it over to Ki. She immediately began applying it to her hot face, desperately trying to bring the fever down.   
She gave a low, moaning sigh, turning her head away. 

_ No, _ she murmured, _ The baby, save the baby. _

"Shh," Joy soothed her, softly, "The baby is fine, everything is all right." 

She gave another soft moan, turning her head back again. 

_ Please save her, _ she whispered, begging, _ Don't let my baby girl die. _

"Ki, it's all right," Joy told her, quietly, "She's alive, and she's all right." 

_ Don't let her die, _ she repeated, moaning, _ Don't let her..... _

She fell silent, sighing deeply. She was asleep now, her body becoming slack.   
Joy gave a sigh of relief, glancing over at Mewtwo. His face had a worried, fearful, expression.   
His eyes were brimming with tears, as he gazed at her. 

_ Will she be all right? _ he asked, softly. 

Nurse Joy shifted her eyes from his, looking at Ki.   
She put a hand on her forehead, removing it shortly after. 

"I don't know," she replied, sadly, "Her fever is still very high. Even though I've managed to bring it down some." 

He closed his eyes, a few tears starting to run down his cheeks.   
He opened them again, and more tears began spilling down. 

_ I can't lose her, _ he whispered, _ We have so much to look forward to. _

He cradled his two daughters gently closer to him, who were now sleeping.   
He gave their foreheads a soft kiss, a few tears falling on each blanket. 

"Why don't you go put them to bed," Nurse Joy suggested to him, quietly, "I'll see after Ki." 

He nodded his head in agreement, not trusting himself to speak. He, then, glanced over at his mate, and had to choke back a sob.   
His beautiful angel......... Why? Why was she handed this fate?   
She'd just given birth to five beautiful children, and was now suffering the consequences of such a deed. 

Before he could break down sobbing, he left the room. Teleporting in a weak, glowing, ice blue light.   
He reappeared, seconds later, in the nursery. 

Mew looked up from her seat in a rocking chair, noticing his return. In his arms, he was carrying two baby Mewtwos, the latest additions to his new family.   
However, instead of seeing the proud look he had earlier, she found a very tearful, and subdued, Mewtwo. 

He walked over to the two remaining cribs, gently placing a baby in each one. He gave them both a delicate kiss on the cheek.   
He, then, walked to the rocking chair near Mew's, and collapsed into it. Holding his head in his hands, he began sobbing.   
She watched him in alarm, having no clue as to why he was crying with such sorrow. 

** Mewtwo, what's wrong? ** she asked him, softly, concerned. 

For a minute, he remained silent, his crying being the only sound he emitted.   
Finally, he lifted his face up, the tears still pouring down his cheeks. 

_ She's ill, Mew, _ he choked out, _ Ki is very ill, and I may lose her. _

_ The birthing was too hard on her, _ he continued, _ She was too weak to deliver the last baby so quickly, after Anika's birth stressed her. We nearly lost the baby, but Joy saved her, and she's fine now. _

He glanced at the crib where the baby Mewtwo was sleeping. 

_ Ki doesn't know that, _ he began, again, _ She fell into unconsciousness after the baby was born not breathing. _

He felt fresh tears beginning to run down his face.   
As he remembered her pleas to save their baby. 

_ She developed a high fever from the result of her being so weak, _ he added, _ She's delirious, and she thinks the baby is still not breathing. _

He lowered his face back in his hands, tears leaking out between his fingers. 

_ I don't want to lose my angel, _ he whispered, _ There's so much more for us now. Raising our five beautiful, wonderful, children together. Seeing her pregnant with more in the future, and raising them as well. All of this is waiting for us, and it's now beyond our grasp. _

He began sobbing again, barely feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
Mew floated there beside him, her eyes filling with sorrow as she watched him cry. 

** All may seem lost, ** she told him, quietly, ** But as long as you have hope, it will not be lost. **

** Don't ever lose hope, ** she added, softly, ** Because if you lose hope, you've already lost everything. **

He slowly began lifting his head to look at her, gazing tearfully into her eyes. 

_ It's so hard to be hopeful, when everything is against you, _ he replied. 

_ I always assume everything will go well, _ he continued, _ Until one wrong turn in events transforms a dream into a nightmare. Bringing reality crashing down upon you. _

He paused a minute. 

_ First, it was the baby, _ he began, again, _ The strain of giving birth to Anika put her sister in danger, and she had to be born immediately. Ki was still too exhausted, and weak from Anika's birth to push the other out, and was nearly on the verge of collapsing. I didn't want to lose the baby, but I also didn't want her pushing too soon after the previous. _

His voice started wavering, and he had to stop.   
Fresh tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, as he began living through it all over again. 

_ She wanted to save the baby, _ he told Mew, trying hard to keep his voice steady, _ She didn't give a second thought about herself, and gave birth to our daughter with strength she didn't have. It caused her to go into shock, resulting in her current condition. _

He began weeping, then, and he was unable to continue talking. 

_ Why, Mew? _ he sobbed out, _ Why? _

She lowered her head sadly, gazing down at the floor.   
The nursery's soft blue carpet staring back up at her. 

** I don't know, ** she whispered, quietly, ** I don't know why she is suffering as you say she is. Perhaps it is a test of faith, for you. Which means, you mustn't give up hope. Believe that she will pull through, and believe that by morning, you'll wake up to see her smiling at you. **

She looked up again, finding him staring intently at her.   
He was not crying anymore, though his cheeks were stained with drying tears. 

_ Do....... do you really think it will happen? _ he asked her, a little hopeful. 

She gave him a small smile. 

** If you believe, it will, ** she replied. 

He gave her a half smile, slowly nodding his head. 

_ I do, _ he answered, softly, _ I do believe. _

** Why don't you go back now, ** she suggested, ** I'll watch over the babies. **

This time, he gave her a full smile. 

_ Thank you, _ he told her, quietly, _ Thank you for everything. _

** You're welcome, ** she said, softly. 

He, then, stood up from the rocking chair. Teleporting from the room, shortly after. A few seconds later, he reappeared in the clinic, finding it as he had left it. 

Ki was still unconscious, and Nurse Joy was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Watching her closely for any signs of change.   
She glanced over in his direction, after noticing his entrance. 

"Hi," she greeted him, quietly. 

_ How is she? _ he inquired, softly. 

She shifted her gaze to Ki, who was now covered with a blanket. Keeping her from catching a chill.   
Joy sighed, and turned her attention back to Mewtwo. 

"The good news is that her fever broke a little while before you came," she informed him, "The bad news is I don't know when she'll wake up. It could be days, and that creates a problem for your babies, if you were planning on breast-feeding them." 

_ We were, _ he replied. 

"Then, I'd suggest getting formula for them," she answered, "For now at least." 

He frowned at her. 

_ I don't like that stuff, and neither did she, _ he told her, _ Besides, let's not jump to conclusions. It may not be even necessary to have it. _

She stared at him as if he were crazy. Was this the same person she had seen crying only a short while ago, because he was worried out of his mind about his mate?   
Now, he was acting as if nothing were wrong. As if he didn't care anymore.   
Not for her, or his children. 

Mewtwo was reading her mind clearly, and he scoffed at her. 

_ You think I don't care? _ he said, agitated, _ Guess again. _

_ Have you forgotten the emotional wreck I was earlier? _ he continued, _ I was ready for what you humans call "throwing in the towel," I was so out of my mind with grief. All because I didn't believe she would make it. Who would blame me, though? Three times, not including tonight, her life has been threatened, and she did die about a year ago. How I got her back remains a mystery, but I'm eternally grateful. _

_ Now, _ he added, _ She's being threatened a fourth time, and this time I know she will make a full recovery. Sooner than you might think. _

"I'm all for being optimistic," Joy replied, "But don't you think that's being a tad too wishful?" 

He snorted. 

_ Believe what you want, human, _ he answered, _ But I know her like I know myself, she's a fighter. She doesn't quit, and she's about as stubborn as I am. She will pull through, and everything will be as it was before. _

Nurse Joy gave him a wry smile. 

"Sounds like someone gave you a pep talk," she remarked. 

He smirked. 

_ Mew can be the one to thank for that, _ he replied, _ She set me straight, reminding me of all the other times Ki has successfully pulled through. Even against some of the most incredible odds, and this one is no exception. _

"Well, here's hoping she does," she said. 

He smiled, and she smiled back.   
Suddenly, she gave a yawn, not being able to suppress it in time. 

"Oh, excuse me," she apologized, quickly, "I didn't mean to do that." 

He dismissed the apology, giving her a concerned frown instead. 

_ You're tired, _ he stated, _ Nothing wrong with it. However, you should get some sleep. Shall I take you back home? _

"No, it's all right," she answered, "I'm fine." 

_ It's no trouble, _ he told her, _ I can teleport you from here to the Pokemon Centre in under a few seconds. Sure you won't reconsider? _

"Well......," she began, hesitantly, "Why not? But what about Ki?" 

_ I'll take care of her, _ he replied, _ I want to. Besides, you need sleep, and there are others who need your help. _

"Thank you," she told him, softly. 

He shook his head. 

_ No, it is I who should thank you, _ he said, smiling. 

_ You've gone above, and beyond the call of duty, by helping us, _ he continued, _ You served as a midwife, you saved my baby from dying, and you quite possibly prevented my mate from dying, as well. I am forever in your debt. _

Joy gave him an embarrassed, but pleased, smile.   
Her cheeks blushing a bright red. 

"Just doing my job," she answered, quietly. 

He smiled, as well. 

_ I'm going to teleport you back now, _ he informed her, _ Are you ready? _

"Yes," she replied, nodding her head. 

He focused his eyes on her, then, picturing the Pokemon Centre in his mind.   
Suddenly, her body began glowing ice blue, and within a few moments, she disappeared.   
*************************** 

Ash, and his friends were sleeping on the Pokemon Centre's waiting room couches. When they were suddenly awakened by a bright blue flash. 

They had stayed at the Centre because of Nurse Joy's disappearance. After being abducted by a strange Pokemon.   
Stranger still, the Pokemon seemed familiar to them, as if they've seen him before. They just couldn't place where, though.   
Well, whatever his reason was for taking Nurse Joy, it was a very urgent one. 

They blinked their eyes sleepily, staring into the darkness.   
They could just make out the silhouette of a petite, young woman, with hair loops. 

"Nurse Joy!" they all cried out at once. 

"Huh?!" she yelped, jumping a foot in the air. 

She quickly turned on a light, flooding the waiting area. Finding the three trainers sitting up on the couches, looking at her.   
She breathed a sigh of relief. Glad they weren't the thieves she had been imagining. 

"I didn't realize you three were still here," she told them. 

"We were worried about you," Misty replied, "We didn't know where you were." 

"Who was that Pokemon, and why did he take you?" Ash asked. 

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Brock inquired, immediately after. 

Joy laughed. 

"One question at a time, please," she answered, smiling, "I can't answer three at once." 

"The answer to your last question is, no," she continued, "The Pokemon did not hurt me, and I don't think he ever will." 

"His name is Mewtwo," she added, "Which was your first question." 

She watched them curiously as their faces became distant. As if remembering some faraway dream.   
They seemed as if they weren't here at all. 

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, concerned. 

Her voice startled them, and they began returning to normal.   
For a minute, they stared at her, their eyes holding a look of astonishment. 

"You mean, that was Mewtwo, _ the _ Mewtwo?" Ash finally spoke, in disbelief. 

"Yes," Joy replied, "You seem as if you know him." 

"I'll say we do," Misty answered, "Both him, and Ki, his mate." 

"How did you get to know them?" Joy inquired, curiously. 

"It's a long story," Brock told her, "Right now, though, we're wondering why he came here, and took you away so abruptly." 

Joy smiled. 

"He came here so suddenly, because he needed me to come with him, to his palace," she began. 

"By the way," she added, "Have you seen that place? It is absolutely outstanding. I've never seen anything like it in my entire life." 

"Yes, we've seen it," Misty replied, "Now, why did he take you there?" 

"Ki was pregnant, and she went into labor this morning," Joy continued, "I helped deliver their babies." 

"What?!" they all exclaimed at once. 

"You mean they had kids?!" Misty asked, flabbergasted. 

"Yes," Joy said, smiling, "A litter of five. Three girls, and two boys." 

"Oh, shit!" Ash answered, his mouth dropping open, "That many?!" 

"What do they look like?" Brock asked. 

He was imagining some kind of abominations, as well as the others. 

"They are all baby Mewtwos," Joy replied. 

"How can they be Pokemon?" Ash countered, "Ki is a human." 

Nurse Joy shook her head. 

"Not quite," she answered, "Ki is half Mew, and half human. Though, she is more Pokemon than human. The same goes for Mewtwo. Which means, the offspring they produce will be Mewtwos." 

"That's incredible," Misty remarked, in fascination, "And yet, totally unbelievable." 

Joy smiled. 

"I thought you might say that, because it is pretty astounding," she told her, "However, I have proof, blood samples of their DNA. Come on, I'll show you." 

She began walking to the back of the Pokemon Centre, towards the lab. Ash, and his friends quickly jumped up from the couches, and started following her.   
By the time they entered the lab, she was already holding two microscopic slides in her hands. They each contained a drop of blood. 

"These are a bit old," she explained, "But they still have the adequate DNA to determine the type of it." 

She held out the slide in her left hand, giving them a closer look. 

"This is Ki's blood," she said, "Watch what happens when I scan it through the machine." 

She walked over to a small scanner, swiping the slide across it. On the computer screen, that was next to it, a list of information began appearing.   
Nurse Joy set the slides down on the table near it, and began working the keyboard. In a few moments, she narrowed the list down, with only two words remaining.   
The type of the blood, which was O, and the word Mew. 

"I can't believe it," Misty spoke up, after a few minutes of dead silence, "She really is a Pokemon." 

"How come she doesn't look like one, though?" Ash questioned.

"I don't have an answer to that," Joy replied, truthfully, "But she definitely has Mew DNA in her." 

She picked up the second slide. 

"This one is Mewtwo's," she told them, "It may surprise you a bit when you see his." 

She scanned the slide, then, a list of information appearing immediately after. As before, she began narrowing the list down, to just two words.   
Ash, and his friends stared at the computer screen, as if seeing one for the first time. 

"But that's the same one," Brock finally sputtered, "That can't be a different one." 

"I'm afraid it isn't the same slide," Joy replied, "This really is Mewtwo's DNA." 

"They match, perfectly," Misty remarked, in awe. 

"To the very last strand," Joy answered. 

"Does this mean Mewtwo was cloned?" Ash wondered. 

"From her, no," Joy told him, "I highly doubt it." 

"As for the cloning subject itself," she added, "There is a possibility that they could be cloned, though as separate individuals. At least, I think so." 

"This is truly amazing," Misty replied, "Not only because of this, but also having five children. I couldn't imagine having five babies at one time." 

"Mews give birth in litters," Joy answered, smiling, "So it's not unusual for them to have that many at once." 

"I bet they're adorable," Misty said, smiling as well, "I wish I could see them." 

"Maybe, when he's ready to, Mewtwo will let you see them," Joy told her, "Right now, though, he has his hands full." 

"Ki suffered from high fever when she gave birth to her last child," she continued, "Because the birth of her fourth child was hard on her, it stressed the remaining baby. She had to deliver her daughter immediately after, and she was still too weak from the last baby. It sent her into shock, and she fell into unconsciousness, developing a very high fever." 

"Fortunately," she added, "I was able to bring it down. But when I left the palace, she was still unconscious. Mewtwo is taking care of her now." 

"How awful," Misty replied, sadly, "I hope she will get better." 

"So do I," Joy answered, sighing, "For his sake."   
************************** 

After teleporting Joy back to the Pokemon Centre, Mewtwo walked over to the bed. Sitting down on the side of it, he gazed at his still unconscious mate.   
He delicately began caressing her cheek, softly sighing in deep sorrow. It was hard watching her suffer, and not being able to do anything to help her.   
The only thing he could do was keep believing in her, in hopes she would soon get well. 

He bent his head down to hers, giving her a soft kiss on her lips. He lingered for a minute, and then, gently began pulling back.   
He studied her face, as if watching for a reaction. Her face remained unchanging, maintaining its vacant expression.   
He sighed quietly with disappointment, lowering his eyes down to the bed. 

He stared glumly at the blanket, fingering the edge of it in his hand.   
He let his eyes wander along it, stopping towards the middle. He noticed her stomach had flattened, returning to its normal size.   
To being as thin as she's always been, despite the increased appetite during her pregnancy. 

He realized he missed seeing her pregnant. He was missing the feeling of knowing she was expecting.   
If she felt the same way, there would be no telling how quickly she would become pregnant again. They would have to wait, though, but only for a little while.   
They had five, wonderful, beautiful children to raise now, and he knew they were just the beginning of the new family. 

He lifted his hand to her hair, beginning to stroke it softly. He wished she would wake up.   
It was hard trying to keep a positive attitude. When he was worried sick out of his mind about her.   
He was very close to repeating his early hysteria over her. 

He felt it best, then, that he should go to bed, and try getting some sleep. Things always seemed better in the morning anyway.   
Not only that, but he was having trouble, at the moment, in keeping his eyes open. He didn't know for sure what time it was, but his mental clock was telling him it was about two in the morning. 

He stood up on his feet, carefully lifting her into his arms. He wasn't going to leave her here.   
He decided she would fair better in their own bed. 

It would make him feel more at ease with her lying close to him, giving him a sense of peace. It would also accomplish at having things seem normal.   
He teleported, then, reappearing in their bedroom a few seconds later. He took the blanket off her body, depositing it on the floor.   
He'd have to remember to put it away later. 

He gently began pulling off her shirt, laying it in a chair afterwards. He noticed her breasts were a little heavier, being filled with milk.   
He hoped she would recover soon. If not for his sake, then, at least for the babies' sake. They would get hungry before too long, and she could not nurse them.   
He sighed wearily, as if in defeat. Wishing now he had taken Joy's advice. 

As much as he wanted to keep being optimistic, reality was staring right in the face. At this point, the possibility of her nursing them seemed very slim.   
He shook his head quickly, trying to push such thoughts out of his mind. He had to keep believing in her.   
He walked over to the bed, gingerly laying her down on it. He, then, pulled the covers up to her chin.   
He gently brushed back a lock of her hair, giving her cheek a soft kiss. 

Before joining her, he decided to check on the babies, and give Mew an update on her condition.   
He left the room, walking down the short corridor to the nursery. The soft, warm, glow of the lamp greeting him.   
He found Mew was asleep in a rocking chair, and he smiled. 

_ Wake up, sleepyhead, _ he sent to her, quietly. 

She stirred a bit, opening her blue eyes shortly after.   
She saw Mewtwo standing next to her, his deep amethyst eyes gazing down at her. 

** It's late, Mewtwo, ** she told him, sleepily, ** Shouldn't you be in bed? **

_ I will, in a bit, _ he replied, _ I thought you might want to know that Ki's fever has broken, and she's no longer in immediate danger. _

** See? ** she answered, smiling, ** She's already recovering because of your faith. **

_ She hasn't awakened yet, though, _ he said, sadly, giving a deep sigh. 

** She will, ** Mew assured him, ** You have to be patient. You can't rush things. **

_ I know, _ he answered, _ I just wish it would happen a little sooner, though. I'm not only worried about her, but the babies as well. _

_ They'll soon wake up crying for her milk, _ he continued, _ And I've no way to give it to them. _

He felt a tear sliding down his cheek, and he quickly brushed it away.   
He couldn't start crying, otherwise it would be a long time before he stopped. 

** Why don't you go to bed, ** she suggested to him, quietly, gazing into his worried, sleep-filled eyes. 

He shook his head. 

_ I can't sleep knowing there are possibly six lives on the line, _ he replied, _ It's my responsibility to watch over them. _

** I'm not taking "no" for an answer, ** she told him, sternly, ** You're going to bed, little mister. **

_ I'm not a little kid, _ he retorted, _ I can go to bed when I want to. _

** Technically, you're not, ** she answered, ** But you're still going to bed whether you're a kid or a young adult. **

He sighed in defeat, realizing he was too tired to continue the debate. 

_ Fine, _ he said, _ You win. _

She smiled. 

** You'll thank me, later, ** she remarked. 

_ Whatever, _ he replied. 

He walked out of the nursery, then, trudging up the hallway to the bedroom.   
He entered the bedroom a minute later, walking over to the bed. He sat down heavily on his side, giving a weary sigh.   
He glanced over at his still unconscious mate. Feeling a few tears running down his cheeks. 

_ Please, _ he begged, whispering, to the room, _ Please don't let her die. Please let her wake up. _

It oddly felt like he was praying. If it helped, he would know in the morning.   
Laying down on the bed, he moved over closer to her side. Wrapping his arm around her waist, gently pulled her against his body.   
Her head resting softly on his chest, her face partially buried in his fur. 

He could feel her breathing against his skin. Coming in warm, deep, breaths.   
It was the only sign she was still alive. As long as she kept breathing, she would remain alive.   
In a way, though, she wasn't. 

He could barely feel her mind, and it was scaring the hell out of him. It was like a part of her was missing.   
He nestled his face in her hair, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. His heart filling with painful sorrow, as he began sobbing quietly.   
It was the first time he had ever cried himself to sleep.   
************************** 

_ My baby, please save my baby, _ I pleaded to the darkness, crying. 

There was no answer. 

_ Please, _ I begged, again, _ Please save my baby. _

This time, a figure appeared, becoming Nurse Joy.   
She was holding a limp baby Mewtwo, her eyes expressing sorrow. 

"I'm sorry," she told me, softly, "She's gone. I couldn't save her." 

_ No! _ I began screaming, sobbing uncontrollably, _ She can't be! My baby girl can't die! You're not trying hard enough! _

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "She's gone." 

She handed me the dead baby, disappearing shortly after.   
I cradled the little Mewtwo's body against me, weeping as if I would never stop. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around to see Mewtwo.   
Tears were running down his cheeks, as he gazed at our dead daughter. 

_ I was too late to save her, _ I sobbed out to him, _ It's my fault, it's all my fault. _

He didn't answer me, continuing to stare at the baby. 

_ You killed her, _ he finally said, glancing up at me. 

Those words were like a knife to my heart, cutting deep into it. 

_ I tried to save her, I tried, _ I wept. 

He ignored me, his gaze becoming harsh. 

_ You're not a mother, _ he told me, angrily, _ You're a murderer. _

I didn't understand what was happening.   
He never spoke cruelly to me ever. 

_ I wanted to save her, _ I answered, _ I didn't want her to die. _

_ Yet, you did let her die, _ he replied, coldly, _ How can I call you my mate, when you kill our children? _

_ I never wanted it to happen this way, _ I said, sobbing, _ I never wanted her to die. _

He turned his head away from me, as if he could no longer stand to look at me. 

_ My love, please, _ I started, but he interrupted. 

_ Our love is no more, _ he stated. 

Those five words were like a gun shot to my head, leaving me numb. 

_ No, _ I choked out, whispering, _ Please don't stay that. _

_ I can, and I will, _ he retorted, _ I can no longer love you for what you've done to our child, and I can no longer call us mates. _

He took the baby Mewtwo out of my arms, nearly snatching her away. 

_ For what you've done to this child, I will not forgive it, _ he told me, _ You will forever live with this pain of our termination, and continue living with it even beyond death. _

He abruptly began walking away, disappearing into the darkness.   
I fell to my knees, weeping with pain. My heart feeling as if it were literally tearing into shreds. 

_ My love, _ I sobbed, _ Please don't go. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. _

The darkness began swallowing me up, then, and I knew nothing more.   
**************************** 

Just before dawn, he was suddenly awakened by the sound of crying.   
At first, he thought it was the babies, and he started panicking. Knowing the reason why they would be crying.   
However, the sound was too near, to be coming from the next room. 

Then, he realized the crying was coming from the bed, and glanced down at his mate. Tears were seeping from her closed eyelids, her face contorted with grief. 

_ My love, please don't leave, _ she murmured, _ I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I tried to save the baby, I tried. _

More tears began pouring down her cheeks, as she began weeping with sorrow. He could only watch helplessly, as her body started racking violently with sobs.   
He had no idea what was causing her to cry with such pain. He himself could feel it, and its intensity was almost enough to make him start crying as well.   
Especially when he began to realize why she was grieving so. 

He knew her subconscious was making her dream. Creating events that would never take place in the real world.   
Yet, they seemed real, and were torturing her by playing out in her mind. Causing her to believe their baby had died, with him leaving her as a result.   
Blaming her for the death, and terminating their love as a punishment. 

He could feel tears cascading down his cheeks, as he began experiencing the full effects of the dream. His heart seeming to be literally breaking, as he shared her grief over him.   
God damn him to hell before he would do anything like that in real life. 

He took her into his arms, and began rocking her as if she were a baby.   
Gently cradling her head against his chest. 

_ Shh, my angel, _ he whispered to her, trying to keep his voice steady, _ I'm here. I'll never leave. I'll always love you, no matter what. _

He suddenly let out a choked sob, burying his face in her hair. He knew she couldn't hear him, not with her mind being so out of reach.   
He began sobbing quietly, stroking her hair with his hand as he cried. 

He suddenly felt her body go limp, and he could no longer hear her breathing. He quickly snapped his head up, fear gripping his heart.   
He found her chest was still rising, and falling, but barely. 

_ Oh, god, please no, _ he started begging, crying, _ Please don't let her die. _

He laid his head gently against her forehead, sobbing. This couldn't be happening; not again.   
Why was he being inflicted with this suffering? Why couldn't it end, and leave them in peace? 

He closed his eyes, the tears still streaming down his cheeks.   
Before he knew it, he was asleep again.   
************************** 

I laid motionless on the blackened ground, my hand clutching my chest. Now that he was gone, I had no reason to continue living.   
My heart was literally in pieces, the pain becoming too strong to describe. 

Why? Why had he done this to me?   
I didn't understand. 

I began sobbing uncontrollably, the pain starting to overwhelm me. This was just too much to bear any longer, and I had no other option in ending it but to die.   
I closed my eyes, slowing down my breathing. Becoming so slow I could barely feel it. 

_ You can't die, _ a voice told me, suddenly. 

I quickly opened my eyes, finding myself staring at a robed figure. It had a golden halo on its head, and large white wings on its back.   
I realized I was looking at an angel. 

_ Why not? _ I asked, _ I've lost everything. _

_ No, you haven't, _ the angel replied, _ Your mate has not left you, and he still loves you more than life itself. _

_ Even if it were true, _ I said, _ I've still lost my baby girl. _

The angel shook its head. 

_ Your baby is alive, and well, _ it answered. 

I stared in disbelief. 

_ I saw her myself, she was dead, _ I told the angel. 

_ What you saw was not real, _ it explained, _ None of it was. It was only your mind taking your worst fears, and turning them into reality. _

A dream; I was killing myself over a dream.   
Oh my god! What was I thinking?! 

_ Grief, even in dreams, can distort your logic, _ the angel said, reading my thoughts. 

_ It's not too late, is it? _ I asked, anxiously. 

_ No, _ it replied, _ But it's best you return. Your mate is beside himself with grief over you, and it may be a matter of time before it succumbs him completely. _

_ How do I get back? _ I inquired, curiously. 

_ Close your eyes, and picture him in your mind, _ the angel answered, _ Think about how much he loves you, and the children you've created as a result. _

I closed my eyes, then, picturing both him, and the babies.   
Suddenly, I began feeling as if I were being sucked into a vortex. I felt myself falling, spiraling downwards.   
A few seconds later, I stopped, and slowly began opening my eyes. The sight of the bedroom greeting me.   
Pale sunlight was streaming in through the windows. 

I realized it was morning, meaning I had been gone the entire night.   
I felt a light weight resting against my head, and I glanced up. Seeing a sleeping Mewtwo, his face stained with drying tears.   
The angel had been right, that he was grieving over me. I just hoped that I had come back in time. 

I lifted my hand to his face, and gently began stroking his jawline. A few seconds later, his eyes twitched, and he slowly began opening them.   
He, then, began blinking them a few times in disbelief. Staring at me as if I were a ghost. Suddenly, he lifted his hand to mine, pressing it gingerly against his cheek. 

Tears began pouring down his face as he held my hand.   
Wetting both of our hands as he cried. 

_ I thought I was going to lose you, _ he whispered to me, in a choked voice. 

_ I thought I was losing you, _ I murmured, softly, feeling tears of my own. 

_ I'll never do anything like that to you, _ he answered, quietly, _ I'd rather burn in hell. _

_ I know that you won't, _ I replied, softly. 

He brought our hands down at our sides, bending his face down to mine. He, then, gave me a soft kiss on my lips.   
His tongue began slipping into my mouth, beginning to caress mine lovingly. I gave a quiet moan of pleasure.   
We kissed a few minutes, before gently breaking off. 

I laid my head against his chest, nestling it in his fur.   
He rested his head gingerly on mine, giving a soft sigh. 

_ I was so afraid you were dying, _ he told me, quietly, a few tears beginning to slide down his cheeks, _ Afraid if I should lose you, I would lose the babies as well. _

_ I would never leave you, or them, _ I said, softly, _ I love you. _

_ I love you, baby, _ he whispered, quietly. 

He nuzzled my cheek lovingly, his hand beginning to stroke my hair gently. I smiled, closing my eyes in content.   
Suddenly, I heard a faint, but distinct, crying squeak coming from the nursery. A second later, another squeak came, being closely followed by a third.   
I could feel my breasts starting to tingle, as a fourth, and fifth squeak began. 

** Mewtwo, ** I heard Mew's voice start speaking, then, ** There are five hungry babies here, and I don't know what to do. **

_ Just try to keep them calm, and I'll see after them as soon as I can, _ he sent back. 

He nudged my cheek gently, and I opened my eyes, smiling. 

_ Or we will, _ I remarked. 

He smiled, as well. 

_ Yes, _ he answered, _ We will; together. _

He gently kissed my cheek, setting me down on the bed shortly after. I climbed out, then, and he did as well.   
I began walking over to the wardrobe, pulling out some clothes from inside it. I chose a pair of short jean shorts, and a cutoff lavender t-shirt.   
An outfit I've not worn since I first met Mewtwo. 

I pulled on the shorts first, bringing them up to around my hips. Fastening them shortly after.   
I, then, noticed my stomach had flattened back to its original shape. Becoming as slender as I was before I got pregnant.   
I slipped on the t-shirt, finding it just a bit tight around my breasts. Being swollen with milk for the babies. 

Having finished dressing, I turned around, and found myself face to face with Mewtwo. He looked me over for a minute, his face having a strange expression on it. For a second, I had the feeling of deja vu. 

_ Is something wrong? _ I asked him. 

He slowly began shaking his head. 

_ No, _ he answered, his voice sounding a bit far away. 

_ Except, _ he started, but then trailed off. 

He reached out his arm, his hand carefully starting to run down my bare stomach. He stopped around the waist of my shorts, and began fingering the snap suggestively.   
I smiled, knowing what he was up to. 

_ I'll be pregnant again before too long, _ I remarked. 

He gave me a sheepish grin. 

_ I'm sorry, _ he told me, softly, _ I just can't help noticing how sexy you are. _

I felt my cheeks growing hot, then, blushing a deep crimson. 

_ At this rate, I will be pregnant by the end of the month, _ I said, quietly, _ But we can't start now. We still have to see about the babies. _

He nodded his head understandingly, removing his hand from my shorts. 

_ Then, we shall do it tonight, _ he replied, nudging my cheek lovingly. 

_ I look forward to it, _ I answered, gently nudging him back. 

He smiled, and then taking my hand, we left the bedroom. Starting to walk down the hall to the nursery.   
A minute later, we reached the room, and the crying became louder. Inside, we found a very frazzled Mew, desperately trying to quiet the babies. She turned towards us as we came in, and I could see the relief on her face. 

** Oh thank God, you're here, ** she said, ** I was getting worried. **

Then, she stared at me, her face expressing disbelief. 

** Ki, ** she began, slowly, ** You're awake. **

I smiled. 

_ Yes, _ I replied, _ I am quite glad, too. I wouldn't miss seeing my babies for the world. _

She smiled, as well. 

** I'm glad you are, also, ** she answered, ** Mewtwo was very worried about you, and the babies. As well as I. **

** Do you know that your daughter is all right? ** she asked, curiously. 

_ Yes, _ I said, _ I do. _

** She's in the last crib if you want to see her, ** she told me. 

I walked over to the crib near Anika's, gazing in at the baby Mewtwo. She was smaller than her older siblings, making her the runt of the litter.   
She was perfect, though, just the way she was. 

The lavender blanket she was wrapped in was covering her fur, so I couldn't see her coloring. I reached my hand inside the crib, gently beginning to unwrap the blanket. Suddenly, I gasped, withdrawing my hand in astonishment. 

_ My love, what's wrong? _ I heard Mewtwo ask me, concerned. 

He came over to me, standing at my side. Peering into the crib as well.   
His eyes began growing wide with shock, as he gazed down at our daughter. 

_ She's beautiful, _ he whispered, in awe, breaking the long silence. 

The little Mewtwo was most certainly beautiful.   
Her fur was a gorgeous shade of pale azure. Her stomach, and tail being a deep azure. 

The most astounding feature, aside from her coloring, was a tiny white patch on her forehead. Which appeared to resemble the shape of a heart.   
I gently touched her forehead with my finger, beginning to stroke her fur. 

_ I never imagined we could create anything so precious, _ I remarked to him, softly, _ And I never imagined we could create five of them. _

I slipped my arm under the baby's back, and carefully began lifting her out of the crib. I cradled her gingerly against my chest, gazing down at her beautiful face. 

_ What shall we name her? _ I asked him, quietly. 

_ I wish I knew, _ he answered, softly, _ Her beauty is much too holy for just any name. _

_ Holy beauty, _ I mused, repeating the words carefully. 

He looked at me, starting to smile. 

_ You have one, don't you? _ he said. 

_ I think so, _ I replied, smiling as well, _ Aaryanna, meaning Holy Beauty. _

_ It's perfect, _ he told me, nudging my cheek. 

"Meww!" she squeaked, then, giving a hungry cry. 

The others began crying as well. 

_ I know, little one, _ I soothed her, gently, _ I know you're hungry, and so are your brothers, and sisters. _

I carried Aaryanna to a rocking chair, sitting down shortly after. I pulled my shirt up with my hand, revealing my milk filled breasts.   
I cradled the baby closer to me, positioning her at a breast. I gently took hold of it, letting the nipple brush against her mouth.   
She immediately clamped on, and began sucking vigorously. 

I smiled as she nursed, giving the top of her head a soft kiss.   
I glanced up at Mewtwo, then, seeing him smiling as well. 

_ Would you like me to get one of the others? _ he asked, quietly. 

_ Yes, please, _ I answered, softly. 

He walked over to the first crib, gently lifting out Damian.   
The little Mewtwo was creating quite a fuss, thrashing wildly in his father's arms. 

_ Shh, it's all right, _ he told him, softly. 

Damian stopped fidgeting, but he continued crying loudly. Mewtwo quickly carried him to me, carefully placing him in my other arm.   
I held him closer against my chest, my breast touching him around his face. He found the nipple a few seconds later, and began nursing hungrily.   
His cries being replaced by sounds of content. 

A little over half an hour later, they all finished nursing, and were now sleeping with full stomachs.   
My breasts were a bit sore, but I didn't care. That half an hour I spent nursing my babies was one I wouldn't trade for the world.   
I was actually looking forward to their next feeding. 

I leaned back against the rocking chair, giving a contented sigh. I felt a soft hand on my cheek, then, and I looked up.   
I saw he was standing next to the chair, his eyes gazing down into mine. He smiled, his hand beginning to caress my cheek gently.   
I leaned in to his touch, closing my eyes in content. 

_ I couldn't ask for anything more wonderful than these children, _ I remarked to him, softly. 

_ Neither could I, _ he answered, quietly, _ They're everything I could've hoped for, and so much more. _

I opened my eyes, smiling. 

"Meww!" a baby squeaked, suddenly, starting to cry. 

_ Sounds like someone just woke up, _ I told him, grinning. 

He smiled, going over to Damian's crib. He reached his arms down inside it, gently lifting the fussy baby Mewtwo out.   
He cradled him against his chest, starting to carry him over to me. 

_ Hey, little guy, _ he spoke to him, softly, _ What's wrong? _

"Meww!" Damian squeaked, unhappily, still crying. 

Mewtwo gave a small chuckle, giving the baby's cheek a soft kiss. He stopped beside the rocking chair, and handed him to me, cradling him in my arms.   
Damian immediately stopped crying, snuggling up closer against me. 

"Meww," he squeaked, contentedly. 

_ He seems to know a beautiful mother when he senses one, _ Mewtwo remarked to me, smiling, nudging my cheek lovingly. 

I blushed, smiling as well. Damian gave a soft coo, as if agreeing with his father. I gave his cheek a gentle kiss, and he began wriggling his tiny body in delight. 

"Mewtwo!" he squeaked, happily. 

I giggled, beginning to tickle his stomach with my finger. 

"Meww!" he squeaked, laughing. 

_ You like that, don't you? _ I asked him, grinning. 

"Meww!" he squeaked, in reply, wriggling his body. 

I chuckled. 

_ Of course you do, _ I answered, kissing his cheek. 

He sighed softly in content, nestling his body down in his blanket. I stopped tickling his stomach, and carefully wrapped his blanket a little tighter.   
He yawned, then, pressing his body closer to mine. Within a few minutes, he was breathing deeply, fast asleep.   
I smiled, giving his forehead a delicate kiss. 

_ Sweet dreams, little one, _ I whispered to him, softly. 

I glanced up at Mewtwo, who was smiling at me. 

_ He loves you as much as I do, _ he told me, quietly. 

I smiled. 

_ And I love him as much as I do you, _ I answered, softly. 

He grinned, bending his head down to nuzzle my cheek. His lips brushed delicately against mine, and began kissing me with deep passion.   
I felt his tongue begin slipping into my mouth, beginning to gently caress mine. I gave a soft moan of pleasure.   
We kissed a few minutes, before gingerly breaking off. 

He, then, gazed down at our sleeping son, and smiled.   
Bending his head down, he gave his cheek a soft kiss. 

_ Pleasant dreams, little one, _ he whispered, quietly, to the baby Mewtwo. 

He straightened again, giving my cheek a loving nudge.   
Suddenly, Damian began getting fussy, waking up from his peaceful slumber. 

_ Shh, little one, _ I whispered, soothingly, _ It's all right. _

I started rocking him gently, and he soon became quiet, going to sleep again. I gave a weary, but contented, sigh.   
I knew being a parent wasn't going to be easy, but I was looking forward to the challenge. Knowing he, and I would try to do our bests to be loving parents, and the little rewards we would receive in return. 

A chpt. of our life was ending, but a new chpt. was just beginning.   
Promising to be just as fulfilling as the first.   
  
  
End Part Eleven   
End Between Two Worlds 

  
  


Well, guys, our story ends here.   
Fear not, though, for a sequel is sure to follow.   


My thanks to everyone who has supported me through feedback. It's nice to know I have so many fans, and how much you enjoyed reading my story. It has really helped me a lot.   



End file.
